Avenging the souls lost
by HOPEHATE07
Summary: This a crossover between the Avengers and Bleach where our soul reapers end up in New York city due to some unusual hollow events and now when they reach there they try to find a way to go back to Karakura town only to be pushed down by the Avengers. They also notice some unusual events occurring in the city itself that may harm both the living and the dead. Time travel?
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon! Are we done yet?" asked an irritated ichigo. They were standing in the park for some time but ichigo was running out of patience. It was evening now and even the mothers in the park had taken their kids back home for dinner.

"Can't you wait even for 5 mins straight!" asked an irritated Rukia.

"Have a problem with my impatience midget!?" asked ichigo hitting his head on hers.

"What if I told you yes strawberry!" said Rukia as she pushed her head against his harder.

"Um, Kurosaki-kun? Maybe kuchiki-san is correct, have some patience" said orihime.

"Okay if you say so" ichigo says backing off.

"All that arguing and you listen to inoue at once?" said ishida.

"Well at least she is calm about it rather than this midget" ichigo said scowling and looking away.

"You don't understand how important this mission is do you berry?" said Rukia glaring at him.

"Well I would have known if you had told me what this was about instead of just jumping out of your closet and dragging me when that phone of yours went off!" said ichigo starting to get angry again.

"Well I am telling you now, there is this weird hollow that is troubling many shinigami in purifying it" said Rukia.

"Weird hollow huh? Is it supposed to have only legs and no arms?" asks ishida.

"Yeah, how do you know?" asks Rukia.

"Well I guess you guys have not noticed that big garganta that opened above us a minute ago" said ishida.

Everybody looked up and gasped, a small garganta, even yuzu won't be able to fit into it was open is mid-air and beside it was a small hollow without arms.

"so this is the guy. Well then let's go!" said ishida.

"Oh not so fast" said the hollow as portal opened just below their feet. Uryu quickly took orihime and jumped out in time followed by Rukia and ichigo.

"So this time they sent some experienced ones. Well let's see what you can do!" said the hollow as he continued opening and closing the portals. Now all of them were standing in one place panting from that excessive amount of flash step. Orihime looked at Uryu who was holding her, feeling guilty for not being able to do anything.

"So you think you can just flash step away from everything? Say, how far can all of you flash step at once" asked the hollow. Even though Uryu scowled at his Hirenkyaku being called flash step he still asked, "What do you mean?".

The hollow just smiled and then suddenly there were many points at which spiritual pressure flowed out, ichigo noticed something and then it hit him. 'Those were the points from which we had jumped off from!'

"Everybody! Run-" he was cut off when they were pulled into a very big portal in the middle of the park they were fighting, not being able to flash step away they were pulled into it's darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS.**

CHAPTER-2

As soon as they were inside the portal they were in complete darkness and silence, but they knew they were travelling in extreme speed cause they felt this immense pressure, as if they were skydiving at an extremely high speed. It had been a little over a minute now when suddenly they were out of the portal. They did not even realise when it had opened again, this meant only one thing. The impact was going to be too strong to be able to be stopped. All four of them landed or more like were thrown on the ground which created a pretty big crater. They were hurt, badly. Not being able to move, ichigo, uryu, orihime and rukia stayed there until they had enough energy or had gathered enough 'life' to move.

'Funny soul reapers should think that' Ichigo thought as he blacked out.

-BACK IN HELICARRIER-

"There is 15 feet deep crater in the middle of Times Square and NO ONE knows how it got there?!" asked an angry Fury. (pun not intended).

"The news report suggests that there is nothing visible in the middle of the crater, it's as if air had crashed down suddenly" said Maria looking as confused as Fury.

"Send Romanoff down there with cap. Tell them to not take any action down there until told" said Fury as he walked out of the now overly worked up room.

-TIMES SQUARE-

"You see anything?" asked Cap.

"Let the smoke clear, even though the cameras did not see anything, there should be something that did this" Romanoff said standing back up but still looking at the crater.

After a minute or so all the dust cleared up revealing 4 strangers. One with specs was wearing a completely white attire with a cape, another girl with brown hair was wearing normal cloths. But the other two were wearing somewhat similar cloths, a black Japanese kimono with sword. The girl had one sword while the guy had two along with a white jacket tied around his waist, not to mention his vibrantly dyed orange hair.

"Who are these people?" asked Steve just observing them as no one was moving. Suddenly the one with dyed hair got up soon followed by the one with white cape.

"Damn it! Where are we?" ichigo asked Uryu.

"No clue" Uryu said as he tried to get up. Falling three times he finally managed to do so.

"Your leg is hurt pretty bad huh?" ichigo said as he observed them.

"What language are they talking in?" steve whispered to Nat. (till now all the conversations between uryu, inoue, rukia and ichigo were Japanese only, they were just written in English)

Being versed in many languages she replied, "Japanese"

"What are they talking about?" he whispered to her again.

"Nothing out of sorts till now" she said. At her lack of a detailed response, steve took out the communicator which had a translator fixed up in it as well.

"Ugh, my head. Where are Inoue and Rukia?" asked ichigo as he looked around for them. As soon as his eyes dropped on Rukia he ran towards her. She was not only still unconscious, she was badly hurt, he was going to call for Orihime but then he saw Orihime just a few feet ahead of them unconscious as well, but she was not that hurt.

'How is she hurt less than Rukia?'. Then it hit him, Rukia must have tried protecting her.

"Damn you midget, trying to protect her even though that might kill you" Ichigo said as he starting using healing kido on Rukia, he had learned it from her and he was pretty good at it considering his enormous amount of spiritual pressure that he leaks. At least he could put it into good use.

"How long are we just gonna stare at them?" asked Steve.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" said Uryu from behind them.

Romanoff quickly took out her guns and aimed it at the speaker's head and steve got ready with his shield.

"What makes you think your guns can harm me? Anyways I am not here to hurt you unless you are an harm to us. I just wanted to know where are we?" asked Uryu as he pushed his glasses up.

"You are in New York. Tell me this, since when did you know we were standing here and how did you get here so fast? Teleportation?" asked steve still surprised how good this boy's English was considering Japanese usually had a hard time speaking English.

"You don't need to know that. Oi! Ichigo! We are New York!" Uryu yelled down at Ichigo who was healing an Rukia who had woken up a minute earlier. The sudden burst of knowledge caused him to put too much pressure on the Kido making Rukia flinch. Steve and Romanoff took their guard down considering it was not affecting the boy in least.

"Ah! Sorry!" he said as he concentrated.

Then he yelled "Do they know Japanese?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes we do" said Romanoff. At this Ichigo sighed and looked down concentrating and then asked again,

"Do you have any idea how we could go back?"

"No, not till now at least" said Uryu as he looked down and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS**

CHAPTER-3

Ichigo was trying his best to concentrate on healing but it was no good unless there weren't many people gazing down at the crater to see what had crash landed.

"They look young, how old do you think they are?" asked Romanoff.

"I don't have a clue, but I kinda have a feeling they are teenagers" said steve.

"Isn't that age too youngish, I mean to be able to carry around swords and obviously I have to mention they created a crater 15 feet deep and 12 feet wide" said Romanoff as a matter of fact. Even though both parties were aware of each other's presence they still waited till Rukia and Orihime woke up. Steve and Nat never let their guard down, neither did they inform S.H.E.I.L.D. what was happening cause they did not want to set off warning signs.

"They seem too mature for their age" Steve said.

"Ugh! I cannot do this with some many people staring down at me like a bunch of blind idiots!" said Ichigo.

"You do know that they cannot see you right?" Uryu said deadpanned.

"Well they you should try to do it instead!" Ichigo said as he glared at him.

"Oh Yeah?! Well I am sorry but did you forget that I am a OUINCY and I CANNOT perform KIDO!" Uryu said glaring at him.

"Well now we can clearly say this- 'Quincies are useless!' " said Ichigo as they both head butted and started throwing insults at each other.

"You yourself are a half Quincy damn it!" said Uryu.

"Well at least I am only 50% useless, whereas you are a 100%!" said Ichigo as they both head butted and started throwing insults at each other completely forgetting about Rukia.

'I would have killed these idiots if I could have moved' Rukia thought as she glared at them.

"I take back what I said" said steve. Then suddenly a groan bought everyone out of their thoughts and conversations. Ichigo and Uryu looked over to Orihime and saw that she was gaining consciousness. They ran towards her and asked her if she was okay, she nodded in response.

"Well this one seems quite and mature" said Romanoff.

"You were unconsciousness for so long I was getting worried" Ichigo said a bit sternly to know she had them worried.

"Oh I wasn't unconsciousness , I was just asleep" Inoue said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as eh was trying to make unconscious sound like a good thing.

"Even I take back my words" said Romanoff. But deep inside both the avengers knew that these kids were going to bring them a lot of trouble.

"Inoue, Kurosaki will heal you if you are too weak to heal yourself. After he has done that, you need to heal Rukia, she is badly injured" Uryu said as he looked her over for injuries.

"No, I don't need healing. Most of my impact was absorbed by Kuchiki-san, even though it was too fast I can still remember how she tried to save me. I will get her healed up right away" said Orihime as she got up and ran towards Rukia. Romanoff and Steve watched intently as she healed this girl who they called Rukia quickly and then even healed the dyed hair boy and the Uryu guy.

"Rukia can you contact soul society with that phone of yours?" Ichigo asked still grimacing at the irritating beeping of the soul pager.

"No, for some reason I cannot, It will need to be at some tall tower or at a great height to catch a signal" Rukia said still trying to make the soul pager catch the signal.

"Well then it's good we are in New York, this place is full of sky scrapers. Let's go" said Uryu while still trying to ignore the fact that a thing like 'Soul' pager would not catch signal or the thought that the thing even required a signal.

"Wait! Where do you think you are going?" asked Steve in a cold tone.

"Well you heard us, we are attempting to go back home" Rukia said causally.

"You just cannot create a 15 feet deep crater in a city and get away with it" said Romanoff.

"Well it's not our mistake cause we were thrown into your city to be precise" said Ichigo as he continued scowling at these irritating people who for some reason can see them.

"No, we have orders to report whatever we saw here and if it looks like something dangerous, we have been ordered to take it with us or destroy it" Romanoff half lied. They were not allowed to take action until ordered to.

"Who do you think you are-" Uryu was cut off by Rukia giving him an eye signal of look twice. Ichigo caught it as well, and all of them saw the determined look on both of the avenger's faces. They understood what Rukia was trying to tell them,

'Don't underestimate them, their abilities or their strength'.

Finally Ichigo sighed and said,

"Alright, let's go"


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ACENGERS

CHAPTER-4

"What is this?!" Fury asked obviously furious.

"We found them, we thought they were a threat, so we bought them in" said Nat in a monotonous way.

"What if this was part of their plan? I mean getting on the helicarrier is all what a villan could ask for!" said Fury.

"Well they don't look dangerous" said Nat as she pointed at an Ichigo reading a mini Shakespeare book which no one knows where he got from, Rukia continously trying to use the soul pager, Uryu glaring at Rukia for doing that and Orihime being scolded by Tsubaki for getting caught by such 'weak' humans.

Yeah, from outside both the pairs inside the 2 cages seemed harmless and to be honest, naïve. But Fury wasn't ready for all of this, this was supposed to be an investigation, not a lock-up mission.

"What do we know about them?" asked Fury in a *i give up tone*.

"They are japanese and all of them are friends and they are obviously are something similar to thor cause they created a big crater and were not even hurt that bad. I guess they are similar to some kind of god. Out of the four we know that the girl with black hair and the guy with dyed hair must have something similar between them considering they wear similar attire" said Steve.

"God this is irritating! If you guys have nothing to do with us then let us go damn it!" said Ichigo as he glared at them.

"Be thankful that we are even letting you talk punk"said Fury.

"Talk huh? Listen bald guy and listen carefully, we can break out of here anytime we want, just because we are cooperating with ya does not mean you get too cocky" said Ichigo, not once letting down his scowl.

"Yes, we may have agreed to come but we will not be staying here longer, we have been appointed to a special mission and we need to complete it. We don't have time for this lunacy. We have been ordered to get rid of whatever comes in our path, and it can always include you" said Rukia as she reached out to that cold Byakuya tone.

Even though suprised by Rukia's support in 'threatening' as she calls it, Ichigo never let his glare waver.

"I would like to see you try to hurt us, no wait, scratch that, i would like to see you even try to get out of there" said Steve. And Fury quite knowing where this was going smirked at them.

The cages absorb any type of matter known to man, making it impossible to do anything from inside.

Orihime got up and stood behind Ichigo and Uryu got up as well stading behind Rukia in their following two cells, knowing quite well what was going to happen.

Ichigo smirked and so did Rukia and they took out their zanpaktos while both of them said-

"You guys are in for a suprise"

They held their zanpaktos in front of their faces and said it's name-

"Sode No Shirayuki" "Zangetsu"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER-5**

"Dance, Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

"Getsuga tensho!"

All of a sudden the glass wall in front of them blasted away revealing that all 4 were free now.

"How?" was all Nick was able to muster out. Ichigo not understanding what he meant asked-

"What do you mean 'how?'? That is what you get for being too cocky".

"No, the walls inside are able to absorb any type of matter or energy known to man. So it should have been impossible for you to use that energy. And that too in high amounts" explained Fury with a look that said 'you are a threat'.

Then he asked, "Romanoff, do you have any information about this?"

"Oh trust me, the information is to die for" Ichigo explained with a intended pun.

Rukia just snorted at this but then got serious all over again, failing to do so. Ichigo looked over to her cause Rukia NEVER laughs at his jokes. Especially at times like these.

"Hey Rukia, i bet Byakuya would have liked that joke" Ichigo said as he smiled at her.

Uryu and Orihime looked over at him as if he had gone crazy. Ichigo just kept smiling and waited for an answer. Rukia looked at him and with a smile replied,

"Yeah true".

Suddenly Ichigo flash stepped towards her and held his sword near her neck. At first, shocked how he got here so fast and then suddenly getting scared for her life she asked,

"Ichigo what are you doing?!"

"Kurosaki!" yelled Uryu

"Kurosaki-kun!" yelled Orihime.

"I will ask this once, where is Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"What do you mean Ichigo?" Rukia asked innocently while still sweating.

Suddenly the atmosphere thickened and Steve, Romanoff and Fury got on their knees not being able to breathe properly. Orihime and Uryu did not seem fazed by it, they had seen Ichigo angry many times and this usually happened at those times.

Even Rukia fell on her knees, Ichigo picked her up by her collar and started to play along with 'her',

"Which squad do you belong to?" he asked.

"Squad 5"

"Who is Kon?"

"The stuffed toy"

"Is he cute?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer damn it!"

"Yeah he is"

"Where is Rukia?"

" I already told you-" Rukia was cut off as Ichigo suddenly threw her across the hall.

"Real Rukia won't snort or laugh at my jokes at times like these, Real Rukia knows that Byakuya could kill her or me if we even mentioned a joke like this to him, Real Rukia won't tell me her squad number if asked, she would tease me for being an irresponsible captain and not even knowing the squad his leutinant belonged, Real Rukia will mention Kon as a mod soul instead of just a plain heartless stuffed toy, Real Rukia will NEVER call Kon cute instead of a 'perverted idiot'. REAL Rukia would have kicked me till now for not knowing when she was replaced after the blast. Now i ask this again, where is Rukia?" he said as his spiritual pressure increased a bit more.

[ I made Ichigo the captain of squad five and Rukia the leutinant of squad five, i am sorry if some of you might not like this:'( ]

Not being able to handle the immense pressure Loki turned back to his original form and opened up another cell with his magic, from where Rukia came out running. Ichigo smiled and then was hit by a sudden burst of pain as Rukia had kicked him. Even though he knew why she did that, he, still on instinct asked,

"What was that for?!"

"For not knowing it wasn't me the second i was replaced!" she said.

Everbody looked as both of them glared at each other. The pressure long dropped. Uryu was a bit shocked as he was not able to sense when Rukia's spiritual pressure was changed.

"Is he one of your prissioners?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah" Steve said.

"Well take care of him. Our blast weakned his cell which was right beside ours. That is why he was able to use our powers. This guy literally took my form and then put me inside his cell and using some spell, he made the wall sound proof and made it look like he was inside from the glass" Rukia said as she glared at Loki.

Loki was locked back up, but the display of power by these strange people just led to more questions.

"Sorry for the damage but we gotta go. Rukia, the soul pager working?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes captain- i mean Ichigo!" Rukia said with a blush as her habit of providing respect came over.

"It won't hurt if you show your captain some respect. Anyways, let's go" Ichigo said as he smirked a bit.

"Wait! You cannot go like this!" Fury said.

"Trust me you would not want to get involved with us" Uryu said in a serious tone as he pushed his glasses up.

"But-" Nat was cut off by the beeping of Rukia's soul pager.

"Is is a hollow?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah" Rukia said with a waver in her voice.

"Why do you sound so unsure?" Uryu asked.

Rukia did not answer and kept staring at her soul pager. Ichigo sighed at her lack of response and started walking.

"Well we cannot waste time here. The spiritual pressure is too high. This means there must be at least above 200. And that is alot. We cannot waste our time on 200 hollows. We need to report back to soul society" Ichigo said.

"No, the high spiritual pressure is of only 'one' hollow and it's spiritual pressure is not of a Menos, yet it is not of an arrancar" Rukia said in a serious tone.

This made Icigo stop and turn around. He looked back at Rukia with a confused look on his face. The whole room fell silent, just the constant sound of spark from the open wire could be heard.

One half of room was silent because they knew nothing, while the other half was silent cause they knew nothing even after knowing everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS**

**"Hey, bald guy! We want you to show us the way out of here." Ichigo said in a hurry.**

**"What if i don't?" Fury said with a glare.**

**Suddenly Ichigo flash-stepped towards him and held him up by his collar. Nat and Steve bought out their weapons and held them up, ready for any action he takes.**

**"You will or else we will have to kill you. Or if you care enough about the people of this city then you will. Or if care about your team members" he said with venom in his voice.**

**Fury flinched at his coldness while Nat and Clint were shocked cause one of them was holding a bow against them while the girl held a sword.**

**"Fine, but you cannot just jump off at such an altitude. You will need a jet, which we can provide. But, you will have to take some of my men with you." Fury said.**

**"You would not want to get involved with us" Rukia said repeating Uryu's exact words to Nat and Steve.**

**"It is our job to protect this planet and we will do anything to do so. And we are ready to fight anything that comes in our way" Nat said with a determined yet deadly look.**

**"Fine ugh. Damn Yamamoto is going to give us a hard time after this" Ichigo said the last part in a whisper. He knew that this was their least concern right now.**

**"Alright, let's go. Nat, give a call to Stark and Clint. Don't let Bruce know anything" Fury said as they started to walk towards the jets.**

**[ In the Jet]**

**"How long will this take?!" Ichigo said getting irritated.**

**"Well it can't teleport like you" Steve said.**

**"Teleport? What- It's not- wait, you know what? I won't say anything. Let's just keep going" Ichigo said in disbelief.**

**Suddenly the soul pager's beeping got louder. Ichigo was about to ask what had happened but then suddenly there was rise in the already high spiritual pressure.**

**The plane shook a little but stabilized after a few seconds.**

**"Ichigo!" yelled Rukia.**

**"I know" he said as he calmly opened the hatch of the jet. Everybody held on to sonething except Uryu, Rukia, Orihime and Ichigo.**

**"What are you doing?!" Nat exclaimed as she saw the three of them jump of the jet.**

**"We don't have much time now!" Orihime exclaimed as she jumped of as well.**

**Steve closed the hatch with effort and quickly ran to Nat who was driving the thing looking at the tv screen with shock. When Steve saw it, he was shocked as well. All four of them were standing in mid air as if they were standing on ground. Suddenly the Uryu picked up Orihime and he nodded at the other two. Then they flash stepped away which was, according to them, teleportation.**

**"I have so many questions right now" Steve deadpanned.**

**"Me too" It was rare of Romanoff to display emotion. But right now she was not able to hold it in.**

**"C'mon. Let's just go" he said as he saw Tony line up beside the jet and motioning them to increase there speed. Nat did as told and they were off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN AVENGERS OR BLEACH!**

**SORRY I POSTED THE WHOLE LAST CHAOTER IN BOLD :-(... I AM STILL TRYING YO GET A HANG OF THIS! WILL TRY MY ****BESt_**

"Rukia what is this?!" Ichigo said as he looked around and found nothing, not even humans.

"I don't know! It was here! Whatever it was, but then it devided from 1 to hundreds and disappeared into thin air!" Rukia said, still looking around.

"That is not possible to be precise, unless if you are talking about something like aliens which is not possible unless you are talking about ghosts. Which of course, again, is not real" said a new voice.

All of them turned around too see a man in some red and yellow suit landing on the ground.

"Who are you?" Uryu asked as he observed the new guy.

Stark was taken back on their lack of information of STARK and that guy's english. As Nat and Steve snorted, he replied anyways.

"I am Tony Stark, you may call me Tony" he said as he bought his hand out for an handshake.

"I don't have time for your bullshit!" Ichigo said as he swatted his hand away.

Suprised at the kid's good english and of course his knowledge of swear words, Tony still did not understand why he was getting so worked up.

"You didn't notice it till now did you?" Rukia said as she looked towards the empty street.

Also shocked by her english as well, he looked over to the street, only to find it empty. He looked over to the dyed hair guy and the glasses guy for an answer, only to be responded with nothing but an expression of confusion.

"Ichigo, last time this had happened was-" Orihime was cut off by Ichigo.

"I know Inoue" Ichigo said as he sighed and remembered about the blanks and Senna.

"I don't know when they will appear now. But it has to be here or around here. So i say we stay put. We don't know if this time the shenenju will be like Senna" Ichigo said.

"Right. But what about them" Uryu said as his thumb pointed towards the avengers.

Ichigo sighed again as he said,

"Old man Yama is going to kill me"

"We need to be at some place high to contact soul society right?" Ichigo asked Rukia looking defeated.

Rukia responded with a nod and with pity for Ichigo.

"Alright, let's just go up there, just below this area. We don't know when they will appear" Ichigo said as he put his sword back and got in a stance to go.

"Wait! You still need our help to go up there, and we need to talk to your deliquent group leader as well. We want to save this city as well, it's our city for god's sake!" Said Tony in his arrogant bossy tone.

"What made you think we are deliquents?" asked Orihime with a chuckle cause she knew they were referring to Ichigo and she smiled a bit more as Ichigo scowled.

Tony was bewildered, did they really not see it?

"That guy has dyed his hair orange for god's sake! He even has an attitude. What more a deliquent can need? I hope he did this after he left his house, or else his mom and dad would have been terrified of what their son had become" Tony said as he laughed at his own joke.

Ichigo had a bit of shock in his eyes and then he looked at the ground for a few seconds before jumping up in the sky to get at the top.

"I said something wrong or what?" Tony said as he smiled at the Black haired girl still not realising that he had done something wrong.

"You really are an arrogant asshole, aren't you?" Rukia said with a cold tone, but at Stark's confused look she said,

"His mother died protecting him when he was 10" Rukia said with a mix of guilt, pity, sadness and coldness in her voice as she jumped behind Ichigo.

Stark was taken back, for the first time he thought that he was stupid. Then he saw the guy with the glasses jump off after he had finished glaring at him. He waited for the girl who was looking up where everybody was standing in mid air at an height taller than a skyscraper to go but then Orihime looked at Stark and said,

"Don't worry,Kurosaki-kun will be okay. And by the way, his hair is not dyed" she said with a smile.

"Santen Kesshun" Inoue said and then stepped on the yellow sheild which had formed on command and flew into the sky towards her friends where she got off it and just stood in mid air like them.

'Guess she cannot jump like them but can stand in air' Steve thought but then when he looked at Tony, for the first time he saw him in guilt.

"We cannot stand here like smug idiots. We need to know more about them, now, we know even the brown haired girl has powers, but that is not enough, let's go" Nat said as she started walking off but then stopped.

'How will WE stand in mid air, except Tony who will use his blasters?' Nat thought.

"Don't worry, i can provied you three with some jetpacks" Tony said as he caught the look on Natasha's face.

Nat just nodded while Stark informed Jarvis to send three jetpacks.

All this time Clint said nothing, he was just observing. He knew that the dyed-no wait, the orange haired kid looked naïve and tempered but was very mature and had very deep secrets. The girl who wore clothes like him was called Rukia and had a bit of coldness in her voice even though she was talking about something depressing, this said that she was always handled with coldness but she has just changed recently. The girl with brown hair called Inoue, was shy and naïve, but at the same time she understood things when it was needed to. The guy with the spectacles, Clint was informed that he had some bow and arrow powers. He seemed too calculative and always had an fast response, he may try to appear cold but he knew when to be soft. Looking over it all together, it seemed really hard to imagine a scenario where all of these different kids would become friends. The jetpacks came and then attached themselves to the other three avengers and then they flew.

Even at that time Clint was thinking 'They are going to be trouble to us'


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS**

"Ichigo-" Rukia started but was cut off by Ichigo who smiled and said,

"It's okay, the guy did not know about my mother. And i sure as hell do look and act like a deliquent. I even do stuff that a deliquent does. I mean, going against laws? What more deliquent-ish can i become" he said as he laughed and showed his big grin on his own explaination while rubbing the back of his head.

Ichigo was tapped on the shoulder and when he turned back Orihime suddenly hugged him. She buried her head in his robe while her hands wrapped atound his waist. Ichigo was taken back and noticed that she had started to shiver, he was going to ask what was wrong but then Orihime suddenly started speaking.

"You don't have to do it anymore. Don't act like you are not in pain. Don't try to hide it with a smile. Tatsuki used to tell me that you used to be a crybaby but you stopped crying immediately when your mom used to come by. You would grin like an idiot. But that smile used to be pure. Just hearing Tatsuki narrate me those stories made me happy. I wish what happened to your mother did not happen. But i am sure she did not sacrifice herself just so you could call yourself a deliquent. She knew you would do great. She was YOUR mom. She would have been anything but ordinary. You do nothing similar to a deliquent. You saved Rukia, me, soul society and hueco mundo as well. You do great things and i would never want you to fake happiness. I want you to be proud of your hair, your attitude and your mom's decision to save you. So please, don't be sad. Please just for once talk to us about it. We know you are in pain. Just talk to us. Stop getting hurt" Orihime said as she did not even realise she had started crying in his chest. She knew this was too out of the blue, but she had been holding this in for so long. She knew Ichigo was in pain but won't tell anybody. Sometimes it got irritating, him always ignoring or avoiding this topic. He never talks about his mother except few occasions. She was still crying but then suddenly a hand on her head and on her waist made her stop sobbing, as soon as she realised it, Ichigo was ruffling her hair and was smiling back as he hugged her.

"Idiot! Crying over nothing! You could have just talked to me!" Ichigo said he he poked her on her forehead. But then suddenly he softened. He stayed calm for a few seconds before speaking.

"I am sorry Inoue. I just didn't want to talk about my mother. It hurts alot to be honest. And i really do see myself as a deliquent sometimes-" Orihime was going to scold him again but Ichigo cut her off when he said,

"But, afterwards I realise that she did not save me to think of myself as a deliquent. I wanted to leave everything behind and focus on what i have now. So i don't talk about it. But i guess that does not work, leaving the past behind and stuff, it made you cry. So if something like that happens next time, i will talk to you. But i don't wan't you to ever cry again. I am happy that you care about me, so i will try my best not to hide it" Ichigo said as he poked Orihime's forehead so he can push back her head and see if she stopped crying.

Orihime looked at him as she sniffled and saw a big bright grin on his face, but this time it was real. She smiled happily all tears gone and gave him another crushing 'Nel' hug. Ichigo wimpered to get out of her hold, finally getting out both of them fell on the ground 'in mid air' and looked at each other. Then started laughing like crazy.

Rukia looked at them, smiling. It was rare that Ichigo and Orihime had a moment together. And it was also rare to see their true laughs.

"Um guys, why are we talking in english? I mean, they are gone you know" Orihime said.

"I don't know, i didn't really notice when we had continued talking in englsih" Ichigo said.

"Damn prodigies" Rukia said with a huff.

"Says the noble who was thought by personal teachers. Besides the real prodigies are Uryu and Inoue. Uryu came 1st and she came 2nd" Ichigo said as he folded his hands in front of his chest.

"You came 23rd" Uryu deadpanned.

"That's bad. At least in front of 1st and 2nd positions...It is right? Anyways, i don't think the other guys minded us speaking in english. It must have been easy for them to understand. Am i right?" Ichigo said as he looked at the nearest skyscraper, suddenly the 4 avengers came out, kind of embarrassed.

"What is up with you guys and knowing where we are?" Steve said with a sigh.

The other 4 just sighed.

"Man, i should call Yamamoto and tell him about this" Ichigo said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Please, even we would like to talk to you. We have so many questions" Clint said as he saw how the kids were still standing in mid air.

"I think you should tell Yamamoto about them" Rukia said lookong defeated.

"Yeah, even we have to know how they can see us. And some other questions" Uryu said as he looked them over.

"But i need to have a reason to bring them into this" Ichigo said.

"Well you have a reason, we cannot allow you to work on whatever mission you are cause this is-" Iron man was cut of as he suddenly felt a pressure. A strange pressure.

He looked over at Ichigo again only to see him sigh and say,

"They are here"

Now Ichigo looked at Iron Man and said,

"If you want to ask questions, you will have to give us a reason to get involved with you. So, all i can say is, I need you 4 to destroy all the white ghost looking guys with pointy red heads. Then we will talk. And of course, we will help you out"

The avengers were going to ask further questions but when saw the seriousness in Ichigo's eyes then decided it was not the right time.

_'What did the white ghost like with red pointy hat things looked like?' _ Nat thought even though they had a full discription they still did not know what they looked like. They simply could not imagine anything except Santa. So they waited.

During that speech everybody was starting to lower towards the ground, just as they touched the ground a white ghost with a pointy red hat attacked Ichigo, Ichigo just held out his hand and stopped the coming punch. Then with a swift motion he took out his larger sword and started to kill them. When killed, these things disappeared into thin air.

_'Guess they are easy to kill?' _Steve thought but when many of those started to bundle around him, he was not able to move.

Suddenly, someone pulled him out and he looked up to see Ichigo, but in normal clothes.

"Get up damn it! Don't just keep staring at me like a creep!" Kon said.

_'He sounds diffrent though' _ Steve thought as he got up from his spot and the other Ichigo jumped and stood up on a electric pole, with perfect balance, as if waiting for the fight to get over.

Then suddenly the Rukia girl came and killed those things around him.

They were so fast and skilled, the avengers did not even have time to kill more than 10.

They looked over at Ichigo who was searching for someone, then he laid his eyes upon someone.

"So, you are the shenenju?" Ichigo asked in a taunting way.

_'Shene- what?' _Iron man thought.

Then everybody looked over to a guy who was all blue and was wearing an armour. He had two black strips on his face that ran down as tears appearing from his eyes.

_'Ronan?' _Clint thought, but he did not realise that he had spoken it out loud.

"Oh i see, so avengers, soul reapers, quincy and humans? All ganged up to kill me" Ronan said as he started to laugh like a phyopath.

"Listen Ronan or whatever, we don't have time for this. You know damn well that we will have to kill you" Ichigo said but was cut off by the sound of Iron man bringing out his missiles. Ichigo tried to stop him but it was too late, and the second the missiles were going to hit Ronan, he disappeared.

Now all the soul releated beings stood in anger while the avengers stood in confusion. Soul side angry cause they let him go while the Avengers side confused cause they never knew Ronan had disappearing powers.

Everybody stood in silence then suddenly Kon came jumping down and asked,

"What are we going to do Ichigo?"

Now the avengers stood in more confusion while Ichigo grunted in frustration.

"I don't know Kon, but we will have to call old man Yama and get a gigai for Rukia" Ichigo said.

Then he looked over at the avengers and sighed for what felt like the 100th time today and said,

"Why should i face him alone? You all are coming with me"

With that all of them went at the top of the nearest skyscraper.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS**

When everybody reached the top of the skyscraper, they were shocked to see that Rukia's gigai was already there with chappy in it. Chappy jumped towards Ichigo while Ichigo just bought out his hand to stop her, making a big mark of hand in front of Rukia's face. The gigai fell down while Ichigo caressed his hand which got red as well because of the impact. Then he was hit by someone in his back, knowing who it was he looked back at Rukia and asked,

"What was that for?!"

"That was MY face you hit!" Rukia exclaimed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well tell your chappy to stay away from me!" Ichigo yelled back.

Rukia just grunted while she took out chappy pill from her gigai and went inside. Then Ichigo did the same with Kon using his substitute soul reaper batch he still kept just because it had it's own uses. Then he went inside his own body then put Kon back into the toy. Then the toy came alive which fascinated the avengers but irritated for the soul reapers.

"Wait, where did Kon and Chappy come from?" Orihime pointed out.

Ichigo and Rukia paused and looked at each other not being aware of the fact till now. They don't remember bringing Kon and Chappy with them when they went on the mission and obviously because of that they could not have ended up with them. Then Nat heard something coming near them and Nat took out Uryu out of the way when she saw that it was coming at a great speed. Uryu thanked her quitely and saw that whatever it was that came had now splattered itself on the wall. It was the colour of blood.

_'A ball of blood was just thrown at us?' _ Clint thought in amusement.

Then the blood started to slip of the wall it had clashed with and revealed a message in english surprisingly. Ichigo knew it was Kisuke but he did not think it would be in english instead of Japanese.

_'Guess he already knows we are with these people' _Ichigo thought.

It said:

_I have sent you guys your gigais. I suggest you contact Old man Yama. And by the way the people you are with are safe and they know a little about our opponent, so i suggest you stay with them. But they also know only a little considering it's a shenenju. But this is a bit different type shenenju, so it is a mix of memories, yet it controls the blanks.I still don't have much information. Call Old man and tell him about blanks and the other guys as well. _

After the message was over Ichigo just scowled. He had taken everything that was written on the wall seriously but he still did not like the way the message was sent.

"This is so lame!" Ichigo said loudly in anger.

Then suddenly the blood slipped off more to reveal a P.s. It said:

_If you think this is lame, then your mind is still a classic cliche._

Ichigo threw Kon on that wall and grunted. But then he sighed and looked at Rukia who nodded in response.

Rukia and Ichigo set up the T.v. which was to be used to call Yamamoto, the T.v. was made by using spiritual pressure and some tools which were sent by Kisuke in a smiliar way to that blood message, which led to a big game of throw and catch by the avengers and the soul group. Finally the T.v. was set and they called the old man by connecting the soul pager to it.

The screen was black for a while then static came on, revealing Yamamoto with his leutinant beside him.

"Captain Kurosaki, I hope there is a good reason for this urgent message" Yamamoto said still not opening his eyes. Rukia bowed on her knees and waited for Ichigo to talk to the captain.

"Yes old man, when we were in Karakura town in world of the living to purify the hollow that was causing trouble to other shinigami, we got to know that the hollow could open open portals in different parts of world of the living. These look similar to garganta, but don't open to Hueco Mundo. But we are not sure if they open only in world of the living or not. That is not the point though, we were thrown to New York because of this. And when we came to our senses, we were discovered by these strange humans, who for some reason can see us. I wanted to interrogate them but i decided to leave" Ichigo said as he looked for any hint of curiosity in his eyes.

Seeing none Ichigo was going to tell him about the blanks but Rukia beat him to it.

"Head Captain, we also encountered some strange activity" Rukia said as she looked up.

This caught Yamamoto's attention and he opened his one eye.

"We have encountered blanks and a shenenju as well" Ichigo said as crossed his hands in front of his chest.

At this Yamamoto opened one of his eyes.

"Leutinant Kuchiki, explain" Yamamoto's leutinant said.

"Yes sir, just moments before we were ready to leave we felt strange spiritual pressure. So we went to have a check at the place with the ones who had held us. But when we reached there, everything had vanished. Even the spiritual pressure. We were going to contact soul society but then the blanks appeared along with the shenenju. The shenenju somehow was not attacked by blanks, it was as if it was ordering them to attack us. Controling them to be precise. So far we know that the name of the shenenju is Ronan. And it looks inhuman, with a blue skin and an armour. The ones called the avengers have fought this enemy before. They know more about him. And this shenenju is not ordinary. If we are appointed for this investigation, i would suggest we take the avengers as well, they know about the shenenju. And we need to investigate how they can see us. What orders shall we follow next?" Rukia ended staring straight at Yamamoto's leutinant, slightly looking at Yamamoto as well.

Yamamoto seemed to be thinking for 3 seconds when he suddenly tapped his cane on the floor and said,

"Very well, Captain kurosaki of 5th devision and Leutinant Kuchiki of 5th devision, along with Quincy known as Uryu Ushida and human Orihime Inoue, you four are appointed to investigate this matter and take action if required. You will be provided with reinforcements if needed. I will send Captain of 10 th devision along with it's leutinant and Captain of 6th devision along with it's leutinant with the reinforcements when called for as an emergency. If you need 'just' reinforcements then you are to inform that you don't need the following captains and leutinants. You are also allowed to give information about us if needed considering you will be working with them. Don't cause trouble to the living and follow orders" Yamamoto said as the communication ended.

Rukai got up from her knees and looked at Ichigo who looked at her as well and bothof them looked at Inoue and Uryu, all four of them nodded at each other.

"I guess we have some questions to answer and ask" Orihime said with a smile as she looked at the avengers.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS.**

Everybody was sitting in complete silence around the table. The jet's slow movement not affecting any of them even a bit. The silence was not awkward, it was a confusing silence.

"So the two of you are dead?" Steve finally asked gathering enough courage to do so.

"Not technically, I am still a human while she is dead" Ichigo said in the shortest way possible.

Rukia had said only one sentence and it had affected them largely. Currently Inoue was drawing some sketches so that the session of explanation ahead could go smoothly. Uryu just stared at them, knowing quite well that they won't understand till the presentation. So they waited in that silence, Fury obviously losing it time and again that led to an arguement between him and Ichigo.

Suddenly Orihime said standing up,

"I am done!" with a smile.

Rukia grunted at that fact, she was not allowed to draw her chappy drawings. :(

Then Ichigo got up and stood beside Orihime and saw her drawings, which were good, surprisingly.

_'Well she was told what to draw, she listened like a good kid. If it were Rukia...' _Ichigo did not want to imagine further.

Then he pinned up the drawing or chart which had pictures of soul chains, souls souls conected to their bodies with soul chains, just souls with broken chains, hollow, menos, adjuchas, menos and an arrancar with a sub-part of it called espada, a shinigami's sword and a quincy braclet and bow. It was more than enough to explain.

"Let's start simple, i am an exceptional case, so don't use me while considering soul reapers, i will tell you why later" Ichigo said while the avengers nodded.

(I tried my best to make the explaination as real as possible, so i made it long. Those who already know these things about Bleach, can skip)

Ichigo sighed and started explaining'

"When a soul is near death, it escapes it's body while the chain called the soul chain is still intact to keep it connected to the body. When the person dies the chain disconnects, if the soul died with a last wish or has a grudge or is connected deeply to a place, they won't pass on. Sometimes they just don't realise they are dead and they don't pass on. It is okay for a while but when the soul chain starts to decay and fall of while the hinges also get eaten revealing a hole in the chest, trouble is at your doorstep. The hole signifies that the heart is not present anymore, so the soul now has no sympathy and any good emotion. A white skull is formed on their faces and their body goes through some mutation. Then they look like a full hollow. Which is technically a monster. A hollow has desire to eat other souls, living or dead. So yeah, they are dangerous. But that is where soul reapers come in, they help in passing on of souls with a process called Konso, in this we press the end of hilt of our sword on the souls forehead to help the soul pass on. But we don't have blades for nothing, we kill hollows with it. But when a soul reaper's sword kills a hollow it purifies it and helps it to pass on. A hollow might sometimes eat other hollows to become menos, which is quite bigger than a normal hollow. Then the menos, if eats other menos, they become adjuchas, which are quite fast and have more common sense rather than normal hollows and have almost an near human intellect. But they still don't look like humans. But when adjuchas have more hollows, they attain a form far more dangerous. They look like humans and have enormous powers. They are even more talented, straonger and faster than shinigami. They are called arrancar. The even most dangerous in this category is the Espada"

Till now the avengers were not having trouble following him. Then they looked at the white cape guy, Ichigo saw that and signaled Uryu. He just nodded and got up while Ichigo stepped aside the chart.

"I am not a soul reaper, i am a quincy. Quincies and soul reapers are old time opponents. This was because, instead of purifying hollows, quincies killed them. They thought that hollows needed to be killed. My ancestors did not find it important to save souls. We quincies cannot perform konso as well. So, the soul reapers attacked my clan and everybody died, the only ones remaining were me, my teacher and my father. My teacher was killed as well while my father gave up on being quincy. So i am the last. And this bracelet on my wrist is what hepls me convert the spiritual energy around it into a bow and an arow" Uryu finished by making a bow in air. Then he looked at Ichigo and nodded.

Ichigo came forward again and said,

"All soul reapers are just souls that died but had a considerable amount of spirit energy. So they join the soul reaper academy in soul soul society to become a soul reaper. But my case is diffenrent. Since my childhood, i was able to see ghosts that is why i was not able to make out the difference between them and humans. This caused a problem cause..."

Ichigo stopped looking at the ground. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder only to look back and see Orihime with a reasurring smile. He smiled back and looked forward to continue.

" This goes back to the time i was 10 years old, and i still had orange hair that time cause IT IS NATURAL. Me and my mom were walking down a river bank when i saw a girl looking into the river. It was raining that day. Then the girl started to step forward to jump into the river. As the innocent kid i was, i ran there to save her while my mom tried to stop me. As soon as i reached there everything went blank, next thing i know my mother is lying over me with big scars on her whole back while she didn't move. I struggle to get out from beneath her. And when i did, i tried to wake her up but she won't. The girl near the river was an illusion created by a hollow and my mother was killed by him. The hollow came after me cause i had spiritual pressure higher that normal humans" Ichigo finished with a sigh.

Ichigo looked up to see a gloomy environment, so he thought of continuing with an interesting topic.

"When i was 15, suddenly a girl in black kimono entered my room at night thinking that i cannot see her, i tried talking to her but she thought i was doing something else so i kicked her, then she got to know i can see her. That was the day i met this stupid midget. She was searching for a hollow. When she found it she tried to kill it and save my father, sisters and me. But she failed, so she stabbed her sword through my chest to transfer her powers into me. That was the day i became a soul reaper. A substitute soul reaper. But Rukia got punished for this with an excecution order so i saved her along with Orihime, Uryu and one other guy Chad. I had to fight to death with 2 captains out of which one was her own brother. After i saved her we got to know that her actions were not wrong, the central 46, which is the government of soul society had been killed and someone else was handing out the decisions. So we had to defeat that guy which led to The Winter War. So that is how i got to know soul society and became a human soul reaper. And after 2 years i became a captain in the 13 court guard squads and Rukia became my leutinant" Ichigo said.

Then he looked up to see the avengers listening to him like children. He chuckled and continued with an more interesting part.

"In between, i had lost all my powers to defeat the enemy of winter war. Later i tried to get my powers back but was not able to do so. Again, Rukia was the one that restored my powers. Then later all of us had to train more to defeat an enemy called Yhwach. I basically lost my powers 2 times only to find the real soul reaper powers that were inside me, and the third time, the powers were completely my own. It led me to discover that i had quincy powers as well. During winter war i found out that my father was a soul reaper and he had to hide that fact from me for 15 years and later i found out my quincy powers came from my mother, who was a quincy. Her powers were stolen by Yhwach. She was somehow related to Ishida's family in past so Ishida is kind of like a cousin, i don't even know how to point out our realtionship. And now that i have helped soul society so much, i was made the captain after many tests. But i am still allowed to be in my human life and meet my sisters and father. That is why i told you i was an exceptional case" Ichigo said as he ran a hand rubbed the back of his hair, a little embarrassed.

"Been through a lot for a 17 year old huh?" Stark asked a bit amused by all the adventures the kid had to go through.

"Now, about the scene we saw today-" Rukia started with a sigh.

"You see, to travel from the world of the living to soul society, we travel through a world called Dangai or the precipice world. It is just like a tunnel which is spiritually cleaned at least once in 7 days. In the Precipice world, souls go through the process of transmigration, in which they go from world of the living to soul society. But in time, some of the souls fail to go through that process and merge together to form the vally of screams, which is another dimension between the soul society and the world of the living. In the valley of screams the souls get separated from their memories. So the souls form thr blanks, which were the white things we saw today, while the memories form the shenenju, which was the avatar guy we saw today. In most cases the blanks chase after the shenenju to retrieve their memories, but today for some reason, the shenenju was controlling the blanks. Usually in the end, when the shenenju is not scared of the blanks anymore they give up their life for them, but this Ronan guy is totally different. So we will need to investigate on that" Rukia said as she crossed her hands in front of her chest and looked at them seriously.

The avengers were able to understand every word, even though it was hard to believe. But they did not know why they were able to see them.

"And the question of why you are able to see us can be answered" Uryu said as he pushed his glasses up.

"A few days ago a soul reaper who was appointed to your city was having a hard to kill a hollow. So he used shikai, which is the second stage of our swords. It also releases a high amount of spirit energy in this stage. So if you were around it's range, then the energy affected you a little" Uryu said.

"Even i got my powers when i started to be around Kurosaki-kun too much" Orihime said as a matter of fact.

"This is okay and all. And we understand everything as well. But why do we need to help you if you can handle this yourself" Fury said.

The avengers flinched a bit, remembering that they were the ones suggesting that.

"Well you see, it is our city so i think we should-" Steve was cut iff by Nick.

"No! We won't do anything like that!" Nick said sternly.

"Well we gave away our information for nothing" Ichigo said surprisingly calmly , he knew that this was going to happen but he thought otherwise.

"Rukia, do it" Ichigo said.

Rukia nodded while reaching for the inside pocket of her shihakusho to take out something while the avengers put their guard up.

Rukia bought out her memory replacement device and pressed the button, but when the duck toy springed out, nothing happened.

"Why is it not working Rukia?" Ichigo asked trying to keep his cool.

"Um, i may have ran out of the memory replacement battery it uses" Rukia said with a nervous chuckle.

Ichigo's scowl just got deeper then he sighed and said,

"We will deal with these idiots later. Now we have a job to do"

They made all the paperwork fly everywhere as they had opened the hatch of the jet to jump out...again. Fury sighed and made the jet fly back towards the helicarrier.

The avengers though, had a different idea in mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS.**

The avengers had halted their jet in mid air using thrusters, they were feeling a bit uneasy for a minute or so. It was as if the air had gotten thicker. They waited for something to turn up but when they found nothing so they thought of leaving.

Then suddenly they heard a loud screech like sound, it was a mix of paper tearing and eletric static of speakers, in short, it was very loud. Then all of them looked up to see that the sky had developed some cracks right above them.

"This cannot be good" Steve said as he looked at the crack enlarging.

Suddenly a black monster which was as tall as one of the highest skyscrapers of New York appeared right from the inside of the crack.

"It looks like one of those things they told us about, i don't remember-" Clint was saying but was cut off by Nat who said,

"Menos"

"What?" Fury asked.

"A menos, it is the bigger version of hollow, i don't remember what it was though" Nat said.

"Bring the chart" Fury said while he never took his eyes off the creature in front of who their ship seemed like a tiny ant.

Natasha got out of the engine room while the others kept looking at the hollow. She ran towards the meeting and wepons room and took the big chart and ran back to the engine room. She spread the chart on the floor and looked for the picture of menos, she read out loud what were the characteristics written below it.

"The menos is the second class of hollows who became this powerful and large by eathing other hollows. Stay away if you are not a shinigami or a human with extraordinary powers. All menos have the same mask, if the mask is different than the mask shown in the picture, stay away. This means that the menos is near to turning into an adjucha" Natasha read it as sweat formed on her forehead, everybody looked over at the drawing and then all of them looked over at the creature, very clearly noticing the diffrent face mask.

"We need to leave" Tony said breaking the silence.

"But don't you think it's hard when the thing is staring right at us" Clint said.

Nobody was moving, they just stood at their places stiffly and talked in whispers.

"I called for back up" Fury said.

"What?! Don't you think the chart has given us enough warnings? Now we have to save more people as well" Tony said as he contacted Jarvis for a new suit when things go south.

Suddenly they heard gunfire, all of them turned around to see that the backup had arrived and were shooting at nothing (to them) but to the avengers they were shooting at the Menos and it wasn't even scratching it a bit.

"Where the hell are you shooting?!" Fury said as he contacted them through his jet, one of the two jets responded,

"Sir, even though we cannot see the thing the hear sensors are picking up something. At this height the air should be cold"

Fury thought for a bit and checked the sensors himself.

Sure enough there was a beep beep signal half a kilometer away from them.

"Stop doing that! It's making no difference, all it is doing is making the creature-" Fury was cut off as the creature howled shaking all the three jets.

The two backup jets stopped right in front of the hollow's face in fear. Suddenly a red ball of light started to form in from of the creature's mask.

"Run away!" Fury yelled to the other two jets through the com but it was too late.

As soon as the ball was formed completely, it shot forward like a laser beam which got larger by it's end. The jets had tried to bust the thrusters more to escape but failed, they were burned to crisps. The beam hit the water below, forming a bit of steam while the jet debri fell in the water as well. All of this when the creature did not even move a inch.

When everything was silent again, the creature bended forward and looked into the engine room through the glass of the last jet.

The hollow's face was just a meter or half away. Suddenly the hollow stood back up straight and waited, it was going to turn around when suddenly the heat radar made a loud beeping noise again but a little too high this time, just to remind the hollow's close proximity a few seconds ago.

The hollow howled again, this time louder and when it stopped howling, another ball of red light started to form in front of it's mask.

"Should we go now?" Tony said.


	12. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS.**

**SORRY I WAS NOT ABLE TO POST FOR A FEW DAYS. ACTUALLY MY SCHOOL STARTED 9 DAYS AGO. BUT STILL I MANAGE TO WRITE THEM SOMEHOW. DON'T WORRY I WON'T STOP WRITING THEM. IF THE GAP BETWEEN THEM IS SOMETIMES MORE THAN 3 DAYS, STILL THERE IS NO NEED TO WORRY. I WILL SURELY WRITE IT. AND THANKS FOR THE FAVS GUYS!! LOTS OF LOVE!**

**_ : )**

Everyone held their arms in front of their faces waiting for an attack which never came. Suddenly the avengers felt a gust of wind over their bodies to see that they were not in the jet anymore. In fact, they were in mid air and were being held by the ones to whome they had refused to help.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left" Tony said as he looked at Ichigo who was holding him and was standing in mid air. Then Tony noticed that Rukia was standing on the other end with Clint and orihime held fury and steve on her santen kesshun, while Uryu held Nat.

"It's our job to kill hollows, what did you expect? Let them kill you and turn you into it's food or simply another hollow? Yeah right. And you surely would not want to be in that jet right now" Ichigo said with sarcasm and that scowl on his face while everyone looked down on the falling jet that slammed into the sea and then burst into falmes from that deadly cero attack.

Suddenly the hollow was going to release another Cero and everyone tensed up.

"Jarvis anytime now" Tony said into his watch which had a communicator in it.

Nobody moved, Tony was telling Ichigo to get out of it's target range but Ichigo just stood there.

When the Cero was released Tony closed his eyes while Ichigo just held his hand out, sensing nothing was happening, Tony opened his eyes to see that Ichigo was blocking the whole Cero with just one hand was was not affected in the least.

The attack subsided while the hollow howled once again, but louder.

"What a pain. Orihime, can you take care of this one? Consider it a test" Ichigo said as he looked over at her. He had been training her to at least kill a menos. And she was better than good at it.

"Sure!" Orihime said with excitement.

She stepped forward and said,

"Koten Zanshun!" suddenly Tsubaki came out and slashed the menos in two.

Clearly the avengers were in bit of a shock cause they thought the girl was the weakest of them all cause even during the fight with the blanks she was standing on the side lines.

Orihime smiled and Tsubaki came back to her.

Everybody was pulled out of their thoughts when they heard something zooming in their direction. It was Iron man's suit.

"Um maybe you should let go of me now" Tony said cause he knew that Jarvis was going to see Ichigo as a threat.

As if on point, during it's way here Jarvis saw that Tony was floating in mid air, then it changed it's view to Tony's point of vision due to the glasses Tony was wearing, they had vision sensors as well. He saw a strange man with orange hair that was holding Tony and from a far distance Tony looked shocked and a bit fearful. Jarvis also noted that his heart rate was elevated, signalling that he was in danger.

The suit increased it's speed while Ichigo argued that even if the robot was Tony's he could not just throw him cause slamming into the water from this height might kill him. Tony even though said it was not a topic to be discussed cause he saw the suit pick up speed but it was too late, soon Jarvis had crashed down on Ichigo while it wrapped itself around Tony, Ichigo was able to attain a bit of balance but he was hit by the missile launched by the suit, soon Ichigo was falling and he even took Kon on the way with him cause he was standing just right below him and both of them ended up in water.

"What the hell is wrong with that idiotic suit of yours!" Ichigo and Kon said as they both came out of the water, chocking out the extra water in them.

"Achoo!" Kon sneezed.

"Hey don't sneeze on me! What if i get sick!" Ichigo said as bought his hand up to avoid the germs.

"I am in YOUR body baka!" Kon said as he yelled at him as well. (baka in Japanese means 'idiot/stupid)

"You know, he does not seem fit for a captain's position" Steve said jokingly as he mused himself over the scene.

"Let's go everybody" Ichigo said as he jumped out of the water and flash stepped a bit father than them and again flash stepped to reach farther. He continued doing the same when everyone else was going to follow him Clint asked,

"Why can't he just teleport to the point he wants to go instead of doing it many times on the way. Or is there a limit distance or something?"

Rukia looked at him dumbfounded,

"He does not teleport"

Clint was going to ask what she meant but she beat him to it,

"It's his speed, he goes so fast that it looks like he is teleporting"

After that Rukia flash stepped herself and ran towards Ichigo while Uryu stayed behind with Orihime and came slowly as she was not able to flash step. During all that time avengers were thinking how can a normal person be so fast.

Back at the building where they had talked to the Head Captain everyone waited for Fury, Orihime, Steve, Uryu and Nat. Ichigo got into his body while Rukia got into hers.

When everyone arrived and were ready to discuss about what to do next, suddenly a senkaimon opened on the roof of the building they were standing.

When Ichigo saw that the avengers put their guard up with guns, shields, bows and arrows Ichigo turned to them and said,

"Relax, it's our people"

The avengers loosened up but were shocked by a long scream that yelled,

"Rukiaaaa!!"

Suddenly a red haired guy with a braide came and was panting badly. The door behind him closed.

"Renji! What are you doing here? I don't remember calling for back up of a 6th division leutinant" Ichigo said as he looked at him with a confused expression.

"It's Ichika" Renji said as he looked up with a serious expression.

(those who don't know who Ichika is, Ichika is the daughter of Renji and Rukia, she is mentioned in the last chapter of the manga series along with Kazui who is Orihime and Ichigo's son. Both of them appear to be 7-8 years old)

:)

"WHAT?! How can you lose your own daughter?!" Rukia asked as she yelled at Renji.

"I don't know okay! One minute i was having tea then i blacked out. She probably spiked my tea. How was she able to do it so good though?" Renji said with a confusing expression while Rukia started to think as well.

But this alarmed the avengers and everyone else there, cause obviously...

"Your own daughter has learned to spike your tea and is not afraid to do so and has ran away and all you care about is how she was good at it!? What is wrong with you guys and your parenting!" Ichigo said as he yelled at both Renji and Rukia.

"Wait, you guys look like teenagers and yet you have children" Steve said pointing at Rukia and Renji with a confused look.

_'Uh-oh' _ Ichigo and Rukia thought as they had decided not to tell their real ages to the avengers.

Uryu face palmed while Orihime let out a nervous laugh.

"Actually, Me and Renji are over 150 years old. People age very slowly in soul society" Rukia said as she pointed at her and Renji.

At that Tony was going to say something but then suddenly they heard a child's voice all out,

"Otosan!"

Everybody turned around to find a small red haired girl in black kimono who came running towards Renji. She looked around 7.

"What are you doing here Ichika?! And why did you spike your father's tea? This kind of behaviour is unacceptable!" Rukia said firmly but did not yell. She wanted to hear if there is a reason for it.

"I sensed that you were not in soul society. I had decided to meet my friend in Karakura town but when i was in the town and on the way to the house i saw that you guys were thrown into a portal so i went back to soul society to tell Otosan about it but he said that you can handle it yourself. I trusted him but i was worried, and he won't let me get here. So i spiked his tea and came here" Ichika said with a bit of regret in her voice as she looked down and twiddling her fingers.

"Well you cared for us that is why i am letting you off the hook. But just stay put till later if something like that happens again. What Renji said was true, we are able to handle ourselves. We have a captain, a leutinant, a quincy and a human with super powers. We even found new friends. We are anything but in danger. So be careful next time" Rukia said gently as she patted Ichika's head while Ichika looked up with a small smile.

The avengers softened at the scene but did not show it much.

_'She is a good mother'_ was what they thought.

"You first tell me how you got here so late. You escaped earlier than Renji. So what took you so long?" Uryu asked with bit of curiosity.

"Oh, i saw some blanks on the way and got rid of them. But don't worry, i had planned to call you if the shenenju had appeared" Ichika said with a small grin.

"What?! How did you do that all alone? Not that i advice you to do that but still, how did you?" Renji asked.

"Who said i was alone?" Ichika said.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Remember when i said i had to go to Karakura town to meet my friend" Ichika asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Well i only have one friend in Karakura of my age, Kazui Kurosaki!" Ichika said.

That is when they heard another voice of a child, but this time it was of a boy.

"Haha!" ('Haha' is mother in japanese)

Ichigo could recognise that voice anywhere.

_'Well here goes my and Orihime's age reveal as well' _


	13. Chapter 13

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS.**

The little orange haired boy was running towards Rukia and was calling her Haha. The avengers knew at least a little japanese to know that Haha meant mom and otosan meant dad. But what was more confusing was the fact that neither Rukia, nor Renji had oranger hair. On the other hand Ichigo had orange hair. But this did not change the fact that Renji and Rukia were the ones married, they even wore the same rings.

All of them stared at the scene. Did Renji really not realise it?

_'Wow, that Renji guy seems retarded'_ Tony thought.

Everybody just stared until the boy ran past Rukia to Orihime who was standing right behind her.

_'What the hell is happening?! Don't tell me that this young girl has a kid as well?!' _ Clint thought. The girl looked near the age of her own daughter.

"K-Kazui?" Uryu asked in shock.

Everybody stared at the little boy and Orihime as she looked Kazui over for injuries. Inspite of a few scratches here and there, he was fine, but now it was Ichigo's turn to be angry.

(Kazui Kurosaki is the son of Orihime and Ichigo. He is mentioned in the last manga chapter of bleach along with Ichika)

Suddenly he walked up behind the boy who was smiling at his mother.

"Kazui Kurosaki, would you care to explain why you are here?" Ichigo did not yell, just like Rukia, he asked him firmly.

Kazui turned around, not nervously, but not with overconfidence. He looked firmly yet gently into his father's eyes to explain everything.

_'Far better mannered than the girl. He seems confident yet respectful' _Fury thought.

"Um, I think she has explained the other part so i will tell how i came here. Ichika said that you guys were in trouble so i thought of asking uncle Urahara if we should go or not. He told us that he would investigate himself and that we should stay back at Karakura.But when i got out of the shop, Ichika pulled me into a senkaimon and we ended up here. That was the reason why she did not come inside to ask for permission, she was opening up a senkaimon. The senkaimon opened here. After we investigated this building we saw that you guys were not here but your spiritual pressure was. So we followed it until we were just below this building. But you were not there as well, we were going to call when suddenly some blanks came up. We got rid of them but we kept an eye for the shenenju. Incase it showed up, we had planned to call you. But the shenenju did not show up. And when we climbed back up here we saw that someone had kept 4 big bags of clothes along with my body and Ichika's gigai" Kazui explained.

"Well i think you both need to know that you should not take such actions recklessly. We are all trained shinigami so we would not get in trouble. It's good you guys care about us but how you expressed your care was not wrong. If you came here and something would have happend to you two then we would get worried and we will also have more work. Don't do that again, okay?" Ichigo said with a small smile as he crouched till Kazui's height and ruffled his hair.

Both Kazui and Ichika nodded with big grins on their faces. The only thoughts running in their minds were,

_'Who are these kids?'_

_'Who is whose parent?'_

_'Is it okay to be parents at their age?'_

_'How are Renji and Rukia so old yet look like teenagers?'_

_'Why do the kids talk in english while their parents in japanese AND english?'_

_''What the fuck?'_

"Now, who is the boy?" Fury asked sighing in defeat.

"He is my and Orihime's son, Kazui Kurosaki. Soul reapers age normally till 16 and then age very slowly. So, that is why Renji and Rukia are over 150 yet look like high schoolers. Me and Orihime were originally humans but so much change in our spiritual pressure along with her powers and my shinigami powers, ended up with both of us aging just like a shinigami. Currently me and Orihime are 29. Both the kids are 8" Ichigo explained.

The Avengers were surprisingly not so fazed by this fact because this wasn't the first weird thing they had heard that day.

"Why do they talk in english? Don't they know Japanese?" Clint asked.

"They will eventually learn Japanese cause it's the local language. We wan't them to be good in english as well. It is a universal language. Kurosaki, Orihime and Uryu, even though they did not have extra english classes, they are still good cause they excellend in it in their high school. Soul Reapers need to know a universal language if they are sent to countries other than Japan. It includes talking to souls and other spiritual beings. The kids probably saw you and your appearance and automatically switched to english so you can understand" Rukia explained while the others nodded.

"Well, we will need to send Kazui and Ichika back with Renji. They should not stay here" Uryu said as he looked at the two kids who were standing at the edge and were debating on which tower is taller and which is shorter.

"Yeah, you are probably right" Ichigo said and bought out one of his swords to open a senkaimon to the world of the living, they could stay there until this was over. He pushed the sword into the air like an key to open a senkaimon, a bright light glowed at that specific area in air.

But the senkaimon never opened.

"Wha-?" Ichigo tried again and agian but it won't open. Suddenly there was a call at the the soul T.v. they had set earlier to talk to Yamamoto.

"Captain Kurosaki" Kurotsuchi said.

"Captain Mayuri, what is the meaning of this?" Ichigo asked as all of them ran and stood in front of the T.v.

"Well the department of research and development is not able to open a senkaimon. I personally contacted Urahara neglecting my pride to open a senkaimon for you, but it won't open" Mayuri said as if he was having fun.

"We don't have time for this discussion Captain Mayuri, Pardon me for my outrage but due to a situation the kids have ended up here" Renji said as he still did not look up and kept bowing.

"You mean Kazui and Ichika?" Mayuri asked.

"Yes captain" Said Rukia as she bowed even further, hoping the captain will take in her request.

"Well you slimply have to keep them there" Mayuri said in a sing song voice.

The Avengers grimaced while Ichigo's anger flared up. Sometimes Mayuri was more irritating than Byakuya.

"Kurotsu-!" Ichigo was going to yell but suddenly Mayuri continued as he looked at the kids who were standing behind Orihime.

"The senkaimon is unstable, due to the formation of the valley of screams or the dimension of blanks around the dangai precipice world. Going in will harm them, and the senkaimon which Urahara has is no different, it's just ahidden way rather than a directed and legal way. Both lead to a common place, the precipice world" Mayuri said in a bit of a serious tone as he looked back at Ichigo.

"Is there nothing we can do about this?" Ichigo said as he tried rubbing off a headache which was troubling him since the time they had reached this roof.

"Yes, but you know it involves the destruction of the valley of screams. Do that and the senkaimon will stabalize again" Mayuri said.

"Okay" Ichigo said and the communication ended with a static.

Everyone was silent, suddenly Ichigo began falling backwards, Renji caught him just in time. He could have hit his head.

Renji just when came in contact with Ichigo's body he saw how wet his clothes were, but the more disturbing fact was his body temperature.

"He is burning up!" Renji said.

Everyone knew that it was because his body had fallen into water and the windy roof along with the cold climate of New York did not help.

Orhime ran towards him while the kids still trailed behind her. She tried to heal him but it did not work. Suddenly Ayame and Shun'ou came out and said,

"Sorry Hime, we are not able to heal him because the time when he got into the water was when Kon was inside him. Even if we put Kon back in him and try to heal him, his real soul is already affected, so he will just get sick again. And it's an illness rather than an injury, so it will be hard to locate the virus that caused this and get rid of it quickly. I advise you to heal him with traditional methods" both said in perfect tone match and merged back into Orihime's pins.

Orihime looked worriedly over Ichigo who was breathing heavily and then at Kazui who was beside her, holding onto her top.

She crouched back up and looked at Rukia and asked what they could do, Rukia said,

"I don't know, the soul society cannot open the senkaimon so we cannot abort the mission or even go back to Karakura"

"Do you even know on which building's roof you are standing on?" Tony asked.

Renji just stared at the guy dumfounded, this was clearly not a time to get to know the map of the city.

Reading everyone's expressions, even the Avengers's expression, he finally sighed and said,

"This is the avengers tower. You guys can stay here. Besides, it is because of me that he is sick. We avengers live here or the hellicarrier. So this is like our second home. I mostly stay here but the others-" Tony was cut off by an smiling Orihime who said,

"Thank you"

It felt nice when he helped someone like that and fixed his mistake. He smiled back and all of them went towards the stairs that led down to an elevator a floor below.

Ichigo was being helped by Renji for standing up and walking. While the Avengers got a little embarrassed cause they even forgot that it was the roof of Avengers tower. The others picked up the bags Kazui and Ichika had mentioned about, it probably contained clothes for them.

They still don't know how Urahara had sent Kazui's body or Ichika's gigai or even the bags which contained some clothes. How did Kisuke know they were going to end up staying here in the first place?

While going in through the door of the roof Kazui and Ichika could not help but notice a blood message on the wall beside it.

They looked at it with a bit of fear and then ran down the stairs.

Sometimes Kisuke Urahara surely overdid it.


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY GUYS! DON'T WORRY THIS IS A CHAPTER. THE LAST CHAPTER ABOUT ICHIGO BEING SICK IS RELATED TO THE PLOT. BUT I AM BUSY FOR THE NEXT TWO DAYS, BUT I 'AM' GOING TO WRITE. BUT THESE CHAPTERS WILL BE ABOUT ICHIGO'S SICKNESS, A BIT AS WELL AS ICHIHIME PAST DURING THE TIME KAZUI WAS BORN AND A BIT OF RENRUKI PAST WHEN ICHIKA WAS BORN. DON'T WORRY, IT WILL BE ONLY FOR THE NEXT 2 OR 3 CHAPTERS. PEACE!**

Ichigo was resting in the room across the hall, Uryu was taking care of him while everyone had changed into comfortable clothes and were sitting in the hall. There was a comfortable silence for some reason. All of them had met only for a day yet it was soothing to have nothing to do.

Suddenly 3 cups of tea appeared on the teapoy in front of them along with two cups of milk.

Everyone looked at Tony with questioning looks.

"I heard Japanese drink a lot of tea. And the milk is for the kids" Tony said as he looked over the kids who were drawing while all the crayons and paper were scattered in front of them, with a smile.

"Well we do" Rukia said with a chuckle.

"But-" Orihime frowned looking at the milk.

"The milk isn't for you, but if you want-" Tony was cut off by Orihime,

"Kazui drinks milk only if Ichigo tells him to"

"Really? Why?" Clint asked with curiosity. He was never with his children most of the time so he missed out on some parenting facts.

"Well when Kazui was young, like very young, Ichigo was the one who used to take care of him the most. My body was weak for most of the 6 months after i got out of the hospital. I was on bed rest. The doctors didn't knew why i was so weak even though Kazui seemed like a normal child except for his hair. But still, they discharged me. But i was not able to run around much. Unohana, the captain of 4th division of soul society, the healing division, told me it's because Kazui had high spiritual pressure just like Ichigo. So it took a bit too much of my spiritual pressure to give birth to him" Orihime said as she drank her tea and then swished the tea in the cup as she lovingly eyed her wedding ring.

Then she continued,

"So Ichigo took care of him while he took a long leave as the captain of the 5th division. It's actually hard to explain, i felt bad to do that. But one day when i was watching the videos of the spiritual nanny cam, i found something i never thought Ichigo used to do. The spiritual nanny cam was a gift from soul society, it was made so that any kind of spiritual activity in Kazui's room can be detected. He has a high spiritual pressure, so he could have attracted hollows. So one day Ichigo took Kazui outside for some fresh air while i sat and watched some of the videos of the previous week of that time. It's actually hard to explain. If i just had a video" Orihime said with a sad smile.

Everyone was curious to know what it was about, even Rukia and Renji haven't watched it.

Suddenly Jarvis's robotic arm came down and said,

_'Sir there is a parcel. Please sign it' _

Another robotic arm came down with a tablet and Tony signed it.

The parcel was placed on the teapoy, Nat took it and opened it.

There was a pendrive in it.

"What's this?" Nat said looking a bit skeptical.

Everyone tensed, what if it was a virus, if they plugged it in, something bad can happen, especially Jarvis was here as well, they don't want an Ultron incident part two.

Suddenly something caught Steve's eye, he looked where Nick Fury was standing just gazing down at the street, in his own thoughts. But that was not what worried him, the fact that there was a red ball flying towards them was what scared him.

"Fury! Duck!" Steve said.

With an quick reflex Fury ducked but whatever the red thing was, it just splattered itself on the glass wall/window.

For some reason, everyone knew what was coming, a message.

The blood red mesaage said,

_'Inoue san, sorry for the interuption but i wanted to apologize for my intrusion through your personal stuff. I found the nanny cam in the last draw so i took it and found the video you wanted to watch. Don't ask how i know, i just know everything'_

Everyone just stared at the message while Rukia got up and ran towards Kazui and Ichika. She was looking them over and suddenly said,

"Aha!"

She took out a very small camera and microphone from Kazui's shirt.

She threw it on the floor and started to crush it countless times as she yelled,

"Kisuke you creep!"

Then there was a p.s. message revealed on the glass wall.

_'Well Rukia san if i remember correctly when you and Renji had got married, you told me to spy on him for the next two weeks just so you could see whether he looks at other woman or not'_

Rukia blushed hard while Renji instead of getting angry started to laugh at her, now everyone started to chuckle.

_'This kisuke guy seems like a savage'_ Tony thought with a smirk.

Suddenly Rukia took out her chappy drawing book and threw it on Renji's face.

He fell back still chuckling, yet in pain.

"Well the video is here so let's watch it" Rukia puffed out as she walked back towards the couch and changed the topic.

Everyone nodded, still holding back their laughter while the kids looked at Rukia with a weary look.

Jarvis plugged in the video in the T.v. in front of them while Kazui and Ichika moved into another room cause earlier they were sitting in front of the T.v. to draw.

The video started playing, there was nothing but black screen for the first few seconds, then suddenly the screen lit up revealing a baby crib in a room that was filled with other toys on the floor. The baby was moving around and then suddenly started crying.

"Why is the camera recording? Didn't you say that it records only if there is a spiritual activity?" Clint asked.

"Kazui was a baby at that time. So he was not able to control his spiritual pressure when he cried or was too happy or angry" Orihime said as she continued to look at the screen.

Suddenly there were voices outside, it was none other than Ichigo and Orihime.

In Video Dialogue:

_'You should go and sleep, let me take of him at least once' Orihime said yet there was a hint of weakness in her voice._

_'You are not well, besides i am habitual to waking up so late. It's okay, you go, i will take care of him' Ichigo said gently._

At the mention of night, all of them looked at the corner of the screen to see that it was 3 in the morning.

Even though they could not see his face cause the conversation took place outside the room, they knew that Ichigo cared for Orihime and his son with all his heart.

_Suddenly the door of the room opened and Ichigo walked into Kazui's room. He picked up the crying baby from the crib. He placed it's head on his shoulders and kept his hand on Kazui's head to keep it still and used his other hand for support to hold the baby. He started to jump up and down gently on his toes to calm him down. He opened the window of the room to let in some air, the baby calmed down for a some time but started crying again._

_'__You are hungry aren't you?' Ichigo asked as he looked at the baby and Kazui sniffled. Both the baby and Ichigo stared at each other for a few seconds. It was kind of comical. No expression on their faces. Brown eyes staring at each other. Suddenly Ichigo sighed and smiled as he chuckled at the baby. He placed Kazui in the crib and after a few minutes he returned with a bottel of milk._

_He picked up Kazui like before and with his legs he pushed the toys on the ground away from him so that he can sit down on the floor. Then he placed Kazui on his lap and started to feed him milk._

Everyone looked at the T.V. screen patiently, they did not even know how much time had passed. It's just that they had not seen this calm and patient side of Ichigo yet. Not even Rukia and Renji had seen it that many times.

_The baby finished his milk, and Ichigo placed the bottel on the small playset teapoy that was beside him and got up with Kazui in his arms like before, but now instead of his other hand on the baby's head he placed it on it's back. Then he started to walk around the room, still jumping gently jumping up and down while he patted his hand on the baby's back._

"Why is he doing that? Shouldn't he just let him sleep?" Nat asked.

"You don't know?" Steve asked.

"No" Nat said with a plain monotonous voice.

"Babies will throw up their milk or food if they don't burp after having it. But babies cannot burp on their own, so we have to make them do it. It takes a bit long" Clint said with a chuckle.

"You have kids?" Renji asked as he looked over at the screen, his attention never leaving the different Ichigo.

"Yea, three of them. Even though i don't get to spend much time with them, i still know a thing or too" Clint said with a memory of his wife and kids in his mind.

They turned their attention back to the video. Suddenly a small burp irrupted the silent room. Ichigo stopped patting Kazui's back but still walked around to make him fall asleep. When he finally fell asleep, Ichigo placed Kazui back in the crib and set it's blankets. He closed the window and looked at the clock and looked back at the window to see that the sun was rising. He closed the curtains so that the light won't fall on Kazui and then he moved out the room.

"It's morning! How long was he doing that?" Rukia asked as she stood up as if she had just seen an unexpected movie climax.

"Well, it shows that he went out of the room at 6. So 3 hours. This means even we watched it for 3 hours" Orihime said, again looking down.

"Well how would you know. When you used to get up at night, you tried to convince me that you will take care of Ichika. Then when you would be feeding her, you would fall asleep and then i had to take care of her for the other hour and a half" Renji said as he smirked.

"I used to fall asleep? I don't even remember" Rukia said as she argued back.

"Well after putting Ichika to bed i had to do the same to you. So all you remember is taking care of her and getting up in your own bed" Renji argued back.

"Now now, it means in a way you both took responsibility" Steve said as he tried to avoid a fight.

Suddenly another video started playing, it was of a hospital.

In the video, it's Ichigo's voice talking to Orihime's.

_'Should we go in now?' Ichigo asks._

_'I don't know, do they even wanna meet someone right now?' Orihime asked unsurely._

_'Well they were the ones that called us here, besides, it's been three weeks. Even the baby would have opened it's eyes by now' Ichigo said as a matter of fact._

_Suddenly the camera points towards a door and Ichigo and Orhime enter a hospital room to see a Renji and Rukia. Renji is in his soul reaper uniform and is sitting on a chair while he sleeps with hands crossed over his chest and Rukia is in a white hospital gown and is sleeping on the bed. Beside Renji there is a crib._

_'Shuu, don't make a sound' Orihime said as she chuckles, while she points the camera Ichigo who is in his black uniform with his white robe as well, he just nods and chuckles as well with an evil grin._

_He went over Renji and drew on his face with black marker but spared Rukia for the first time. Then Ichigo takes the camera from Orihime's hands and pointed it at the crib to look at a baby girl that has a bit of red hair poking out of it's head._

_'She is so cute!' Orhime whispered-screamed._

_'I know right! She looks nothing like both of them except Renji's hair' Ichigo whisper-screamed as well. A small thump said that Orihime had hit Ichigo on his elbow._

_'What? It's true, look at her and then look at them. She beats them all the way' Ichigo said._

Renji growled and started to stomp towards Ichigo's room while Steve and Rukia tried to hold him back.

"Wait for some time, i will be with you as well. Just let him heal" Rukia said with a smirk.

_Suddenly the baby opened it's eyes to reveal Rukia's eye colour._

_'Hey there Ichika, it's aunt Orihime and uncle Ichigo' Orihime said with a sing song voice._

_Suddenly the baby started to giggle but when she saw that Renji was waking up, she started to cry again._

_Renji's *just woke up look* looked scary, it wasn't suprising that she cried._

_'Go to sleep Renji, you are scaring her' Ichigo said._

_Renji for some reason fell back asleep._

_'Is he for serious?' Ichigo said but then sighed._ _Ichigo wasn't shocked to see that Renji did not even realise that they were at the hospital._

_'Let them sleep. Well Ichika, we will meet again, hopefully after a month Kazui or Kazumi will be born. Then you both can be friends' Orihime whispered to her. The baby giggled._

_Ichigo and Orihime said their goodbyes and exited the room, the camera recorded a bit more till they switched it off to reveal that in the hospital everyone was wearing black uniforms._

The video ended with the avengers smiling but at the same time wondering if what they saw was soul society's hospital cause everyone wore the same uniform.

While Renji was thinking that how he was tricked into thinking that the artistic work on his face was done by Hanataro.

Rukia was just smiling, she had thought Ichigo and Orihime hadn't come to meet them in the hospital. She had brushed it off thinking it must be hard for them to open a senkaimon just for them so that Orihime could travel through it.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS.**

Everybody was pulled out of their thoughts when suddenly the door to Ichigo's room opened and Ichigo walked out. Looking no better than before.

"Kurosaki! What are you doing out here? Where is Uryu?" Steve asked as he started to walk over to him.

"I am okay now, Uryu got so tired that he did not even realise when he fell asleep" Ichigo replied with a weak smile.

It reminded Orihime of the time she was sick.

When everyone was going to oppose him he got rid of his smile and put his serious face on.

"Don't you guys feel it?" Ichigo asked as he looked at them with a weird look.

"No, what are you-" Fury was cut off by Ichigo.

"It's Kazui" Ichigo said as he started to walk towards the room Kazui and Ichika were drawing in.

Everyone followed him. As soon as everyone was behind him Ichigo opened the door to reveal something scary.

Kazui was sleeping on the bed while it had a barrier around it. On the floor was Ichika that was holding the barrier.

But that was not what was horrifying. Kazui was trashing in his place as if he was having a nightmare while Ichika was sweating and looked like she was on the edge of blacking out, she did not even notice when everyone had come in.

"Ichika!" Rukia said, she did not how to respond. She did not even know what was happening.

When Ichika finally noticed that there were people in the room, she started sobbing and said,

"Please-ple... Help me!"

Seeing the confused look on everyone's face she tried her best to muster up some strength to say something, she said,

"He started to have a nightmare. Very high spiritual pressure"

That information was enough for everyone to understand what was going on.

"Drop the barrier! Orihime! Renji! Rukia! You know what to do" Ichigo said as he tried to stand straight. He was still weak but tried to not show it.

Everyone nodded. As soon as Ichika dropped the barrier that was made of her own spiritual pressure, she fainted. Renji flash stepped towards her and caught her and covered her completely cause he knew what was coming. He then quickly flash stepped out of the way, back to where everyone was standing. Just when the barrier dropped the spiritual pressure started to quake up the room. Orihime used her souten kisshun and rejected Kazui's physical pain and nightmare. Rukia put on a spiritual pressure barrier of her own concentrated spiritual pressure around the whole floor in which they were staying. A bit too much of spiritual pressure that leaks will lead to a hand full of hollows.

After a few minutes everything was calm and Kazui stopped trashing around and woke up. Ichika had also woke up by that time. Rukia dropped the barrier while Ichigo went over and sat beside Kazui and Ichika. Everybody followed his example and soon everyone was adjusted to sitting on the same bed, everyone including the avengers, also including the kids and the soul group. Except Uryu cause...he was still sleeping in the other room.

Everybody waited patiently for both of them to speak.

Suddenly Kazui started the conversation,

"I was trying to draw a clown statue i saw today in the city when suddenly i felt really tired and dizzy, so i told Ichika about it. She said that i should rest for a while. I did so, but i had a nightmare. In the nightmare that clown started to run behind me, suddenly Haha came and used her santen kesshun to protect me but her santen kesshun broke and she got badly hurt. Then otosan came but the clown broke both of his swords like a toothpicks. He hurt him bad as well. I tried to wake both of you up, but you won't. All of this happened near the bank of a river in Karakura town. It was raining. The dream is still so clear in my mind!. There was blood everywhere! I didn't know what to do! I am sorry i wasn't able to protect you!" Kazui said as he started crying.

Orhime just hugged him while she looked at Ichika, who as well had started to cry. She told them it was okay and that they were here and were not dead. Then she looked at Ichigo and saw that he was thinking with a grim expression. Of course he would be like that, he was thinking of how Kazui's dream experience was so similar to his mom's real death.

Rukia placed her hand on Ichika's small hand and then cupped her cheek and smiled at her.

Ichika understanding that it was okay, started to explain what had happened after Kazui went to sleep.

"He was okay for a while after he went to sleep but after sometime he started to trash around. I got on the bed and tried to wake him up but he won't. Suddenly something pushed or more like threw me on the wall. I looked around to find nothing. Then i realised it was Kazui's spiritual pressure. I tried to wake him up again but i was not even able to get close to him this time. All the objects in the room started flying and breaking. I had no time to call you guys cause Kazui was not able to contain his spiritual pressure and it was hurting him badly. So i put up a barrier of my own concentrated spiritual pressure. It lessened his pain, but only a bit. It took a lot of energy and concentration to build that barrier. So i did not even have time to call you guys even after i had put a barrier up. Then you guys came and i blacked out" Ichika said as she looked down at her mom's arm.

"It's okay. You did what you could and that's what you should always do" Renji said as he smiled at her.

Then Rukia looked over at Ichigo and asked,

"But all of us were outside. How did we not feel this but you did even though you were sick? We should have at least got a bit of spark"

"Hey, i am not a captain for no reason. Besides, parents have a stronger connection to their kids" Ichigo said as he heavily breathed out.

"You should rest" Orihime said as she looked at him worriedly.

"I am fine" Ichigo said with a small smile as he still held Kazui's arm that was pocking out of Orihime's hug.

Orihime with one of her hands held Ichigo's other hand and smiled at him, she looked a bit odd doing that.

Ichigo knew something was coming, ne had expected a lecture or something, but he had never expected the 'helbow'.

Orihime with her elbow hit Ichigo on his head. With a smile, she carried Ichigo out of the room using her santen kesshun.

Everyone just grimaced as Orihime had never done something like this in her whole life, or at least in front of them.

_'Guess she picked up some tips from Rukia'_ Renji thought as he held in his laughter while Kazui looked at the scene with a confused look.

"How did Haha know that otosan was still sick?" Kazui asked Clint who was sitting on the other side of the bed still thinking about the whole situation.

"She probably held your dad's hand just to check his temperature" Nat said as she found no response from Clint's side.

"That's actually pretty smart" Kazui said.

"Weren't you sick before cause you held up that barrier for too long?" Kazui asked Ichika.

"Yeah but i am fine now" Ichika puffed out. She did not like it when she was given too much attention.

Suddenly out of nowhere Kazui placed his hand on Ichika's hand and said,

"You seem okay" he smiled not realising that he still had his hand on her hand. All he meant was to check her temperature. That was all HE meant.

Being kids, they had no problem with it. And being kids, they did not realise that they should have a problem with it.

Suddenly Renji burst out in tears and started to scram towards the pair as he screamed,

"You cannot take my beloved daughter away from me! She is so young and talented! She has thousands of years ahead of her! She still has to spend at least 75% of them with her dad! You cannot take her away from me!!"

He was being held down by Rukia and Steve.

"Baka! They are only nine!" Rukia said as she slapped him on his face, which seemed to have no effect.

"They probably don't even realise what you are saying right now" Steve said as he supported Rukia.

Renji looked up to see the faces of both inoccent children who were looking at him with a confusing expression.

Renji smiled but then his eyes fell back to their hands that were still touching.

He was going to scream when Rukia suddenly hit him with her elbow on his head. He got knocked out as quick as the wind.

"I call this the 'helbow'. Hellelbow. It works every time. I had teached Orihime some tricks, this is one of them" Rukia said as she pulled the almost lifeless Renji out of the room.

Fury just sighed and went out of the room as well, tired of this drama.

Steve had nothing to say after the introduction of the 'helbow'. His mind pictured Peggy and he thought,

_'Do wives really do that? What if i had gotten married? Whatever, i still love her'_

and he exited the room with a smile.

It left Clint and Nat alone in there with the kids.

Clint looked over at Nat and both nodded at each other.

"C'mon, it's pretty late. You guys need to sleep" Clint said as he walked over to them while Nat helped him to tuck them in.

Both of them then walked near the light switch and looked back at the room again.

They smiled at the kids but in the inside of their minds different things were running.

Clint had looked at the room to see many peices of broken glass vase and other wires.

_'I will have to tell Jarvis to have a silent clean up of this room. The kids might step on the glass or something'_

While Nat had a different thought. She had seen Kazui's drawing book on her way near to the switch and what she saw made her eyes widen a bit. There was a blue man with two black lines near it's eyes in Kazui's drawing. There was no doubt it was Ronan. And Kazui said that the clown which he had drawn and had appeared in his dream.

_'Isn't Ronan the shenenju?' _Nat thought.

At that tought, she had now confirmed that it had something to do with what they are going to face in the upcoming days.

For that reason she had picked up the book on her way to the switch.

"Sleep tight kids" Nat said as she smiled and switched off the last switch and both, she and Clint went out and closed the door.

They sat back on the sofa. Nat was going to mention the drawing when suddenly Ichigo's door opened and closed.

She looked over to see that Uryu was walking towards them with a hand on his chin. He was in deep thought.

Nat had thought that Uryu looked this serious when he was thinking only cause he wore that white uniform of his. But she was wrong. Even in his casual clothes, it looked like he was solving a conspiracy theory.

"Orihime just sent me out of the room and said that she would take better care of Ichigo than me. She seemed a bit angry?" Uryu asked as he looked at everyone who seemed to be very tired and were trying to relax as much as they could on the sofa.

"Did you really just sleep through all of that?" Nat asked in astonishment.

"All of what?" Uryu asked with a confused look.

"Wow, just wow" Fury said as sarcasm dripped from his voice.


	16. Chapter 16

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS.**

"What?!" Uryu said as he FINALLY got to know what had happened.

"Yes, that is the reaction i wanted" Renji said as he finally had recovered from the 'helbow'

"But that is not possible! I am not a heavy sleeper. A pin drop can wake me up" Uryu exclaimed.

"But i guess you did not wake up cause you became a heavy sleeper today" Clint said in a uninterested tone. All of them were tired of the whole scenario and they even had to explain Uryu what had happened.

"Nobody becomes a heavy sleeper in just a day. Besides-" Uryu was cut off as Nat threw a drawing book at him.

Uryu reflexively caught it before it hit his face but when he got a look at the drawing, his eyes widened.

"Is this Kazui's.." Uryu asked as he looked at Nat with questioning eyes.

"Yeah, it is" Nat said.

"What is it?" Fury and Steve asked together.

"It's Kazui's drawing about the clown statue he saw today. It's clearly a picture of Ronan" Nat said.

"Then obviously this is no longer a coincidence. What if he is after Kazui or something?" Clint asked as concern laced his voice.

" I don't know, but we will have to wait until Ichigo is back to his original health. He is the captain and probably the strongest of us all" Rukia said.

"That scowling guy? The strongest? Yeah right, and thor is considered the strongest avenger" Tony said as sarcasm dripped from his voice. (This is the mention of Thor ragnorok where the jet has input knowledge of Hulk as the strongest avenger instead of Thor)

"You may not know this but all of earth, hueco mundo, sould society have come to near extinction cases a few times and the man who saved us all is that 'scowling guy'" Renji said with a serious tone.

"Even now when he is sick, he is trying his best to hold in his spiritual pressure or else all of us might find it hard to breathe" Orihime said as she walked out of Ichigo's room with a rag and a small tub filled with water.

Rukia nodded in agreement and said,

"The second he lets his guard down, i will have to encase each of us with a protective spell to be able to breathe under that massive spiritual pressure. Out of all the 7 of us only me, Orihime, Uryu and Renji will be able to whitstand it. Kazui and Ichika might just black out with you guys"

"So in short, we have to make him better as soon as possible?" Banner asked.

Everyone turned around to see Bruce standing with Thor near the entrance

Uryu quickly got out his bow and used hirenkyaku to flashstep behind Thor, his arrow inches away from Thor's head. While Orihime constructed a barrier in front of her, Renji and Rukia.

"Woah woah chill! These are OUR people" Tony said as he walked towards towards Banner and touched his arm lightly.

"See, no harm done" Tony said as if he was trying to convince a baby to eat vegetables.

"Fine" Rukia said and everybody dropped their guard down.

"What are both of you doing here? You were not given any orders!" Nick Fury said as he walked and stood in front of them.

"I am an Asgardian and i will take orders only from Asgard. You cannot order me around you one eyed human"Thor said as he increased his voice every second.

"Well i better remind you that even you have only one eye!" Nick yelled back.

"Yes i have only one eye. But i am a one eyed GOD rather than you who is a mere HUMAN" Thor yelled back.

"Why does this remind me of my captain's and division 10 captain's most used dialogue?" Renji said as he kind of found the scene funny.

"You said that Kurosaki needs to get better. What did you mean by that? And how did you know about us?" Uryu asked as he observed them closely. Still not letting his guard down even though his bow was down.

"Well you see it does not go unnoticed when 3 sheild jets get crashed in the middle of the sea. So i checked all of the black boxes to find the definition of hollows and stuff and the other spiritual things with explanations in it. First i did not understand anything, then i heard the earlier dialogues from the sheild cell facility and got a better idea. Don't ask how i got that sheild cctv footage. And then it was easy to hack into the security system of Tony's building. It's not easy to hack into Jarvis, it's more like, impossible. There are some backup systems that always keep running even if Jarvis is active. So i logged into it, more like i hacked into it and saw the whole scenario of the past 1 day" Banner said.

"Banner thinks that you should get Kurosaki healed up fast. If his son was targeted in an indirect way, it's more sooner or than later that they find a way to get to all of us. We may not know how Ronan did that but we know that it has us as it's next target" Thor said as crossed his arms and looked at everyone who seemed to be in deep thinking.

"He is right, but for that we will need Ichigo to get well. In his state he is not even able to move. By the way Orihime, how is he?" Steve asked.

Orihime shook her head and said,

" He said that he feels sick. But he has not eaten a thing. I feel like something is wrong. It doesn't feel like a normal illness"

"How is that poss-" Nick was going to say until he felt a heavy pressure, it was as if he was being crushed.

The next few seconds were hazy for everyone. When Rukia finally managed to put up a spell on everyone, even the kids, all of them fell to their knees, panting for air.

Suddenly all the pressure was gone and Rukia dropped the barrier.

"What the hell just happened!?" Banner was starting to get green, then suddenly Nat ran to him and started using her 'sun is going down' trick.

"Was that?" Renji asked while Rukia nodded.

Uryu and Orihime ran towards Ichigo's room.

When they entered they saw that Ichigo was limping over the trash can as he sat crossed led on the bed. His arms lay almost lifeless over the rim of the trashcan while his head was completely inside it. But he was not throwing up. But it told that he surely was, that is, before they came in. He was breathing heavily as his whole form looked sweaty.

"Ichigo?" Orihime called.

When she got no response from him she ran to him and took the trashcan in her arms only to throw it towards Uryu. Uryu caught it but was wondering why Orihime was getting so worked up about.

She shook Ichigo like crazy until she noticed something, he was sleeping.

"He is sleeping? I thought he was not breathing" Orihime said as she got off him and the bed and laid Ichigo back in the blankets.

"You didn't notice it when you first came in?" Uryu asked with a weary look.

"No" Orhime said with a sheepish look.

"But he is okay now" She continued.

"What do you mean?"l Uryu asked as he was not able to understand where she was getting to. Everyone had entered the room the time Orihime said that Ichigo was okay now.

"His body temperature is back to normal even though he looks sweaty. This sweat is just from earlier. And he is also in deep relaxed sleep. Now he won't wake up until today afternoon" Orihime chuckled as she saw that Ichigo was now lightly snoring.

The fact that it was morning was why Orihime said that Ichigo would not wake up till noon did not startle many. They knew that they had been through a lot through this night so it must have been pretty late. Now the sun rays of morning were entering through the curtains as Ichigo slept peacefully.

"How is that possible?" Uryu being a doctor knew that someone could not drop from a temperature that high to normal body temperature in just minutes. Not even abnormal people like them could do it that fast.

Then he felt that something was missing. Ichigo threw up when he had eaten nothing, but that was not the only fact that was disturbing. There was no stench of vomit.

He looked down in the trashcan to see blue glowing slime like substance. It had no smell. Uryu tried to sense what it was and suddenly his eyes widened.

This was something similar to Quincy reishi !


	17. Chapter 17

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS.**

"So you are telling me that whatever was making him sick was this blue goo like substance, which after some research you think is Quincy reishi?" Renji asked with a bored look.

He did not want to make this situation a big deal but he knew this WAS a big deal so he had no choice.

"No, it's not Quincy reishi. It's SIMILAR to quincy reishi. Which is a different thing. It's similarity means that it is has been made by a Quincy. But it's not Quincy reishi. Just the fact that it has been made by a quincy makes it SIMILAR to quincy reishi" Uryu said as he looked at everyone, trying to understand if THEY understood.

"Then why is it in a form of slime, goo or whatever you can call it?" Steve asked as he eyed the substance which was now kept in a glass jar in front of them.

Nat, Rukia and Steve were sitting on the floor cross legged as they waited for an answer while Nick was tapping his foot impatiently as he stood against the support of the glass wall. Renji, Banner, Orihime, Tony and Thor were sitting on the sofa. Everyone was sitting in dead silence.

"Well?" Orihime asked again.

"I don't know how to say this, but i think it was some kind of blockage" Uryu said as he pushed up his glasses.

"What do you mean?" Banner asked.

"When Ichigo fought yhwach, he was only able to activate a little bit of his Quincy powers through his sword. He showed signs like Blut Vene and his sword changing colours and stuff. But he was not able to create a bow and arrow even though he had quincy powers. Which obviously does not sound right. When i was examining this stuff i thought that this blockage, made specifically for Quincy powers must be made by Ichigo's mother when he was young so that he would not discover his powers and get involved with the spirit world. So i called Isshin. He said that even though they protected Ichigo from the spirit world, they never ever thought of blocking his powers. So this means that it has to be done by another Quincy. Which is not me nor my father, he does not care what happens in other people's lives. Then this means that it has to be created by some other Quincy. Which leaves us to the point that it has to be Yhwach or one of his Quincy. But all of them are dead. So this means that this is done before Ichigo's fight with Yhwach. But now the question arises, Who?" Uryu said as he looked at all of them.

**(Yhwach is the villan of bleach's last manga series. The series ends after his defeat by Ichigo and Uryu)**

**(Isshin is the father of Ichigo Kurosaki and former captain of 10th division)**

**(Blut vene is the ability quinces posses. It makes their spiritual energy gather in the veins of the area where they are going to get hit.**

**Example: If Uryu is going to get hit on his wrist, then spirit energy will gather in his veins on his wrist, thus preventing it from being cut.**

**It basically makes skin similar to metal, quality wise.**

**Unless the attack is TOO powerful, the blut vene will protect the skin)**

**( I am giving these notes for those who don't watch, either Bleach or Avengers, or haven't read the manga and yada yada yada. It's just for those who know less facts or haven't watched it fully)**

He then sighed and continued,

"Even though Ichigo will be okay now, we have to do something so that he does not realise that his Quincy powers are complete now along with his soul reaper powers. If he gets to know about this then he will try to find out who blocked his powers in the first place. Which is one of our least concerns right now. If the valley of screams keeps expanding, then all the three worlds will collapse. We don't want that to happen now. So, no mentioning of this goo in front of him, nor the mentioning of anything related to our discussion. Are we good?" Uryu asked.

Just as he received all the nods of approval the door to Ichigo's room opened and he walked in. His eyes were still closed. He stretched his hands in the air and then opened one of his eyes to see that everyone was sitting with a grim expression on their faces.

"What's up with the dull atmosphere? And it's evening. So where are Kazui and Ichika? They should be playing around till now" Ichigo said as he looked around for the them.

"They are sleeping. They were tired after the incident" Nick said as walked back to the couch.

"What incident?" Ichigo asked innocently.

Everyone looked at him as if he had lost his screw.

"What do you mean by 'what incident'?! The incident about the nightmare and the spiritual pressure and stuff!" Rukia said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest in exasperation.

Sometimes Ichigo seems so clueless.

"I am clueless. What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo was now getting irritated.

_'What the hell is she talking about?!'_ Ichigo thought as he desperately tried to remember what she was talking about.

Thor kind of understanding the confused and irritated look Ichigo was giving, he asked him,

"What is the last thing you remember human?"

Ignoring the 'human' part Ichigo replied casually,

"Well i remember talking to Kurotsuchi about the senkaimon and then suddenly feeling dizzy. I was having a bad head ache, i guess and then i remember blacking out. Now i am here"

"So you don't know anything that happened in between?" Orihime asked.

"Nope, but i would like to know" Ichigo said cause they were obliviously hiding something.

All of them looked at each other and nodded.

It took them a lot of time to explain things to him. They told him about everything, how he got sick, Kazui's nightmare incident and how it affected the kids, why the kids were so tired and were still sleeping and how he had been sick for a whole day and a night instead of just blacking out for a few hours. They also told him that he was awake when this happened and he even had helped out a bit. They also told him about Kazui's drawing's relation with Ronan and his nightmare.

They told him everything except about the quincy reishi blockage that had been in his body for years.

Ichigo had to admit, he knew something was wrong. He knew they were hiding something else. All the other things were shocking indeed but there was something else.

But he did not push further.

If his best friends and his own wife had decided that 'this' information was not to be given to him then he did not want to disagree with their decision. They would have had a valid reason for it. And even though he had met the avengers just today...err...yesterday, he still had faith in them. Somehow.

But that was not the only way he knew that something was wrong. There was a jar of glowing blue goo or slime on the teapoy and everyone had formed a circle around it, as if it was the point of discussion. Even though there was more space on the couch, some still sat on the floor. It was easy to tell that they were surrounding the 'thing'.

Even though the thing had a spiritual pressure lock on it, he was still able to sense some of it that leaked out.

He was not made the captain of squad five for no reason. He was first trained by Kisuke for 1 whole year in Kido, sword art and obviously sensing of spiritual pressure. Then he was tested by soul society for a captain's post. It was an easy pass.

He had to admit that Renji was good at creating sealing bonds than before, but it still wasn't enough.

He was able to sense something similar to Quincy reishi but it was not Quincy reishi completely.

_'God this is making my head ache become more painful...Since how long did i start to have so frequent head aches? And that jar.. what's in it? And why do i feel different today? I feel calm. It's as if i am feeling...complete'_ Ichigo thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose to reduce the pain.

All the others looked at him with concern. The only thing that was on the minds of the Avengers and Soul group was,

_'We cannot let him find out'_


	18. Chapter 18

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS.**

**SORRY FOR NOT POSTING YESTERDAY. I HAD A TEST SO I HAD TO STUDY. AND SORRY FOR THIS SHORT CHAPTER, I ACTUALLY WROTE HALF OF IT YESTERDAY BUT I ENDED UP STUDYING LATE BECAUSE OF IT. AND TODAY I HAD TO END IT A BIT QUICKLY BECAUSE I HAD WRITTEN THE WHOLE CHAPTER 'THAT' WAY. IT WOULD HAVE BROKEN THE LINK OF EXCITEMENT AND IT WOULD LOOK BAD IF I HAD GONE FROM FAST TO TOO SLOW!! AND THANK YOU FOR THE AMAZING COMMENTS, I READ THEM OVER AND OVER AGAIN! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY! PEACE!! AND LOTS OF LOVE!!**

After a minute of silence Ichigo sighed and said,

"I don't know what's going on, but i don't want to know cause i don't think that it is important right now. If it was important then you would have told me. So let's just gear the hell up! We are going on patrol" Ichigo said as he got off from the floor and started to call out for Kon.

Everyone did not believe that Ichigo did not want to know what they were hiding. Avengers were going to get up but when they saw the look on other's faces they knew that this wasn't normal.

Ichigo looked around but did not find Kon anywhere. Then he looked back at everyone to see that they were still sitting still, just gazing at him. And as a habit out of being a captain for some time, he said,

"What the hell are you waiting for?! I said scram! Gear up! I want all of you here in 5 minutes and we are going to patrol the entire New York city tonight if you like it or not! We need to find the gateway to the valley of screams! If not found then we will die! So i say this again, SCRAM!" Ichigo said as he pointed in the other direction for them to follow.

And being leutinants, Rukia and Renji said,

"Y-yes captain!" "Hai taichou!"

And the avengers INCLUDING Fury walked out as well.

_'Wait why am i being the one ordered around?'_ Fury thought but still went on to grab some gear.

Thor thought, _'Damn you human, ordering around an Asgardian' _as he walked around the corner to sit on the dining table, he was already geared up. All he to do was call out to his hammer.

"And someone help me find Kon dammit!" Ichigo said to himself as everybody was already gearing up.

Meanwhile:-

"Help! Somebody! Let me in! Ichigo! Rukia! Renji! Orihime! Kazui! Uryu! Ichika! Steve san! Nat! Clint! Fury taichou!! Somebody let me out!" Kon screamed at the locked roof door.

Back in the tower after 7 minutes:-

"God where were you!? You all left me on the roof for a whole day and a night!" Kon said as he hugged Rukia's leg.

Everyone was now in their soul form while the others were in gear and all suited up.

"Well you are so insignificant to us that we forgot that we locked you on the roof" Ichigo said with a weary look as he kicked Kon off Rukia's legs.

Everyone sighed in defeat while Kon kept whimpering in back ground, rubbing his face that was now plastered with a red sandle mark.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Steve asked as he looked around to see if anyone was missing.

He got some nods and some 'yeah's so he motioned Fury to present the plan.

"New york is divided into five boroughs.

The first is Manhattan. We are now in midtown Manhattan. So Uryu and Clint will stay here cause this area is full of skyscrapers, archery will do good to the buildings here. The other boroughs have many towers too but we only have two archers so we will have to manage. The second borough is Queens. Orihime along with Thor will stay there. Thor has strength while she has healing powers, her staying closer to our 'center' will have it's own advantages. While Thor can protect her in danger. Now, the further positions will have no relation with strategy. We will have one member of soul group with one avenger. Rukia and I will go to the Bronx. Renji and Steve will go to Staten Island. Nat and Ichigo will go to Brooklyn. We all have one Avenger and each avenger has a communicator so communication is not a problem. We will patrol each and every street of the area we are assigned to. The portal, as described by Renji, will look like...a portal, which glows as well. Find it as soon as you can" Fury said as he looked at everybody.

Everybody nodded and started to walk towards the lift.

"Kon, Chappy, Tsuki, Banner, it is your responsibility to take care of the kids. Nothing should happen to them"Clint said as he looked behind once more before entering the lift.

**(Tsuki is the name of Renji's mod soul since it didn't have any)**

"Don't worry, we will take care of them" Banner said as he smiled at them.

The lift closed while Kon (who was now in Ichigo's body) asked Banner, who was running towards the kitchen to make dinner,

"Don't you feel bad staying back with us mod souls? You should have gone with them, we could have taken care of the kids"

"Yeah! It would have been very much fun without you old man! Pyon!" Chappy said as he hugged Tsuki who just did a 'Meh' with a straight face.

"Oh it's not that i could not have gone. I like kids. And you guys are not just 'mod souls'. You also have a personality, you have a life too. Don't say that, okay? And sorry if i ruined your fun Ruki- Chappy, but i HAD to stay back" Banner said as he turned on the stove and started to make dinner for everyone.

"May i ask why?! Pyon!" Chappy asked as she leaned over the counter to stare at Banner, eye to eye.

"Cause i wasn't in a mood to 'Smash' things" Banner said as he innocently smiled at everyone.

While Kon and Chappy had a look of 'woah i am taken back' on their faces, even Tsuki, who shows no reaction raised an eyebrow at Banner.

_'I am starting to doubt. Only a little but still a doubt is doubt...I think he may NOT be the weakest Avenger...still, it's just a doubt. He has this weird altered spiritual pressure. But overall, he looks the weakest of them' _Kon thought as he, Chappy and Tsuki sat at the counter and observed him making the dinner.

The sun was now on the rim of setting. Kon shook his anxiousness away and he got back to observing how Banner was making dinner.

Even though observing something like 'that' could be most boring task in the world but it gave the three some time to think what Banner had said.

_'Nah, i am probably just overthinking'_

Was everyone's last thought before they went back to doing other tasks while the kids still slept peacefully in the room. Their tiredness still taking a toll on them.

While Banner just smirked, knowing that his one sentence had made a great impact. But he felt sort of guilty as well, being Banner.

**(Well jokes on you kon. 'Weakest avenger' and Banner? Yeah lol)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS.**

**THANKS 'JushiroHinata15' FOR ALL YOUR GOOD COMMENTS AND ADVICE TOO!! I WILL MAKE SURE TO DO THAT FROM NEXT TIME. AND THANKS FOR WORRYING BUT IT WAS JUST A REVISION TEST (yeah we have those lol) BUT THE TEST BEING FIRST IN MY JUNIOR YEAR I THOUGHT IT WAS IMPORTANT! AND BEING THE MONITOR OF OUR CLASS I HAD TO SET AN EXAMPLE! THAT'S WHY I TOOK IT SERIOUSLY BUT STILL, THANKS GUYS FOR THE LOVE.**

**P.S. I know many people don't like long paragraphs before a fic. Even i kinda hatee it but now i cannot help but write it and thank everyone!**

**PEACE AND LOTS OF LOVE!!**

Everybody ran into their following directions, deciding that they were going to go on foot. But Ichigo had something different in mind.

"Wait, why did we take the elevator? We should have gone to the roof" Ichigo said as he crouched a bit and jumped up like ball towards the sky.

"Wait!" Nat said from the ground.

Ichigo stopped halfway and looked down to see Nat with her hands crossed in front of her chest and she looked annoyed.

"What?" Ichigo asked innocently.

"I cannot fly like you dumbass" Nat said as she let down her hands to her waist.

"Oh right" Ichigo said as he jumped back down.

He motioned her to step on his hands which were now behind his back so that she can climb up his back.

She did so and Ichigo quickly adjusted her weight and held her in a way that she won't feel uncomfortable in.

Then they flew up into the sky and Ichigo started to jump from rooftoo to rooftop with Nat on her back, always scanning the city deeply with their eyes. The distance between the buildings being too large for her to jump over herself she had to stay on his back.

_'He has held someone like this before. He seems to know just what to do' _Nat thought as she started a conversation, being straight forward.

"Have you held someone on your back like this before? Jumping from rooftop to rooftop?" Nat asked with a straight face yet with a smirk. If he has then it has to be a girl, he knows where to hold her so that she doesn't feel uncomfortable.

Ichigo chuckled and asked,

"What makes you think that?"

"Well you seem experienced" Nat said with a smile of her own.

"Well...Rukia" Ichigo said in a way that it sounds a bit questionable.

"What? I thought you were going to say Orihime or something" Nat said.

"Well, when i had first met Rukia, she had to give her powers to me to save my family. Then with her weak body and soul society's execution rules, she had to stay in world of the living. She did not have human body so she had to live in a gigai, which is a fake body. The gigai has it's utilisation limits and i was new to this whole soul reaper thing. So i had to take Rukia everywhere with me. But the thing was that she-"

"Was not able to run over rooftops like a soul reaper?" Nat asked as she finished Ichigo's sentence.

"Yeah" Ichigo said sheepishly.

"You said she was not abel to go to soul society. So where did she live? I am sure your other friends did not know about her right away, so she had to live somewhere?" Nat asked with a questioning look.

"Well...in my house" Ichigo said as he knew where this was going.

"Oh, you have a guest room. But what did you tell your dad?" Nat asked as the questions in her mind were increasing with every passing minute.

Ichigo now decided to spit everything out casue either way she was going to keep asking.

"Well for some time we didn't tell anyone, so we were not able to use the guest room or my sister's bedroom. The only place remaining was...my closet" Ichigo said with an pouty annoyed look.

Not hearing a thing for a minute he looked behind to find that Nat was holding back her laughter.

Getting more annoyed he said,

"Hey! She didn't even tell me she was going to stay there the the first day! Besides, now she likes to stay there whenever she comes to Karakura town. One time in highschool when we had told my dad about it, he said that she could share my sister's room but she refused, she said that she had bought some stuff to improvise my closet. That was the point where i stopped arguing with her whenever she came back to live in there. So i basically keep my upper closet empty for her. When both, she and Renji would come to visit. I would sleep in the other room with Orihime while Kazui likes to sleep in my bed. So Rukia sleeps in her closet's bed while Renji has to sleep on the floor, so it's kinda funny. Yet at the same time i pity him for marrying Rukia" Ichigo said as he smiled warmly at the memories all of them shared.

"You are a lucky guy to have people like that with you" Nat said with a small smile.

"I know" Ichigo said as they dived further into the city.

"We should now check the streets which we can't see from up here" Nat said as she saw that they were now coming back to the point they started from.

"Yeah" Ichigo said as they dived down further.

After hours of searching, it was now morning.

"Well there is nothing in this borough" Ichigo said as he yawned and ran a hand through his hair. His hair now shining bright orange due to the sun's first rays falling on it.

Nat's hair looked like fire under the blazing yet gentle morning rays... but she was tired.

They were standing on the roof and Uryu, Clint, Steve and Renji were back.

Suddenly Fury and Rukia stepped onto the roof, she carried Fury on her back.

"Well that was awkward. I told you to just let me come in through the lift!" Fury said as he looked at her arrogant face.

"Um, it would have taken more time...so yeah. But i wanted to ask you something. Why wasn't Tony in this plan?" Rukia asked as she cracked her neck around a bit.

"Since he runs Jarvis, we told him to use some robot cams in areas we were not able to get into. He has to check the footage the cams take in, so he stayed back" Steve said.

"Well let me tell you this, i found nothing" Tony said as he entered the rooftop.

"What?! Then that means the only people who would have any chance to find the portal are Thor and Orihime" Renji said with an exhaustive yet shocked tone.

"I-Ichigo" Orihime whimpered as she entered the rooftop.

Everyone turned around to see that Orihime was standing on her sheild and was holding Thor's weight over her body. Thor was unconscious and bloodied. Orihime's sheild cracked a bit which bought everyone out of their thoughts.

They ran over to her. Ichigo took hold of Orihime while the others took care of Thor. Just as they had held them a bit firmly, Orihime's sheild broke.

They laid them on the ground while they started to check all their injuries.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked as he tore the peice of cloth that was now starting to stick into her stab wound.

"B-blanks" Orihime whispered out.

"Blanks did that?!" Ichigo said as he started to use healing Kido on Orihime.

"Yes, but they were different Ichigo. They were a LOT different. And i was not able to heal Thor for some reason. So healed myself a little so that i could carry him till here. But i don't think even Kido is going to work on him" Orihime said in a weak voice.

Ichigo looked up to see Renji trying to use kido but failing. Rukia looked up at Ichigo and shook her head.

Suddenly a groan made everyone look in Thor's direction.

"Asgard" Thor said in an inaudible whisper.

"What?" Steve and Clint asked just to make sure if they heard Thor correctly.

"We need to ask Heimdall to takes us to Asgard. Asgardian doctors can heal me. And i think they know about the situation you are facing shinigami...And i also think they have the soultions" Thor said with a serious look on his face.

Everyone waited in dead silence while still trying to heal Thor while Ichigo had almost completely healed Orihime.

_'Even if i don't believe him on the basis of the shinigami part, i will have to believe him on the basis of his health. He has to go back to Asgard which i think is his home. Or he will die. But...' _Ichigo thought.

"Okay. All of you will go to Asgard while me and Tony will stay back" Ichigo said with a completely serious face.

"What?!" was what he got from everyone except Thor and Orihime.


	20. Chapter 20

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS.**

**HEY GUYS! I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE CHAPTERS RANDOMLY. WHAT I MEAN IS, I WILL WRITE IT ON ALTERNATE DAYS. I WILL WRITE TODAY AND THEN DAY AFTER TOMORROW AND BLA BLA BLA! PEACE AND LOTS OF LOVE!! P.S. thanks Jushiro san/chan! p.s. inform me if it's san or chan lol**

"What do you mean?! You will stay here?!" Rukia asked as she slammed her hands on the ground.

"Kurosaki?" Uryu asked as well.

"Listen, i know this may sound crazy but i think that at least one of us should stay here in case something goes wrong. Kon, Chappy or Tsuki won't be able to take care of Kazui or Ichika alone. Even if Banner stays back i don't think he can handle the situation if it's related to something spiritual. And i cannot ask Rukia and Renji to stay back because i need you both there with Uryu and Orihime. You know more about soul society than me. So, i stay back while you all go there" Ichigo said as he helped Orihime up.

She was now completely healed.

"But what if something happens there?" Rukia said with a cold stare.

"Then we will be there with you!" said a new giddy female voice.

Everyone turned around to see Rangiku and Toshiro standing in mid air.

"And now who are you kid?" Tony asked.

Toshiro got angry but didn't let it surface while Matsumoto laughed.

"I am the captain of squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya and this woman is my leutinant, Rangiku Matsumoto" Toshiro said calmly as he jumped onto the roof.

"What is up with soul society and making young teens their captains?" Steve asked Clint.

"I don't even know what's real anymore" Clint said.

"Wait! Toshiro! You are here! This means they are able to open the senkai-" Uryu was cut off by Rangiku who with all seriousness and a grim face said,

"No, we didn't come here through the senkaimon. Just as you were defeated and sent here by the weird hollow, we were sent to the world of the living to check up on the hollow. We were defeated and thrown here as well. We tried searching for you but you all were hiding your spiritual pressures pretty well. We weren't fully confident that you all must be here. I was able to track you cause i sensed Kazui's spiritual pressure leak out a bit. It took us a day to do that but we did it"

"We weren't fully confident that the hollow must have sent you here as well but when we heard that a 15 feet deep crater came out of nowhere...we knew it was you. Besides, destruction is your forte Kurosaki" Toshiro said with a smirk.

Ichigo was going to say something but Toshiro said,

"Don't worry Kurosaki. We will take them to Asgard and bring them back safely. You stay here"

"Thanks Toshiro, really"Ichigo said with a smirk cause he knew what was coming next.

"It's captain Hitsugaya to you!" Toshiro said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Um guys, dying here" Thor said in pain.

"Yeah right. Let's go everyone" Rangiku said.

Thor nodded as Orihime and all the others came at one spot.

Thor called out to Heimdall...but he didn't come at his first two calls, all he saw was some sparks surround them.

"What?" Thor said. Now he was getting angry. Fury was now holding him firmly so that Thor doesn't move around too much.

Now Thor screamed out the bifrost keeper's name again. Then they were finally able to teleport to Asgard through the bifrost tunnel.

The teleportation left a big incraved circular patten behind. Ichigo kept in mind to ask about it later but soon forgot as he heard someone enter the rooftop.

"I made breakfast" Banner said with a smile.

"Thanks. Be down in a minute" Ichigo said without turning around. He was happy for being alone for some time.

"Okay. But just let me ask you something. Is Kazui lactose intolerant or something? He won't drink his milk" Banner asked.

Ichigo sighed in exasparation and said,

"Okay let's go"

Back in the building:-

"C'mon Kazui drink it!" Kon said as he pushed the glass near Kazui's face.

"No i won't!" Kazui said as he swished his face away.

"Kid we don't have time for this"Tsuki said in an boring manner.

"It's very tasty! Pyon!" Chappy tried too.

"No!" Kazui said again.

"Look Kazui-"Kon was cut off as his pill suddenly came out of the body.

Ichigo was standing behind his, now limp body. He took the pill in his hand and put it back in the lion stuff toy that was lying on the table.

Kon woke up and scratched his head.

"Sometimes give me a warning before doing that!" Kon said.

"Oh shut it"Ichigo said as he got back into his body.

"Good morning uncle Ichigo!" "Good morning otosan!" "Good morning pyon!" "Meh"

Ichigo just smiled at all the greetings and said,

"C'mon Kazui, drink your milk" Ichigo said casually.

"No i don't want to" Kazui said with a pout.

"And why is that again?" Ichigo asked.

"It tastes funny"Kazui said as he pushed the glass away a bit.

"I know it does buddy. But i takes a lot of effort for this milk to come to you. First the cows have to be taken care of for days properly so that they produce good milk. Then the cows are milked and their milk is packed and transported to factories which also takes a lot of time and efforts. Then the milk is purified and then repacked so that it stays good. Then it is transported to shops where the people work hard to sell them. That is when milk comes to our houses. It took a lot of effort and time from humans and animals to give us milk. It would be a disrespect to not drink it just because it tastes funny don't you think?" Ichigo asked with a smile.

"I never knew. Is the effort similar to the hard work Haha puts in her cooking?" Kazui asked with a finger on his chin.

"Much more than that" Ichigo answered to his question with a bit of interest himself.

"Then i will definitely drink it!" Kazui said as he happily picked up his glass and chugged the milk down.

While all the others who were trying to make Kazui drink the milk fell on their knees.

'Was this all it takes to make him do something? A reason to do it? Why is this so much like Ichigo himself?' Kon thought wearily.

While in Asgard:-

All of them exited the bifrost and entered a golden room with a dome shaped roof. There stood a dark skinned man on a podium in the middle of the room holding a sword that was inserted in some hatch.

"Heimdall, why didn't you open the bifrost at one calling?" Thor asked as he slumped over Fury shoulders a bit more.

His injuries were taking a toll on him.

"We have a past Odinson. We cannot open the Bifrost to these people unless it's an emergency. Which it clearly is" Heimdall said as he eyed Thor's appearance.

"We need to heal him. And fast" Orihime said as she eyed Thor who was slowly losing his consciousness.

"Let's take him to the healers and then you can talk to Odin" Heimdall said as he sighed in defeat.

Everyone nodded. Till now they understood that this Odin guy was very important here and another thing that they cannot help but notice was that Shinigami have a past here.


	21. Chapter 21

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS.** **THIS CHAPTER TOOK A BIT LONG CAUSE THIS HAD THE MAIN IDEA OF MY PLOT AND I HAD TO DECIDE HOW TO BRING ODIN IN THIS. ENJOY! PEACE AND LOTS OF LOVE!!**

Everybody stared inside the room where Thor was currently lying. He was being healed by 4 healers who were doing their job precisely.

Nobody was allowed to go inside so all they could do was stare at him from outside.

They were being told that Odin will meet them shortly.

Renji looked over to Rukia who seemed to be in some sort of trance.

"What are you thinking about?" Renji asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering why didn't our healing kido work on him. And even when he was opening the portal to Asgard... the portal didn't open in first few tries"Rukia said with a suspicious look.

"Yeah...even i was thinking about that earlier. The Heimdall guy or the gatekeeper said that he only opened it cause it was an emergency. I think they don't want us to be here" Renji said with a weary look.

"And that is where you are correct" a new voice spoke up.

They turned around to see an old man with a golder armour and an eye patch.

"Who are you?"Rukia asked as she held the hilt of her sword, always ready for attack. Renji did the same.

"Ah soul reapers. Always ready for any situation. I guess Yamamoto didn't change anything. Now, put down your weapons shinigami. The person you have come to meet is me" Odin said as he walked towards the two calmly.

"Odin? How do you know about us?" Rukia asked with an confused expression.

"Well it looks like we are going to have to sit down for this. This can take long" Odin said as he directed them to another room with all the others.

Back on earth:-

"Finally! I have the results!" Kisuke said as he flapped his fan on his face.

"Took you long enough" Yourichi said as she took the papers from his hand and started to go through it.

"This is!" Yourichi said in shock as she finished reading the papers.

"Yes... we have to inform Kurosaki. But how?" Kisuke said as he looked at the broken communication device.

He doesn't know who broke it. But he knew they did not have good intentions.

Back in Asgard:-

"So this dates back to some 2000 years ago" Odin said as he kept his hands out on the table.

"That long ago?" Thor asked. He was now healed up and was sitting with everyone.

Now, everyone was sitting in the small conference room that had a large tabel in between. (Just like in those fancy business meetings but more goldeny and royal !)

"2000 years ago Asgard and Soul society were accomplices. We used to fight together to protect all the three dimensions. Soul society, universe and hueco mundo. But then there was a incident relating to blanks. It was now common for us to face blanks. We tried to fight off the blanks and kill the shenenju... but these were different. They were too strong. They were defeateable. But they took us by surprise and we started to lose many soilders. The shinenju had powers that gave it the right to control the blanks in a dangerous way. And the only way to stop this was to go forward in time. It may sound rudiculous to go forward but the blanks were not made of souls which were already dead. So to save them we had to-" Odin was cut off as Uryu spoke.

"What do you mean by ' not already dead'?" Uryu asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"This kind of shenenju is the one that was late to involve. This shenenju had formed earlier but took more time to form completely. It's just like a kettle of tea. You know the tea is boiled and ready when steam starts to come out slowly. But if kept for too long even if it's ready? Then the kettle becomes dangerous to be near to. As the steam that escapes it now is much more faster and strong" Odin explained.

"This shenenju is similar to the tea. It was formed but it did not get revealed and it's powers kept increasing. So when it finally forms completely, it could control and even modify blanks. But as you can see, tea loses it's contents as it steams too much. It needs a source, but a source which can last longer. So it does not use already dead people's souls. It kills living people, the ones who are not even near death and then use their soul cause it's 'fresh'. 2000 years ago a similar situation happened and we did not have access to go to the future at that time. We were not even that strong at that time. Then as the king of Asgard, i had to make sure my people were doing well during all of this chaos. But Yamamoto told me to not do so as this job required both of us. We got into a big fight. I did not hear from him for days and then i decided to finally go back to Asgard. When i came here i saw that many of my people were killed by something spiritual and i felt spiritual pressure of soul reapers. So i did what i could have done and banned soul society and their powers from the life of Asgardians. Another reason why you were not able to heal my son. I never talked to Yamamoto again. All i know is he defeated the shenenju by killing his next human host before the shenenju reached it. He did that with a lot of effort to reach on time. You all WILL need a time machine cause the shenenju this time will be faster. And don't expect me to help you anymore than this"Odin said with an expression of anger as he started to walk out the room as old memories flooded his mind.

"But old man Yama would NEVER do that" Orihime said with a sad expression.

"Yes! I don't think captain Yamamoto could do such a thing! Killing innocent lives is the last thing he would do!" Renji screamed at Odin.

"I thought so too kid! But things change and they are not what they always be" Odin said as he turned around to face them.

"Please! We don't know how to fight these beings and if you can teach us a way then it will save all the three dimensions! I may not know of the past but this is required right now!" Steve said as he slammed his hands against the table.

"Please" Rukia and Clint said as Odin's face softened a bit.

"Please talk to the guy..." Tony said.

"If you talk to the captain you will help everyone. Think before you make a decision Odin" Fury said as he kept his hands behind his back.

Odin looked at all of them with a weary look in his eyes.

"Please Father" Thor said.

Odin sighed. Inside, he also wanted to know what had happened. But was not able to let go of his pride. He just wanted someone to tell him to do that. He was now ready to face Yamamoto again. That was the kind of friend Yamamoto was to him. He knew that Yamamoto killing innocents was a lie but at that time he was not able to think in anger. He was now ready to face Yamamoto again. He was ready to face the truth.

"Bring Yamamoto on the old soul line. And remove the ban of soul reapers" Odin said as he finally walked out the room.

Everybody smiled at the news but suddenly Rukia and Renji fainted.

Everybody was shocked for a bit and tried to wake them up but Heimdall said with a smile,

"It was the ban. Even though they were given permission to enter for a while they still had to whitstand tremendous pressure. You were not affected cause you all were not shinigami. I am impressed that they were able to stay conscious for so long. Now let them rest for a while"

Back at Earth:-

_'Why do i have this feeling that something is going to happen?'_ Kon thought.


	22. Chapter 22

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS. I AM SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE BUT MY WIFI WASN'T WORKING. YOU GUYS MIGHT THINK THAT THIS IS JUST AN EXCUSE AND I DON'T BLAME YOU. WE LITERALLY GOT A CALL FROM THE WIFI COMPANY THAT WE HAD USED ALMOST 30 DAYS WORTH DATA IN 23 HOURS. APPARENTLY MY BROTHER HAD BEEN DOWNLODING MANY HIGH MEMORY GAMES. WE WERE TOLD TO SHUT IT DOWN FOR 4 TO 5 DAYS. SO HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER! PEACE AND LOTS OF LOVE!!**

"Yamamoto" Odin addressed the old man who was on the other side of the screen looking as uninterested as ever.

"Odin. What brings you to me? And should i add...2000 years later." Yamamoto asked.

"I know you are well informed about the 'new' situation in New York. And those kids know nothing about this type if shenenju"Odin said.

Yamamoto opened one eye and raised an eyebrow because he knew there was more to this. Odin would not just call him 2000 for only this.

Odin realising that he was being told to speak further said,

"That day when many of my people died...was it really done by you? Cause i had sensed some soul reaper Reishi there"

Yamamoto sighed and thought,

_'So that is what he thought. Idiot and short-tempered as always'_

"Baka! Is that why you banned soul reapers and never spoke to me again for 2000 years?!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Then what had happened that day?! Tell me Genriyusai Yamamoto! I had lost many of my people that day! You would have done the same to me if i would have done that!" Odin yelled too.

Yamamoto opened both of his eyes in shock and sighed.

"4th seat of the squad one...my squad, had heard me discussing the properties of the shenenju with my leutinant. He also heard us talking about you. We were talking about how you were found no where. He somehow connected the dots and thought that the targets which the shenenju was picking was Asgardians. Because of this he tried to kill 'all' the Asgardians as he did not have a time machine to know which was the next one. But he came back as soon as he got information from one of the other seats that the next target was killed. He ran away from there and never came back to soul society either. That meant he was staying at the world of the living. He later killed himself. We would have never known that he was the one who had killed the Asgardians if he had not left a suicide note. It was my mistake to not keep an eye on my soldiers" Yamamoto finished with another sigh.

It was a sigh of relief. He was finally able to get out the truth he had in his heart after so long

"I- Why did you not try to inform me about this? It must have been impossible to keep an eye on all of your soldiers. Especially at a time like 'that'. I know how rough it was when i was around. It must have been harder without me"Odin said as he looked into the screen for an answer.

.

He knew that Yamamoto would not put any blame on others. Ever.

"However rough it might have been. A mistake is a mistake. That is why today...I apologize" Yamamoto said.

"I forgive you and i apologize as as well" Odin said.

"Well it looks like we have some information to pass on the kids"Yamamoto said with a small smile.

"Agreed my friend" Odin said with a smile.

While Rukia high-fived Thor while everyone smiled.

"Is it only me or i thought your head captain would never smile...i think that even though i just saw him once in a video call" Clint asked.

"Me too" "Uh-huh" "Yup" Nat, Tony and Steve asked.

"Trust me...we thought the same"Uryu said while Orihime, Rukia and Renji nodded. Fury just sighed.

"Now everyone! Let's go back to the world of the living!"Orihime said in excitement while Uryu and the others just smiled.

Back in New York:-

"No, first you need to transpose the constant on the right to the left so that you can equate it with the variable"Ichigo explained to Ichika who was solving some math problems.

"Did i do it correctly?" Kazui asked as he showed his notebook to his dad.

"Yeah you did... but weren't you studying bio? How did you end up on math?" Ichigo asked with a sigh cause this was the third time Kazui had switched his subjects.

"Bio is easy to me and i have a problem with math"Kazui said as he continued solving sums.

Ichigo got up from the floor and walked towards the kitchen to get some water.

He only stood there for a minute and then said,

"I know you are standing there. Don't stare at me like a creep Banner"

"How do you do that!?" Banner asked with exasperation.

"Well i am not a captain for no reason"Ichigo said as he gave his signature scowl.

"Well a captain and a good teacher too. It's just the bad students"Banner said as he completely entered the kitchen.

"Well i have two younger sisters so i am habitual to teaching and i kinda like it"Ichigo said with a shrug.

"Ah, you most have entered the teaching feild in the world of the living" Banner asked.

"Um no. I am actually a doctor"Ichigo said as he finally decided to fill his glass of water up.

Banner laughed and waited for Ichigo to jump up and say 'I was just kidding!' with a laugh. But all Ichigo did was look at him with a serious look.

"Are you serious?" Banner asked.

"Yeah. I run and clinic while the other guy, Uryu, runs his father's hospital"Ichigo said with disbelief, he never thought that him being a doctor was so unpredictable.

"I can understand about the other guy. He looks something like that. But you don't seem like the type to become a doctor. I know how hard it is to get a doctor's passing percentage. So should i ask what rank did you get in your highschool?"Banner asked with a look of disbelief himself.

"I was on 23rd position"Ichigo said. *forgetting he got an 13th rank*

"Incredible.."Banner said.

"You know i had to-"Ichigo was going to explain how he had a good score because of his looks but Banner beat him to it.

"You must have done it because of your looks right? I know how it feels when no ones trusts you or believes in you. It feels like you are always on the edge"Banner said with a smile.

Ichigo did not feel the need to say anymore. He gave him a small smile and said,

"Guess you had a hard time too huh?"

With that he went back to teaching the kids... on the floor. Who for some reason like to study on the floor.

Suddenly there was a hollow's growl that shook everyone up.

Both Ichika and Kazui stood up and...

"I will go!" Ichika said with a smile.

"No i want to go!"Kazui said with a scowl **(typical ichigo scowl but a bit soft)** as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"But i said it first!"Ichika said with a grin.

Kazui sighed and said,

"Fine"

Ichika ran towards the elevator while Banner ran after her and blocked her way.

"Woah woah woah woah woah! Where do you think you are going young lady?"Banner asked with a serious look.

"To kill the hollow!"Ichika said as she jumped up with excitement.

"Ichigo! Shouldn't you do this!?"Banner asked.

"Let her go. She can handle a menos within 5 minutes. This should be nothing for her" Ichigo said as he continued paying attention to teaching Kazui.

While everyone was talking Ichika made her way to the elevator and ran away.

"What are you doing? I understand that she is strong, experienced and has done this before. But it just seems confusing when a kid goes out while a captain stays back. I saw you fight only twice. Once when you escaped the sheild cell and that was only attack. And other time you fought was during the fight with blanks which was quite easy. Let me ask you this...why won't take any of your fights seriously?"Banner asked and ended with a huff.

Ichigo looked at Banner with innocent expression and said,

"I would fight seriously only if the fight is worth destroying buildings with a small blow"

And with that Ichigo walked away. Nobody in the room including Chappy, Tsuki, Kon or Kazui were fazed by this. Except Banner.

_'I hope it was a joke even though it didn't sound like one'_ Banner thought.

In another room Ichigo's soul pager rang. He thought it was informing about the hollow that Ichika had gone to kill but it was a call...from Kisuke!

"Hey hat and clogs! Why didn't you call?! We still don't what is going on and-"Ichigo was cut off by a very serious voice of Kisuke.

"Kurosaki, i know everything that has happened till now and i also know what is going to happen next"

"...Well then what are we waiting for. Shoot"Ichigo said with smile as he looked at the great city which was going to be destroyed. Kisuke only gets serious when the situation is serious as well.

And when the situation is serious, the fight will lead to a lot of destruction for sure.

_'I will have to call Old man Yama for emptying this area. This is going to be big'_ Kon thought as Chappy and Tsuki who were standing beside him nodded.

"Hey Kon! I want you to-" Ichigo was going to ask Kon to help him set up the Soul T.V. and also help him talking to Yamamoto but Kon cut him off and said,

"I am already on it!" Kon said from the other room. He had ran off to do it when Kisuke was informing Ichigo about the shenenju.

Suddenly a new voice spoke up,

"Good cause we are going to need it"

Ichigo looked behind to see everyone standing near the door frame. **(Everyone means that Rukia and the others guys who came back fron Asgard, but Odin will come later)**

"This is going to be huge. We will need to have many new equipments including the order of emptying of this area" Renji continued.

"We understand that you want to bring equipment and stuff for time travel. But why are you so focused on emptying a large part of New York"Clint asked dumbfounded.

"We don't know if Captain would have to enter the battel or not. We cannot take any chances" Rukia said and was not fazed by calling Ichigo captain as she was now in complete leutinant mode.

"What does this mean? It sounds like you want to empty the area because HE is joining. It sounds like he is the bad guy here when it should be the opposite" Tony said in disbelief cause the whole way here Rukia was talking about how they would have to clear the area off living people.

"Cause it IS true. Except he isn't the bad guy of course"Uryu said while others looked at him with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Otou-san! I completed my chemistry chapter!" Kazui said as he ran into the room where all the adults were standing.

Ichigo just face-palmed.

_'Great..another subject switch. Just what i need to worry about right now' _Ichigo thought.


	23. Chapter 23

CONTINUOUS CHAPTER WITHOUT A DAY BREAK FOR A SORRY! PEACE AND LOTS OF LOVE!

"Kurosaki"Yamamoto said through the screen.

"Captain Yamamoto"Ichigo said back.

"Status report"Old man Yama said.

"Now that everyone knows about the shenenju we have a lead. We aslo have a lead on what to do. The equipment for the time portal could have been easily found if we had the help of soul society's 12 division and Captain Kurotsuchi but the senkaimon is not working. But we can attain equipment from Urahara. He has a device which can transport objects with no 'life'. But he cannot come here himsef as the machine cannot transport any Konpaku. The machine breaks down particles and then joins it again. A Konpaku can attain permanent damage because of this. Someone had destroyed this device of his but he repaired it. But we know that the enemy knows we have access to this equipment. So we are not going to transport the equipment through that. Kisuke will just personally bring it with him through a flight. Which i don't know how he will manage to do as the authorities will obviously stop him. We are going to train the Avengers a little. They are already fighters but we need to teach them about how the enemy may fight with a sword. We have Orihime for healing injuries during battle. We cannot and will not let the kids enter this fight. We cannot ask for reinforcements as the senkaimon is not working. We have captain of 10th division and his lieutenet Rangiku Matsumoto. And all of us, including me if needed, will fight. We will use kido to bind as many as Henna blanks as possible, which will not be hard. And of course me and Uryu will be in the background to take care of any humans if they get hurt and were left behind as well"

Ichigo finished.

"Hmm, good strategy"Yamamoto said.

"Inform the 12th division to keep working on trying to open the senkaimon"Yamamoto said to his lieutenant who just nodded used a hell butterfly to send the message.

"Follow your plan Captain Kurosaki and avoid destruction"Yamamoto said before the screen blacked out.

"It looks like we have some work to do people"Renji said as he cracked his knuckles and looked back at the avengers.

In a training room in the Stark tower:-

Suddenly Thor was thrown to the ground then Iron man was thrown over him.

"What is that sheild you put up when you fight!? And why won't any of our attacks work on you!"Tony said as he got up and covered his face again for...the 55th go.

"It's called Bakudo. It's a defensive incantation. Wherein the red light ball that Renji hit Thor with, it's Hado. It's the offensive incantation" Rukia explained plainly.

"Now quit complaining. We have 10 days of training. Steve will train with Chad who will come here tomorrow. Uryu will train with Clint. And we decided to believe you when you said Banner didn't need training. Fury will be training with Rangiku. So the ones left will be the captains who are going to train in the other room along with Nat and Orihime on the watch. Natasha won't be training cause she had mastered sword art a long time ago. All of us are getting our butts rubbed over rocks while you are here complaining about our training methods! Come'on! Get ready for round 56th"Renji yelled while the others groaned.

"Relax Renji. Even though they might have super powers, they are still humans and are weak in their body cause they are alive. Now let's not forget that. And we have a lot of time. Kisuke will be coming tomorrow with the equipment and will bring Jinta, Ururu and Tessai with him. They will help us train as well"Rukia said with a smile as she put her hand on Renji's shoulder.

"I know"Renji said with a sigh and relaxed.

"Fine everyone! A ten minute break!"Renji yelled into the big metal training room.

He saw Clint sit on the ground with a thud while Tony just ordered his suit to get off him while he lay on the ground. Thor put his hammer down and used one half of it's side as a pillow and slept. Fury set down his gun and leaned against a wall and sat down as well. In the very far corner of the large room, Kazui and Ichika were staring at the Avengers with pity.

"Where is Ichigo and Toshiro?"Tony asked in a muffled voice. His voice came out like that cause he was laying on the ground over his stomach.

"I don't think they have started fighting yet"Uryu said as he tried sensing any spiritual pressure with his one finger on his chin as if he was trying to guess an answer.

"What?! What were they doing till now?! It's been like 11 hours for Odin's sake!" Thor said while he layed still and only showed expressions with closed eyes and words.

"Maybe they were putting up a kido barrier?"Renji said.

"What?! They seriously cannot destroy these rooms. It's impossible! And besides, why do they need to train even though they are captains!" Banner said as walker into the room hearing their conversations. He and Tony had designed these rooms together and there was no way that someone could break it that easily.

"What happened to your clothes?"Renji asked, not even wanting to know.

Banner stared at his half torn clothes and said,

"Hulk happened"

He said that as he was referring to the drunk guy who wasn't leaving him alone on the streets. He somehow turned back to his own self a while later but saw an ambulance go by him towards the direction he was earlier at.

_'At least i know the guy is alive'_ Banner thought.

"What's hulk?"Rukia asked innocently.

Tony just let out a muffled irritated growl and dozed off again while Banner sighed and walked over to Thor only to use his other side of the hammer as a pillow too.

Rukia confused with the lack of answers decided not to rub it in.

Matsumoto who was staring at the scene from far away leaned against the wall beside Fury who had fallen asleep as well thought,

_'Maybe we went a little too far in training?'_

Suddenly there was a new voice outside the door of their training room. And the door opened as a stranger walked in. A stranger to some at least.

"Hey! I am back! I was finally able to get close to MJ a bit! The school trip was amazing too Mr...Stark?" Peter said as he finally absorbed what was happening in the room and it definitely looked like some strangers had beat the Avengers to pulp.

The two MacDonald's ice cream Peter had for him and Tony fell from his hands.

_'Welp, so much for the Ice cream machine working for once'_ Uryu thought.


	24. Chapter 24

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS!**

_'Okay let's see. There are 4 strangers with one wearing a completely white attire that loos kinda dumb and the other three are wearing a full black kimono thingy. Mr.Stark and the others are lying on the ground beaten up. I think i know what to do'_ Peter thought.

He didn't care about his identity being revealed right now. All he thought about was getting everyone out of there. The worst part?

He had bought Morgan with him.

_'Morgan is outside. And they don't know that so they won't try to go outside'_ Peter thought and nodded at his own decision.

He suddenly picked up the ice cream from the ground and threw one at Renji and other at Rukia's faces.

Both of them got startled and did not notice the punch in the face and stomach. When Renji and Rukia were going to take out their swords Peter jumped over them and webbed their hands to the hilt of the sword.

Through the corner of his eyes Peter saw that Uryu was going to move his hands. Uryu was actually just trying to stop him.

But Peter thought he was going for an attack.

Peter climbed the wall beside him and Uryu just looked at him in facination. Suddenly Peter released an electric taser wed. Uryu thought it was the normal one so he did not think of it much until the web touched his skin and he fell on his knees in attempt of steadying himself from the high voltage shock.

Matsumoto ran towards the kids and stood with her sword in front of her and she, herself in front of the kids.

Peter ran towards Matsumoto while Matsumoto maintained her stance and did not flinch the least. Peter kept his 'Peter Tingle' on high alert.

He was just going to shoot a web at her when suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist. His eyes widened and he looked back to see an man who looked like he was in his early twenties.

_'When did he get here?! How come i couldn't pick up on his movement?!' _Peter thought.

"Relax kid" Toshiro said in an annoyed tone.

_'When did HE get here?_ _And is that-'_ Peter thought as he saw that Morgan was sitting on Toshiro's shoulders playing woth his silver hair.

"Leave Morgan alone" Peter threatened.

"Chill dude. We just found her outside, crying. It's good that i know how to deal with kids. And i would very much appreciate it if you left our kids alone too. And we are not here to harm you kiddo"Ichigo said as he scowled at the boy yet he was fascinated by the boy's different ability.

Peter showed an expression of shock and looked behind to see that there were two kids behind the woman and they were pretty scared too. He was not going to harm them but he still had to defeat the woman. He never let his guard down.

"How do i know you are not lying?!" Peter asked as he took his guard up again.

"Cause he is not" a new voice spoke up.

Peter looked behind the two men and towards the door to see Nat walking in with another woman.

"Yo Orihime"Ichigo said casually.

"Hey!" Orihime said cheerfully.

"Who are these people Nat?" Peter asked carefully.

"We would have explained if you had let us" Rukia said getting up and finally getting rid of the web on her hands using Hado.

"Well it's time for explanation part two!" Orihime said as she smiled at the boy.

"Ughhhh"Renji groaned along with Ichigo who just scowled with irrigation.

_'Not again. This takes too long'_ Was everyone's thought.

AFTER A LOT OF EXPLAINING:-

"Do you understand?"Rukia asked while she held up her sketch book.

"I do but what's up with those drawings?" Peter asked innocently.

Ichigo was in tears as he was trying to hold back his laughter while Renji tried to avoid Rukia's throwing range as good as possible.

"They look like as if they are made by those kids" Peter said as he pointed towards Kazui, Morgan and Ichika who were currently drawing.

Ichigo couldn't do it anymore. He burst out laughing and slammed his fist against the floor and held is stomach so that he could calm down. Orihime was snickering while Renji also laughed a little but didn't overdo it. Nobody would want a hardcover sketch book thrown at their face. Uryu and Fury just shook their heads while Matsumoto and Toshiro tried not to grin. Clint, Steve and the others just tried their best...but failed.

Rukia got up and threw the sketch book on Renji's face even though he was standing away.

"What?! Why is it always me?!"Renji said as rubbed his red face.

"It's fun"Rukia said with smirk.

"Well now what?" Nat asked as she looked around the hall which was now kinda stuffy.

"Well now it's too late for us to train more so i guess we crash"Ichigo said.

"Sounds good to me"Tony said as he picked Morgan up and called Pepper and told her to take Morgan back as it was dangerous around here and he won't be able to take care of her properly cause he would be busy.

Soon Pepper came and picked Morgan up and kissed Tony good bye.

All the soul reapers got into their bodies, got into casual night wear, sat around the sofa and waited.

Ichigo came in as well and had is phone in hand.

"What took you so long?" Steve asked.

"Oh, Urahara called. He said they are going to be here any minute and they met Chad on their way so all of them are coming together. It's best if we wait a little more and ALL of us settle down together"Ichigo said.

Everyone nodded while Peter had a question.

"Chad?"Peter asked.

"It's just the nickname Ichigo had given him. Most of us never use his real name. His real name is Yasutora Sado" Uryu said.

"Wait, i have heard that name before..."Peter said.

"He works in shows. He is pretty famous in Japan but i don't know about US" Orihime said with a thoughtful expression.

"Oh i know about him! He is famous! But what is he doing here?" Peter asked.

"He is also our best friend and he also has powers and we are going to need everyone's help in this. He will be great help during training too" Renji said.

"By training, i remember, why didn't you and Toshiro train today? What were you doing in there? Having a tea party for 11 hours?!" Thor asked as irritation flowed through him.

"And how many times do i have to tell you that the walls won't break! You won't require Kido barriers!"Banner said as he crossed his hands before his chest as he looked at Ichigo and Toshiro.

Toshiro just shook his head and Ichigo sighed.

"Anyway we will have to train tomorrow cause we didn't today"Ichigo said as he looked over to Toshiro who just nodded.

"Papa look! I drew Uncle Chad!"Kazui said as he held up a picture of a 'guy' who only had two similarities to Chad. His skin tone and the necklace Chad wears.

"Yeah it's good but try to be patient while drawing" Ichigo said with a smile as he noticed how roughly Kazui had drew.

Kazui just nodded happily at the compliment forgetting to keep the advice in mind.

"Yeah! Now you don't want to end up like Aunt Rukia right?" Orihime asked as she ruffled Kazui's hair fondly.

"Never!"Kazui said with a pout.

Rukia went to one corner of the hall to gloom.

"Don't worry mama! I like your drawings!"Ichika said.

"Really?!" Rukia said as she ran back to where everyone was and hugged Ichika.

"Yeah! One time in kindergarten i took your sketch book by mistake but the teacher still complimented me!" Ichika said with a grin.

Rukia just walked back to her corner.

Peter was not understanding the situation.

"That kid, Kazui, Whose son is he?"Kazui asked to almost everyone.

"And that girl too, Ichika right? She called Rukia her mama like she meant it and Kazui called Ichigo his dad like he meant it too, but obviously you are not their real parents" Peter said in an obvious tone.

"Well it's time for explanation part two" Tony said while Client did a sarcastic'Yay' and everyone just sighed.

**AFTER A LONG EXPLANATION ABOUT KAZUI, ICHIKA, THEIR PARENTS AND THEIR AGES:-**

"What?! You are married?!" Peter practically yelled at Ichigo's face.

"Why is it so hard for anyone to see this ring on my finger?! And Orihime was sitting practically next to me this whole time so don't tell me you didn't notice our similar rings!" Ichigo said in a frustrated tone.

"Hehe No" Peter said sheepishly.

Ichigo just sighed and held is forehead.

_'Andddd here comes the headache. I have been wondering where had you been the whole day? Don't plan on turning into a migraine like last night__, okay? Great, now i am talking to my own headache'_ Ichigo thought.

Last night all he did was sit in the hall and kept drinking as much water as he could. And he didn't know where they kept Tylenol. It was just as bad as the times when he had to study for his doctor degree finals.

Toshiro suddenly felt a spark in spiritual pressure but it was gone too quickly.

"Kurosaki" Toshiro said with a serious tone.

"Yeah i know". Ichigo said and suddenly got up and walked up to a wall kicked it.

"Hey what's the big idea-" Tony stopped speaking when he saw that the part of wall Ichigo had kicked was starting to fall off like a peel. When the whole part peeled away it revealed Kisuke, Jinta, Ururu, Tessai and Chad.

"You were never one to enter normally huh kisuke?"Matsumoto asked.

"Well i had to hear this interesting conversation. And i truly agree with everyone here. For new people, the only thing that gains their attention is Kurosaki's hair. They would never notice the ring" Kisuke said as he walked over to the crowd.

"Aunt Karin and Yuzu!" Kazui and Ichika yelled out and ran towards the now 32 year old Karin and Yuzu.

"What are you guys doing here?"Ichigo asked with a tone of annoyance as he noticed Karin and Yuzu were standing behind as well.

He didn't want them to enter this fight. It was a dangerous one.

"Oh don't give me that look! You are going to face an invasion and you didn't call us?!"Karin yelled.

"Oh because i care about you guys doesn't mean i bring you guys into war! And i can understand you coming here but why did you bring Yuzu along?! She cannot fight that well yet!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Yeah about that, she insisted" Karin said blankly.

"What do you mean by 'she insisted' ? Just because she insisted doesn't mean you listen to her all the time. I am pretty sure she would have listened to you if you would have said no" Rukia said.

"C'mon! Let aunt Yuzu breath a little"Ichika said with a pout.

Ichigo sighed and stared comically at the room that was now filled with 23 people which included him.

"You know what? Let's just sleep. All of you are giving me a headache" Ichigo said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Well now you know how we felt when we used to deal with you" Kisuke said with a smirk.

"Just go already" Ichigo said.

"Who are they? I mean you already told us about Urahara, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu. But you never told us about Yuzu and Karin" Steve asked.

"Both of them are my little sisters. Yuzu Kurosaki and Karin Kurosaki" Ichigo said.

"You had siblings? Wow. What more can we know about you" Clint said.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

When Ichigo was talking to Tony about where they should assign everyone to sleep, all of them were talking in themselves by forming groups. They were talking to each other about the equipment, their names, past and all kinds of stuff people talk about when they have just met. But it was really irritating with so many people in the room.

Orihime was silently observing Ichigo from time to time. She knew something was wrong.

Ichigo's scowl deepened with each passing second and suddenly he yelled,

"Shut it!!"

Now everyone looked at Ichigo, waiting for a reply.

"Do you know how annoying it is when 23 people in the room talk all at once especially at midnight?!" Ichigo said.

Nobody said a word as they were now realising how silent it really was when no one spoke.

"Now go to your rooms and sleep. Those who came just now also change their clothes and go to sleep. We are going to train tomorrow and if anyone refuses they are going to get it from me" Ichigo said with an evil look.

But what scared the avengers more was that one of his eyes had turned black and had a golden coloured pupil.

"I said go!" Ichigo yelled again.

Saying many 'yes!' 'okay!' 'tempered freak!' 'what was up with his eye!' 'hai kurosaki san!' they all went into their respective rooms.

Ichigo sighed, closed his eyes and rubbed the right side of his forehead. Getting 'the hollow eye' as everyone calls it, didn't help with his headache. The eye slowly faded away, revealing his normal light brown eyes.

Suddenly he felt a set of fingers wrap around his own fingers of his free arm. He opened his eyes again to see Orihime standing beside and smiling at him.

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked as she rested her head on his shoulders.

"Just a small headache" Ichigo lied. He knew he was going to have another sleepless night with a hell of a migraine later.

Orihime nodded and both of them stood in silence in between the now empty hall that seemed big when people weren't there. They stood like this for a few minutes when Ichigo noticed that Orihime was now starting to doze off.

"How can you sleep when you are standing?" Ichigo asked with a chuckle.

His words felt silent on Orihime's ears and Ichigo just sighed and picked her up.

He layed her on bed and tucked her in and went back into the hall.

He sat on the dining table now wondering what to do with that headache of his.

IN ICHIKA AND KAZUI'S ROOM:-

"Did you get it?!" Ichika whispered in excitement.

Kazui nodded with a big grin.

He held up a photo of his mom and dad who were standing in the hall just now. The hall was empty except the two in the middle and moonlight came in through the big windows. Both of them had their eyes closed and were enjoying the moment as they held each other's hand while Orihime had her other hand wrapped around his waist as she rested her head on his shoulders.

"It's a beautiful photo!" Ichika whispered in admiration.

"I know right! The Shinigami's women's association were always in need for a proof of love life of any of the captains! But all of them knew that none of them would have one. But since Otou san married Haha they all wanted to have a beautiful photo of them for their soul society general magazine! They are going to give us soo many candies when we tell them we were successful in our mission!" Kazui whispered while Ichika nodded her vigorously with his every word.

They sent the photo to soul society through the soul T.V. photo Xerox and went back to their room to sleep. It was good that their room and the room where they had kept the soul T.V. was not connected or else Ichigo would have seen them.

And obviously Ichigo isn't the type to want his photo on a magazine especially with a pose like that.


	25. Chapter 25

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS!**

It was now morning and the New York skyline looking beautiful in the burning rays of sunrise.

Ichigo looked at the pencil in his hand and sighed. He placed the pencil back on the notebook and looked behind him from where the large windows were letting the morning light in.

_'The migraine finally died down. But it's morning. Two sleepless nights won't kill me. And i should get to work. And i should probably wake everyone up for training_ _too'_ Ichigo thought.

He closed the notebook which had the pencil still in between and got up from the chair and was just going to escape the dining room when suddenly Banner and Thor came in.

"Morning"Ichigo said and was going to continue towards his way out but Banner asked him a question,

"How are you awake this early?"

"I wake up this early" Ichigo said as he tried to avoid further questions.

"You have been here for the last 2-3 days and i never saw you wake up this early. Me and Banner wake up early everyday" Thor said as a matter of fact.

"Ichigo, did you even sleep last night?" Banner asked cause he was getting suspecious and concerned.

"I did" Ichigo said as he tried to sound as plain as possible cause Orihime always told him that he was bad at lying.

"Okay, first of all, you are a bad liar. Second of all, even if you were a good liar your eye bags literally have bags of their own and you look pale as hell kid" Banner said.

"I am fine. I am going to wake everyone up on the right side of the corridor, you do the left and tell everyone to get ready for training too" Ichigo said.

"No you are going nowhere young man. I am going to call Orihime and you are going to stay here. You don't look sick but you definitely look tired and i don't know what to do next cause obviously you are not going to listen to us. You would be useless if you can't fight" Nick Fury said as he finally entered the dining room having heard the whole conversation while he was outside. But he didn't know that he had struck an emotional nerve when he said 'useless when you cannot fight' because of Ichigo's memory about his mom.

"Wait-"Ichigo was going to go out and stop him but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Ichigo looked behind to see Uryu standing there and was reading a book. It was the book in which Ichigo was writing something in.

"Why were you writing this first thing in the morning?" Uryu asked. By this time Fury had already left the dining to call Orihime.

"Just a hunch" Ichigo said with a shrug.

"What is it?" Thor asked Uryu but Uryu ignored him cause he was in full mood of scolding Ichigo and not because he wanted to, but because he had to.

"Nobody writes how to perform a Thoracic Aortic Dissection Repair just for hunch!" Uryu argued back.

"What's that?" Banner asked cause he was an expert in technology but pure 'human' biology wasn't exactly his forte.

"It's a complex heart surgery where there is a tear in the deepest layer of the patient's heart tissue and it has to be repaired and the blood vessels also have to be fixed by placing artificial vessels" Uryu said in a complete doctor mode.

"Wait he is a doctor?" Thor asked as he pointed at Ichigo.

"I had the same reaction but this is not the time nor the place Thor" Banner whispered into Thor's ears.

"Well what's so wrong about that? He has just written what the... 'thing' is" Thor said as he changed the topic back to what Ichigo has written.

"You don't get it. He hasn't just written what the problem is. He has written the solution for the problem. He has written the whole surgery procedure which takes 6 hours in hospital and 2 hours to write if you have written it in detail. Which he has" Uryu said as he face palmed.

_'Sometimes Kurosaki is a total idiot'_ Uryu thought.

"Ichigo?" Orihime asked as she entered the room.

"Oh hey, good morning" Ichigo said with a small smile.

_'He hadn't even said 'good' when he greeted us' _Thor thought with a grimace.

_'And what's with the scowl he keeps on his face every second'_ Banner thought.

_'How love changes people into idiots' _Fury and Uryu thought.

"You okay?" Orihime asked as she smiled back.

"I am fine. I promise" Ichigo said with a reassuring look.

"Did you sleep last night?" Orihime asked.

"No" Ichigo said with a sigh. He never wanted to lie to Orihime so that's what he was going to do. Never lie... even though he did lie last night but that was the truth at the same time.

_'What?! No lies for her?!'_ was Fury, Thor, Banner and Uryu's thought.

"Why?" Orihime asked as she took Ichigo's hand in her own and rubbed it gently to provide a bit of comfort. It really gave him comfort somehow.

"I am having migraines since last two nights and i don't know if it will continue or not"Ichigo finally admitted with another sigh that stated that he had given up now.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Orihime asked.

"Everyone already had so much on their plate. So it was better that way" Ichigo said.

Orihime breathed out some air caused she was thinking it might have been a complicated reason.

"Does it hurt now? Why didn't you take any medication?" Orihime asked again.

"It stops hurting in morning, that's what i was able to gather. And about medication, i was going to ask for some Tylenol yesterday but i forgot and everybody was already asleep till the time i needed any, so i decided not to wake anyone up and do something about it quitely on my own" Ichigo said.

"You could have just asked Jarvis" Tony said as he entered the dining. He had heard the whole thing from outside.

Ichigo looked at Tony dumbfounded. He could have done that but he forgot.

"That must have slipped my mind" Ichigo said sheepishly.

"Baka" Orihime said with an angry pout as she hit Ichigo's head lightly with the side of her palm.

"And who writes a complex heart surgery procedure when they are having a migraine?" Banner asked as he took the paper out of Uryu's hand and held it up to show it to Ichigo with a questioning look. He knew nobody who could do anything like concentrating on something while having a migraine.

"I do that every time i have a migraine or cannot move around much. For me it helps to take my mind of things" Ichigo said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest with a scowl.

It really wasn't a big deal to him.

Suddenly there were sounds of wooden slippers outside. After a few moments Urahara walked in and said,

"Ah! so you all are here! I was wondering where you all were when i went to wake everyone up. Now that i know you are here, come outside, in the hall. We have some training to do"

Urahara started to walk out but stopped and turned around to say,

"And ohh, we won't go to the training room you had created Mr.Banner. I have already made some arrangements"

With that Urahara went outside while he left the Avengers thinking about what arrangements he was talking about while the soul group was finally happy cause they will be able to train in a familiar place after a long time.

Outside in the hall:-

"Okay everyone! Change into your soul form or activate whatever power you have!" Kisuke said in a cheerful voice.

Everyone did as they were told and Kisuke then nodded at Tessai who just lifted his one leg and then hit it on the ground.

Suddenly Ichigo, Uryu, Renji, Rukia and Orihime braced themselves while the Avengers stared at them in confusion.

Suddenly the ground below them shook and a completely black hole was below them and everyone fell into it. Those who had braced themselves had a good luck landing while the others weren't so lucky.

As everyone came to their senses they looked around.

They were in a deserted land with dead trees and big rocks.

"What is this place? Did we just go through a portal?" Tony asked.

"No, we are in the ground below the basement of the stark tower. I created it just for training. And it's day here every second so we won't know how time may pass by" Tessai said as he took out a giant clock and placed it on the ground.

"When did you create this?" Nat asked in astonishment.

"This is so cool!" Peter yelled out expecting a echo cause he was just probably in a big room according to him but the echo did not resonate back.

"Yesterday, now get to work! And no more echoes cause this 'room' is too big to give off echoes! Now no more questions!" Kisuke said in a cheerful voice.

"I want Sado san to train with Steve san, Uryu san to train with Clint san, Kurosaki san to train with Toshiro san, Fury san to train with Matsumoto san, Tony san to train with me and Jinta kun, Renji san to train with Tessai and Peter san to train with Rukia" Ururu announced as she read out the list that was on a small paper to the quite crowd.

Nobody moved and Jinta suddenly came up to her and said,

"What are you waiting for?! Move your asses outta here people!"

Everyone quickly nodded and took positions at different points far from each other with theirs following training partners.

Back at the stark tower:-

"Kazui! Come back here!" Kon yelled out from Ichigo's body. He had scribble marks with permanent marker all over his face.

"No hehe" Kazui said as he ran circles around the hall holding up the marker with which he had made the drawings.

"Eat the damn food Pyon!" Chappy who was now in Rukia's body yelled out.

Ichika just pushed the spoon further away from her face and stuck her tongue out.

"Why you Pyon?!" Chappy yelled, her face getting into a scary look that included a smile with angry eyes as she crushed the spoon in her hand by just clenching her fists.

_'I didn't know a gigai can be that strong...'_ Ichika thought as she gulped at the scary sight of her mother's illogical yet logical clone.

"Karin chan don't mess with the food!" Yuzu cried out from the kitchen.

"Let me help out! You always make food on your own! At least let me learn something!" Karin cried out from the kitchen too.

Tuski entered the room and saw the ruckus. He just stared at the scene emotionless and then said,

"Meh" and walked away.

Banner looked at the whole scene and nodded to himself.

He went inside his room which was sound proof, took a blanket and layed on the bed and said,

"Yup, not going out"


	26. Chapter 26

**SORRY GUYS BUT I WILL HAVE TO GO ON A HIATUS CAUSE WRITING CHAPTERS ALONG WITH STUDYING IS HAVING A TOLL ON ME. I KNOW I ALREADY TOOK A LONGGGGGGGG HIATUS BUT I WAS MANAGING THAT BETWEEN EXAMS AND KEEPING MYSELF HEALTHY. I AM ALSO A PART OF MY SCHOOL'S COUNCIL SO I AM TOO BUSY FOR MY OWN GOOD. I WILL WRITE AND I HAVE DECIDED TO PUBLISH ONE CHAPTER THIS SUNDAY AND I WILL KEEP POSTING THEM ON SATURDAYS AND SUNDAYS FROM THEN. I USED TO THINK I WOULD BE ABLE TO MANGE ONE CHAPTER A DAY BUT I CAN'T. SO ONLY SATURDAYS AND SUNDAYS. SORRY! PEACE AND LOTS OF LOVE!!**


	27. Chapter 26 REAL

I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS.

**THIS TOOK ANOTHER DAY BECAUSE I DECIDED TO GIVE YOU GUYS A SUPRISE BY WRITING A BIG CHAPTER AND THIS SUPRISE IS ALSO A APOLOGIZING GIFT. THANK YOU 'jackyboy1462' FOR UNDERSTANDING! PEACE AND LOTS OF LOVE!**

"What are you doing?!" Steve said as he dodged another blast from Chad.

"You cannot keep dodging all my attacks. You will have to face them at least once!" Chad said as he ran towards Steve again as his hollowfied hand glowed blue again, indicating it was getting ready for another attack.

"What am i supposed to do?! Let them blast me off!" Steve said as he rolled over on the ground to avoid another attack.

"You dodge to protect yourself. Self protection is important, that is why you have that sheild. But how can you fight when all you do is dodge! What is the use of that sheild of yours! Isn't it made of the strongest metal on earth!" Chad yelled and prepared his arm for another attack.

'How can i protect others? I am so involved in protecting myself that i forgot that my sheild can take on large attacks easliy!' Steve thought.

Suddenly Chad's next attack instead of hitting the ground or some big random rock hit something else. The attack flowed out in a fountain pattern to reveal Captain America standing there with a confident smirk on his face.

Chad smiled back with his own smirk and started preparing for his attack again.

While in another corner of the large room.

"YOU WANT ME TO BLAST MISSILES AT TWO INNOCENT KIDS?!" Tony yelled.

"Hey we are 24 years old!" Jinta yelled.

"Heh?" Tony asked dumbfounded.

"We age normally till 18 then we age slowly just like soul reapers" Ururu said.

'Just like Ichigo and others. I see' Tony thought.

"Still i cannot hit you" Tony stated as he flew towards the ground.

"You should not come too near to the ground Tony san. We may hurt you" Ururu said.

"Huh-" Tony was going to ask but suddenly he felt that someone was standing behind him.

His eyes widened when he saw Jinta smirking wildly at him. He was going to get out of the way but was thrown at the ground with immense speed which cracked the ground a bit.

He straightened himself and looked at Jinta who was now standing in mid air. Jinta was now wearing a red shirt with black genes and had a big block of metal with spikes on it and the thing was shaped like a baseball bat. But what Tony did not undertood was how did Jinta change his clothes so fast, he was wearing PJ's before he attacked. And how was he standing in mid air like soul reapers?

"Wh-when did you?"Tony asked.

"And that is the reason why we need to train you. Just because we are younger than you doesn't mean we are weak. In the spirit world even the children can be deadly. And who told you to stop?! You never know when someone is going to attack! Even though i might still be looking at you i can shunpo there and kill you in a instant! And it's not just me you should be worried about!" Jinta said firmly to Tony who just kept looking at him in disbelief.

"Didn't just Jinta say that you shouldn't be worried about just him?"A voice behind him said.

Tony looked behind him to see Ururu was wearing boxing gloves and halfway towards his face was a punch ready to come.

Tony, not being able to block that punch was crushed deeper into the ground.

'I guess it's time to get serious' Tony thought as he flew back up and released his missile hatch.

While in another corner of the training grounds...

"So..we both use bow and arrows?"Clint asked again.

"No! For Kami's sake! I told you 10 times already that my arrows are made from the spirit particles around me! And i am WAY faster than you can ever be!"Uryu yelled irritably.** (Kami means god in Japanese)**

"Faster than me? We will see about that"Clint said as he took out an arrow under the blink of an eye and shot it towards Uryu who just sighed and flash-stepped behind Clint and took all his arrows from from him.

"What?"Clint said as he saw Uryu disappear from his sight. Then a second later he realised what was happening.

"So you teleport just like soul reapers?"Clint asked with a sigh.

"No we don't! Quincy's have different techniques even though they look same and are performed in a similar manner... you know what? Yeah i can teleport"Uryu said as he flash stepped back to his spot, not bothering to explain the difference between hirenkyaku and shunpo.

"So i will have to be able to do that?"Clint asked in disbelief.

"As much as i want you to but you can't cause it's impossible. A human cannot do that"Uryu said as he pushed his glasses up.

"So how am i going to avoid dying?"Clint asked sarcastically.

"We will have to speed up your reaction time. Not just with arrows, but with swords as well"Uryu said as he took out Seele Schneider from the back of his waist belt. **(Seele Schneider is the only Quincy weapon with a blade. It has a hilt similar to a sword but it has a hole in the end, the size of a finger, so that it can be used to pull in back when the thing is used as a arrow. Kinda like a two in one)**

Clint gulped but took his stance.

While in another corner...

"How do you wanna do this?"Matsumoto asked.

"Shouldn't you be the one knowing what to do since YOU are the one who is going to train me to fight spiritual beings?"Fury asked as he shook his head at a Matsumoto who was just staring off into space.

"Nah, i think you are perfectly trained already besides, i am too lazy to give a damn right now. All i want to do now is sit down and have a drink!" Matsumoto said giddily as she took out a bottle of sake from her small bag that she had been carrying around.

"My my my, guess it is going to go the other way around"Fury said as he took out his training whip which he had used in the past to get his students in 'line'.

While in another corner...

"Ummm so, what are 'you' doing here?"Renji asked Thor who was actually not going to train but ended up here anyways.

"Well i thought of training a bit with Nat but she got a call from Banner saying that there was trouble with the children back at the tower so she went to help him take care of them. I was going to sit back and relax when the Urahara guy told me that he had to take Tessai with him for some important work so 'Pinapple head' needs a new 'training buddy' "Thor said with a grimace.

"Wha-?! I don't even make the ponytail anymore! I make a braid! It doesn't look like pineapple now so why?!"Renji said out loud but then sighed in defeat.

"Ugh fine, let's just train now...Well now, where were we when we were training in that metal box Banner had made...Oh yeah-Shakkaho!"Renji yelled the kido's name and Thor's eyes widened as he blocked the attack in just the nick of time.

"And that is the first time you have blocked a kido attack"Renji said with a smirk.

Thor first looked confused and then caught up to what he had just been told and smirked.

"Let's do this human!"Thor yelled with a smile.

"A shinigami! Not a human!"Renji said with a wider smile as they both started running towards each other with a new attack.

While in another corner...

Peter jumped back again, huffing deeply as sweat had now basically started to stream down his forehead.

"You know i think we were the only ones that started training right away after we found our spot. Though i don't know about Ichigo and Thoshiro"Peter said in between their fight.

Rukia blocked a punch from Peter and jumped back, thinking about what he had said.

"Yeah you are probably right. I felt Renji's spiritual pressure rise not too long ago. And i cannot tell about Ichigo or Captain Hitsugaya, they are training inside a barrier"Rukia said as she got into a fighting stance again.

Then she noticed that Peter was too tired for his own good and not to mention, his age. She has a lot of stamina because of being dead but he doesn't. Even though he may be abnormal too but he was still young and 'not dead'.

"Let's take a five"Rukia said with a smile as she saw Peter lay of the ground dramatically and trying to sleep.

"Rukia nee san!"Ururu called out from behind them.

"What's wrong?"Rukia asked causally.

"Mr.Urahara said that he has found something that you might want to see. He said it's important"Ururu said as she pointed towards the direction they had to go.

Rukia heard Peter sigh again and chuckled a bit.

"I will give you some time to rest when Urahara's work is done"Rukia said.

"Okay"Peter said with a pout and all of them started walking towards the direction where Urahara was.

When they reached the spot they saw that Ichigo and Toshiro were already there and they were pretty bruised up. Guess training between captains did not involve holding back.

The bruises weren't much serious but they surely needed to be healed.

"Let me heal you"Rukia asked as she started chanting the small kido spell before she started healing.

"Nah leave it. My clothes are perfectly fine, so i guess instant regeneration is working"Ichigo said as he lightly smacked Rukia's hand away.

After a few minutes everyone came and were waiting for Kisuke and Tessai to show up.

"Okay, where is he?"Fury asked as he impatiently tapped his feet on the ground.

"He has a bad habit of arriving at the end, trust me"Uryu and Ichigo said together.

"And you are right about that!"Urahara said as he closed his fan to show the smirk on his face.

Everyone turned around to see Urahara standing on top of a big rock while below it was Tessai, holding a big circular thing covered in a cloth which was larger than his own size.

Urahara nodded at Tessai and he removed the cloth to reveal a big ring which had a zanpakto hatch on it's end, making the circle look like a 'Q'. **(Imagine this: [O_ ] The hatch is perpendicular to the ring so that when it (ring) is layed parallel to the ground the hatch is facing upwards so that a zanpakto can be inserted in it, similar to the way we put a banana in a blender)**

Urahara layed the ring perpendicular to the ground and Tessai chanted some kido spells.

Suddenly the ring was full of light and a portal opened up in the ground.

Everyone looked at the ring shaped portal and then back at Urahara who was staring at them with hope in his eyes along with a chessy smirk.

"In the little time we have known each other, and according the information i got to know about you...this probably isn't a good thing right?"Tony asked cautiously.

"Oh you Avengers have nothing to do with this. Only our captains can handle this thing"Kisuke said as he eyed the zanpakto hatch.

'**King I don't have a good feeling about this**' Hollow zangetsu said in Ichigo's mind.

'Me neither shiro..me neither' Ichigo thought back.

"What is this anyways?"Toshiro asked.

"This is a time machine"Tessai said flately.

It took a few seconds for everyone to absorb that knowledge but when they did,

"Whattttt?!"

After a bit of explaining...

"So all we need is a Captain level reaitsu so that when we insert our zanpakto in that hatch we won't get tired of sending too much spiritual pressure through it. It can take us into the past as well as into the future?"Ichigo asked again just to confirm.

"Yes"Urahara said.

"But only three people can go at a time. All you need is to insert a captain level zanpakto in the hatch for a few seconds and you are done!"Kisuke said as he happily snapped his fan shut.

"But the real question is... out of Kurosaki and Hitsugaya, who will go?" Tessai asked as he saw Hitsugaya bring his finger below his chin, trying to case out the advantages and disadvantages if he goes.

"i will go"Ichigo said out of no where.

"What?! But i haven't even decided yet!"Toshiro said with a irritated look on his face.

"If you will go then there is no telling that someone won't recognise you in New York. We know that the next power source is located in New York. You are going to go back a few days but if a soul reaper appointed in New York saw you he or she will obviously be shocked cause a few days ago you were supposed to be in soul society. While i live and work in the world of the living, they might just think i came here for a vacation or something. I will take Rukia with me cause she is known to rome around my family anyways. And i don't think we need a third person. And i don't think we can afford taking a third person cause if something happens here, it's the rest of you that will have to protect the kids and the WHOLE city" Ichigo said in a flat tone.

Everybody took in the information and searched for any holes in Ichigo's plan. Finding none.

"Okay then! It's settled! Kurosaki san if you please!" Kisuke said as he pointed at the hatch with his fan.

Ichigo nodded and took out his zanpaktos from from his new black sheaths. He had learned to turn back his zanpaktos to their original forms a year ago cause it wasn't exactly convenient to have them in shikai form at all times.

He was going to insert it but stopped when he saw that the hatch size was too large for a normal sword. And there were two slits in the hatch, one small and one big.

"Release your shikai Kurosaki san"Ururu said as she pointed at his sword.

"Okay...Moon cutting! Zangetsu!"Ichigo said and his two swords changed their form from one small and one big normal sword to a small and big shikai swords of black and white.

"You knew that he was the one who was going to volunteer right?" Rukia asked as she saw that the slits were already perfectly made for the two swords Ichigo possessed.

"I may have had some predictions"Kisuke said as he smiled.

Ichigo inserted his swords and immediately felt a great tug at his spiritual pressure. He had been keeping it low on purpose so that it won't harm the people around him but right now he HAD to increase it so that it matched with the machine's thirst for his riatsu.

"At least give me a warning that it was going to do that!" Ichigo said as his face was covered, once again, with his scowl.

Urahara just gave a sheepish smile and signalled Rukia to hold Ichigo's forearm so that when they are pulled they both go in together.

"How long will this take? You said it only needed 5-6 seconds" Rukia asked as she noticed that is was now past 15 seconds.

Kisuke noticed it too. He although wasn't worried cause he had given Ichigo a arm band that could be used to communicate through time, but that was all.

A few more seconds passed and soon a minute had passed. Now Kisuke had it.

"Remove your swords Kurosaki san" Kisuke said in a serious tone.

Ichigo looked at him and when he saw how serious he was, he nodded and went ahead to remove his swords.

But they didn't budge.

He pulled harder to remove the swords but nothing worked. And somehow Rukia's hands were also stuck to Ichigo's shihakusho as if they were bind by the energy of the portal.

Suddenly instead of Ichigo's normal black reaitsu a bit of blue reaitsu started to come out of his arms.

"Okay this is it! Kisuke shut it down" Orihime said as worry clouded her eyes.

"I can't, the only way to shut it down was to remove the swords before the ring has been activated" Kisuke said as he had a shocked look over his face as well. Which wawas rare.

Orhime grimaced but then had a idea.

"Sōten Kisshun!"Orihime said as her healing/rejection sheild formed around Ichigo, Rukia and Ichigo's swords.

"Boss, she is trying to reject the effects of the ring, even though it is a brilliant idea, she is forgetting that even her sheild is made of spirit particles. The portal will keep absorbing her spiritual pressure as well!" Tessai said as he tried to think of something to do to help them.

This was one of the times when Urahara was clueless.

Suddenly the portal emmited more light than before and everyone was going to try to pull back the three of them but they were too late. Soon Rukia, Orihime and Ichigo were pulled inside the portal and when the portal finally died down there were sounds of some circuits burning down and the light vanished. Now the portal was nothing but a big metal ring and the sword hatch was now empty, telling them that the swords were pulled into it as well.

"Well that was...dramatic"Peter said as he broke the silence.


	28. Chapter 28

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS**.

**THIS SCHEDULE IS WORKING OUT GOOD FOR ME SO I AM GOING TO CONTINUE ON THIS! ONE CHAPTER ON SATURDAY AND ONE ON SUNDAY. I FOLLOW IST (INDIAN STANDARD TIME).**

**P.S. Thanks Kuchikilya23! I try to give as much detail as possible! It's good to know that it's actually paying off!!**

**PEACE AND LOT'S OF LOVE!**

It was hard to realise where they were at first but when they saw the white buildings with clay tiled roofs they turned white. They didn't have time to brace for impact so they were thrown down at seireitei with incredible speed but less than the speed at which they were thrown in New York.

They went halfway through a building and created a big crater full of debris.

Ichigo was the first to get up, again.

"Ugh...i swear one day i am going to kill Urahara! Where the hell are we anyways?! Seireitei?! Weren't we supposed to land in New York?!" Ichigo babbled as he got up and swat away some dust and debris from his shihakusho. He looked at his hayori and sighed in relief when he saw that the hayori was unharmed too. Yamamoto would kill him otherwise.

Suddenly his eyes ran around the crater in search for something and he saw that Orihime was on her sheild, unconscious but unharmed.

So where was Rukia?

A groan snapped him back to reality and he saw that Rukia was on the other side of the crater and appeared to be bleeding.

"Shit" Ichigo said as he ran towards Rukia.

Just before he was going to grab her and run towards the 4th division he was caught midway with a sword at his neck.

'Byakuya' Ichigo thought. But something was different this time.

Byakuya was wearing his blue scarf and his plain white hayori instead of his golden bordered one. He was also wearing his hair placements. **(I have written 'hair placements' cause i don't know what the silver thing on Byakuya's head is called)**

"By-Byakuya?" Ichigo said cause he didn't know why Byakuya was so angry at him all of a sudden.

"Who are you? How dare you call me by my first name?" Byakuya hissed.

**'Looks like we have some trouble king. He doesn't seem to recognise ya' **Hollow Zangetsu said in Ichigo's mind.

'I can see that...but 'why' is the question here shiro' Ichigo thought back flatly.

"Get out of the way Byakuya, i need to take Rukia to the 4th" Ichigo said as he bought his tone a little closer to authority.

"You will do no such thing boy. Do you realise where you have landed?!" Yamamoto's voice rang out.

"Ummmm..."Ichigo said as he finally looked beyond the crater and saw what seemed like the remains of the captain's meeting room.

"Oh" was all Ichigo was able to mutter out sheepishly.

"Who are you?! Identify yourself!" Soifon said as she appeared as well.

A second after that, all of the captains appeared. But Ichigo wasn't fazed by it.

"You guys don't remember me?"Ichigo asked them but his tone kind of said that he was asking that to himself as well.

But he needed to heal Rukia first.

"I will explain everything later. Byakuya i need to heal Rukia first" Ichigo said in a more formal way.

"How do you know who my sister is boy?" Byakuya asked.

'Boy? Didn't he used to call me that when we had just met...'

Sudden realisation hit Ichigo like bricks. He was in past but wayyyy back. It was around the time when Rukia had not even come to the world of the living. It meant that the Ichigo in this timeline was powerless and Rukia still wasn't a traitor. And that meant that Aizen was still alive. He cannot risk changing the timeline.

Ichigo was going to grab Rukia and Orihime and make a run for it when he heard Orihime waking up.

"Huh? Where are we?"Orihime asked groggily as she got off her sheild and onto the ground and walked past every captain as if it was nothing and stood beside Ichigo.

"Seireitei, but i don't know how... Hey, can you heal Rukia?" Ichigo asked with worry in his eyes.

Looking confused at first Orihime looked around and then found out the reason why Ichigo was worried.

"Sōten kisshun" Orihime said.

Looking at this, Soifon thought of attacking her but her kick was blocked without missing a heart beat by a sheild.

Orihime had used santen kesshun too.

"Huh?!"Soifin said as she jumped back to her spot to observe what had just happened.

'She matched with a captain's speed?!' Soifon thought.

Orihime's healing sheild surrounded Rukia and she started healing her without being fazed by the fact that all the captains were staring at their group in shock.

"Who are you boy and why are you wearing my squad's hayori?" Aizen asked in a 'not at all' menacing way but to those who 'knew' him, the way he spoke was just disgusting.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki, captain of squad 5. Rukia Abarai is my leuitenent in case you are wondering why she is wearing a batch" Ichigo said as sarcasm dripped through his voice.

"And the girl?" Kyuroku asked with a sly smile. Orihime was beautiful indeed to every man.

With a deadly grimace Ichigo replied,

"She is my-" Ichigo was cut off by Orihime who had now finished healing Rukia.

"-his assistant healer. I was appointed cause we had to go to a dangerous mission where we might have sustained great injuries. My healing abilities come in handy at such times" Orihime said with a bow.

Orihime gave him a look that said,

'I will explain later'

"I see. But I will have to refuse to believe you cause we already have a captain and a lieutenant for squad 5. And Rukia Kuchiki never served the name Abarai. You have to plan some stuff out boy if you are going to lie so confidently" Ukitake said with a serious tone.

"I can tell you this with my honour on stake that i am not lying. But i can tell you that at the same time i am lying. But this doesn't mean that i have spoken half truths" Ichigo said as he helped Rukia up and stood beside Orihime and stared at all the captains with confidence.


	29. Chapter 29

**I DON'T OWN AVENGERS OR BLEACH.**

Ichigo's statement did nothing but confuse all the captains more except for one.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi stepped forward with a wild grin on his face.

"Are you implying that you are from the future?" Mayuri asked.

Everyone's eyes widened while Ichigo just smiled a warm smile and asked,

"You never miss anything do ya?"

"Why are you here? And how can we believe you? We need proof!" Kumomura asked bewildered.

"I have an idea!" Orihime said while smiling brightly.

"You see Kuchiki san from the future has short hair while the Kuchiki san of this timeline has shoulder length hair. You can even take a blood test!" Orihime said happily.

Blood test works every time in the world of the living.

"Yes, we can take a blood test and yes, Kuchika san does look more confident and different and should i add, taller? But you see in the spirit world you can trust nothing. Even blood test results can be altered by an instrument which was invented some years ago and which had leaked into public due to someone's carelessness" Ukitake said eyeing Mayuri who just huffed and looked away.

"Well...oh yeah, i have another method" Ichigo said as he gave a sly smile.

"You see Rukia from the future has attained both, Shikai and Bankai" Ichigo said as if he was a proud father but in reality he was happy to have such a talented leuitenent.

Everyone looked at Rukia dumb strucked.

They always saw Rukia as a girl who had less pick up speed. A girl who was scared of her own brother. A girl who was not socially active. A girl who was from the Rukon district. A girl who was poor in actually anything and hence it would take her another good 200 years to become a good seated member of a squad.

But now that girl was fully mature. Her air carried sophistication and yet, power. Her eyes were steady and ready for attack at any moment yet she appeared to be relaxed. She wasn't affected by a captain's spiritual pressure anymore. She proudly wore her batch and stood beside her captain with full responsibility. She clearly wasn't the Rukia Kuchiki they knew anymore.

But they cannot just consider her attitude or appearance as a proof. They would have had to have a real practical proof however much they might be convinced by her demanour.

"Perform it Rukia Kuchiki. Your shikai" Yamamoto said cause it might be the ultimate proof. That would be be because, a zanpakto's powers or the zanpakto itself cannot be copied or faked.

"It's Rukia Abarai...Now dance! Sode No Shirayuki!" Rukia said with a pout and then fog and mist surrounded her.

As the fog cleared they saw that Rukia was holding a beautiful white blade with a long white ribbon attached to it's hilt. The sword was totally white with no hint of other colours.

"I see, it's a beautiful sword indeed. Now, i want you to perform Bankai" Yamamoto said.

At this Rukia, Ichigo and Orihime widened their eyes.

Ichigo took authority and said,

"She will do no such thing!"

"You are not allowed to have your say captain Kurosaki" Byakuya said with venom in his voice.

"There is a reason we do not allow this. It will be dangerous for her to perform it. And she will have to stay a bit far away from us to do it" Orihime tried to explain as politely as she could.

"It's okay guys. I will do it and i will try to keep myself under control" Rukia said with a reassuring smile.

"No Rukia. You will not do this! It's an Order!" Ichigo said in an angry tone but his face showed worry.

"It will be okay guys! I promise!" Even though Rukia said that with a smile, everyone was able to see that she was scared.

"But Rukia!" Ichigo and Orihime said as they tried to reason with her but they were too late.

Rukia had already shunpoed to a rooftop which was not too far away but it was enough.

"Captain maybe we have enough proof. A shikai was enough i guess" Ukitake said as he saw the nervousness and fear for the well being of their friend in Ichigo and Orihime's eyes.

"I will be the one deciding when something is enough Jushiro" Yamamoto said as he eyed Ukitake lightly.

Rukia bought her blade in front of her face and said,

"Bankai, Hakka No Togame"

"No!" Ichigo yelled but his voice fell deaf on Rukia's ears.

She had done it cause she knew that the captains of this timeline were not as open minded as their future selves. They had no sympathy or understanding as such. She knew that cause she had been there for 150 years before she met Ichigo who changed their lives. She knew that without her bankai...it wasn't going to work out.

Soon a white pillar of bright unsolid ice shot up in the sky while rings of ice at the pillar's top made the thing look like a giant mushroom. The area in the coverage of the ring soon froze and the temperatures dropped to a deadly level. As the smoke cleared a bit to reveal Rukia, to say everyone was surprised was an understatement.

Rukia stood there in a beautiful white kimono and traditional Japanese jewellery made of perfectly carved white ice covered her from head to toe. Her eyes were white as well. Even her hair and lashes were like white strings of silk. Her sword was similar to her shikai only with some small differences. There was nothing that wasn't white yet the too much of white still looked beautiful.

Suddenly the temperature dropped more, even being a bit far away, everyone was bought down to shivers.

That meant that the temperature was too low in the area where Rukia was standing in.

"The temperature is too low! At this rate she will freeze herself!" Ukitake said as he tried to think of something to help his 'former' squad member.

Suddenly Ichigo flash stepped towards Rukia while Orihime flew there with the help of her sheild.

Ichigo held Rukia's sword while Orihime held her hand.

"It's okay Ru-Rukia. You c-can do it" Orihime stuttered with a reassuring smile. But her hands were burning with the absolute zero temperature of Rukia's hands.**(-****273.15 degrees. It is the correct value, it is mentioned in the manga)**

Ichigo wasn't doing any good either. In reality anyone who comes even near her 'ring range' freezes and if anyone passes that stage, they will freeze till the depths of their body, to the insides of every cell if they come even 'near' her sword. But knowing Ichigo and Orihime were able to enter the ring range and the sword range, heck to the level of even holding her hand and sword meant that she still had her consciousness in a active state.

Rukia's hand cracked, Orihime strengthened her hold a bit but even her hands were starting to develop light cracks. Ichigo's blood had freezed completely and he wasn't able to move it anymore, if he tried to, it might crack as well.

"Bring it down sl-slowly Rukia. You can d-do it. You have done it b-before. Just go down by a few de-degrees at o-once" Ichigo tried to say everything in a calm tone but he couldn't help but stutter in such cold conditions.

Rukia's eyes closed and she lowered her head a bit.

Everyone could feel the temperature dropping slowly. Rukia's mouth moved slightly as she counted backwards.

After half a minute her Bankai was gone and the only thing left was ice everywhere.

Everyone took a minute to get themselves together after their hands had almost frozen and cracked.

"Thank goodness!" Orihime said as she hugged Rukia.

Suddenly there was a rise in the all to familiar spiritual pressure and Rukia and Orihime looked beside them to see Ichigo removing his swords from his sheath.

'Uh oh'

Everyone except Yamamoto and Kenpachi sweat dropped a bit at this.

Ichigo flash stepped in the middle of the semi circle the captains were standing in and he threw one of his swords an inch away from Yamamoto's feet and his spiritual pressure increased more.

Yamamoto's eyes widened. It wasn't that he didn't notice the sword coming, he just didn't expect a captain to do that to a head captain.

"If you are going to do that to my subordinates...the one going to kill you all will be me" Ichigo said silently but the venom in his voice spoke otherwise.

All the captains were silent as they understood the gravity of the situation. They had just ordered a captain's subordinate to kill herself even after a warning that her Bankai was dangerous. And they also knew that to a captain, their subordinates were like their children.

They had done a mistake and they had accepted it. Their silence was a proof.

But of course someone had to say something wrong at an absolutely wrong time.

"Well it's not like i am going to listen to you. I want to experiment on her bankai. How can her body still be intact after going through such harsh temperatures is killing me with curiosity" Mayuri said with a his signature 'mad scientist grin'.

"Now now Mayuri i think it's enough experimenting for today" Ukitake said with a nervous smile as he tried to calm Mayuri's thoughts by moving his hands in the air in a gesture of 'Quite down'.

Ukitake wasn't scared or such but he didn't want to destroy an already half destroyed meeting room if a fight broke out in the middle of it. Especially between a mad scientist and a captain with unknown powers.

But he was too late.

Ichigo took his sword from Yamamoto's feet in a heartbeat and then before anyone realized, he was in front of Mayuri with his left eye golden and black.

One of his swords was at Mayuri's neck and one near Mayuri's sword's hilt. He knew better than to touch that poisonous sword so he just kept his own a inch away. And in a voice that sounded like a overlapping of two voices, Ichigo said,

**"Now you listen and you listen good asshole. Due to your silly fucking experiments we have already lost too much of important stuff. And if you so much of even breath near my squad members again then you will die a death so painful that it will hurt to even give you a proper burial" **

Just as Ichigo said that his eye slowly started to turn back to it's normal light brown colour.

"I request a captains meeting in a day. Do i have permission Yama-ji?" Ichigo turned around and asked Yamamoto in a way as if he hadn't just threatened the captain of squad 12 and the head of the department of research and development of soul society.

Ignoring the nick name the boy had given him, Yamamoto just nodded.

"The meeting will be held tomorrow at 'this' same time. Till that time Kurosaki taicho, Kuchiki fuktaichou and Assistant Healer Inoue are to be under the watch of the captain of squad 13. They will not leave the squad 13 barracks and they will not try to meet their past selfs and they will not interact with anyone besides the captain of squad 13. No one is to know what happened here today. Make a story up that makes sense. Inform the members of squad 4 to clean up this area and retrieve any documents if they could. They have until tomorrow. This meeting is dismissed!" Yamamoto said as he tapped his crane on the ground and everyone shunpoed away.

'It's Abarai not Kuchiki..' Rukia thought as she followed her former captain with a pout.


	30. Chapter 30

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS.**

**IT'S 15 MINS PAST 12!! I WANTED TO POST ON SATURDAY BUT NOW IT'S SUNDAY!! SORRY! THE NEXT CHAPTER WAS TOO BIG TO WRITE! FOR ME AT LEAST SO IT TOOK ME A BIT LONGER TO COMPLETE IT AND I FORGOT HOW LONG I WAS TAKING! BUT YOU WILL HAVE 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY SO THAT'S GOOD TOO LOL! PEACE AND LOT'S OF LOVE!!**

"How can you not know?!" Tony asked again to Urahara who had said that he didn't know which 'time' Ichigo and the others had travelled to.

"I don't know cause the machine is destroyed. But the band on Kurosaki san's forearm whill activate tomorrow just around the time they had disappeared. We can talk to them and get to know in which year they are from. And to keep the communication intact and HAVE a communication source, we will use this-" Urahara said as he took out a black orb which was around the size of a golf ball.

It looked like a normal big black marble to the avengers but the soul group sweat dropped.

"Kisuke i swear if that thing is anything similar to Hogyoku, i will-" Renji was cut off by Urahara.

"No... it's not. I won't be mad enough to make another one Renji. This one just looks like it. Nothing. Else."Urahara said reassuringly.

**(Hogyoku is a powerful orb that has the power to merge shinigami and hollow powers perfectly and gives the user so much power that they won't even need their zanpakto anymore. They would literally be a god. Aizen was the one who used Hogyoku and Ichigo defeated him. And Urahara has somewhere in the middle explained what had happened in the past so consider that the Avengers know everything about the soul group's past)**

"Yeah... sorry for snapping like that" Renji said in a guilty tone.

"You know that he was kinda on the wrong side here to make the communication device look like the Hogyoku?" Banner asked incredulously.

"I know..but the Hogyoku and us, we have a very bad past. Sometimes i just can't help but think i am overreacting when we talk about it" Renji said with a sigh while the others of the soul group looked down as well, agreeing.

"Let's hope for the best and contact them tomorrow" Uryu said while the others nodded and went off to do their own work.

The only ones left in Tony's lab now were the Avengers.

"Quick note: Don't talk about the Hogyoku in front of them. I don't think they can handle it too well" Clint said while everyone nodded.

**While in soul society, some decades back,**

"Thanks Ukitake taicho for letting us roam around a little" Rukia said while Ichigo and Orihime nodded in agreement.

"Well i know the Rukia of this timeline. And because i know her, i know the person she is capable of becoming. And that person is not even near a enemy" Ukitake said to Rukia with a smile.

"Everything is fine but one thing is bothering me" Ichigo said as he eyed the people who were looking at him, Orihime and Rukia.

"Well your orange hair does attract a lot of attention Kurosaki. And your assistant healer has good looks too, that's why you removing your hayori or the healer wearing a soul reaper uniform does not change a thing" Ukitake said as he tried to think of something.

Then a idea hit him hard,

"Why don't you dye your hair black? Just for today i mean, so that you can rome around in seireitei"

"Dye my hair. I actually never thought about dying my hair to be honest" Ichigo said.

He didn't want to do it but he could go with a temporary dye just for a day.

"I guess i can try...but i don't want to...if we had wigs then i could have thought of it..." But before Ichigo finished Orihime took Ichigo inside a wig shop that was fortunately just beside them at that time

Rukia and Ukitake talked and waited patiently for both of them to arrive.

"They both seem close for a assistant healer and a squad captain" Ukitake said with a smile as he had kind of noticed the obvious but he wasn't sure.

"Yeah. Both of them actually remember their past lives. And they were friends when they were human. So when they met they recognised each other immediately. And Ichigo kept her as the squad five's assistant healer so that they can be in contact" Rukia quickly made up.

'I hope this explains everything' Rukia thought.

"That kind of explains things" Ukitake said with a chuckle.

'Thank god! He buyed that!' Rukia thought.

Just a few seconds later Ichigo was dragged outside the shop by Orihime.

"Tada!" Orihime said as she pointed both of her hands at Ichigo who now had black hair as if his orange hair never existed.

"My my, Are you a shiba? You look so much like Kaien?!" Ukitake asked in amazement.

"Wh-what? Kaien? As in Kaien Shiba?" Ichigo asked.

He knew Rukia had a friend called Kaien who died by her hands and if he looked like him..

Ichigo looked at Rukia who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Ru-Rukia, i will remove his wig now" Orihime said cause even she knew the story about Kaien.

**(Kaien Shiba is character who was Ukitake's leuitenent. He and Rukia were very close in past, in a friendly manner. Rukia was Kaien's student. But one day Kaien's body was taken in control by a hollow and there was no way to reverse the effects. And Rukia had to kill him. In his dying breaths Kaien had thanked Rukia for killing him. But Rukia still feels very much guilty about it)**

"Are you my long lost brother or something?!" a voice said.

Ichigo turned around to see a guy who looked like his identical twin. And a guy they clearly didn't need right now.

'This guy is Kaien?! No wonder everyone tells me i look like him! He is my exact copy! Or i am his exact copy? Whatever! I need to take Rukia and-' Ichigo's thoughts were cut off when he saw that tears were streaming down Rukia's face in full force now.

But before he could do anything Orihime grabbed Rukia and flew off somewhere on her sheild.

'She will take care of Rukia. Now i need to give an explanation' Ichigo said as he looked at an confused Kaien and Ukitake.

'How far back did we even come for Kaien to be alive?' Ichigo thought as he began to flash step towards the squad 13 barracks while Ukitake and Kaien followed knowing that Ichigo was probably going to give an explanation.

While in a empty hut in Rukon district,

Rukia sobbed into Orihime's shihakusho as she layed her head on her lap.

Orihime patiently waited till she was done.

"Why did i kill him that day?! There could have been another way! I could have saved him! He didn't need to die..."Rukia said as she buried her face into the shihakusho.

"No Rukia. There was no way. The hollow had completely taken over his body. You could have done nothing. And your captain was injured at that time so there was no way you could have been able to save him that day" Orihime said in a monotonous voice.

"B-But-"Rukia was cut off by Orihime who wiped Rukia's tears and said,

"No buts. You have to accept the fact that it was the only choice you had in that situation. Rukia, stop beating yourself over it. I agree that it was painful, but you have to let go" Orihime said with a small smile.

When Rukia noticed that Orihime was serious, which was rare, and then she asked,

"How will i face him now?"

"Enjoy every moment you are with him. In that way you will understand more, why you admired that man so much and why he isn't the one who will hold a grudge against you for saving him" Orihime said.

Rukia understood every word Orihime said but she didn't understand the last part.

"How did i save him? I killed him..."Rukia said grimly.

"Rukia, remember this cause i will say this only once. It is better to die with a human heart than die with a menacing hollow inside you. That was probably why Kaien thanked you for killing him. Cause you had saved him and he died a peaceful death" Orihime said while Rukia just nodded as she pondered over the words.

While in Ukitake's room in squad 13,

"I see. I get it you are from the future and stuff. But that still doesn't explain why Rukia behaved the way she did when she saw that you looked like me or that i arrived there and i looked like me" Kaien said with a straight look.

"Kaien...Rukia saw you die. I cannot tell you how you died or when you die cause it will affect the timeline and may change the future. But Rukia was the one that killed you. But don't get her wrong! She did that-" Before Ichigo could finish Kaien said,

"I don't need to know why. If she was the one who killed me. I know she had a VERY valid reason. I trust her. And i-" Before Kaien could complete the sliding door opened to reveal Rukia herself.

Behind her Orihime gave Ukitake and Ichigo a small smile that said- 'Everything is alright now'.

"Kaien dono...I guess you know... I want you to know that i am terribly sorr-" Rukia didn't get to complete her apology as she was hit on her head by Kaien.

"Baka don't apologize! I know you heard my opinion on the situation when you were standing outside and eavesdropping!" Kaien said.

"H-Hai!" Rukia said as she stiffened herself.

"What's that?! Don't you know that you need to address a leuitenent as fuktaichou!" Kaien said.

Rukia was going to follow his command but then she remembered something and smirked.

"Oh you see ~Kaien-dono~ I am not just a squad member anymore. I am a leuitenent too" Rukia said proudly.

"Eh!?"Kaien said and blushed with embarrassment.

"Well it had worked the first time we met... anyways, You sure have changed fuktaichou Rukia Kuchiki" Kaien said with a warm smile.

"It's Rukia Abarai" Rukia said with a smile knowing it was going to take a few good seconds for Kaien and Ukitake to let that sink in.

"Renji Abarai of 6th division?" Ukitake asked.

"A-Are you saying that you are married to that pineapple head Renji?" Kaien asked.

Orihime snorted.

"Happily married" Rukia corrected.

"My god! Congratulations Rukia!!" Both Ukitake and Kaien said.

"Well thank you-" Rukia stopped when she heard a thump from behind.

She looked back to see Orihime helping Ichigo stand straight as his sweaty form swayed.

"Ichigo! What's wrong?!" Rukia asked.

"I don't know. A migraine again. I don't think a soul is supposed to get one...But i don't know why i feel dizzy. It feels like my energy is being drained out from me and put back into me...if that makes sense?"Ichigo asked but his head gave another shooting pain and he almost fell over.

**(Remember, Quincy use their reishi to gather energy around them and absorb to make a bow and arrow)**

"You need to rest" Orihime said and for the first time Ichigo agreed.

"What's that on his left wrist?" Kaien asked.

Rukia, Orihime and Ichigo himself looked at his left wrist to see a black colored cross had started to form.

**( The cross looks exactly like the tattoos Ichigo had on both of his arms in the last two episodes of the Full Bring arc)**

"They look similar to the tattoos you had earlier. But why only on one arm this time?" Rukia asked.

"That's your question? Shouldn't it be, Why at all?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

"Oh come on. We don't have time for this. If it hurts more, then we will do something about it. Right now your wrist doesn't hurt but your head does. These could be two different things. Let's rest now cause it's already evening. I don't think anyone of us is hungry. We can eat in morning" Rukia said as she sighed and helped Ichigo up.

"Yeah you are right. Ukitake san, can you tell someone to help find us a room?" Ichigo asked weakly.

"Sure...Kaien can you help them out?" Ukitake asked.

"Yeah" Kaien said and everyone took off leaving Ukitake alone in his room.

'I wonder what is happening in the present timeline. Urahara and the others still haven't contacted us. Is everyone okay? I hope Banner is taking proper care of the kids' Orihime thought as she followed behind the trio and unconsciously stared at Ichigo's orange hair.

'When did he even remove the wig?' was Rukia's thought.


	31. Chapter 31

**I DON'T OWN AVENGERS OR BLEACH. SORRY FOR LATE POSTING BUT THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG! PEACE AND LOT'S OF LOVE!!!**

"Ic-iio"

"Ichii"

"Ichig-"

"Ichigo!!"

"ICHIGO!!" Orihime yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Wha-What?! What's wrong?! Who's dead?! What happened??" Ichigo said as he shot out of his bed and looked around frantically in search for danger.

"Behind you baka" Orihime said with a giggle.

Ichigo looked behind to see Orihime who was fully ready in her shihakusho.

"Sorry for acting like that. What time is it?" Ichigo asked.

"I have been trying to wake you up for 30 minutes and this is what you ask? I woke Rukia up an hour ago and i had decided to let you sleep in for 30 minutes but after that it took another 30 minutes to wake you up! Now get ready! We have that meeting within 15 minutes!" Orihime said as she threw Ichigo's hayori and shihakusho on his face.

"Wh-What?! 15 minutes?!" Ichigo said as he frantically started removing his yukata and started wearing his shihakusho and hayori.

They got out and knocked on Rukia's door.

Then they saw a note slip out from under Rukia's door.

'I am going on a training run with Kaien dono and will meet you guys in a hour directly at the meeting room'

"Okay then. Let's go" Ichigo said as he held out his hand for Orihime to hold on to and without sparing a second he grabbed her by waist and they shunpoed to the meeting room.

When they reached there, Ichigo let go of Orhime and they both looked around to find that all the leuitenents were standing outside the door and were looking at the duo as if they were examining them.

Renji was there too. Renji was not a leuitenent, he was a third seat in this timeline. Ichigo had heard that when Byakuya didn't have a leuitenent, he kept Renji around. So that's why he was here.

But that wasn't the fact that bothered Ichigo. The way Renji looked at him, just like the others, was what bothered him the most. He has known him for almost more than 15 years now. He can't just look at it the other way.

Ichigo just nodded at Orhime, called Rukia who was standing beside Gin without fear and went inside.

As soon as he entered, all the leuitenents took their place beside their captains, Including Rukia beside Ichigo.

But the one thing that bothered Ichigo was the fact that Gin Ichimaru was currently the leuitenent of squad five. Aizen's squad.

'How far back did we come?' Ichigo thought.

But why was the meeting not starting? They have been standing there for five minutes, talking to each other.

Suddenly a all too familiar spiritual pressure entered the room... through the window.

Before the punch could land on him, Ichigo held the puncher's arm and used his other arm to hold it's shihakusho. Then he threw him across the meeting room out of habit.

"How many times do i need to tell you old man! No one in this world does that to his own son?!" Ichigo yelled out of habit.

But when the said man looked at him with a confused face, he understood.

This Isshin Shiba did not know who Ichigo was. At least now.

"Old man??...Are you telling that i am your-?" Isshin asked not wanting to continue but in a way he wanted to know.

Ichigo sighed...guess he can do something about the time line drift later. He should tell him now.

"Yeah...But you took mom's name after you married her. That's probably why you didn't know who i was when you first heard about me" Ichigo said.

Everyone in the meeting room, including the leuitenents and even Rukia looked at the scene.

Isshin looked serious for a second but then with a sly smile he asked,

"Was she hot? I mean obviously to have a good looking son like you, she probably has to be insanely hot cause-"

Isshin was cut off as Ichigo kicked him again and with a hidden pained expression he said said,

"Don't talk about mom like that"

Isshin thought for a few seconds and with a sad smile said,

"I am sorry. It will be better if i know everything before i talk about it"

Ichigo gave a small smile and said,

"Thanks dad"

Ichigo turned towards Yamamoto to start and full blown explanation that would be full of lies but stopped when the band on his forearm came off on it's own and started floating in air.

'Huh?' Ichigo thought.

"What are you doing boy?" Byakuya and Yamamoto asked at the same time as they both were ready to draw their swords.

"No..i am not doing this. Is this-" Ichigo said but then suddenly a hologram formed of a all to familiar man on a all to familiar ground.

Kisuke was contacting them from his training ground.

"Hello Kurosaki san!" Kisuke said as he bought down his hat to give a 'hello' gesture.

Everyone in the room raised their hands towards their swords cause in their time, Kisuke was nothing but a traitor.

"Hey chill! He is a good guy...no wait...he is an average guy in the future!" Ichigo said then pulled his attention back to Kisuke.

"So what are you up to Kurosaki-san?" Kisuke asked with a grin.

"What am i up to?! Kisuke we were supposed to land in New York! And only travel back 3 days! Now i am decades into the past and i am standing in the meeting room cause i have to give an explanation as to why i am wearing a captain's hayori and almost broke the whole freaking squad 1!" Ichigo said.

"Listen Ichigo, the words i am going to say right now will be heard only by you, Rukia and Orihime regardless of the place you are located in. Act like you think something is wrong with this machine and that's why you cannot hear a thing too. But i am going to give you an explanation as to what you have to do. I can speak only for another 50 seconds" Kisuke said.

When Ichigo didn't show any reaction and just looked confused, Kisuke smiled and with a wide happy grin he gave the serious explanation.

"Okay, first off i am going to tell you that i have a memory Kido that i will transfer into Rukia's mind right now. You can cast it when you will be travelling back. It will wipe out all the memory of you guys ever existing from the minds of the soul society. So you can give the whole true explanation of your life. Everything. But the only lie you have to say will be that Aizen was a good guy forever. He died protecting his squad, is what you will say. That's the only thing you have to lie about. Aizen may plot something out if he gets to know that his plans failed in the future. I know you haven't told them about Inoue and Kazui and it makes sense. So just keep it that way. Everything else can be the truth. Just make up stories of the time when Aizen became the bad guy or how he planned the whole execution and stuff" Urahara said while Ichigo and everyone looked at it as if they weren't able to hear a thing.

Suddenly the voice came back and Kisuke said,

"Did you get all that Kursaki san?"

"I didn't get to hear a damn thing! Fix the machine first baka!" Ichigo said.

"My my. Okay i will explain again. You can explain the whole thing to them cause it won't cause any paradoxes. I calculated all the chances of a paradox and i found none. Somehow. But you shall not go into every detail or the chances might increase. And you can tell captain shiba about your past and his future... which is the same thing, too" Kisuke said with a grin as closed his fan.

"And now i shall take my leave. I will contact you again. I have tracked the year in which you are. It will take another day to create the time machine again. Goodbye Kurosak-" Kisuke said but Yamamoto interrupted him and said,

"You will stay here and hear the explanation as we have to know that you really are what Kurosaki Taichou says you are. And at the end of explanation we can ask for a proof"

"Sure old man Yama" Kisuke said with a slight bow.

"Now Kurosaki Taicho... explain. Start with your relationship with Captain Shiba" Ukitake said.

"Well here goes nothing.." Ichigo said and then started his explanation of how his Quincy mother and shinigami father met due to a hollow and how he later got his 'awakening' powers from Rukia and then later acquired his own personal powers which were buried deep inside him and how he got his fullbring powers from the ex substitute shinigami.

"Your mother died? By a hollow? I was powerless so where was the shinigami that was appointed to Karakura town? How did you take this as a nine year old?!" Isshin asked as he started to go down the guilt trip.

"It's not your fault old man...And the shinigami appointed to Karakura must have sensed my mother's "Quincy" reishi so they didn't do anything. Then her powers were absorbed by the 'Father of all Quincy' the moment when she had tried to save us..save me. And it was my fault that i ran after the girl in the first place" Ichigo said grimly.

"You were a nine year old...and you saw your mother die...and i wasn't able to do anything" Isshin said as he clenched his fists.

Ichigo knew that whatever he said wouldn't change a thing so he kept his mouth shut.

"If you all don't have anymore questions then we shall take our leave" Ichigo said as he looked away. Any direction would do for him but the faces that showed pity for him and his bad past.

"So you are a hollow, shinigami, fullbringer and quincy. But you said that you met Inoue san after you died...but you are still human" Ukitake asked as he tried to change the mood.

"Sorry Ukitake Taichou but we could not just reveal our whole future until we had confirmation that it was safe to do so. Inoue is a human too. She gained her spiritual powers because of Ichigo's high and uncontrollable spiritual pressure at his early shinigami stages, especially because she used to be always near to Ichigo around that time due to high school" Rukia said as she rose her head while she still half kneeled beside Ichigo.

"I see. You do have a logical reason" Shunsui said.

"And soul society allowed a hybrid human like you to become a captain. A human like Orihime to live in shinigami world. And Rukia, a traitor who gave her powers to a human...into soul society?" Byakuya asked with venom in his voice.

"With all due respect Nii sama, you were the one that saved me from the ending blow of one of the captains as the soul society thought of executing me" Rukia said with confidence but not venom.

Byakuya flinched back a bit at that. This Rukia was no way near scared, of him. This somehow bothered him.

"And we have helped soul society through 3 to 4 wars. And we were in the upfront during those times. This is the least the soul society can do for us. And we are well capable of the positions we are appointed with" Ichigo said in a serious tone.

"Now now everyone! Ease the tension will ya!" Kisuke said as he flapped his fan around.

"I have the perfect remedy for all of you! Ichika chan!" Kisuke called out.

The ground on the hologram screen went empty and suddenly a red pony tailed girl came running in.

"Who is this?" Shunsui asked sweetly as the girl brightly grinned at everyone.

"Konichiwa Yama ji!!" The 'Ichika' girl said while Yamamoto just widened his eyes.

**(Konichiwa means hello)**

Everyone in the meeting room except a few giggled a bit.

'This girl has to be really brave to call Old man THAT' Shunsui thought with a smile.

"Huh?! Uncle Bya!! How are you?!" Ichika asked as she pointed at Byakuya.

"Un-uncle?!" Renji chocked out as he had almost slipped from his half kneeled position beside Byakuya and had fell towards Kenpachi... almost.

But Renji still couldn't stop his chocked snickering.

Actually everyone in the meeting room was snickering a bit.

"Ichigo-nii!! Where is Haha!?" Ichika asked. She had gotten a habit of calling Ichigo nii (brother) instead of uncle.

"I am right here!" Rukia said with a motherly smile.

"Haha! When are you coming back??" Ichika asked with a pout.

"Do you miss me already?? Didn't you say that you are your dad's princess??" Rukia asked with a innocent hint of slyness.

"Well I am mommy's prince then!" Ichika huffed out.

"Well i will be back in a day or so. Where's dad?" Rukia asked.

"He is right here! Otousan!" Ichika called out.

"Yeah! Wait a sec-. No Rangiku you cannot drink anymore! You are on duty baka! Agh! Banner! Please do something about this woman! Take Fury with ya! He will help you out!" Renji's voice could be heard while Ichigo and Rukia just sighed at Rangiku's drinking habit while the Rangiku of this timeline was speechless.

'Was..no wait...AM i really a drinker??' Rangiku thought while Captain Shiba just grinned as his leuitenent was having a face as if she had to solve one of Kurotsuchi's experiments.

"Okay, now i am coming" Renji now said calmly.

Then Renji came up on the screen and everyone was shook except Ukitake and his leuitenent, Kaien.

'Rukia Kuchiki had married Renji Abarai?! I thought she was just kidding when she said that her sir-name was Abarai' Soi Fon thought.

"Hey, when are you coming back?" Renji asked.

"In a day or so...is everything okay there?"Rukia asked with a smile knowing that a big stressed out explanation was coming next.

"Everything is fine with the Avengers but the only thing is that they won't train! I had to train double the time i usually train because Rangiku decided to drink and get wasted. Captain Hitsugaya tried stopping her too but GOD where does she hide all those bottels?! And another thing happened...wait, are you standing in the meeting room?" Renji finally asked.

"Yeah" Rukia said.

"I thought you were free. You should not worry about how things are going on here. I don't think the Head Captain of that timeline is going to take us doing stuff like this in meeting hall well. And thinking of how narrow minded the members of the gotei were at that time, I don't think it's going easy there" Renji said without worrying that the gotei were listening.

"Yeah, you are right. I can talk to you later too with the communicator working" Rukia said with a smile.

"Is that me?" The Renji of this time line finally asked.

"Yeah. I am you, and pretty much alive" Renji from the future said with a grin.

'He is so much more confident. Wait did i-'

"Did i marry Rukia?!" The Renji of this timeline asked with a idiotic look on his face.

'Idiot' Ichigo thought.

"Yeah! Wanna see the proof??" Renji from future asked as he held Ichika up.

"Otousan put me downnnn...eh!-wait?? Why are there two otousan?! Who is the real one?" Ichika asked as she fidgeted around.

"Well i guess that's enough for today. Say bye to mom" Future Renji said to Ichika with a smile.

"Bye Haha!" Ichika said.

"Bye!" Rukia said.

"Well was that enough of a proof for you??" Ichigo turned around and faced Yamamoto now.

"Captain Hitsugaya?? Is Tohshiro a captain in future?!" Isshin asked.

"Yeah" Rukia said.

"How many years into the future are you from?" Soi fon asked.

"A few decades give or take" Ichigo said.

"A few decades? Too much has changed if you ask me..."Shunsui said with a pout.

"Tell me about it. I had to go through a the process of understanding every damn thing about spirit world and knowing my past and fight captain level shinigami and go through 3 wars before i even turned 18"Ichigo said with a scowl.

"I think i know why soul society changed so much" Byakuya said as he eyed Ichigo and Rukia with a look that he might have given the peasants of Rukon district.

"Oh don't give me that look brother. If you are so capable then you might have stopped the changes taking place. But even your future self knew what was for the better. And so will you one day" Rukia said as he gave him the same look he had given her.

Everybody flinched except Ichigo. Rukia from the future wasn't scared of her brother anymore and would always be ready to straighten his brother up if he is being ridiculous. But with respect.

"Where does this attitude come from Rukia?" Byakuya asked as he looked at Renji who was going to be with her in the future.

"It's the same one you give everyone Nii-sama. And i have had plenty of it so i decided to give some back" Rukia said as she walked back beside Ichigo and half kneeled down.

Byakuya's eyes widened at this. The look her sister gave was indeed the same one he had given her. This was no way he could retort to that.

With a huff he turned around and stood at his position in line.

Everyone followed suit.

Rukia looked at Ichigo and thought,

'He hasn't been speaking much today... normally he would scowl and yell at everyone. And for the last few minutes he hasn't spoken a word. Is something wron-'

"Kurosaki Taichou and Abarai Fuktaicho, You have given enough proof, hence i declare that you will no longer be considered as trespassers. You may rome around seireitei but your quarters are still squad 13 barracks. Don't meet your oast selfs. And I don't want another nusiences like this one... unexpected calls, again. Tell Kisuke about it Kurosaki Taichou. This meeting is dismissed!" Yamamoto said.

Suddenly Unohana's voice interrupted the room, but nonetheless Yamamoto shunpoed away while everyone listened to her,

"Are you alright Kurosaki Taichou?"

**(A cliff hanger!! Hahaha i am evil)**


	32. Chapter 32

I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS.

"Kurosaki?" Aizen asked in a worrying manner. Which only a few know how fake it was.

But Ichigo's wide eyes remained fixed on the floor as if he was in shock and was trying to solve something. He was sweaty all over but the scowl still remained on his face.

"Ichigo... what's wrong?" Rukia asked again.

Now everyone in the meeting hall was tense. Ichigo looked pale and sweaty and completely sick but his posture was strong.

Suddenly Ichigo's eyes widened in realisation and he started to remove his hayori.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

'What is he doing?! Is he planning to strip down in the meeting hall or something?' Rukia thought.

Ichigo handed his white Hayori to Rukia who then looked at him in shock as he teared off the left sleeve of his shihakusho and stared at the his left arm in shock.

The shock wasn't just flowing off Ichigo, it was flowing off from everyone in the hall.

His black cross tattoo that had formed earlier had now slipped till his collar bone in a pattern similar to DNA wrapped around his arm and had ended in a curl near his neck.

But that wasn't all, his arm was also giving off some light blue light.

Suddenly Ichigo bent forward holding his left arm, as if in pain.

"Ichigo-" Rukia tried.

"Rukia get away! Now!" Ichigo said with worry in his eyes, not for him but for his lieutenant.

Rukia complied even though she didn't want to. But she did that because whenever Ichigo is scared of himself, it's better to back off a few steps and be ready in a stance to fight.

She had learned that in the years she had fought beside him.

Suddenly his left arm shot up and blue coloured reishi shot up in the sky. The reishi flowing out in each second was enormous.

Everybody got into an andrenaline rush and started to think of something to do. While Kurotsuchi was silent the whole time.

Suddenly Orihime burst in through the doors while some guards behind her fell over indicating that they had tried their best to stop her.

"Ichigo!" Orihime said.

**While in the avengers tower.**

Everyone was calmly helping Kisuke and Tony rebuild the time machine while the kids played a video game in the hall.

Suddenly Steve asked,

"Hey guys, what did we do about Ichigo's quincy powers? The whole case with his powers now being unblocked?"

Everyone looked at Steve as if he had said some complicated math problem.

"Um, we kinda forgot about that?" Uryu tried.

"I don't think he is having a problem right now. He looked perfectly fine when i was talking to him. Right?" Renji said and everyone nodded thinking that was probably what happened.

**While decades in the past.**

"Sōten Kisshun!" Orihime said and the her reversing/healing sheild surrounded Ichigo's arm.

But it did nothing.

An idea striked her and she looked at Kurotsuchi dead in the eye.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, i know you have a quincy reishi stabiliser with you at all times so that whenever attacked you can suppress the powers of a quincy. Give it to me" Orihime said in a serious tone.

Kurotsuchi huffed and looked away.

"Kurotsuchi if you have it then give it to them!" Ukitake said too.

"Why should i give it to her if she talks to me like that?! She is just a healer and nothing else! She doesn't even deserve to stand in this hall" Kurotsuchi said with as much venom as he could muster.

The roof of the hall was now half destroyed because of the reishi that was pouring out of Ichigo's arm.

"What do you mean she doesn't deserve to stand here?!" Rukia asked with fury in her eyes.

Suddenly the spiritual pressure of the hall increased immensely and on the spot where Orihime was standing was now a crater with a woman standing there in a white skirt that looked like a high schooler's skirt and a white crop top over it. The crop top was backless and revealed a black tattoo that was shaped like Orihime's hair pins. On her feet the woman wore a white straw sandle. The woman held a yellow transparent wand that had yellow transparent flower shaped like Orihime's pins at it's top with defined edges. The wand was the size of the woman and looked beautiful in her hands. Woman's face was covered half a way with her hair, that was the only thing that made the woman look deadly.

The woman had brown hair and soon everyone realised the woman was nobody but Orihime.

**( I gave Orihime a final form cause i thought that after so many years she must have gotten stronger. And she is shown a little too weak because of less screen time {Even in the manga}. She has potential but you can't just grow to your best in between wars and being kidnapped. So she attained her final form in the future)**

"I..Orihime Kurosaki, compel you to give me what i need or else you die here. Right now" Orihime said with a straight face.

'Orhime only releases her last form when she is mad. Like really mad. Kurotsuchi better give her what she wants or else-' Rukia's thoughts were cut off when Kurotsuchi said,

"What if i don't woman?"

"Then you die" Orihime said as if it was as simple as adding 1 and 1.

"How dare you-" Kurotsuchi was cut off when Nemu (His lieutenant) suddenly took out the machine from under her captain's robe and threw it to Rukia who caught it and ran towards Ichigo.

"Why the hell did you do that Nemu?! How many times have i told you not to get in between?!" Kurotsuchi said as he slapped his leuitenent.

Everyone flinched. Even though it was a normal occurrence for the captain to hit his leuitenent in the past, it was still painful to watch.

"There was no way you could have won sir" Nemu said without hesitation and continued to look at Rukia as she used the bracelet as if she had been using it all her life.

Rukia casted the spells, pressed the buttons required and clamped the bracelet on Ichigo's left wrist and the reishi suspension from his hand died down.

But his hands still had blue veins.

"What's that? Why are your veins-" Rukia asked.

"Blut vene. If it wasn't for blut, my hand would have been shredded to peices by now" Ichigo said as he got up and continued staring at his hand which now was going back to it's original state.

But that wasn't it, Orihime was still mad. Like bad mad.

She rose her wand and flash stepped towards Kurotsuchi in a blink of an eye and yelled,

"Kōten Zanshun!"

Tsubaki came out but instead of his usual attack of throwing himself towards his enemy, he threw 5 big balls of light, each as powerful as a cero.

Kurotsuchi's arm came off as he dodged that attack at the very last second.

Few buildings in the area were destroyed because of this attack.

'That attack would have cut me off in peices. Glad that just my arm-" Kurotsuchi thought but he was stopped in the middle as the same balls of light came from behind him.

This time the attack was blocked by a sword.

Ichigo stood there with a soft scowl on his face and his sword blocking the attack as if they wewere nothing. Nobody was able to make out whether it was determination or anger that was written on his face.

They didn't knew him that well yet, to know that Ichigo scowled every second of the day.

"Ichigo! Stay out of my way! This man tried to kill you!" Orihime yelled.

It looked as if the Orihime they knew earlier was replaced by a monster.

"No, my own powers tried to kill me. Kurotsuchi was just being an asshole" Ichigo said calmly.

"But-" Before Orihime could complain Ichigo flash stepped in front of her and held her hand.

He then started to mutter something which was audible to only Orihime. But it looked like some sort of chant.

Suddenly Orihime fell on her knees with a scream while Ichigo kneeled down too and did not let go of her hand or his chant.

After 10 seconds of painful yelling, there was a bright light and after it faded away, there was Orihime, asleep on the ground.

"Wh-Who was she?! She definitely wasn't just a assistant healer?!" Soi Fon asked in a demanding tone.

"There are things you cannot control. For me it was the hollow inside that gave me my powers but at the same time tried to take control of me. I learned to control him in the end. But for Orihime, her emotions power her. She has learned to control them but in the worst case scenario, there is always a breaking point. She got her final release a few years ago. And this has happened only thrice since then. This was the fourth time. But she is getting better at controling it. There is way to stop it. A spell and her Shun-Shun-Rikka have told me about it" Ichigo said as he lifted Orihime up and flash stepped away while Rukia picked up the white hayori she had thrown on the ground and shunpoed away too.

"Did she call her self 'Orhime Kurosaki'?" Shunsui said as he broke the silence.

**Back at the avengers tower.**

"And you clip this wire with this one" Kisuke pointed out to Peter who was helping with building the time machine.

After working a few more hours they were finally done.

"My my, It was definitely a lot of work to do. This time we can use it as many times as we want. But only 5 people can travel in it. So two people can go back to get them" Tony explained to everyone.

"I see. So who are we gonna send?" Nat asked.

"Avengers don't know what the Gotei 13 are like. They will definitely get killed on sight. So it's one of us" Uryu said as he looked at Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, Chad and Tessai.

"What about us?" Kazui asked with a pout.

"As much as we know how talented you, Ichika, Jinta and Ururu are, we still cannot send you cause out of all the captains of that timeline, the only ones who will refrain from killing you will be Ukitake, Kyoroku, Unohana Taichou" Uryu said while the other 3 nodded and the Avengers flinched.

"And Yuzu and Karin will be just seen as experiments as to how humans were able to enter 'soul' society. The reishi dispenser was not invented then" Tessai said.

**(Reishi dispenser is a senkaimon {soul reaper gateway} modification that allows normal souls to pass through without exiting from their bodies. Orihime, Chad and Uryu were able to enter soul society because of it, when they entered soul society to save Rukia )**

"I sometimes doubt if you are talking about serial killers or your superiors" Steve said.

"And i wish it could have been otherwise" Matsumoto said.

"Hey!" Toshiro said as he saw Matsumoto look at him with a smug look.

"Hey guys, is it only me or do you feel that a different spiritual pressure has been roaming around the building?" Tessai asked.

Jinta, Ururu nodded and looked as everyone flinched too.

"I thought it was just me so i didn't say anything" Rangiku said.

"So that feeling that someone was watching me was just another person's spiritual pressure being close?" Banner asked.

"Well knowing that you can see us, guess it isn't a suprise you can sense spiritual pressure too" Urahara said.

"But i can't pinpoint it" Uryu said as tried to concentrate more on it.

"I had a reishi manipulating device fixed on the building so that any outside source cannot pinpoint our reishi. But the only disadvantage is that the same goes for us" Urahara said.

"So how are we gonna know if the so called person is a bad company or a good company?" Thor asked.

"Anything at a time like this cannot be a good company" Kisuke said as he took out his sword from his cane.

"Woah woah hat and clogs! You cannot fight a spiritual being with a normal sword" Tony said as he took the Urahara's 'normal' sword and put it back into his cane.

Kisuke was going to reply when suddenly Peter gasped.

Everyone looked at him to see white and red coloured ribbons floating around him.

**(Spirit Ribbon are ribbons that are always floating around and cannot be seen {Even by spiritual beings} unless concentrated upon. For them to be visible, someone has to know how to concentrate their reishi)**

"Why is it that the amateurs learn to use spirit ribbons while it took me 5 years to master it" Uryu said as he remembered 15 year old Ichigo doing it without even knowing he was doing it.

"Spirit ribbons. Every normal soul has a white one" Ururu explained to the confused faces.

"So what's up with the red ones?" Nat asked.

"And that blue one too" Thor asked.

"The blue one is probably Thor's as he the god of thunder. All gods that live in outer space have one with their trademark colour. Your brother, Loki, Probably has a green one" Tessai said.

"And how do you know my brother?" Thor asked.

"Sources he tells no one about" Karin said as she entered the lab with Yuzu.

They looked totally beat and had all kinds of food stuck over their clothes.

"And suddenly i don't wanna eat today's dinner" Banner said.

"I thought that the blue one will be Uryu's" Nat said.

Uryu looked at his white ribbon which he was able to sense because of it's close proximity and said,

"Even though Quincy are related to the spiritual world, we still age and die like humans unless we get too involved in the spirit world. But even if we end up aging like soul reapers after a while, we will still have normal white ribbons...Now tgat i think about it, I have to agree I kinda find it boring to have plain white ribbon"

"Just like your stupid uniform" Renji said.

"As if dressing fully in black like a emo is better" Uryu said.

"You are the one with DARK BLUE emo hair!" Renji said

"At least i don't have a pineapple for hair!" Uryu said as he head butted Renji.

"I don't even wear that hairstyle anymore!" Renji said as he fought back.

"They have talked about Renji's hair so many times that i want to see how his hair looked like before. In his and Rukia's video at the hospital, he had bed hair so i wasn't able to make out his hairstyle...at all" Banner said to Rangiku.

"I have photos if you want!" Rangiku said with a smirk.

All the Avengers nodded at her as they made a deal.

"They make it sound like having emo hair is bad" Ichika said.

"Adults and their stereotypes" Kazui said as he folded his arms and shook his head.

"BY THE WAY, why are there red ribbons?" Peter asked as he tried to change the topic and stop the banter, even though he still had planned about asking for Renji's photos.

"Red ribbons belong to shinigami" Renji said as he and Uryu looked away from each other.

"Okay, then why are there 7 red ribbons? Shouldn't there be only 5?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, it's only Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro, Kazui and Ichika. Right?" Steve asked.

"You forgot about me?" Tessai said.

"Oh yeah, the big guy is a soul reaper too. Sorry i forgot, you told me yesterday right?" Steve asked.

Tessai nodded.

"There is still one extra ribbon" Nat said

"You forgot about me!...wait is that why you thought my sword was normal?" Kisuke asked.

"Wait your sword isn't normal?" Steve asked.

"Wait you are a soul reaper?" Nat asked.

"Then why do you have a cane for a sheath?" Peter asked.

"Wait, does that mean you can fight?" Thor asked.

"So you aren't just a mad scientist?" Clint asked.

"Why didn't we know about this?" Fury asked.

"Then why do you dress THAT way instead of a shinigami robe?" Banner asked.

Tony just gave a look that said,

'Are you serious?'

"... You guys are mean" Kisuke said with a pout.

After receiving no answer, Kisuke sighed and bowed his hat and said,

"Yes, i see what's the problem. Let me re-introduce myself, I am a shinigami and also the former Captain of squad 12 of the Gotei thirteen and the former head of the department of research and development of soul society"

"Sooo you are actually a hotshot and we never knew it? Cool" Banner said.

"Well i used to believe that my personality gave it away" Kisuke said with a sad look.

"You literally have the worst personality of us all" Renji said with a 'Are you serious look?'

"Guys we don't have time for this" Steve said as he took out his sheild

"Yeah whoever this person is, he definitely isn't a good company" Nat said.

"Well as i said, this sword isn't normal and Benihime hasn't destroyed something in a while" Kisuke said as he took out his sword again from his cane and the sword turned into his shikai without him saying a word.

"I guess that's a shikai and Benihime is the name of your sword?" Thor asked.

"You guys are getting better at this" Rangiku said.

"Guys, the spiritual pressure is inside the building now" Steve said.

Everyone straitened up while Ichika and Kazui hid behind the time machine.

"Where are you?" Renji asked into nothingness.

"It's on this floor now" Uryu said.

"An attack can come from anywhere" Karin said as she stood in front of Yuzu.

Everyone in the whole room was silent. Someone on the outside would think that everyone in the room are statues while the rest is empty. The silence was almost deafening.

Suddenly there was sound, it was as much silent as a drop of a small pin.

Kisuke launched towards it but the said person shunpoed towards Kazui and Ichika.

'She' was blocked by Steve's sheild.

'She is wearing a cloaking coat. We will never be able to see her clearly or hear anything from her side, not even her steps or attacks if she doesn't remove it. This is bad' Toshiro thought as he took out his sword as well.

Then 'she' shot towards Renji who attacked her with his sword in a swift moment, as soon as she doged that attack, she was hit by a blue arrow. She growled and lifted Uryu up and threw him towards the time machine. Tony caught and threw Uryu the other way and took Ichika out of the way but wasn't able to do the same for himself and Kazui. The machine started up and they were sent into the timeline that was entered into it.

The timeline in which Ichigo, Rukia and Orhime were currently in.

'She' stood there, as if shocked.

Then suddenly the woman turned into a black cat and the coat she was wearing fell beside her.

"What the hell were you thinking Kisuke?! Attacking me out of nowhere?! And why was everyone attacking me in the first place??And who is 'everyone' anyways? I don't even know half the people that are here!" The cat said.

"A talking cat...now i have seen everything" Peter said.

"Says a half mutated spider" Thor said.

"Oh lord what are we gonna do now?" Yuzu said.

**While in soul society some decades back.**"Ohkay..so where the hell are we kid?" Tony asked Kazui.

"Well sad to say but we are in seireitei" Kazui said as he recognised the white buildings with brown roofs.

"And is that a good place to be right NOW. Like in this timeline?" Tony asked.

"Nope"


	33. Chapter 33

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS.**

**SORRY I DIDN'T WRITE ANYTHING FOR SO LONG. I HAD A SURGERY LAST WEEK AND I WASN'T ABLE TO MOVE AROUND MUCH. ALL I COULD DO WAS SLEEP EAT AND REPEAT. SO NOW THAT I HAD A LITTLE TOO MUCH TIME ALL OF A SUDDEN, I WROTE THIS [ 10K ] LONG CHAPTER JUST FLR YOU GUYS! PEACE AND LOT'S OF LOVE!!**

"What the hell were you thinking Yourichi san?!" Uryu asked as he walked around the room thinking of what they will do now.

"What do you mean by that?! I sensed some different spiritual pressures that i wasn't able to pin point and i thought you guys were in danger! That's the reason why I entered stealthily. And as soon as i came in, everybody started to attack me! And i didn't even know who these people were so i took a battle stance. But i never attacked!" Yourichi explained as she stopped Uryu from walking around by pulling his Quincy cape.

"Just leave that now! Whatever happened, has happened. But what about Tony and Kazui!" Steve said.

"And they took the time machine with them" Kisuke commented grimly.

"Why don't we communicate with Ichigo and the others, tell them that Tony and Kazui have landed there" Banner said.

But Kisuke remained silent.

"The communicator Kisuke, where is it?" Clint asked.

"It's with me but we cannot call them until tomorrow. We can call them around the same time they had landed in soul society" Kisuke said.

"God What are we gonna do?" Banner asked everyone.

"Leave that. I wanna know how a cat talks" Peter said.

"Who said i was a cat?" Yourichi said as she transformed back to her original form. And she obviously did not care if she was naked or not.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes?? And why are you a woman?? You sounded like a man when you were a cat?? I need answers" Thor said as he did not get fazed by the fact that she was naked. Unlike someone *cough* Ichigo *cough*

As all the guys looked away the only one having no problem with it were Thor and Kisuke.

"I like this guy, totally different from certcerta some i know" Yourichi said as she started wearing her clothes and saw how unfazed Thor was by it while remembering how Ichigo used to react.

"You still didn't answer his questions" Steve said as he saw that Yourichi was finally dressed.

"How about i get to know you first and please, let me ask questions first, Cause i am probably the one knowing the most about the situation going on" Yourichi said with a smirk.

"And how do you know more?" Nat asked.

"There is a new info on this situation" Kisuke said as he finally remembered Yourichi calling him.

"Yes, You see i am pretty old my self. I have been around since the time Yamamoto was" Yourichi said.

"And that means..?"Clint asked.

"Old Man Yama isn't the only one who knew Odin" Yourichi said while everyone (even Kisuke who usually knows everything) looked at her dumbfounded.

**While decades back in soul society.**

"So how long do we have to hide behind the wall kid? It isn't exactly easy to carry a time machine around" Tony said cause they had been hiding behind a wall for almost 30 mins, trying to find a way to run and hide.

"The machine isn't heavy. It weighs less than half your weight" Kazui said.

"How do you know that?" Tony asked.

"Me and Ichika don't draw and play video games all day around. We sometimes eavesdrop too" Kazui said.

"Fine. Tell me about how the seireitei is divided" Tony said.

"It's divided into 13 barracks. This sounds easy but in reality it will take you years to memorize the map" Kazui said.

"Okay so which squad are you most familiar with?" Tony asked.

"Squad Five. Otousan's squad"

"Who is squad five's captain in this time line?"

"Captain Sōuske Aizen" Kazui said casually.

"Ai-Aizen?" Tony asked again cause Uryu had once told him and the others who Aizen really was.

"What's wrong with captain Aizen? He is a nice guy" Kazui asked innocently.

'He doesn't know? But why?...I see, Soul society must have wanted to erase it's mistake of taking in a wrong captain. So that's why the kids don't know about him. They must have told everyone to forget the name Sōuske Aizen as a bad guy and remove his name from soul society's criminal record' Tony thought.

"Ah it's nothing. Nothing's wrong with Captain Aizen. But still, which other squad are you familiar with?" Tony asked with a smile.

"Squad 13! Aunt Rukia's former squad! Uncle Ukitake always gives me candies!" Kazui said with excitement.

"Well captain Ukitake surely doesn't know you" A voice said.

Tony and Kazui looked behind to see Captain Ukitake himself.

"Uncle Ukitake!" Kazui said as he ran towards the said man.

But before Kazui could reach him, Ukitake took out his sword and put it near Kazui's throat.

"Who are you?! Identify yourself!" Ukitake yelled.

'I have heard alot about this guy. But I don't think the discription is matching. He seems violent instead of a calm and nice captain that gives everyone candies' Tony thought.

"Uki-" Kazui and Tony tried but Ukitake yelled again,

"I asked who are you?! Answer me first!"

Because of the sudden outburst Kazui's eyes started to fill up with tears. Ukitake flinched.

But as soon as Kazui started crying, he put his sword back, ran towards the kid, sat down in front of him and gave the kid a few candies, a hug and tried to comfort him with a 'I am sorry' look and a nervous smile on his face.

'Now, the discription matches' Tony thought.

"Who are you?" Ukitake asked as he rose his sword again, but now with sniffling Kazui in his arms and the sword now towards Tony.

"Why does he get the sweet treatment while i get a sword at my neck?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"He is just a kid. You might have been kidnapping him. And for some reason i find him familiar. So i ask again, who are you?...and one more thing, What are you wearing?" Ukitake asked with a pitying look.

"I am Tony Stark and this is my suit... which everyone in this place will find weird cause all you guys wear is damn black kimono" Tony said the last part to himself cause he didn't want to die today.

When Ukitake said nothing, Tony sighed and said,

"Look, we are not here to hurt you. I am here from the future to take my friends back...I think there was meeting held about this yesterday?"

"Oh, you are here for Ichigo and Rukia?" Ukitake asked as he tested Tony.

"And Orihime. All three" Tony replied.

"So you really are here to save them?" Ukitake said as he put his sword back.

"Yeah" Tony said.

"Which squad barrack are we in right now?" Tony asked.

"Squad 2" kazui said.

Tony just sighed and tried to observe the man more carefully.

They were in the shadows so Tony wasn't able to see the man clearly. But he saw that he had very long hair.

"Is it common for everyone to have long hair?" Tony asked.

"Well it isn't exactly weird to keep long hair around here if that's what you are asking" Ukitake said.

"Where is everyone?" Tony asked.

"They are in first squad's barracks if you are asking about your friends and if you are asking about other soul reapers, they have been ordered to evacuate squad 2 cause a 'blast' of spiritual pressure affected this area a bit after an accident. And that accident is related to Ichigo. Your friends have been ordered to not exit the barracks at any cost. Actually, they have been told to stay in the meeting room itself, which is in squad one. So this might be a problem cause there is high level of security outside. Even if we enter the building, there are reishi sensors everywhere" Ukitake explained with a grim expression.

"I take it that the meeting didn't go well"

"The aftermath of the meeting didn't go well to be exact"

"Huh?" Both Tony and Kazui said.

"Look, I can't take you with me but i can show you how you can reach my room. But that also has an exception, it can only be done at night. And we can plan how to get you two to meet the three later. First let me explain you how you are going to come to my office at night" Ukitake said while the other two nodded.

After a few moments of explaining the plan.

"What?! You want us to stay here for the whole day?!?" Tony asked.

"Well he is kinda right Uncle Ukitake. Squad four will come to clean up, which squad was it? Oh right squad two, it will clean squad one's barracks and it will then come to clean squad two. So we cannot hide in squad two forever" Kazui said as a matter of fact.

"That is true...the only another possible area for you to be in is near the senkaimon" Ukitake said.

"Senkaimon?" Tony asked.

"The gate through which uncle Renji came in from that day. It connects world of the living to soul society. The one we are talking about is the big public one" Kazui explained.

"I see. So what about it?" Tony asked cause he didn't knew what they meant by 'near it'.

"Unlce Ukitake, there is a lot of space around the senkaimon but it is 'open' space. We cannot possibly hide there" Kazui reasoned again.

"It's the only area that is close to where you are right now...then there are only two ways" Ukitake said in a serious tone.

"Which are?" Tony asked.

"You will have to go to the world of the living through it or you will have to take your time machine and travel to some other time at some other place"

"Huh?!"

"But don't hurry or do that just now. I think something is missing in this...i just can't put my finger on it" Ukitake said.

"Well i know the answer to that question" A new voice said.

All three of them stood their guard but when they saw Kyoroku standing there, Ukitake and Kazui relaxed while Tony tried to.

"How long have you b-" Ukitake was going to ask but Shunsui cut him off and said,

"I heard the whole thing"

"So you know the answer uncle Kyoroku?" Kazui asked.

"Yes kiddo i know"

"What is it? Tell us" Ukitake persisted.

"I think these two should first take their other three comrades and then go to the timeline when Ichigo Kurosaki had 'just' gained his powers" Shunsui said.

"Do you trust them fully?" Ukitake asked in a bit of a shock cause he was hoping that Shunsui would help him interrogate them further.

"Let me ask you one thing Ukitake. Have you heard what this kid calls you?"

"Yes, he calls me Ukitake tai-...wait he doesn't call me that. He calls me...uncle-" Ukitake said as he realised what Kyuroku was getting at.

"Whose kid is he?" Ukitake asked to himself.

"Who do you think has orange hair and who do you think has such big brown eyes?" Shunsui pushed.

"Orange hair and big eyes... Ichigo! And the other one is... Orihime? But how? They are not married" Ukitake asked again.

"Mom and dad said thay were not married??" Kazui asked in shock.

"It was probably for cover kiddo. Or else they would have not accepted them in without extra interrogation" Tony explained.

"And you believed them? They were literally wearing wedding rings" Shunsui asked Ukitake.

"I didn't notice"

"Nobody notices at first glance, you would be the first uncle Shunsui" Kazui said with a chukle.

"So you really are Ichigo's kid?" Shunsui asked Kazui.

"Yeah!" Kazui said as he took his hand forward and waited.

Ukitake and Shunsui gave him questioning looks and then Kazui sighed and explained.

"You all may have been there to hold me when i was born but you don't know me now, so i am introducing myself" Kazui said.

"I am Kazui Kurosaki, a human, quincy, shinigami hybrid! Nice to meet ya!" Kazui said with a wide grin.

"Well it's nice to meet you too" Shunsui and Ukitake said as they shook his hand.

"But i still don't understand why you want Ichigo and the others to go meet the 15 year old Ichigo" Ukitake and Tony asked Shunsui.

"I don't want Ichigo to meet his past self, to be accurate, i want him to meet someone else" Shunsui said.

"Who?"

"His mother"

"What?! Don't you remember what Ichigo said??" Ukitake asked.

"But she died when Ichigo was 17...right?" Shunsui asked cause he was now unsure himself.

"No, she died when dad was 9, grandma died" Kazui said as he avoided to look anyone in the eye.

Ukitake elbowed Shunsui who just gave a sorry look.

"Why did you want us to meet her anyways?" Tony asked.

"Ichigo is having a hard time controling his Quincy powers so i guessed that it was because he must have not been prepared to use them. So he had lost control of them. So if we teach him how to control them, then he go back to his time to fight with all he has" Shunsui explained.

"But how do you know he has to fight an important battle in their time?" Ukitake asked.

"Well if they had to come down to make a time machine so that they can get rid of the problem before it arises, then obviously they need to have access to all the forces they can have"

Shunsui continued,

"But Ichigo cannot learn to use his soul reaper powers if his mother isn't alive. My plan was to send this Ichigo to the time when he first became a soul reaper. Soul reapers age slowly so he won't look too different from how he looked at that time. He could've managed to learn how to use his powers from his mother. But now..."

Suddenly an idea struck Tony,

"Hey kiddo?"

"What?"

"Was Uryu your dad's friend back then?"

"Yeah he was. Everyone you know was with dad when he was fifteen. But what does that have to do wi-...oh"

"Yeah kid, Uncle Uryu can help us"

"Who is this Uryu?" Ukitake asked.

"We cannot tell you who he is but we want to know a way to take Rukia and the others and go" Tony said.

"I still haven't figured out that part..." Shunsui said.

"Sewage!"

Everybody looked at Ukitake with questioning looks.

"You can go through the sewers. They connect almost every part of the seireitei to each other" Ukitake explained.

"Well we have a way now! Let's go!" Kazui said.

"Do you even know which sewer you need to enter?" Ukitake asked cautiously.

"Of course! Me, Ichika and Yachiru always sneak around the seireitei through them! Once we went to Uncle Byakuya's office and drew chappy all over his paperwork!" Kazui said with a giggle while the other two captains sweat dropped.

***Jushiro in future to a worker:**

**"Close all the sewer gates that connect inside the rooms of the seireitei"**

**Worker: Why captain?**

**Jushiro: I don't know i just had a feeling..."***

"Okayy...So when will you go?" Shunsui asked.

"Now, or else we won't reach before midnight" Kazui said.

"Well best of luck kid"

Kazui nodded and then ran off deeper into the streets while Tony followed him.

**In the real time line in Avengers tower,**

"So you are saying that, instead of going to the future and saving the future host (soul) before it is killed, you want to go to the past and kill the shenenju during it's time of birth?" Clint confirmed.

"Yes"

"Then what about the 'Killing the shenenju before it reaches it's other source' and stuff?" Fury asked.

"Well you see, this type of shenenju was first discovered 2000 years ago by Captain general and Odin as you know. And it was hard to control the shenenju then. And after 2000 years, I don't think that we could possibly win by cutting off one of it's host. It would already be too powerful. If we takle it at it's birth, it's power will be down by 1/4" Yourichi explained.

"Down by 1/4 th?! That's alot Yourichi san, are you sure?" Kisuke asked again.

"Positive, i did the calculations and with Mayuri's help too, even though it was a bit hard to talk to that man through the screen cause there were 144 times i felt like hitting him" Yourichi growled.

"But right now our main problem is how do we reach out to Tony? He is probably roaming around seireitei right now, trying not to get killed" Renji said.

Everyone let out a pained sigh.

"This mission is going to be a pain in the butt" Steve said.

**Decades in past,**

"How long is it going to take?" Tony asked.

"I don't know..." Kazui said tiredly.

"What's up with you? You were excited about this 3 hours ago, now suddenly you are tired. The one carrying the machine is me so i should be the one tired" Tony complained.

"I always take breaks when i walk" Kazui reasoned.

"Yeah yeah whatever kid. So when are we going to reach, i have been walking in front of you for the past 20 minutes so don't tell me you didn't pay attention on where we were going for 20 minutes?...Kid? C'mon say something, don't leave me hanging" Tony said as he turned around but found Kazui far behind him.

He was using one of his hands to lean against the wall as he breathed heavily.

"Kazui, hey, You okay?"

But before he could say anything, Kazui fell forward with a small thud.

"Kid!"

Tony ran towards him and set the time machine beside him. His suit removed itself and Tony picked Kazui up and started patting his face lightly.

"Kazui? Kid wake up, tell me what's wrong"

Kazui opened his eyes a bit and said,

"Dizzy"

'How can he be dizzy?' Tony thought.

"When was the last time you ate anything?"

"Yesterday's lunch"

"It's been that long since you ate?! Didn't you eat dinner?!"

"Me and Ichika had decided to have dinner after you and uncle Kisuke had explained everything about the time machine and then everything happened...sorry"Kazui said as he looked away while Tony just sighed.

"But there is another reason why i might be dizzy"

"And that is?"

"Souls, mostly soul reapers have high spirit energy. They need food to survive while a normal soul won't feel hungry" Kazui said as he looked at Tony.

'Yes, i really don't feel hungry' Tony thought.

"Where can we find food here?"

"I am okay now. I had enough rest, i can walk" Kazui said as he jumped off Tony's lap and started walking.

"You just fainted in front of me a minute ago!"

"I can walk, i will be fine"

"C'mon Kazui, i am wearing my suit. I can pick you up too"

"No, i will walk"

"Kazui you can bearly walk"

"No, i will walk"

"Kazui..."

"Listen to the man, child, he speaks for your well-being" A new voice interrupted.

Kazui and Tony turned around to find captain Unohana standing there with a package in her hands.

"Uno..hana tai..cho?" Kazui asked as he fell forward again but Unohana caught him this time.

'When did she even reach him? She was literally 30 meters far...' Tony thought.

"Should i consider you a enemy?" Tony asked.

"If I were an enemy, you would have been dead by now" Unohana said as she checked up Kazui.

"He needs food" She said.

"Yeah but we don't have any if you haven't noticed"

"Ukitake gave him candies, he left them there in a hurry"

"How do you know that? Are soul society women also witches? Cause i think Rukia kinda seems like that..." Tony said the last part in a whisper.

"No but Ukitake told me that. He saw that Kazui didn't look all that well. And out of all the captains, squad 4's specialty is health. And i was the one who ordered squad 4 to not perform a clean up mission in the sewers. You can consider me an ally" Unohana said with a smile.

"I see...but he looked fine when i was with him?"

"Sometimes people are capable of hiding things. And sometimes you find this ability in the least expected ones. I have healed him for now, and take these sugar candies. Give him some when he wakes up" She said as she walked over to Tony and handed Kazui to him.

"And if anything like that happens to him again, you might face some problems alright?" Unohana said with a sweet/scary smile that sent shivers down Tony's spine and he nodded hazardously.

And then she shunpoed away.

"Does she even know you that much to care about you so much?" Tony asked a sleeping Kazui who just shifted into a better sleeping position.

"It's the cuteness isn't it?" Tony asked sarcastically.

Kazui just slept as Tony's voice fell silent on his ears.

"Why are all the kids like this?!" Tony whisper screamed as he remembered Morgan being the same.

He just sighed and picked up the time machine and fixed it on his shoulders.

"Wait, Jarvis how am i going to reach the first squad with Kazui asleep?"

"You will have to wait till he wakes up" Was the AI's reply.

"Why the hell did i join this mission?"

**While in first squad's meeting room,**

"You need to rest" Rukia said.

"How can i rest midget, I felt Tony's spiritual pressure just now?!" Ichigo asked.

"Well i know he isn't dead so you can rest strawberry! He probably hid himself!" Rukia said.

"But he is Tony baka! He knows nothing about soul society!" Ichigo retorted.

"But somehow he managed to hide! Let him be or else you will overexert yourself! And Orihime is sleeping, there won't be anyone to heal you if something happens!" Rukia whisper-screamed and pointed at Ichigo's spiritual pressure containing bracelet.

"She can't do anything anyway. This is related to my quincy powers. If she tries to heal me, her sheild will be absorbed anyways. Didn't i tell you what happened in hueco mundo?!" Ichigo whispered too.

Ichigo continued,

"And they have banned us from contacting Kisuke too!"

"Well i was just saying-"

"You guys do know that whisper-screaming can be heard right?" Orihime asked.

"Sorry if we woke you up" Rukia said.

"Yeah some midget was not paying attention to the situation we are currently in" Ichigo said as he eyed Rukia who glared at him.

"Look, Rukia and Ichigo, we know that Ichigo is in a critical condition right now. If he exerts himself in ANY way then he is going to get sick. His bracelet has a little crack on it too. He WILL get sick and that's what we are sure about. The only thing we can do is to keep him stable during that time. The only way to fully cure him would be to train him to use his powers" Orihime said to both of them.

Rukia looked at her with worry too.

"Right now we need to think of how we can calm him down. If Tony is here then that means that we will be going back really soon. So let's hope and stay calm" Orihime whispered into Rukia's ear with a 'Help me' look.

Rukia thought for a second and nodded.

"Okay Ichigo, i know the situation is tight but i think it's best if we calm down" Rukia said.

"Calm down?! How can i calm down?! Tony is out there-" Ichigo was saying but Orihime covered his mouth.

"Yama ji is in the next room!" Orihime whispered.

"Yeah sorry"

"Look Ichigo, Tony can protect himself. You don't need to protect everyone!" Rukia said as she slammed her palm on the floor.

"But-"

"Look, If they sent Tony then that means that he is here to save us. So it's better to stay calm. And even if they have found him, then they won't just kill him. Knowing soul society, they will try to get to know more about us from him" Rukia said.

"I know...fine! Let's just sleep" Ichigo said and walked over to his futon in the large hall. **(Futon in Japanese is a bed that is layed on the floor. The traditional Japanese bed ya know?)**

"Why did they decide to keep us in the meeting room though. I mean, only 3 people with their beds in such a large hall?" Orihime asked Rukia.

"Well i had thought about that too and i think it's because they still aren't sure if they can trust us because of the show Ichigo had put up today. And they don't know the extent of our powers. And you revealing your final form didn't help all too well, and Old man Yama is in the next room, so that's the best security they have" Rukia said with a chuckle.

"Sorry..."

"Hey it's okay, besides, the only thing i am worried about is you revealing your identity" Ichigo said with a chuckle from across the hall from his futon.

"I am Orihime Kurosaki" Ichigo said in Orihime's tone with a idiotic grin while Orihime blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry if you didn't like what i said today" Orihime said with a 'I am sorry' look.

"Who said I didn't like that?" Ichigo asked with a smirk which made Orihime blush even more.

Rukia coughed and bought back everyone's attention at her.

"You still didn't sleep strawberry? I obviously don't want to hear you flirt at midnight" Rukia asked with a smirk.

"I AM trying to sleep midget! Okay? And at least unlike you, i AM able to flirt. I sometimes pity Renji, he has to hear you say lame pickup lines everyday" Ichigo said with a grin.

"How did you know about th-...wait"

"Aaaha! Now i know!" Ichigo said as he gave a peace sign while still laying in bed.

"Okay okay baka! Let's get back to Orihime's topic... Orihime, I

don't think they remember you saying that you are Orihime Kurosaki. I mean, they questioned us about everything except you telling you are Orihime Kurosaki? That doesn't make sense. Everyone was in battle mode so i don't think anybody paid much attention to it" Rukia said as she walked over to her futon too.

"Yeah... let's just sleep" Orihime said as she walked over to her bed too.

The three of them appeared to be asleep but all three were thinking wether they would really be able to escape this or not.

**Back in the sewers,**

"Oh you are finally awake! Don't scare me like that kid!" Tony said as he quickly handed Kazui a candy bar.

"Eat it. We don't want you to faint again"

"Did Unohana taicho visit us?" Kazui asked as he munched on his candy.

"Yeah, she was the one who gave us candies. She also ordered squad 4 to not clean the sewers" Tony explained as he put Kazui down and stretched his shoulders.

"I see. Sorry to hold you up. Now i can tell you where we need to turn next" Kazui said as he swatted his clothes clean and started walking.

"Who told you i waited up?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"Huh?"

"I sent my robo cams around each and every tunnel and turn. I had a perfect map of this place all night when you slept" Tony said.

"So you are saying...?" Kazui asked bewildered.

"Yes, we are just above the captain's meeting room"

"That's amazing!" Kazui said as his eyes glimmered with appreciation.

"I see that you are completely awake now kid. Let's go. We have a hell lot of stairs to climb. I am planning to save my suit's juice for emergency only" Tony said as he started climbing while Kazui followed behind with mini-flash steps he had managed to learn.

**Back in the meeting room,**

"You have been ordered to get ready for the meeting. It will be held after 45 mins. We will need 15 mins to prepare the room for the meeting. Please be ready after 30 mins. One worker will come and get your futons and go. Please change your clothes" A woman worker said with a smile.

All three nodded and the woman left the room.

They soon got ready and told the woman outside to clean up the room. Then they waited outside for everyone to come.

Rukia was in her thoughts until she heard Orihime ask Ichigo if he was alright.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"Doesn't he look pale to you?" Orihime asked worriedly.

Rukia looked at Ichigo and knew something was wrong.

'Did he get sick already? This is not good' Rukia thought with a frown.

"Ichigo if you are sick then we have to skip this session and let Orihime get rid of the fever or whatever you have. She can't heal your Quincy powers cause...it's obvious she can't do that. If you are sick, it can get worse as the sickness will start layering up and it will overlap with your powers" Rukia explained cause she knew Ichigo was not going to listen otherwise.

"Ichigo, we spoke to Unohana taicho yesterday and this is what SHE suggested us. You can at least listen to her advice right?" Orihime asked.

"I feel okay. I can go through the meeting. You can heal me afterwards. Okay?" Ichigo asked with his best up front.

"This shouldn't be a point of discussion Ichigo!" Rukia whispered as she noticed that people had started to arrive outside the hall.

"It will be okay! I promise midget!" Ichigo whispered.

Suddenly there a gust of wind and Isshin Shiba came in jumping through the window towards Ichigo who just sighed and threw Isshin across the waiting room before his kick landed on anyone.

"How many times do i have to tell you not to do that?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Well you have told me just twice till now baka!" Isshin yelled as he thought Ichigo forgot about the difference in timeline.

"Don't give back arguements like a freaking kid! You should be able to stop after you are told once! You are an adult for God's sake!" Ichigo yelled back while Rukia and Orihime just sighed in the background and cause everyone had now arrived at the hall, they were staring at the scene with amusement too.

"Well how do you know how a kid's mind works! Of course because you are a kid yourself!" Isshin yelled back.

"I know how a kid's mind works because i have taken care of kids too!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Who are you talking about huh?! You said you weren't married?! Wait, kids without marriage?! Is this how i raised you?!" Isshin fake cried.

"Who said i had kids without marriage you old fart!"

"Then who are you talking about?!"

"I- I am... talking about my sisters idiot! I have two little sisters too! You were too busy with your job that's why i took care of them! I told you yesterday!"

'Phew, i almost told them about Kazui' Ichigo thought.

"What?! I have daughters too?! Bet they are far better than you" Isshin said with a smirk as he pointed a finger at Ichigo.

"I am better than you in all ways. We don't even need to count my sisters, they exceed you in every way too" Ichigo calmly said with a smirk.

"Nobody agrees to that, aren't i right guys?" Isshin asked everyone who stood in the waiting room.

"Ugh, i am going in" Ichigo said with a sigh while Rukia and Orihime followed him.

"Right guys?" Isshin asked again.

Everyone just sent him a pitying look and went inside.

Isshin gave up and followed them in the end while whispering,

"Traitors..."

"This meeting will commence now!"Yamamoto yelled as he tapped his stick once on the ground.

**While in the sewers,**

"How much longer Mr.Stark?" Kazui asked cause Tony was taking him through a route he didn't know about, so he was clueless on how long it was going to take.

"Just 5 minutes more kid" Tony said.

**Back in the meeting room,**

"This meeting is about the incidents that happened tomorrow. Kurosaki Taicho, would you care to explain everyone what happened yesterday?" Yamamoto said.

"Yeah, well, you see, What would you have done?" Ichigo asked as he stepped forward to speak.

"What do you mean?" Kurostuchi asked on behalf of everyone.

"Would have told everything about yourself if you were in a situation we are in right now?" Orihime asked.

"We ended up in the past knowing the future. We know what would happen if we told you certain things that weren't supposed to be told" Ichigo said in a serious tone as the whole room fell silent.

"Well what could have telling us about his 'unstable' quincy powers would have done?" Byakuya asked Rukia.

"Do i even need to explain this to you nii sama? First reason of all; The words 'unstable' and 'quincy' would have set everyone off and the second reason is that Ichigo himself didn't knew about his powers and we planned to keep it that way. But as you can see it didn't work out" Rukia said.

"Why didn't you want him to know?" Ukitake asked.

"Cause his powers were blocked for many years. We didn't know about this blockage. But when the block was finally removed, his powers were complete. But if we told him that his blockage was removed, this baka would first want to know who was the one that blocked his powers in the first place instead of learning how to control them" Rukia said as she glared at Ichigo who just looked away with a huff.

"So we decided to keep it a secret. And, him stressing out will have a very bad toll on his body because of his untamed powers. Even now his powers are tiring him out from inside" Orihime said as she worriedly looked at Ichigo who just gave her a weak smile.

"Look I am okay... at least for now. I don't know how long this bracelet can contain my spiritual pressure and what will happen to my body if this bracelet breaks. I can be minutes away from breaking this bracelet and we won't know. So i am asking for permission to call Kisuke Urahara" Ichigo said as he rose his hand and showed the bracelet to everyone.

The bracelet had a small crack that glowed blue. It showed how much pressure the bracelet is going through.

"We cannot grant you permission" Yamamoto said after a few seconds.

"But Taicho-" Rukia was going argue but was cut off by Shunsui who asked,

"Yes, we do consider the situation YOU are in but have you considered what you will do if you were in OUR situation?"

"We could have taken this lightly captain but we are having some problems in the future and to fight those problems we need all the sources we can get. And first of all, we need to stabiliz Ichigo's powers. To do that we NEED to go. I ask you again, consider our-" But Rukia was cut off by Byakuya.

"Do you understand who you are speaking to Rukia? This is a captains meeting, you will speak when you are required to" Byakuya said.

"Nii sama, i am speaking on behalf of my captain as he isn't well. And i have the right to put forward my opinion, i am doing nothing that is going against my or anyone's honour, so i request you let me speak" Rukia said.

"What has the future done, to make you speak in such disrespectful manner to everyone?" Byakuya asked as he raised his voice a little.

"There is difference between being scared to speak and speaking with confidence. Everyone in here thinks that a person who is scared to speak to you, speaks respectfully and that is wrong" Rukia said and was going to continue when Byakua interrupted,

"You will speak no further Rukia. If you do, my blade will end up at your throat"

"I am doing nothing but saying what i want to, respectfully too, as you say" Rukia said.

"Rukia maybe that's enough, you know how everyone was in the past, consider-" Ichigo tried but failed.

"No captain Kurosaki, you will not speak in between. This is between me and that disrespectful pesant for a lieutenant of yours" Byakuya said with a venomous tone.

"Hey Byakuya, you can talk shit to me but if you do that to my subordinates i will-" Ichigo said but clenched his teeth shut.

"You will what captain Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked.

"He doesn't want to reveal the obvious truth" Rukia said.

Baykuya now had enough, he flash stepped there with his sword out and kept it near Rukia' throat.

Rukia stood there and said nothing.

"What's wrong now? I know why you are silent, not being able to see how one moves is truly terrifying-" Byakuya said but Rukia interrupted him and said,

"No, I saw all your movements"

Byakuya gave her wide eyes while Rukia continued,

"I saw each one of your movements. I saw how your hand was already near your sword when Ichigo had started speaking, i saw you remove it, i saw you shunpo towards me, I saw everything"

"You have disgraced the Kuchiki family" Byakuya said as he pushed his sword so close that it touched Rukia's throat.

"I have disgraced no one brother. You are just overacting" Rukia said as she easily pushed his sword away from her throat with one hand.

"Why you-" Byakuya said but everyone's attention was suddenly bought to Ichigo who had fallen on his knees.

"Ichigo! Are you okay?" Orihime asked as she hurried beside him.

"Yeah i am fine, it's just...the crack...bracelet... it's crack widened" Ichigo said as he tried to get back up.

"What?! Did it break?!" Rukia said as she hurried over too and tossed Byakuya's sword away with her bare hands.

"No, it didn't break, the crack just expanded a bit, chill dude" Ichigo said with a fake smile as he tried to get up, but blut started to show up on his hands.

"We need to stabilize the bracelet now!" Rukia said to Orihime who nodded.

But as soon as she was going to use her healing sheild, Yamamoto tapped his stick on the ground and yelled,

"You will do no such thing girl!"

"But Yama-ji! We need to stabalize him or else-"

"You are in no position to do anything! Let Unohana taicho do the rest!"

Orihime flinched at his tone but backed away and let Unohana come forward.

'Do they consider her a peasant or something?! Who do they think she is?!' Rukia thought as she gritted her teeth but said nothing.

Unohana taichou tried to heal him by healing the crack on his bracelet but nothing worked.

"Taichou, my healing kido is not working on the bracelet. It is not even stabilizing him. Maybe we should let her-" Unohana said but Yamamoto tapped his cane on the ground and Byakuya said his thoughts,

"If our resources cannot cure him then we cannot let any other resource cure him. That girl is at a lowly position and is dangerous. She must not be allowed to enter this room as well cause this is a place for nobles. She is just a healer. This is not her place to be"

Orihime just lowered her head more.

"By-By-Byakuya" Ichigo gritted out in anger while Rukia glared at Byakuya and then sighed.

"Orihime" She called.

Orihime looked at Rukia and Rukia was able to see some tears in her eyes.

'How could i have forgotten how narrow minded the people of soul society were back then? They consider her a peasant? This is wrong in so many ways...' Rukia thought.

"Orihime tell them" Rukia said.

"Tell them what?"

"Tell them who you are" Rukia said.

"But this will disrupt our whole plan of not revealing our identity. It can affect us afterwards too. I think we should let them think what they want to-" Orihime said with a fake smile.

"No" Ichigo said.

"What?"

"I said No. You have to tell the truth. I can't handle them telling you off like that anymore. Tell them who you are and we will get out of this freaking hell hole" Ichigo said with a smile as he weakly reached out to Orihime's hand and held it tightly.

Orihime looked at Ichigo right in the eye and saw the eyes she saw when they were 15 and smiled.

"Okay" Orihime said.

She got up and said,

"Sōten Kisshun"

Soon her sheild surrounded Ichigo's left arm and his arm started to stabilise as the bracelet healed. His blue veins **(Blut)** started to disappear.

"Girl! This is treachery of highest order! Srop what you are doing at once! You are in no position to argue back!" Soi Fon said as she took a step forward.

"Say that i am in no position again and i kill you then and there" Orihime said without even flinching.

"How can you dare you speak like that to a captain?!" Soi Fon said.

"You talk as if i am a peasant" Orihime said as she turned and walked towards Soi Fon.

Her not paying attention did not affect the sheild at all.

Suddenly Orihime looked as if she was trying to intimidate Soi Fon, and it was working.

"You ARE a peasant" Byakuya said as he joined the conversation.

"Who told you that?" Orihime asked.

"Well you are a assistant healer and a person of that post has no value" Byakuya explained.

"I AM an assistant healer, but i am also Orhime Kurosaki, wife of Kurosaki Ichigo who is the captain of squad 5 and also a descendant of the Shiba clan. That makes me the wife of the prince of Shiba clan and the woman who will give birth to the next descendent of the clan" Orihime said as she faced Byakuya without fear.

'Atta girl! All those lessons on intimidating worked!' Ichigo thought with a smirk.

"And how do i know you aren't lying girl?" Byakuya asked.

"Well-"

Suddenly there was a blast and when the smoke cleared, there was hole in the floor in the middle of the hall.

"What the fuc-" Ichigo started loudly but completely shut his mouth when he saw Kazui step out with Tony.

"Who are you?! Answer me?" Komomura asked as he rose his sword at Tony's neck.

Kazui started to walk towards Orihime when he saw her but was stopped by a sword at his neck.

"Where do you think you are going boy?" Byakuya asked.

When Kazui looked up and saw Byakuya, he smiled brightly. This made Byakuya flinch a little in shock.

"Uncle Bya!" Kazui said as he went ahead to hug Byakuya's leg.

Byakuya tightened his grip on his sword and bought it more close to Kazui's neck.

Orihime and Ichigo both bought their attention from giving death glares to Tony, for bringing Kazui here, to Byakuya.

"Uncle Byaku-"

"Who are you kid? I won't ask again" Byakuya said.

"Haven't mom and dad told you about me? At least a little?" Kazui asked cause he had heard that Ichika had talked to the Byakuya of old timeline.

"Whoever your mom and dad might be, i want to know who you are!" Byakuya asked firmly and bought his sword so close to Kazui's neck that Kazui could feel the cold blade touch his skin.

Soon tears started to form in his eyes. Ukitake and Unohana were going to step forward but Ichigo beat them to it.

He flash stepped there held Byakuya's sword with his own hand.

Orihime's sheild had now disappeared and now she had Kazui in her hands.

"Leave my sword Kurosaki Taichou" Byakuya said in a warning tone.

"Or what?" Ichigo asked in the same tone.

"You do understand that you are supporting intruders!" Baykuya said while Ichigo just gave a him a look and chuckled.

"What's so funny? Leave my sword this instant. I have some questions for the kid and if he doesn't answer them-" Byakuya said as he tried to pull his sword.

"Oh no you won't" Ichigo said and simply broke Byakuya's sword with one hand.

Byakuya kept staring at his broken sword and Ichigo walked towards Orhime and smiled at Kazui.

When his eyes landed on Tony, he glared at him with a message that clearly said,

'You are so dead'

Then Ichigo turned around to face all the captains who were obviously waiting for answers and asked,

"Isn't it obvious who the kid is?"

Nobody said a word. Ichigo sighed in frustration and pointed both of his open arms at Kazui similar to how a comical commercial actor.

They still didn't understand, but when they had finally seen Ichigo's open arms, they saw his ring that usually would hide under his shihakusho's sleeve. Then they noticed a similar ring on Orihime's finger.

'Okay proof no 1, but what about the kid and the guy?' Soi Fon thought.

'The kid has bright hair...wait' Komomura thought as he looked at Ichigo and then back at Kazui. He did that a few times.

"Oh how long will you people take? It's his kid!" Shunsui said with a grin.

The hall fell silent.

"Captain Kurosaki, this is unacceptable, not telling us such crucial information-" Aizen started but Orihime interrupted and said,

"And we don't care"

"What?"

"You have your proof, and even if you didn't, we don't care" Orihime said.

She used her healing sheild to heal the hall and nodded at Rukia.

"Tony, i will help you set up the time machine" Ichigo said and nodded at Rukia as well.

First few minutes went by as Ichigo and Tony argued as to why Tony bought Kazui to such a dangerous place while Tony tried to explain what happened.

Then Ichigo and Tony worked for a few minutes on the time machine, everyone looked at the scene with bewildered expressions.

While in other corner, Ukitake gave Kazui some more candies while Isshin held Kazui's arm and cried on how cute Kazui is and how he is the proudest grandfather and how he will beat Byakuya up for making Kazui cry.

Kazui just scratched his head and smiled at them.

Then Kazui went upto Komomura and said,

"Oh you used to keep the mask around at that time!?"

And Kazui walked away while Kamomura thought,

'I need a stronger mask'

"Okay, we are finally done" Ichigo said as he wiped some sweat away.

He turned around to find Orihime and Rukia talking about his arm with Unohana while all the other captains except Yamamoto (who just stood there, tired of shit ya know) standing around Kazui. When he saw Kenpachi saying he would 'love' to fight Kazui in the future, he sweat dropped. But what angered him the most was Aizen was talking to him with his sicko sweet tone, but he ignored him.

'So he is that charismatic kid. Gotta keep him safe from the ladies in future' Ichigo thought with a 'I am tired look'.

"Ichigo we need to go" Tony reminded.

"Oh yeah, set the timeline. I need to take Kazui and we will go. I don't think Yama Ji even cared anymore if we go or stay" Ichigo said and walked over to the group while passing a still shocked Byakuya.

"C'mon Kazui, it's time to go home" Ichigo said with a small smile.

"Already? I guess that's too bad" Ukitake said with a sad smile.

"We will meet in the future!" Kazui said to the whole group with a grin.

"Sure kiddo" "We will have a fight too!" "I will give you more candies"

Ichigo and Kazui walked over to Rukia and Orihime and called them too.

All of them now stood near the time machine which was just a simple big metal block with special patterns that seemed similar to kido.

Ichigo looked at Rukia who just gave him a look and rolled up her sleeves.

She started a chant that 'looked' like Tenteikūra, but it was a the memory erasing kido that was transferred into Rukia's mind by Kisuke. It was invented by him so nobody knew what she was actually doing.

**(Tenteikūra is not a Bakudo or a Hado, it is a spell, if used then it can help relay a message to a group of individuals at the same time. It's like a voice group chat where only you can speak while others listen, kind of like an announcement)**

When she was done casting the Kido, everyone looked at them in confusion. They were thinking tha this Kido was to run the time machine, but that didn't happen.

"Why didn't it work midget?" Ichigo whispered.

"Oh it worked alright. It will activate after we leave" Rukia whispered.

"Okay, then! Ciao Adios people!!" Tony said as everyone now stood on the metal block and pressed the button with his leg.

And then they were gone.

"Well they are gone. What should we do now?" Ukitake asked everyone.

"Who are gone?" Shunsui asked.

"Umm, they! Don't you reme-...wait, who am i talking about?" Ukitake asked.

"How is my sword broken?" Byakuya asked out of nowhere.

"Um captain, i kind of forgot the reason for this meeting?" Soi Fon asked Yama with a small blush of embarrassment.

"Why was i crying just now?" Isshin asked as he wiped some tears.

"Just go back to your squads my children" Yamamoto said.

Everyone nodded and walked out, still asking questions to each other.

The last question Yama heard before he went back was,

"Hey where did all the candy go? I kept a full stock this morning?"

**While everyone on the time machine,**

"Are we finally back in New York?" Ichigo asked as he got up and helped the others.

Tony and Kazui looked at each other and then back at Ichigo,

"No, we are in Karakura town" Kazui said.

"Huh?!" Rukia said as she fell over.

"Why are we in Karakura?" Ichigo asked.

"What is Karakura?" Tony asked.

"Why didn't you tell us we were going to end up in Karakura?" Orihime asked.

"Okay okay, let me explain first!" Kazui said as he backed away from the waterfall of questions.

After the explanation.

"So you want me to take place of the 15 year old Ichigo and learn how to use my quincy powers from Uryu?" Ichigo asked.

Tony nodded.

"Ans how am i supposed to take place of 'this' Ichigo? I can't just do that-"

"We have a plan for that as well. And we aren't just going to replace 'you', we are going to replace Orihime too. Both of you still look like your past selves, just a bit taller and more mature, but you can blame it on your increasing abilities and spiritual pressure. Ichigo, you will remove your hayori and suppress your spiritual pressure to the point that your old shikai comes back. And it has to be usable too. We don't want them to know about your dual katanas. And Orihime, even you have to suppress your spiritual pressure, or else they might know about your powers maturing. And we will tell Uryu about training Ichigo as if Ichigo has discovered his quincy powers just now. When Uryu has finished training you, we will wipe out everyone's memory, it would just be like a RESET" Tony explained.

"...that was an amazing plan...how did you know how spiritual pressure, katana and suppression work?" Rukia asked with amazement.

"I am a scientist you know? When i study something, i do it in a way that i will be able to modify it and make amendments" Tony said with a smirk.

"I like the whole plan but what are we going to do about present Ichigo and Orihime?" Orihime asked.

"Well this is where Kisuke comes in. We are going to tell 3 people our real identities;

1) Kurosaki Ichigo

2) Orihime Inoue

3) Urahara Kisuke" Tony said as he pointed out three fingers.

"What?!" Rukia asked.

"What's the problem?" Tony asked.

"I don't know, wouldn't it be awkward if 15 year olds got to know that they are marrying each other in future?" Orihime asked with a small blush.

"We are going to erase their memories too. It would be like nothing even happened. We will tell them why, who what and let them stay with Urahara" Tony explained.

"Stil..." Orihime said as she still looked unsure.

"It's okay Orihime, they will forget about it" Ichigo said with a reassuring smile.

"...Fine!" Orihime said with a huff.

"Oh c'mon, it wouldn't be that bad!" Ichigo said with a grin as he poked a blushing Orihime's forehead.

Ichigo kept teasing her while Orihime kept telling him to stop. Everyone else just sighed and began further discussions on what they have to do.

"Hey guys, where are we anyways?" Ichigo asked as he rubbed his sore arm that had just experienced a 'Helbow'.

Everyone thought for a second and when they finally looked around, they found out that they were in the backyard of Urahara Shoten.

"Guess we won't have to walk around much haha" Rukia said nervously and they all walked towards the front door.

"Hey guys, first wear your gigais" Tony said.

"Well if you can't see, we don't have one baka" Rukia said as she put her hands on her waist.

"Well who said i didn't?" Tony said and his suit deployed 5 black balls.

"Are those-"

"Yes, they are Urahara's inflatable gigais" Tony said as he handed out one to each and kept one himself.

"To use them-" Tony continued but everyone had already entered their gigais.

"We know how to use them. But why are you using it? Me and Ichigo lost our human body ages ago, but what about you?" Orihime asked.

"Well the time machine has a reishi dispenser, so basically my SOUL has been travelling with you guys all along" Tony said and used the gigai himself.

When he was done, the first thing he said was,

"This feels weird"

"Well it isn't exactly made to be used forever you know?" Rukia said.

After reaching the front door, Rukia with all familiarity yelled,

"Urahara san!"

And as everyone expected, instead of Urahara, it was Jinta that opened the door.

"What do you want Kuchiki?" Jinta said as he scratched his ears with his pinky, not even caring to open his eyes.

"We would like to speak to Urahara" Ichigo said.

At his voice Jinta opened his eyes. His eyes widened and he ran inside and yelled,

"She even bought the brat this time!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth while everyone else laughed.

"And some other weird people in suits too!" Jinta's voice boomed again.

"Why you little-" Tony started but soon someone greeted them at the door.

"How are you Kuchiki, Kurosaki and Inoue san. You all look well, and should i add...taller?" Kisuke asked with a laugh as he, for the first time, had to look up to see Ichigo.

"We had a deal Kuchiki san. Why did you bring him to me so early? And who are these people?" Urahara asked with a serious face.

"It's best if we explain it in the training ground" Orihime said.

"Huh what training ground?" Kisuke asked with a obvious clueless smile.

"Let's just go" Ichigo said as he invited himself inside while everyone followed him.

"I didn't say you could go in" Kisuke whispered to himself with a pout but followed them anyway.


	34. Chapter 34

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS.**

Ichigo passed everyone standing in between and went inside Urahara's room without permission.

"Hey you cannot just barge in like that!" Urahara said with a wimper.

Ichigo simply ignored him and removed one of the floor mats and opened a hatch.

He was going to jump down when Tessai said,

"It's deep"

"We know" Orihime said and soon everyone except Tessai, Jinta, Ururu and Kisuke had jumped.

"What is happening?" Kisuke asked himself and jumped down too.

When everyone was finally down, Kisuke noticed that Ichigo and Orihime weren't in their human bodies. They were in gigais.

"Why are you guys in gigais? And...is that my handiwork?" Kisuke asked as he examined their bodies.

"Yes, it's a gigai made by you...and stop looking at our bodies like that, it's getting creepy" Tony said as he backed away a little.

"You aren't who i think you are, are you?" Kisuke finally asked with a sigh.

"That depends on whether you have already figured out who we are and are asking if we are them and not the ones you know" Ichigo said.

"Or you are thinking we are the ones you know and are having doubts" Orihime completed.

"Soooo, i can tell that you guys know me...too accurately if you ask me" Kisuke said as he looked at them with a serious look.

"Don't give me that look Kisuke" Ichigo said with a scowl.

"And when did we get on first name basis?" Kisuke asked.

"Would you let us explain?" Orihime asked.

"Sure Inoue san" Kisuke said with an immediate smile.

"Why do you listen to her at once while doubt me till you die?" Ichigo grumbled.

"C'mon explain some stuff!" Jinta said angrily as he was getting impatient.

"Not you Jinta, get Ururu and go" Rukia said.

"What?! No i am staying here!" Jinta said.

"Ururu, take him" Ichigo said.

Ururu nodded and held Jinta by his collar and was going to pull him away when Jinta started to pull on her bangs.

"Tessai san, would you please?" Orihime asked nicely.

"Sure" Tessai said took both the kids away.

All of them saw the three walk away for a minute. Then Kisuke asked the question.

"Now, tell me who you are" Kisuke said as he sat on the ground, ready for an explanation.

"Well..."

**14 years into the future,**

"Kisuke?! Why weren't we able to contact them? You said that we can contact them around the time they had landed there?!" Clint asked as he walked around the room.

"I can make out that banning kido spell anywhere. Soul society has banned them from calling us" Kisuke said.

"What are we going to do now?" Banner asked.

"Knowing Tony, he has probably figured out how to stay safe. And he also knows where to hide cause Kazui is with him" Nat said.

"And knowing Ichigo, they probably know that Tony is there...but how will they know what to do?" Renji said.

"I say we give it a last try" Thor said.

"What do you mean?" Uryu asked.

"Well, if can't contact them tomorrow as well...we go save them" Thor said.

"And how?" Kisuke asked.

"Oh don't give us that look Kisuke, i know you already have another time machine half ready"Fury said.

"Yeah, he is probably hiding it in plain sight using Kido" Toshiro suggested.

"He might be hiding the blue prints in the most unexpected place" Matsumoto added.

"Let's try the kitchen guys" Banner suggested and everyone nodded.

"You people know me too well...fine, let's start building the other half" Kisuke said with a smile.

"So there really was a other half?" Peter asked.

**14 years into the past,**

"So you are 29 year old Orihime, Ichigo and a 179 year old Rukia. Tony is your ally and Kazui is your kid. And you are here to tame Kurosaki san's powers. And for that you need Uryu's help and mine too cause you need this training ground and a place to keep 15 year old Ichigo and Inoue along with everyone else?" Kisuke asked and everyone nodded.

"This is messed up" Kisuke said with a tired smile.

"Well it's not the first time" Ichigo added with a scowl.

"But how is your health so good now? I mean, from what you said, and what i understood, you almost died in soul society?" Kisuke asked.

"Kisuke's gigai has spiritual pressure suppression system, and especially only in my gigai" Ichigo said with a bored look.

"Don't use my name as if i am a third person" Kisuke said with a pout.

"We don't have time for chit chat Kisuke san" Orihime said in a serious tone.

Kisuke stared at them for a few more seconds and then gave his signature shop keeper grin with his fan.

"Alright...I will help you" Kisuke said.

Everyone got up and were ready to go down with the plan but Ichigo asked the real question.

"Who is going to tell the real Ichigo and Orihime?" Ichigo asked and everyone paused.

**At kurosaki household at the same timeline,**

"Okay i am headed to bed" Ichigo announced as he cleaned his dishes and went upstairs.

A "Goodnight Onii chan!" from Yuzu and a "Hmm" from Karin was enough reassurance that his family was safe.

When he entered the room, he knocked on Rukia's 'door' and asked if she has eaten.

And with a sleepy "Yeah" as a reply he fell on his bed, ready to sleep.

Suddenly there was a knock on his window. He groaned thinking it was Uryu asking for a hollow hunt but fell from his bed when he saw Orihime instead.

"What the-" Ichigo started but Orihime put a finger on her lips, gesturing him to quite down.

He walked towards the window and opened it.

"What are you doing here?! In the middle of the night?!" Ichigo whispered.

But then he noticed something, Orihime was standing in mid air.

"And when did you learn to stand in mid air?" Ichigo whispered again.

"Just come with me, i have something to tell you" Orihime said as she turned around and started walking towards Urahara shoten.

"Wait" Ichigo said as he used his combat pass to turn into a soul reaper and followed Orihime.

When they were walking together, Ichigo noticed that Orihime was at his same hight.

'What in the world is happening?' Ichigo thought but followed anyway.

**While at Inoue household,**

"Okay onii chan! That was all for today" 15 year old Orihime said as she had just finished praying to her dead brother's photograph.

She walked over to her bed but stopped when someone rang the bell.

She walked over to the door to see through the peephole that Ichigo was standing outside and quickly opened the door.

"Ichigo?! What are you d-doing at my pl-place in the middle of n-night?" Orihime asked with a blush on her face and tried to cover it.

'It's so obvious that she doesn't even need to hide it. But i think i am dumber because i wasn't able to notice it at that time...' Ichigo thought with a sorry look for himself.

"I have something to show you, but we need to go somewhere else" Ichigo said with a serious look.

Orihime stopped blushing and got serious too.

"What is it? Is it a hollow?" Orihime asked.

"No, but you need to come with me" Ichigo said.

Ichigo was halfway down the stairs while Orihime was quickly wearing her slippers. She didn't even bother getting out of her night dress. Then she was just about to lock the door.

"Don't forget your keys Orihime" Ichigo said without even coming back to look if she had taken them or not.

"Yeah sorry!" Inoue said and quickly went back in and took her keys.

When she was halfway down, something triggered her mind.

"Did he call me by my first name?!" Orihime whispered to herself as she fell down a few stairs.

"You okay?!" Ichigo yelled from below her building.

"Yeah coming" Orihime said and soon both of them were walking towards Urahara shoten.

After a few minutes, Orihime and Ichigo arrived at Urahara shoten and stood at the front door.

**( Hey guys, now i am going to mention 15 year old Orihime as Ori15 and 15 year old Ichigo as Ichi15 lol)**

"Where are we?" Ori15 asked.

"We are at-" Ichigo was going to say but stopped when he felt Orihime's spiritual pressure near him.

'What?! She was supposed to be late-' Ichigo thought as Ichi15 and Orihime landed in front of the shop too.

"Orihime?!" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo?!" Orihime asked.

"Inoue?!" Ichi15 asked.

"Kurosaki kun?!" Ori15 asked.

Both the 15 year olds looked at their taller versions and suddenly Ichi15 ran towards Ori15 and stood in front of her with his sword ready to attack while Ori15 kept her hands ready near her pins.

Ichigo sighed and turned to look at Orihime who was standing beside him with a sheepish look.

"I told you to bring him in 20 minutes later" Ichigo said with a weary look.

"Sorry, i kinda forgot. It had been a long time since i had seen your old room" Orihime said with a chuckle.

"It looked kinda childish...and immature to be honest..." Orihime said with a smirk.

"No it doesn't!" Ichigo said with a blush.

"Who are you?!" Ichi15 asked with an irritated tone.

"Me? Um, you see... how can i say this?" Ichigo asked Orihime in frustration.

"What do you mean how can i say this? Just tell them! We were going to tell them anyways!" Orihime said as she folded her hands in front of her chest.

"B-But... it's still weird you know?" Ichigo said with a pout.

"Just tell them baka" Orihime said as she smacked the back of Ichigo's head lightly.

"Fine"

Ichigo looked back at the two teenagers and saw that they still hadn't given up their battle stance.

"I am Kurosaki Ichigo" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, and i am supposed to believe you" Ichi15 said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Well, what do you think is the difference between you guys and us right now? Except you are in your soul reaper form and i am in a body?" Ichigo asked.

Ichi15 thought for a second and looked at Ori15 with a shrug and finally said,

"You look taller...more mature i guess. Probably because you are older...wait"

Ichi15 looked up as he saw Ichigo smirk.

"You are from the future?!" Ichi15 and Ori15 asked with shocked expressions.

Ichigo and Orihime just nodded with a smile.

"That means you are also.." Ori15 asked as she pointed at Orihime.

"Yes, i am Orihime, nice to meet you" Orihime said with a smile.

"Why should we believe you?" Ori15 asked as she bought her hands back to her pins.

Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other with blank expressions and then smirked as a idea popped into their heads.

'This is going to be fun' Ichigo's expression said.

'I agree' Orihime's expression said.

Suddenly Ichigo and Orihime rose their hands so that the 15 year old them could see it clearly.

First they were clueless and then they saw the rings.

After a few seconds of processing, Ori15 quickly removed her hands from Ichi15's shoulders and backed 10 feet away while Ichi15 did the same.

Then with frustrated blushes both of them said,

"WE DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!"

"Well we have no other way to prove it to you-" Ichigo started but suddenly Kazui came running out of the shop and ran towards Ori15.

"Haha, Kisuke is calling you and otousan. Andddddd...why are you lying on the ground, and why is otousan so far away...wait" Kazui said as he noticed that his mom and dad were wearing different clothes than they were wearing before they left.

'Haha was wearing a skirt and top, not a night dress...and when did otousan change into a soul reaper? And where is his hayori? Dad was wearing a hoddie and jeans before he left shoten...what's happening?' Kazui thought as he suddenly started to back away from the pair thinking they were some sort of decoy.

He had heard what had happened when there was a attack by people's clones on soul society.

"Kazui, i am here" Orihime said with a smile.

Kazui turned around and when he saw his mom and dad, he walked towards them and asked who the other two were.

"They are us" Ichigo said with a smirk knowing Kazui won't understand.

"Oh, so they are you, but from this timeline?" Kazui asked innocently.

Ichigo gave a shocked look while Orihime just laughed at him.

"How did he understand so quickly?!" Ichigo asked with shock.

"Well he is the son of a university topper and a doctor. What do you expect?" Orihime asked with a smile.

"Who is he?!" Ichi15 said as he rose his sword again.

"He is our son" Ichigo said calmly cause he knew what was coming next.

Orihime just crouched and closed Kazui's years as even she knew what was going to happen.

"Bullshit!! If this is a illusion then fucking stop it!" Ichi15 said as he used Getsuga Tensho on them.

Ichigo just sighed and Orihime used her Santen Kesshun.

The big triangular sheild disappeared after the Getsuga Tensho vanished.

Ichi15 looked behind him to see that Ori15 hadn't moved. Then he looked at Orihime and saw that the pins were reforming on her head.

"How did you copy her powers?!" Ichi15 asked.

"I didn't copy them. I have them too. We are telling you, we are from the future. Let us explain" Orihime said calmly.

Ichi15 just grunted and Ichigo sighed. Orihime was going to try to explain again when Ichigo just put his hand in front of her.

Orihime looked at him with a questioning look and Ichigo said,

"You know he will not listen like this"

Orihime sighed and nodded.

"Take Kazui and go in. Take your 15 old self too" Ichigo said as he took out his combat pass.

" Orihime...go with her" Ichigo said to Ori15.

"She won't go anywhere" Ichi15 grunted out.

"She is of no use in this battle, she will just get hurt, nothing else. We won't harm her" Ichigo said and Orihime dragged Ori15 with her and they went inside the shop.

"Why you-" Ichi15 was going to attack but Ichigo told him to stop.

"What are you doing?" Ichi15 asked.

"Let me use this first" Ichigo said as he showed him the combat pass.

Ichi15's eyes widened and Ichigo left his body.

"Huh? If you are me, then why are you wearing a captain's hayori? Why does your left arm have a tattoo? Why do you have two swords? Just looking like me or having a combat pass doesn't make you similar to me. Answer me about that" Ichi15 asked with a smirk.

"You know, alot changes in 14 years" Ichigo said with a grin.

"14?! You are 29?!" Ichi15 asked.

"You are starting to believe me? Aren't you?" Ichigo asked.

"Why you!" Ichi15 said and launched a Getsuga Tensho.

Ichigo just stopped it with one hand.

"What-"

Before Ichi15 was even able to protest, Ichigo flash stepped in front of him and his right palm was just a inch away from Ichi15's chest.

"Hadō 33" Ichigo started and his palm produced a red ball but it didn't go off.

"You know this spell don't you? Rukia used this the most" Ichigo said.

Ichi15 just kept staring at it cause if he moved, Ichigo was just one word away from launching it into his chest.

"You also know what will happen when i say the next word, don't you?" Ichigo asked.

Ichi15 looked up at Ichigo and asked,

"How do you know Rukia?"

"I am telling you. I am from the future. Rukia was the one that gave me powers, i remember everything cause it has happened to me too. You can ask me an important detail about your life and i will know the answer...just ask. I might even know the question you are going to ask" Ichigo said with a smile, knowing what would his past self ask.

"When did mom die?" Ichi15 asked without looking at Ichigo in the eye.

"June 17th..."Ichigo said as he looked away too.

Ichi15 just sighed and said,

"Let's go inside"

Ichigo asked with a smirk,

"You done throwing a tantrum? How did you know it really is me?"

"That expression...i can recognise it anywhere" Ichi15 said and went inside.

When everyone was finally inside, Ori15 was playing with Kazui as Orihime smiled at the scene.

When Ori15 saw Ichi15, she smiled brightly and said,

"Look Kurosaki kun! He has your hair and my eyes!"

Ichi15 just looked at Kazui and when Ori15 realised what she had said, both of them started to blush exceedingly.

"Oh just stop now, get used to it" Ichigo said as he picked Kazui up and set him on his shoulders.

"How can i get used to knowing who i am going to marry in the future?!" Ichi15 and Ori15 said together.

"Let's go, we have something to tell you guys" Ichigo said in a serious tone.

After a 30 minutes of explaining.

"I see...so how long are you guys going to take our places?" Ori15 asked cause Ichi15 was still not getting over the fact that he was a quincy, shinigami, hollow and full bring hybrid. Even though Ichigo didn't tell him the origin of these powers, it still felt too much.

"Until i finish my training" Ichigo said.

"Where are we going to stay then?" Ichi15 asked.

"Here, at Urahara shoten. He has big underground space. You will stay here with Urahara, Jinta, Ururu, Tessai, Kazui Tony and Rukia" Ichigo said.

"Wait, Rukia's here too?! And who is this Tony?" Ichi15 asked.

"Tony is our ally from future. And yeah, Rukia's here too. But we won't replace her cause we just can't. The Rukia of this timeline is too devoted to soul society. She might just report this to soul society" Orihime said.

"But where is Rukia now?" Ori15 asked.

"She is in the underground space we told you about" Ichigo said.

"Okay then...when are you going to replace us?" Ichi15 asked.

"They will replace you tomorrow at school" Kisuke said.

"So you are Kisuke?"

"Yeah"

"How will they replace us?" Ori15 asked Kisuke.

"You guys will have to stay the night at Urahara shoten with us. And you will go to school directly from here. After school you will have to come here directly so that we can take your places. We will replace you after school because we have to mess up with the school documents about our height. Cause it's the only thing that is looking obvious. We will have our gigais. And Urahara has already bought your clothes and whatever you might need to the underground place. So after school, we will go to your homes while you will stay at shoten" Orihime explained.

"And it's not like you guys are on lockdown. Just roam around with Kazui and don't end up in places we already are" Ichigo said with a shrug.

"Why should we take Kazui with us?" Ichi15 asked with a scowl.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I can roam around with aunt Rukia" Kazui sais with a sad smile.

"Oh no! Of course we will take you!" Ori15 said as she fell for Kazui's smile.

Ori15 looked at Ichi15 with puppy eyes and he gave in.

"Fine.."Ichi15 said.

Ori15 smiled brightly.

"C'mon Kazui, it's time to sleep" Ichigo said as he got up and headed for the underground training room.

"Already? But i just met Haha" Kazui said with a pout.

"You have already met her, tomorrow you can spend some time with my past self too" Ichigo said.

"No i don't want to spend time with him, i want to be with Haha" Kazui said as he hugged Ori15.

Both the Ichigo's frowned while Orihime just smirked.

"Now you know who Kazui likes more?" Orihime said as she poked Ichigo's chest in a taunting way.

"No, he just doesn't like my past self" Ichigo said with a pout.

"Still~" Orihime said in a sing song manner.

"C'mon Kazui, you can be with her tomorrow. They have school and we have work to do. You will be free afterwards anyways right? You can play with her at that time" Ichigo said.

"Yeah...but where are we going to sleep? The underground room is a training ground" Kazui asked as he walked uo to Ichigo who picked him up and kept him on his shoulder.

"Urahara has made some rooms. I don't how he did that but i don't want to know kiddo. Let's go. And don't pull on my hair like you did last time we jumped in there" Ichigo said as he adjusted Kazui's hands around his neck.

"You know that his hands around your neck is more dangerous than around your head?" Ori15 asked.

"I know, but it's okay" Ichigo said as he jumped down the hatch while Orihime soon followed.

"Let's go Inoue" Ichi15 said and Ori15 followed.

When the 15 year olds jumped, the first thing they noticed that the hole was deep and screamed loudly. But both of them were saved when Orihime had already used a Santen Kesshun before they touched the ground.

"Your Santen Kesshun is so big, it's 5 times the size of mine and it's stronger too" Ori15 said as she admired the sheild.

"You will have a same one after years of practice" Orihime said with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell us the hole was this deep?!" Ichi15 asked with a huff.

"Why did you assume it wasn't?" Kazui asked innocently while Ori15 just smirked as Ichi15 looked away.

They saw Tony and Rukia talking there.

"Hey strawberry" Rukia said.

"Hey midget" Ichigo said and they started conversing normally.

"Don't you have a problem when you call each other strawberry or midget?" Ori15 asked both of them.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other and then Rukia said,

"We have been calling each other names for so long that we don't care what we call each other anymore"

"Okay everyone, change your clothes and be back here for the final meeting related to our plan and to ask questions if you have any" Tony said.

"But i wanted to sleep.." Kazui said with a yawn.

"Kazui, you don't need to come, you can just sleep" Tony said with a smile and Kazui nodded.

They weren't exactly sleeping in rooms. It was a big hall with many futons in it. Everyone went inside and changed their clothes chance by chance.

The kids went in together to save time.

But when Ichigo and Orihime were going to go in together Ichi15 stopped them and asked them what they were doing.

"Umm, changing clothes?" Orihime said casually.

"But why together?!" Ori15 asked with a blush.

Ichigo and Orihime thought for a second and then started laughing.

"Oh my god! What do you expect?! We are married!" Ichigo said as he continued laughing at the two teenagers.

"Yeah...but still can you not today? For our sake?" Ori15 asked.

"Sure" Orihime said with a chuckle and she, Ori15 and Rukia went in together.

Ichigo and his past self also went in together.

After everyone was done and the kids were sleeping, everyone went outside and did the meeting.

"Okay so that's it right?" Kisuke asked while waving his fan around.

"Yeah, and one more thing. We need to call them tomorrow" Ichigo said to Orihime, Tony and Rukia who nodded.

"The other Kisuke?" Kisuke asked.

"Yeah... knowing them, they are probably going to build another time machine if we don't respond" Rukia said.

"I bet Kisuke has already built half of it for safety" Ichigo said.

"You guys know me well?" Kisuke asked as everyone started to go back towards the hall.

"We know you TOO well if you ask me" Ichigo said and closed the door to the hall.

"Let's just go back up Tessai" Kisuke said as he started climbing the ladder.

* * *

It was 3:00 A.M. and everyone at Urahara Shoten was asleep except for one.

Ichigo got up and looked around to see that everyone was peacefully asleep and sighed.

He took his combat pass, transformed into a soul reaper and left his body there.

He got out carefully and escaped Urahara Shoten too.

"2 AM isn't exactly a good time to do petrol but...who cares?" Ichigo said to himself and jumped into the sky and started walking.

He hadn't been able yo sleep so why waste time?

He searched for hollows for 1 hour but when he found nothing, he decided to go back.

Suddenly a voice called out to him,

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo's eyes widened and he looked behind to see his dad walking around with a cigarette in his hand.

It would have been okay for him to see Ichigo in soul reaper form a bit early than the required time but the problem was his dual sword and squad 5 hayori which was tied around his waist.

Ichigo sighed and thought,

'This is going to be long...'

**14 years into the future in New York,**

"Is it done Banner?" Renji asked as he entered the lab.

"Yeah almost. Kisuke said he needed a nap but slept for full 7 hours" Banner said as he pointed at a passed out Kisuke on the ground with Yourichi sleeping on top of him **(In her cat form, don't think of any other images, thank you)**.

"What's remaining?" Nat asked.

"Only a few adjustments" Banner said as he sat down on the chair.

"I can help you out with that" Uryu said as he entered the lab.

"Why did you change your clothes? Weren't you feeding Ichika?" Renji asked.

"Can't you guess what happened? Me changing dirty clothes after trying to feed Ichika?" Uryu asked with a sigh and sat down on a chair beside Banner.

"What will i do..." Renji thought.

"Why won't she eat anything though? She isn't brat who just won't eat without any reason" Uryu said.

"She said that, since Kazui must have not eaten either, she won't eat too" Renji said as he gave up and sat on the floor.

"I can help you with that" Nat said as she exited the room with a smile.

Renji looked at her go and then looked back at Banner and asked,

"Should i be worried?"

"Yes, if she is an illogical child like you and No, if she seems mature like Rukia" Thor said as he entered the room.

Renji just growled and decided to sleep on the floor too.

"How long has it been since anyone of us has slept?" Clint asked as he entered the lab too.

"2 nights give or take...i bet that's why Steve fell asleep on the sofa" Uryu said as he continued to work on the machine.

"Guys, how about we sleep for a few hours...i mean the machine is nearly done and the only thing remaining will be to call them. It won't be any help if we call them and then we pass out you know" Fury said as he got up from behind a machine.

"How long were you behind there?" Banner asked.

"I don't even know anymore" Fury said and walked towards his room.

"Yeah , let's just sleep" Clint said and everyone gave a small nod.

**14 years into the past in Karakura town,**

"Ichigo...all of this, is it true?" Isshin asked as he looked at his son with shock.

"Yeah" Ichigo said.

"So that means you aren't alive anymore huh?" Isshin asked.

"Well if you say it like that, it sounds bad. Me being a soul reaper in a human body didn't last long. So we worked up an idea and buried my body and me, Orihime and Kazui use a gigais now" Ichigo said.

"You just told me what you had to go through when you were 15 and 3 more years after that...even now you are going through some shit" Isshin said with a grim face.

"You know it's not your fault right?" Ichigo asked.

"How can it not be my fault-" Isshin started but when he saw Ichigo smile, his worries faded away.

"Dad, i am 29 and i am happy with my life. I actually like this. If i hadn't known what the spirit world was about at 15, i don't think i would be this happy right now" Ichigo said.

"You are 29 right?"

"Yeah"

"This means...are you married?!"

"Yeah, you finally have your daughter in law" Ichigo said with a chuckle.

"Who is it??? Is it Rukia chan? My beautiful third daughter?" Isshin asked with hidden excitement. **(Sorry, i HAD to put at least one Ichiruki mention)**

"No dad" Ichigo said as he punched his dad lightly.

"Then who is it?" Isshin asked even though he knew the answer.

It was obvious to him. Who else could it be?

"Orihime" Ichigo said with a smile as he looked at the moon.

"I knew it" Isshin said with a smirk while Ichigo just glared at him.

"And i have even completed another one of your wishes" Ichigo said with a smirk.

"And that is?" Isshin asked cluelessly.

"You are a grand father" Ichigo said as he saw Isshin's clueless face turn into one of happiness.

"Boy or a girl?!" Isshin asked with excitement.

"Boy, his name is Kazui. It means **One's courage**. We also kept this name by combining names of (**Ka**)rin, Yu(**zu**) and (**I**)chigo...it looked fine so we named him that-" Ichigo was going to continue but when he saw his father crying (really), he smiled.

"You are happy aren't you?" Isshin finally asked.

"Yead dad, i am" Ichigo said with a smile.

"Do you have a photo?" Isshin asked.

"I don't have a photo of him alone but i do have family photo" Ichigo said as he took out his mini Shakespeare book from his shihakusho.

"You still read that old thing?" Isshin asked wearily.

Ichigo gave a nod as he searched for the photo in between the book's pages.

When Ichigo found it, he gave it to his dad.

The photo was a panaroma.

'So this is his family huh?' Isshin thought with a smile as he saw a photo of Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Chad, kazui, Ichika, Isshin, Yuzu and Karin all together with happy smiles on their faces.

"There is another family photo with Urahara, Yourichi, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Jinta, Tessai and Ururu in it too. We have framed cause it's big and it's the real family photo, so it's back home" Ichigo said.

"They are family too?" Isshin asked with a smile.

"Well they are practically family since they are around so much and we can't be separated" Ichigo said with a sigh.

"Who is the little red head?" Isshin asked as he pointed at Ichika.

"She is Ichika, Rukia and Renji's kid" Ichigo said.

"My beautiful third daughter has a kid?!" Isshin said as he started to fake cry and Ichigo just scowled at him.

"Even though i think they have named her Ichika which means **Strawberry Flower** to tease me, i still think it's a great name" Ichigo said with a slight scowl.

There was a few minutes of silence as Isshin kept looking at the photo with admiration.

Then Ichigo continued,

"Dad, you know that i will have to wipe your memories after this right?"

Isshin paused for a few seconds and then said,

"I know...but can we talk for another hour or two, then you can wipe them"

"Sure"

While behind a building Ichi15 smiled knowing that he didn't need to lookout anymore and went back to Shoten.


	35. Chapter 35

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS.**

**HEY GUYS, I JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF I AM WRITING TOO MUCH BLEACH AND LESS AVENGERS CAUSE I AM FAN OF BOTH BUT I LOVE BLEACH TOO MUCH. AND IF YOU THINK SO TOO, JUST WRITE IT IN THE COMMENTS. I PERSONALLY FEEL I AM DOING THIS THAT'S WHY I AM ASKING.**

**P.S. This is a filler chapter for laugh, but read it cause does contain some information.**

**P.P.S. Maka Info-Chan - I said that because soul reapers have a bad habit of underestimating humans if you have watched bleach. I know you were hyped tho, no worries :)**

* * *

Everyone was so tired that when Nat suggested that everyone should just sleep in the hall, they had agreed to do so.

Kisuke was woken up by a screeching voice that yelled 'call!'. He groggily got up and cursed that voice but stopped when he realised what it was.

He quickly removed the black ball in his pocket and yelled for everyone to come to the lab as he got up. Yourichi fell from the top of him and hissed at Kisuke but when she saw the black ball glowing in his hands, she jumped on his shoulder, ready to talk.

'Who keeps a ringtone like that?' Yourichi thought as she heard the bad screeching noise.

"Everyone here?" Kisuke asked and everyone nodded and Kisuke picked up the call and a big hologram came up on both sides of the call.

"Kisuke, thank god you picked up!" Rukia said with a huff.

"Where are you guys? Is that Kisuke's training ground?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, we have a lot to explain, and so do you" Ichigo said as he pulled down his school uniform sleeves showed them the tattoo on his left arm and glared at them.

"It's about the blue glowing goo isn't it?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, about that" Clint said with a nervous chuckle.

**AFTER A LONG EXPLANATION OF WHAT HAD HAPPENED FROM BOTH THE SIDES.**

"So you are going to stay there for training? How long?" Nat asked.

"I don't know...but the thing i am worried about the most is Ichigo and Orihime of this timeline. They just got to know they are getting married in future" Ichigo said with a grin while Nat facepalmed.

"That's what you are worried about? I was thinking of something like, What if their friends got to know it isn't really you?" Nat asked.

"Nah, we know our friends and we have gone through this already. So i don't think anything major might happen" Ichigo said.

"Where are your past selves now?" Banner asked.

"We told them to go to school but they decided that they should call in sick and we should go change the school documents" Rukia said.

"But Urahara said that he would send Jinta and Ururu instead" Orihime said with a shrug.

"So all of us ended up resting during the school hours" Ichigo said with a shrug.

"So your past selves are with you?" Thor asked with a smile.

"Why are you excited about it?" Rukia asked.

"I wanna see how they react when you kiss in front of them" Thor said with a chuckle while everyone just looked at him silently as if he had lost it.

"Is it weird that i feel like we should do this?" Tony asked.

"We are sooo gonna laugh at this" Renji said.

"Even regret it a bit" Toshiro added.

"A bit?" Chad further added.

"Hey guys, keep a camera ready at your side" Banner said with a shameful smirk.

"Kisuke, you heard that right?" Rukia asked to the old Kisuke.

"The camera is ready!" came Kisuke's reply.

"Alright guys" Ichigo said and called out Ichi15 and Ori15.

Ichi15 and Ori15 came out from the hall and everyone talked to each other for a few minutes.

"Hey Ichigo, Orihime, we want to show you something" Orihime said as she stood beside Ichigo, parallel to the hologram so that everyone on the other side can see the whole scene.

Ichi15 and Ori15 stood beside each other, somebody could think Ichigo and Orihime were standing in from of a mirror.

"What is it? What did you want to show us?" Ichi15 asked impatiently.

"Well.." Ichigo said with a smirk and leaned in to kiss Orihime and they broke away after a few seconds.

Ichi15 and Ori15 looked at them with blank expressions as the new 'information' started to sink.

Then they looked at each other while their faces turned as red as a tomato, literally.

Then they yelled and ran away from each other while everyone laughed till they fell over.

Ichigo had tears in his eyes from laughing so much.

Then he yelled for both of them again, telling them that he wanted to apologize but as soon as they saw him again, he kissed Orihime again and the teens fainted from blushing so much.

Anyone who had managed to stand till now, fell over this time.

Ichi15 and Ori15 came back and yelled at everyone on both the sides for planning this while everyone continued to laugh.

Soon even the teens were laughing with everyone else.

"What in the world is happening?!" Fury's voice boomed.

The New York's side looked behind them to see Fury with a angry look on his face.

There was a long silence until Rukia couldn't help but ask,

"Fury, you look... Furious"

Everyone snorted but kept their laughter in.

"Hey Nick, you haven't shaved your face in a while or what?" Matsumoto asked while Toshiro just snorted knowing what was coming next.

"You look Nick Furry" Matsumoto said with a smirk and this time everyone couldn't hold it in.

They started laughing like idiots.

"Why did i even bother coming?" Fury said as he started to walk away.

"Hey Fury, try to return in the Nick of time!" Renji yelled at last and everyone fell over laughing again.

Just when Nick was going to exit the lab, Ichika came in yawning indicating she had just woken up.

When she saw Renji she said,

"Hey Otousan, can we go to McDonald's today? I wanna have an Oreo Flurry"

Everyone looked at her and started laughing again and Kisuke said,

"Why don't you take Nick Fury for having a McFlurry!" and started laughing again.

And they laughed for a few more minutes until they were too tired to do so.

"Why did you call again? I even forgot the reason" Kisuke said as he wiped his tears of joy.

"Oh yeah, the training will take me 3 days, according to old Urahara's estimation" Ichigo said as he finally got up from the floor.

"Okay then...we had 10 days to train everyone and now we have 5. Yes, this can work out" Current Kisuke said with a smile.

"And you guys should train too, even though the shenenju's powers are down by one-fourth, we still don't know about the capacity of three-fourth if it's power" Ichigo said and everyone nodded.

"But do i get the McFlurry?" Ichika asked in the end.

And everyone started laughing again.

"Let's just go now, or else we will keep laughing till tomorrow" Ichigo said as he picked the ball out from the air and put the kido spell on it.

Then he turned around and asked,

"What time is it?"

"School will end in 15 minutes" Ichi15 said as he looked at his watch.

"Okay then, Orihime, you ready?" Ichigo asked and Orihime nodded and they both picked up their school bags which they had already kept ready and they had already changed into their uniforms too.

"It feels nice to be in our uniforms again" Orihime said.

"Really? I still hate it, especially this winter uniform. It has itchy sleeves" Ichigo said and they both started walking towards the ladder.

"Hey, study properly will ya. I want to keep up in class ya know" Ichi15 said.

"Don't worry, your studies are in good hands" Rukia said.

"Yeah right, I know me better than you" Ichi15 said sarcastically.

"You are talking about a doctor and a university topper" Rukia said.

"What?!" Ori15 said.

"Yeah, Ichigo's a doctor and Orihime's a university topper" Rukia said.

"Wow, i am proud of myself" both of them said.

"C'mon, you guys can go inside" Rukia said as she took out her sword.

"Huh?!" Both the teens backed away.

Rukia looked them and with a scowl said,

"This sword isn't for you baka. I am training with Kisuke"

"So why are you sending us inside?" Ichi15 asked.

"You wanna watch?" Rukia asked with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, why is that so shocking?" Ichi15 asked as he sat on the ground near a stone and Ori15 sat beside him.

"Well it's just that, we stopped watching each other train, we kinda find it useless now" Rukia said as she tried to remember the last time Ichigo watched her train.

"Well i am not 29 year old Ichigo, i am the 15 year old one. We can watch you" Ichi15 said while Ori15 nodded.

"Okay then... Kisuke, you ready?!" Rukia yelled out.

"Yeah coming!" Kisuke yelled and he came after a few minutes.

"Okay, so which one? Attack till we reach each other's throats or train like normal people?" Rukia asked with a shrug.

"How about the first one?" Kisuke asked.

"Sounds good" Rukia said as she flash stepped towards Kisuke, directly aiming towards his neck.

Kisuke stood there, shocked. Rukia's sword just an inch away from his neck.

"I guess i underestimated the future Kuchiki san" Kisuke said with a smirk.

"Oh don't say that Kisuke, I know this is your inflatable gigai" Rukia said as she ran her sword through Kisuke's balloon.

"My my, guess i will have to go all out huh? What kind of training did you do? Cause this is too much" Kisuke said as he tapped his cane on the ground and finally took out his sword.

He was standing behind her.

"The sort of training required to fight a god" Rukia said as she remembered Aizen and Yhwach.

"And to cut Kisuke Urahara's hat" Rukia added.

That was when Kisuke finally noticed his half cut hat and his eyes widened and he kept staring at it.

Rukia was suddenly behind Kisuke and said,

"Never get your attention off your opponent" and she slashed Kisuke's back.

"Rukia! What are you doing??" Ichi15 said and was going to help Kisuke but Kisuke rose his hand and stopped him.

"This is how real training goes around here Kurosaki san. Get used to watching it so that i can train you easily afterwards" Kisuke said.

'I did not even see how each of them moved?! How am i supposed to train with a guy that fast?!' Ichi15 thought with a scowl.

And then both of them started attacking each other, using Kido, sword attacks, shikai and slashed each other till both of them had their swords at each other's neck.

And then smiled and bowed as they put their swords back.

"They almost killed each other, changed the whole landscape of this training ground and used spells and stuff we don't even know about, just for training?" Ori15 asked with a shocked expression.

"They are too crazy" Ichi15 said with the same look.

* * *

"Okay, it's time to depart" Orihime said as they reached the intersection where their paths parted.

When Ichigo didn't say anything Orihime looked up to see Ichigo massaging his head.

"Headache again?" Orihime asked worriedly and Ichigo nodded.

"We need to start my training soon.This is killing me" Ichigo said as another wave of pain hit him and he looked at the bracelet and noticed it had regained the old crack.

"You can talk to Uryu in the afternoon. For now, just take a migrain medicine and go to sleep" Orihime said as she patted his back.

"Yeah, there is another advantage! Ichigo called in sick today for no reason. When you go home, you can say that you got sick on the way that's why you rested at the park. You won't even need to act sick cause you already are!" Orihime said with a light chuckle.

"You can make anything positive can't you?" Ichigo asked with a smile.

Orihime smiled but then asked,

"But Ichigo and Orihime called from Urahara san's phone, how did the school except a child's notice?"

"You do remember how Ochi sensei is right?" Ichigo asked with a reluctant look.

"Yeah" Orihime said as she scratched her head.

"Okay then, see ya! Don't forget to take the medicine" Orihime said as she ran towards her apartment with her keys that Ori15 gave her.

"Yeah" Ichigo said quitely as he walked towards his house.

When he reached, he rang the bell and side stepped without even thinking twice as his dad missed his kick.

"Leave me alone old fart" Ichigo said and walked in.

Isshin did not give up and yelled,

"You bunked school today!"

"I didn't"

"Yes you did! The school called and asked if you really are sick!"

"I felt sick on the way to school and called the school with a public phone. Then i went to the park to rest cause i was too tired to walk back home. And don't yell, i have a headache" Ichigo said as he straight away walked towards the stairs.

"Wait Ichigo! You won't eat lunch?" Yuzu asked with worried eyes.

"Save some for me, i will eat later" Ichigo said as he started to climb up the stairs.

"No! Your sister has made food with such an effort! You will eat right now!" Isshin yelled as he fake cried in front of Masaki's poster.

"No"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"You have to-"

"Oh stop it! Fine i will eat!" Ichigo said as he sat down at the table with a huff.

Food was served and everyone ate quietly.

"I am done" Ichigo said as he was about to get up.

'This migraine is a strong one. It's making my stomach churn' Ichigo thought as he picked up his half eaten plate.

"No! You will complete your food!" Isshin said as he pulled back Ichigo.

"But i am not hungry!" Ichigo yelled back.

"You have to eat to be a fit young man!"

"How can eat so much when i am sick!"

"You should eat more when you are sick!"

"Who gave you that useless idea?! If i eat more i will throw it up later!"

"No you won't!"

"How do you know-" Suddenly Ichigo held his head in pain.

"Let Ichi nii go" Karin said with a reluctant look.

The she looked at her mother's poster and said,

"And take down that poster"

"No he has to eat! And no i won't take down the poster of my dear Masaki!" Isshin said as he cried in front of the poster.

Karin just gave up and continued eating.

"If he is having a head ache then he has to eat, it might be because he has low sugar intake" Isshin explained.

"I don't have low sugar intake for god's sake!" Ichigo yelled as he slammed his hands on the table and got up again.

"No you will eat!" Isshin said firmly and pulled Ichigo back on the table.

"Why you-" Suddenly Ichigo felt a sharp pain through his stomach and he swatted Isshin's arm away to hold his stomach.

Yuzu dropped her chop sticks and asked,

"Ichi nii, you okay?! Do you need water?"

After a few seconds when Ichigo was calm, he sighed and got up.

'It's going to be okay, all i need to do is rest. And why is dad sounding more annoying than before?' Ichigo thought with a scowl.

"I am going to my room. Yuzu, can you bring some migraine tablets with water to my room?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course!" Yuzu said as she ran off in search for the tablets.

Ichigo picked his bag up from the floor and went upstairs.

While Isshin thought,

'He has never had a migraine before...this is new, it's first time. But how?' and walked off into his clinic.

Karin sighed and loudly asked,

"So i have to clean the dishes?"

When no one responded, she just started picking them up.

When Ichigo entered his room, he kept his bag on his table and sat on his bed.

'How did the powers start to affect my body ao bad? Migraine was one thing but now my stomach too? It feels like my whole body is on fire' Ichigo thought as he got up and changed into a shirt and sweatpants.

He closed the window and threw himself on the bed, ready to sleep.

Suddenly his door slammed open and he heard large thumps of walking.

Ru15 came over and threw her bag over a peacefully laying Ichigo.

**(The old Rukia is called Ru15)**

"What the hell are you doing midget?!" Ichigo asked as he threw her bag back at her.

"You left early for school! So early that i didn't even saw you leave! Then you don't arrive at all?! And when i come home, i see you sleeping?! What the hell are YOU doing strawberry?!" Ru15 said as she sat on the floor with a huff.

"Yeah sorry"

"Huh?"

"I said sorry, what more do you want?"

"No, i just didn't expect you to apologize"

'Oh shit! What would my old self do?!' Ichigo thought and said,

"I apologized just so you can shut up"

"Why you-"

"Ichi nii! Here is your medicine!" Yuzu said with a smile as she entered the room with a tray that had water and two tablets.

"Yeah thanks" Ichigo said and took the medicine and gulped down the water with it.

"Rest. Okay?" Yuzu said as she left the room.

"Yeah" Ichigo said and opened his closet to take out a blanket.

"What's wrong with you?" Ru15 asked with a little hint of concern.

"I felt sick on my way to school so i called in sick with a public phone and rested in a park. Then i came back home. By that time i had already ended up with a stupid migraine" Ichigo said as he layed on bed and rolled over to the other side so that he could face the wall.

"You should have just told me...I wouldn't have yelled so much" Ru15 said with a sigh.

"It's okay"

"But who will do the soul reaper duties today?"

"Oh i forgot about that" Ichigo said as he ran a hand through his hair.

'I literally forgot about that...Uryu can do it but the only disadvantage is that he kills the hollows and doesn't purify them' Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo... what's wrong with your arm?" Ru15 asked all of a sudden.

Ichigo gave a confused look but then his eyes widened and he looked at his left arm.

The tattoo was hidden because of his winter uniform earlier, but now he was wearing a normal T-shirt and his tattoo showed.

"Yeah...I wanted to talk to Uryu about this" Ichigo said as he started to half-lie

"Why not me?"

"Cause i think this is related to Quincys"

"How do you know?"

"I just have a feeling that he might know about this. Now let me sleep. Or don't, if you want me to throw up my lunch on you?" Ichigo asked with a playful smirk as he made a fake gagging noise.

"Ugh gross!" Ru15 said as she jumped into her closet.

"Ha!" Ichigo said with a grin and fell asleep.

He woke up a few hours later and looked around his room. The head ache was gone to quickly was his first thought.

Ru15 was asleep on the floor with a weird comic book which he didn't want to know about.

He got dressed in normal clothes and kept in mind to wear a full sleeved jacket over his T-shirt this time.

He left the house through the window cause he didn't want to stopped by Isshin right now to eat some damned food.

Then he started walking towards Uryu's house and when he reached there, he casually knocked on the door.

'I will have to call him Ishida, i used to call him that earlier instead of Uryu' Ichigo took a mental note.

Uryu opened the door and looked at Ichigo with shock.

"Ishida i need your hel-"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well i will tell you if you let me talk"

"No, that's not what i meant. How did you know where my house was?"

"Eh?" Ichigo said and then realised that Uryu had told him his address a YEAR after he had got his powers.

"You told me yourself. Don't you remember Ishida? Or do you need a hearing aid too? Aren't your four eyes enough?" Ichigo asked with a grin.

"Oh shut up. Tell me what do you want"

Suddenly he got serious and Uryu looked at him curiously.

Ichigo rolled up his left sleeve to show his left forearm.

Uryu's eyes widened and he asked,

"Wh-What is this?"

"I don't know, but i have a feeling that it's related to quincys"

"We need to go somewhere else, c'mon let's go to the park"

Ichigo nodded and both of them ran off to the park.

When they were finally there, Uryu looked around to check if someone was watching.

"Ishida, it's 7 PM, no one will be around here" Ichigo said with a sigh.

"Yeah. Now tell me why you think that this-" Uryu said as he pointed at Ichigo's tattoo and continued,

"-is related to quincy"

"Try to cut me"

"What?!"

"Chill dude, just a small cut can do too" Ichigo said as he handed Uryu a knife with a scowl.

"Are you cr-"

"Just do it"

Uryu sighed and tried to strike a small cut on Ichigo's arm.

Suddenly Ichigo's veins turned blue and the knife broke instead as soon as it impacted his skin.

"Wha-"

"Blut" Ichigo said as he picked up the knife peices and threw them in a trashcan beside him.

"You have Quincy blood? And you have learned to perform Blut? How do you even know what Blut is?" Uryu asked as he pushed his glasses up.

"Rukia has a soul reaper friend who used to be a scientist in soul society. He sort of retired and is staying in world of the living. He helps her around and i stumbled upon him a few days ago. Rukia doesn't know i know him too so let's just leave it to that. He obviously sensed i was a shinigami and then he said that i also have some other ability he isn't able to pin point. Then this tattoo appeared the next day" Ichigo said with a shrug.

'When did lying become so fluent to me?' Ichigo thought.

"And?"

"Then i asked him what this was about and he did some tests. Something like, trying to make me materialize a bow or arrow, like a quincy. But obviously he didn't knew how and i didn't either. But when he tried to make a small cut on me, you know what happened, blut happened. I didn't learn blut, it occurred on it's own. And soul society had done some research on quincy earlier, so the guy knew what blut was" Ichigo said.

"But why do you want to learn about this stuff so urgently?"

"This is talking a bad toll on my body. My left arm had started to give out large amounts of reishi all of a sudden, it was about 2 days ago. Blut saved my arm or it would have been shredded to pieces. I am wearing a bracelet on my soul reaper form and my human body somehow managed to contain it. But that didn't work out today as you know"

Uryu thought for a second of what Ichigo was getting at and then asked,

"That's why you called in sick?"

"Yeah, this is making my body sick. Migraines which i never had are knocking on my door step and are entering uninvited. The guy said i needed to learn how to control this power but he doesn't know how to teach me or a quincy who can teach me" Ichigo finished as he looked at Uryu.

"You want me to teach you?"

"Yup"

"You have no problem with a quincy teaching a soul reaper?"

"Hate to break it to you but i am a quincy too"

"Good point" Uryu said with a thoughtful expression.

"Listen Uryu, i need you to teach me all of this in three days" Ichigo said in a serious tone.

Uryu looked up in shock and haze for a second and then nodded.

"But where? Quincy training requires a lot of space"

"That guy said he would help out"

"Don't you think he is being too friendly?"

"He is a mad scientist. This is the first time he has seen a Quincy and Shinigami hybrid. He is the one who wants me to finish this in three days. He wants to make some observations and stuff"

'How many lies have i said in the last 10 minutes?!' Ichigo thought.

"I see, when do you want to start your training?"

"Now"

"Now?!"

"Yeah, c'mon. We need to stop at Inoue's. I need to take some stuff"

'How did his stuff end up at Inoue's hou-...Oh don't tell me!' Uryu thought as he ran away from any further thoughts.

"Wait for me, i will be back in a minute" Ichigo said as soon as they reached her apartment.

"Okay"

Ichigo climbed up the stairs and rang Orihime's doorbell.

She opened the door and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"I have Uryu with me, you know what to do right?"

"Yeah, call the shoten and tell them to hide themselves"

Ichigo thought Orihime looked a bit worked up and asked,

"You okay?"

"Totally!" Orihime said with a smile.

"Okay. Do you have something that i can take back with me? I told Uryu i had to meet you cause i had to pick something up from your place"

"Oh i just made cookies! Want some?" Orihime said with a excited smile.

"Sure" Ichigo said as he returned the smile.

Orihime ran back inside and then came out with a neatly packed box.

"You had already prepared one for me, hadn't you?" Ichigo said as he examined the box.

"Yup!"

"Okay, see you then" Ichigo said as he walked down the stairs with the cookie box and his notebook which Orihime had given to him with the box.

"You done?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah"

Uryu glanced at the notebook, sighed in relief and thought,

'So they were just studying together. I think to much...'

"What's in the box?" Uryu asked.

"She made some cookies, wanted me to have some. Do you want to try?" Ichigo asked.

"No way! You do know how Inoue cooks right?!" Uryu said as he stepped away from Ichigo and glared at box fearfully.

"I know, but i have a good feeling about this one" Ichigo said as he opened the box and took out a chocolate cookie.

"No Kurosaki! Don't eat it!"

"Oh shut up" Ichigo said and took a bite.

Then he looked at Uryu in pain and fell down.

Uryu ran towards him and yelled,

"Kurosaki! Get up! Are you okay?! Do i need to take you to the hospital?!"

Suddenly Ichigo burst out laughing on the road while Uryu just got up and continued to walk away with embarrassment.

"Kurosaki! Get up!" Ichigo mimicked in Uryu's tone.

"Shut up, you know that someone can easily die if they eat any kind of food made by Inoue" Uryu said reluctantly.

"No, but these are amazing. See-" Ichigo said as he took another bite.

"Fine" Uryu said as he ate one too.

Uryu's eyes widened,

"These taste normal?!"

'Well cause they are from 14 years into the future' Ichigo thought.

"I told you"

And they continued walking till they reached the shoten and Ichigo threw the, 'Now empty' cookie box in the trashcan.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, we need to train you in 3 days right?" Uryu said with a smile.

"Yeah" Ichigo said with a smirk.

And both of them walked towards the shop and Ichigo yelled,

"Urahara san!"

Nobody answered.

'What is he doing?' Ichigo thought and banged on the door.

"Where is he?" Uryu asked.

"I don't know, maybe he is inside the training ground" Ichigo said as he slid open the door and went in.

The house was fully empty, not a single soul was found.

"Let's check the training ground" Ichigo said.

Uryu started to walk out the door while Ichigo went inside the house. When both of them realised what was happening, Ichigo asked,

"Where are you going?"

"You said we should check the training ground" Uryu said as he pointed out the door.

"The training ground is inside Ishida" Ichigo said as he pointed at Kisuke's room.

"Huh? Do you need my glasses Kurosaki? Cause you obviously cannot see" Uryu said with a sarcastic tone.

"C'mon, you'll see" Ichigo said and removed the floor hatch to reveal a hole.

Uryu looked at the hole curiously and said,

"Is it deep?"

"Yeah" Ichigo said and jumped down.

"Huh? Then why did he jump?" Uryu said with a grim tone and started to climb down the ladder.

When Ichigo was finally on the floor, the first thing he noticed was that the hall was still there.

'Why is the sleeping hall still here?!' Ichigo thought.

"Hey Ishida, look around the training ground, it's big. It might take a few minutes to find him" Ichigo said as he walked towards the hall.

"Where are you going?"

"In that hall, it's his science lab, he might be there. You go search around those big stones"

"Okay"

Ichigo walked towards the hall and opened the door to find no one, only the futons were still there, but they were neatly kept.

Ichigo walked outside and decided to search with Uryu but then he heard a 'psh' sound.

He looked at his right to find everyone, literally EVERYONE who was in the hall earlier behind a big rock.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Ichigo whispered.

"We got Orihime's call 5 minutes late! What were we supposed to do?!" Rukia whispered.

"At least hide properly!" Ichigo whispered.

"We are hiding!" Rukia said as she picked up a big peice of Kisuke's cloaking cloth from the ground.

"Why aren't you using it?" Ichigo asked with a scowl.

"We tried hiding at the end moment, so we kinda lost Kazui in the middle of it" Jinta said with a shrug.

"You lost WHAT-"

"Urahara san is searching for him right now"

"Well Uryu is out there, searching for Urahara!" Ichigo said in a matter of fact tone.

"Why are you standing here then?! Go find them before Uryu does!" Jinta whispered and Ichigo ran off.

He looked around and around for 10 minutes till he felt a pinch of Kazui's spiritual pressure.

He ran in that direction and found Kazui with Urahara, hiding behind a rock.

"There you are, you let out your spiritual pressure on purpose didn't you?" Ichigo asked Kazui who just nodded with a smile.

"How are we going to take him back to the hall, everyone is hiding below a cloak behind a rock" Ichigo asked as he scratched his head helplessly.

"How about this, we pretend that he is your cousin?" Kisuke asked.

"Wha-"

"We can't take him back cause it will be impossible to do that without being spotted" Kisuke said with a sigh.

"Otousan, i am your cousin!" Kazui said with a smile.

Ichigo just sighed tiredly.

"Kurosaki!" Uryu's voice called from behind.

Ichigo looked behind and thought,

'Well here goes nothing'

"Hey Ishida, I found him! Anddd my cousin too" Ichigo said as he picked Kazui up who innocently waved his arm.

Uryu also waved his arm with a smile, but then asked,

"Does he know?"

Ichigo knew he was talking about the spirit world and he just nodded.

'More than you' Ichigo thought.

"So he will watch you train?" Uryu asked with a 'I don't think it's a good idea look'.

"Yeah he can watch"

"Okay, so you are Kisuke?" Uryu asked as he observed the man.

"At your service" Kisuke said with a tug at his hat.

"Can you stand a little far away, and take the- what's his name?"

"Kazui" Ichigo said.

"Take Kazui with you"

Kisuke nodded, He and Kazui walked towards a big rock and sat down.

And then the training began, which involved a lot of blasting of rocks unnecessarily as Ichigo didn't knew how to materialize a bow and he let the arrows loose unknowingly. The training also involved Uryu dodging attacks that might have killed him.

So in the end it was decided that Ichigo will only learn how to materialize bow and arrow, not shoot them.

After 4 hours,

"That's enough for today Kurosaki" Uryu said he let go of his own bow and tried to straighten his torn clothes.

When he saw that Ichigo wasn't able to dematerialize his bow, he sighed and walked towards him and stood beside him.

"C'mon, imagine that you are absorbing your own energy. Just like you breathe in air, absorb this reishi with your hands" Uryu explained.

Ichigo nodded and the bow vanished.

"Good, so you make a bow and absorb it too. But you cannot use it" Uryu summed up.

"Yeah pretty much" Ichigo said.

"Well then we have to train you with aiming and shooting tomorrow"

"And tomorrow i am going to bring extra clothes" Uryu added as he looked at his messed up sleeves.

"Yeah sorry" Ichigo sain with a sorry look.

"Whatever i am going home. It's probably midnight by now" Uryu said as he walked away.

When he was climbing up the ladder he thought,

'When did Kurosaki get so tall? Must be his uncontrollable spiritual pressure that he leaks out unnecessarily. It has affected his body a bit too much'

He just shrugged at that thought and continued climbing up the ladder slowly as he was tired.

"That was... quite some show" Kisuke said in a teasingly manner.

"What? You try learning how to use a bow and arrow when you have been using swords for 14 years" Ichigo retorted.

"Point taken"

"Are you guys going to explain why you were so late?" Ichigo asked as everyone walked out and stood in front of him.

"Orihime called...but she sounded weird, she said that you are coming and straightway cut the line. And she called us a few minutes late too...so we basically didn't get a good head start" Ichi15 said.

"But i told her to call 10 minutes before we reached the shoten" Ichigo said with a thoughtful expression.

"Hey Kisuke, can someone sense spiritual pressure that is outside, down here?" Rukia asked.

"No, this ground is made in a way that spiritual pressure cannot be sensed from outside or inside"

"I think something's wrong. The odds of something being wrong are high...maybe we should go check on Inoue san-" Tessai said.

Ichigo turned around and took the notebook that Orihime has given him.

'I hadn't asked for a notebook, anything would have been okay. But she gave me a notebook too! Why?' Ichigo thought as he searched around for something in the notebook.

Then he found it, a message written in Orihime's handwriting,

_'My house may look empty but i am there, cloaking Kido. Come as soon as you find this message, I don't know what they are going to do next. I will try to find out'_

'Why didn't i understand this earlier?! She wouldn't do something if not needed and she gave me the book when i didn't ask for it!' Ichigo thought as he threw the notebook and ran towards the ladder without a word.

He quickly started climbing up but when he saw Uryu on the way, he sighed and said,

"One more memory replacement tablet gone to waste"

Uryu saw Ichigo and asked,

"Are you going back home too?"

Ichigo just ignored him and used one of his hands and said,

"Hadō 33: Sōkatsui!"

And with that, Uryu was blasted out of the hole while Ichigo ran past him and out of the shop.

**Hahaha cliff hanger, but the next chap is coming soon so it doesn't count lol**


	36. Chapter 36

**I DON'T OWN AVENGERS OR BLEACH.**

**SORRY THIS TOOK SOO MUCH TIME!**

**P.S. I am writing this one to let my feelings out. Like i had told earlier, i had a surgery so i wasn't able to move around. Alot of my plans, which 'I' had made to keep my friends together during this festive season, kinda failed and they all started blaming me for it. I don't know if they properly understand what i was going through, maybe that's why they acted out. But this is how i felt. Kisuke will explain everything what i mean. It's kinda in the end.**

**P.S. Neveana-Chan: Well Ichigo and Uryu of the future know each other for more than 15 years so it's natural they call each other by first names but Uryu from the past isn't habitual to Ichigo calling him Uryu so he has to call him Ishida to not raise any suspecions : )**

* * *

Just when he exited the shop, he felt Orihime's massive spiritual pressure and another unknown spiritual pressure along with it.

It seems as if she was raising her spiritual pressure willingly.

He looked behind to make sure he didn't kill Uryu...okay, he mostly looked behind to see if Uryu was unconscious so that he could change into a soul reaper. He knew that guy wouldn't die just because of this.

And when he saw his 'almost' lifeless body on the ground after the unexpected attack, he pressed the combat pass against his chest and ran off, leaving his body in front of the shop.

While inside the underground passage, Rukia picked up the book,read it and the book fell from her hands.

"Uraha-" Rukia said but Urahara beat him to it.

"On it. Ururu, bring many memory replacement tablets. We will have to erase many memories after this. Right now we need to save Kurosaki chan" Urahara said he and everyone else ran towards the ladder.

"Kazui, Jinta and Ururu, stay here till we come back" Tessai said while the 3 kids nodded with worried eyes.

Everyone climbed out and were off towards Orihime's house while Ori15 stayed back and healed Uryu.

**(I had not kept Uryu's name Ur15 cause there was only one uryu in this timeline)**

When Ichigo reached there, the first thing he noticed was her empty house.

'No, she said that they had used cloaking Kido...are they shinigami? Who are they?...I don't have time for this, i need to break the kido' Ichigo thought quickly.

"Fuck the house damage- Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo said as he used his small sword to launch the attack.

The house torn to pieces, now revealed Orihime tied to some sort of chains, under a force field.

'Normal Getsuga didn't break the force feild?!' Ichigo thought but as soon as he noticed who was standing beside Orihime, his blood boiled.

"You are the one that tried to take Rukia's place aren't you?" Ichigo asked calmly.

Loki looked at him with a surprised face and said,

"You are calm, not what i was told. And you seem to remember me too, impressive"

"Well the city isn't evacuated. If it would have been empty, you would have been dead where you were standing" Ichigo said with a shrug.

"Well, do you really think i am standing here?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked carefully, his hands already reaching out to his blades.

"I thought you must be knowing about illusions pretty well, considering you have fought Aizen"

Ichigo's eyes widened and he launched forward to attack but the image of Orihime and Loki disappeared.

"Ichigo!" Rukia's voice came.

Ichigo looked down to find everyone, even Uryu.

"Kurosaki, explain this-"

"No Uryu, we don't have time for this. All i can tell you is that we need to save Orihime" Ichigo said with a serious face.

'When did we get on first name basis?' Uryu thought with a scowl.

Uryu looked at Ori15 with confusion.

"Tony, do me a favour and explain to him what is happening... Please. I need to search for Orihime's spiritual pressure" Ichigo said.

Tony nodded and explained as they walked towards Orihime's spirit path.

"Kurosaki san...this is leading to-" Tessai started.

"I know" Ichigo said as they turned towards the direction of his house.

When they reached there they saw Ichigo's house destroyed to bits and his sisters, dad and Orihime tied to the same black chains and under the force field too.

"I see, so you can detect spiritual pressure well. You are turning out to be unpredictable really" Loki's voice said from above everyone.

"Loki, release them. I don't know how you ended up here but i don't want you to interfere in their matters" Tony said as he remembered what older Rukia and older Uryu had told them before they got into this.

"Oh Stark, i was involved in this even before you knew about it" Loki said as he got down and now stood in front of them.

"Free them" Rukia said with a grunt.

"Wait a minute, you are the girl that had gone to the super store before i attacked this family" Loki said as he pointed at Rukia.

Rukia gave him a confused look.

"He must be talking about the other Rukia, the one who was living in Kurosaki san's closet around this time" Uryu said.

"Living in his what now-" Tony started with shock but Loki spoke again.

"Why are there two Ichigos? And two Orihimes too. What's happening?"

Then Loki noticed the white Hayori one of the Ichigos was wearing.

"Did you travel here from the future?" Loki asked in astonishment but not surprise.

When no one replied he did the calculations himself.

'Old Rukia had gone for shopping so this must be the one from the future, she is wearing a lieutenant's batch too. Uryu is with them, but he is the one from this timeline. One with the white coat is the future Kurosaki Ichigo and the Orihime who is with them, seems to be the younger one...so the one i have is the older one. I see' Loki thought.

"Why was she the one in Orihime's house instead of the real one?" Loki said as he pointed at the younger Orihime (Real).

Rukia was going to reply but,

"Huh?! Who are you?" A voice yelled from behind.

Everyone looked behind them to see Ru15 with a shopping bag at her feet. Her chappy candy **(soul candy, just like Kon)** in her hand, ready for attack.

'This isn't the right time for her to arrive!' Tony thought.

"I will explain later, for now you need to know that everyone with me are the good guys" Kisuke said as he glanced at Loki, indicating that he was the enemy.

Ru15 gulped and looked at everyone, even her older self for over a minute and then nodded.

"I would love it if you spiritual beings answered my question. What are you doing here?" Loki asked again.

"We don't need to answer you. Just free them" Rukia said as she took out her sword.

After giving the sword a look, Loki sighed.

"Do you think i am going to fight you? No no, i was just here to waste your time. Here, you can have them" Loki said as he used his magic to make the chains and and the force field disappear.

"What are you-"

"I already told you, i was here to waste your time. **Master Ronan **has already acquired his host" Loki said as he opened a portal and stood on it's other side.

"Hey! Come back-"

"Good bye" Loki said as he closed the portal.

Rukia looked as confused as anyone.

Ori15 ran and started healing the unconscious Orihime and Ichi15's family.

"What did he mean when he said that Ronan has already acquired the host?" Tony asked.

"Would you care to explain what is going on?! I see three extra people that were not supposed to exist?!" Ru15 and Uryu said.

Ichigo completely ignored them and walked over to where Ori15 was standing and healing everyone.

Rukia sighed and said,

"Urahara, we are going to need a lot of memory replacement tablets"

Urahara just gave a tired sigh.

"When will she wake up?" Ichigo asled Ori15.

"I don't know Kurosaki kun...when i am healing her, i feel anxious, it's like she wants to say something but she can't. She can wake up any mo-"

Suddenly Orihime woke up with a gasp and started coughing badly. Ichigo held her up so that the coughs would stop.

Soon everyone had surrounded them while Ichi15's family was still getting healed up.

"Ichigo, you need to go- *cough cough*... please *cough*...right now" Orihime said between hacked breaths.

"Hey slow down, talk slowly, where do i need to go?" Ichigo asked with worry in his eyes.

"Their next host was- *cough* Ka-Kazui" Orihime said and everyone's eyes widened.

"Kazui? We need to go" Tony said as his suit already blasted him into the sky.

"Orihime-" Ichigo said quickly to the young Orihime.

"On it, you go" Ori15 said while everyone nodded and ran towards the shoten and Tessai stayed behind to protect her just in case.

"Ichigo! What's happening?!" Ru15 whispered to Ichi15 as they continued running behind everyone.

"All you need to know is they are the good guys and you protect what they are protecting" Ichi15 said.

"Isn't Kazui Ichigo's cousin? What did he mean by 'next host'?" Uryu asked.

"Who was the Loki guy?!" Ru15 asked.

"Kazui is not his cousin, and 'next host' means nothing good. Loki is another bad guy. Stop asking questions, just follow them! Look, now they are ahead of us, and they are already fast!" Ichi15 said as he picked up speed with frustration.

Soon they were at the shoten and they jumped down the hole.

They looked around and found nothing.

Then they noticed Kazui's gigai lying on the ground, but where was he?

But then a menacing voice called from above them.

"Ah i see. Kurosaki Ichigo, you have finally arrived"

Everyone looked up to see the shenenju, Ronan. And their eyes widened.

The shenenju being here didn't terrify them, what terrified them more was a unconscious Kazui in one of his arms, held up by the said boy's collar. Kazui's forehead was bleeding alot but his small sword was still tightly held in his palm.

Nobody said a word as they needed time to take in the situation.

"He really put up a fight. I had those other two kids down in seconds but this guy did everything to protect them even though they were unconscious" Ronan said as he pointed at Jinta and Ururu who were unconscious on some tall rocks.

Ronan continued with a chuckle,

"I admire him for his courage. But sadly he lost the battle in the end. I love how he is still holding his sword even though he is unconscious. He has power, but it's raw and he can't use it sadly as he is too young. The only reason you are able to see me take my leave is because he took a lot more time to fight than expected. Now then-"

Ronan was cut off when an quincy arrow was suddenly shot out of nowhere.

Uryu reabsorbed his bow, looked up and said,

"That is enough"

as he glanced at Ichigo who hadn't said a word.

Suddenly Ichigo spoke,

"Were you the only one that did this?"

With a smile Ronan asked,

"What are you asking? I am not able to-"

"He asked if you did this alone or with that sucked up greasy haired asshole?! And i expect you to answer his question!" Ru15 yelled.

"So much attitude even though you are at the bad side here? But i will answer your question, Yes, Yes i was the only one-"

Suddenly the spiritual pressure of the ground increased at an alarming rate and Ichi15, Uryu and Ru15 had to keel down because of such immense pressure.

"You know what you just did?" Ichigo's overlapping voice **(hollow and his own voice mixed lol) **asked.

"You signed your own death sentence" Ichigo said with a death glare with one black and gold eye.

"No, but your son will sign one if you don't let him leave" Loki's voice boomed.

Everyone turned around.

And suddenly, Loki was standind in front of everyone with a menacing smile.

"What are you doing here now?" Tony asked.

"I told you, i am always the distraction" Loki said as he walked away into a portal.

Ichigo's eyes widened in realisation and he looked back at Ronan only to see him going away into a portal with a smile.

Ichigo and Rukia flash stepped there with their swords out in swing but they were too late, the portal closed and their swords clashed into each other's and they fell opposite to each other and through 3 big rocks.

But that didn't affect them much as they were habitual to getting thrown into buildings and mountains since a long time.

Tony looked at them incredulously and thought,

'How are they not dead after this?'

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Ichigo said as he slammed his fists on the ground that ot started to crack.

"Ichigo i am so sor-" Rukia started but suddenly Orihime came running in and directly ran towards Ichigo.

Tony looked away, knowing how it was going to end up.

"Where is Kazui? Whe-" Orihime started but when she saw the grim look on Ichigo's face, tears started to built up and she started sobbing in his chest.

Ichigo just rubbed her head, saying nothing. Nothing could have been said. It really was his fault.

"We will save him right?" Orihime suddenly asked.

"Of course we will save him! What were you thinking? We won't cause we lost him?" Ichigo asked as he poked her forehead.

"I know, it's just...if i had told you earlier, maybe-"

"It's okay. It's no one's fault" Rukia said as she sat on the ground beside them.

Tessai and Ori15 returned and they started healing Jinta and Ururu.

Nobody was talking cause they didn't know what to say. Kisuke tried to track Kazui but nothing was working. Ichigo and Rukia tried to search for spirit ribbons but were finding only small pieces of it at random locations. Tony had to explain the old Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime and Uryu **(Now Ru15, Ichi15, Ori15 and Ur15)** what was happening, this time giving a detailed explanation.

Suddenly Kisuke's black ball started yelling 'Call!' again and again.

Kisuke picked the call and a hologram appeared on both sides of the call. Everyone formed their group on both the sides.

"Hey Kisuke! Tell Rukia that Ichika really went with Fury to have a McFlurry. We even took pictures!" Renji said as he laughed.

Kisuke just gave a grim expression and Renji knew something was wrong.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Nat asked.

"We...have a big problem" Rukia said.

"Ichigo what's going on?" Uryu from the future asked.

"Ka- Kazui.."Orihime started but wasn't able to complete.

"I need some air" Orihime said as she flew out of the training ground and then out of the shoten.

"Tony, What the hell happened there?" Banner asked firmly.

Tony sighed and had to be the only one who explained everything. Again.

"I am so...what can we do?" Clint asked.

"I still don't get it...how did Loki get involved in this?" Yourichi asked as she continued to try to trace Kazui in New York.

"My brother gets involved in all kinds of unnecessary things and i am kind of not surprised by this" Thor said.

"I called the sheild hellicarrier, they said that the sensors didn't pick up Loki leaving his cell. But when they personally checked, his cell was empty" Nick said as he entered the lab.

"Ronan probably used spiritual means to take him out or else the sensors would have picked it up" Rukia said as she massaged her forehead.

"How can we track Kazui? We aren't able to trace him anywhere..." Ichigo asked.

Suddenly the tracking machine in front of Yourichi started beeping.

"We sensed Kazui's spiritual pressure, here in New York just now!" Yourichi yelled from her desk.

Everyone's eyes lit up.

But Yourichi frowned again.

"It disappeared again...but i know it's last location. I think they are using cloaking kido?" Yourichi said as she analyzed the reishi further.

"No, it's not cloaking kido. It's some sort of spell Loki has used. Even i thought it was kido at first, but it's his magic trick" Ichigo said as new hope rose in him.

"Then that means they are in New York" Rukia said with a grin.

"Okay, we are coming back" Ichigo said.

"No Ichigo! You should finish your training first" Uryu said.

"What?!" Ichigo asked.

"What?!" Ur15 asked.

Everyone else except Rukia, Ichigo, Tony and Ur15 walked away knowing this was going to take time and they had their own work too.

"Don't you guys 'what' me. We can't have you dying because of your own powers on the battlefield" Uryu said as he pushed his glasses up.

"But we need to search for Kazui, the guy said he was his next host. What if he has already started to use hi-"

"No Ichigo, he can't use Kazui right now. He can use him when he will be needed. And according to the calculations, he is going to need him after 4 days" Steve said.

"But someone has to start looking for him" Rukia said as she crossed her arms.

"Who said we won't? We are going to look for him here in New York, while you look for him in Karakura, except Ichigo and Ishida, they will train" Uryu said.

'Why did he call me...No wait, why did he call HIMSELF Ishida?' Ur15 thought.

"But-" Rukia argued but Kisuke called her as he needed her help with something.

"Okay. We can fix young Ichigo's house. But should we wipe everyone's memory? And keep it how it was before" Tony asked as the teens looked at him curiously.

"Don't. My dad had seen me earlier that day and i had told him everything. Then i wiped his memories. If he had known what was going on, he could have fought back" Ichigo said grimly.

"That's probably the best for now. Now we have some work to do Ichigo, and so do you" Fury said as he stepped forward.

Ichigo nodded and was going to cut the call when Ichika popped up from behind Fury's head and sat on his shoulders.

"Ichi nii, where is haha?" Ichika asked with a pout.

"Yeah wait" Ichigo said with a smile and walked over to where Rukia was.

During that time Tony talked to Ichika.

When he reached where everyone was, he heard that Rukia was telling their past selves to go for Kazui's search patrols too.

"Rukia, why are you sending them? What if something happens to them?" Ichigo asked with a frustrated glare.

"No, i will be sending them in pairs so that they are more safe" Rukia said with a shrug.

"But what is something happens? Like, if they die, we die too ya know?" Ichigo asked with a scowl as he looked at their younger selves.

"Nothing will happen baka, we are here to help them out too. Now, why did you come here? Weren't you going to tell me something?"

"Oh yeah, Ichika's on the call" Ichigo said as he pointed at the hologram.

Rukia smiled and went to talk to her.

"You guys sure you wanna do this?" Ichigo asked the 4 teens who looked at each other and nodded.

"Hey,...who do i get married to?" Ru15 asked with embarrassment.

"Why do you want to know?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, it's just-"

"Renji"

"Eh?! That idiot?" Ru15 said in shock.

"Now i know why you did that to us. It's fun to watch the reaction" Ichi15 said with a smirk.

Ru15 walked over to the screen to see Renji and a kid with him.

When Renji saw her, he grinned and yelled "Hey!"

Ru15 got embarrassed and started trying to slap him.

"You do know that this is a hologram right?" Rukia asked her past self.

Ru15 paused and then chuckled with sigh.

"Who is she?" Ru15 asked as she pointed at Ichika.

"Our kid"

"Eh?!...she would have looked so much better with our hair don't you think?" Ru15 asked Rukia who nodded in agreement.

"Hey! Red hair is good too!" Renji said.

"Well red hair doesn't look bad on her but it does look bad on YOU Renji" Ru15 explained.

"Why you-"

"Hey Renji..." Banner asked.

"I don't have time for this banner-"

"Just listen-"

"This woman just insulted my hair!"

"But it's important!!"

"What?!"

"The time machine... it's gone!" Banner said as he searched around the lab for it.

"The what now?!" Rukia asked.

Soon everyone surrounded the hologram, hoping everyone in New York found the machine.

"It's not here, it's not there, it's no where!" Clint said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Now we know how Loki and Ronan time travelled" Chad said as he sat down.

"What are we going to do now?!" Banner asked.

"With the time machine with them, they can travel to any place...even the old soul society!" Ru15 said as she walked around, trying to think of something.

"Why did this happen? WHEN did this happen to be exact" Ichigo asked.

"There is literally nothing on cctv! It's like the machine vanished into thin air" Kisuke said with a grunt.

"Who was in the lab when this happened?!" Yourichi asked.

"No one!" Thor yelled back.

"Well thats is worse than someone being here! Why was no one in the lab?!" Fury asked.

"Guys, chill we have one more time mach-" Peter tried.

"No Peter, whatever it might have been, a TIME MACHINE is stolen? Do you have any idea?!" Tony yelled and walked towards the rock and sat down.

"But guys-" Peter tried again.

"Just drop it Parker" Nat said.

"But-"

"No, we don't want any other stupid ideas" Steve said.

"Would you guys just listen to me!" Peter finally yelled.

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes and questioning looks.

"What if we use the time machine to track Kazui? I studied how reishi works from one of Urahara's books. Everyone who has ever worked on this machine, will have their reishi signature on it. We can trace THAT instead of tracing Kazui's last seen location! Why didn't you guys think about that?!" Peter asked as he crossed his arms and tapped his feet impatiently.

"...Cause we didn't think about it?" Banner tried.

"Good work kid" Tony said with a smile.

"I should probably go tell that to Orihime" Ichigo said as he walked out.

Everyone nodded in understanding while the others just kept talking unitl Ichigo and Orihime returned.

But their return wasn't exactly filled with what they were expecting.

Ichigo and Orihime looked pissed. But that wasn't uncommon. The fact that they were pissed at each other was uncommon.

"Woah, did THEY fight?" Renji whispered to Rukia but he forgot that they were on call, so his question boomed loudly.

"No we didn't" Both of them said with a huff.

"Yeah right. And I am not the strongest avenger" Thor said with a sarcastic chuckle.

All the avengers looked at him and Banner whispered,

"He really isn't"

"Okay, so what's wrong?" Rukia asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You are going to tell them!" Orihime said.

"Why should I tell them? You tell them! I gave you such a good news and after a few minutes you start talking about something that happened years ago!" Ichigo said as he walked farther from the group with a sad pout.

"Okay guys, so here is the story-" Orihime started.

**(** '_This'_ **is used to write the story that happened in the past)**

***flashback***

_Orihime was holding baby Kazui who was finally asleep after hours of work._

_She set him in his crib and then waited till he was fully alseep cause his eyes were still half open._

_Suddenly she heard loud thumping noises of Ichigo running through the hallway and the said man entered the room._

_"Orihime! There is problem! You need t-" Ichigo started but Orihime cut him off and said,_

_"Wait, he is just about too..."_

_She whispered as she watched Kazui's eyes finally close._

_"Oh sorry" Ichigo whispered with a chuckle__ and a small smile._

_"It's okay, now, what did you want to ask?" Orihime asked with a smile._

_"Oh yeah, the kitchen is on fire" Ichigo said as he pointed at the said direction casually._

_"Oh, the kitchen is ON WHAT NOW?!"_

***end of flashback***

Everyone looked at Ichigo and started laughing.

"Hey, i thought it was common for the kitchen to be on fire at that time" Ichigo said with a pout.

"Anything on fire! Is. Not. Common!" Orihime said.

"Well i said sorry, how many times should i say it?!"

"Sorry does nothing! You need to learn how to use things in the kitchen"

"Well i tried to learn! It just isn't my forte" Ichigo said as he started walking towards the ladder.

"Hey Ichigo, don't get so upset dude! Come back here" Renji said while laughing.

Both the Uryu's gave a tired sigh and thought,

'How did they even end up talking about this in the first place?'

"I am just out for a training run. I will-"

"Let him be. He can learn kido spells from Urahara in 5 days but cannot learn how to be in the kitchen" Orihime said with a huff as she walked into the hall.

Rukia looked at Ichigo as he saw Orihime enter the hall, he had an expression of a person that was hiding something. And of a person who was in pain, mentally.

'What isn't he telling us now? After all these years and he still hasn't told us everything' Rukia thought as she massaged her temples.

Rukia was going to go after him but Uryu said,

"Don't. Let him be. This is probably their first fight"

And the conversations rolled over like it's nothing and everyone went to sleep.

In the morning,

Tony was shooked awake from his slumber but he tried to ignore it.

"Oh Morgan, go to bed. Or play with your mom" Tony said and tried to go back to sleep.

Suddenly he was kicked in his stomach and he jolted awake, ready to attack.

"Oh i am so sorry!" Rukia said with worry.

"Were you the one who kicked me?"

"Well we had been trying to wake you up for 1/2 an hour!"

"But whyyy??" Tony said as he prepared himself to go back to bed.

He hadn't even noticed that Orihime was standing beside Rukia.

Orihime held Tony by his collar, tears streaming down her face.

"Kurosaki kun's gone!"

'Why did she call him Kurosaki kun all of a sudden?' Rukia thought with a reluctant look as she remembered Orihime's younger self calling him that.

"You mean Ichigo?" Tony asked, now half awake.

" Yeah! He hasn't returned from last night's solo training! This is all my fault! I shouldn't have told him not to burn down the kitchen!" Orihime said as she sobbed into Tony.

"What's with the commotion this early in the morning?" Kisuke said as he entered the hall.

"Ichigo's gone" Tony said.

"Oh he will show up" Kisuke said casually and walked out.

"How can he be so casual about it!?" Orihime asked everyone who was awake now.

"Well that's just who i am i guess. I will probably come back if i made someone cry" Ichi15 said with a shrug.

"But Orihime cries over everything" Rukia said.

"She has a point" Ori15 agreed and everyone sighed.

"Look, it's Ichigo we are talking about. He will come back soon. He must be blowing off some steam or must be thinking stuff up" Ur15 said.

And another day went by as they trained normally while Rukia, Orihime, Ichi15 and Ur15 went to school, which was different from the original plan.

The next day, Rukia walked out the hall, climbed the ladder and saw Kisuke peacefully sipping tea at the table.

She sat on the floor on the other side of it and Tessai bought tea for her too.

"What did you do about Ichigo's family?" Rukia asked Kisuke.

"I erased their memories and said that their son was unharmed in this 'accident'. And also, Ichigo is currently staying with a friend, nobody knows he is here with me" Kisuke said.

"So everything is sorted out?"

"Pretty much"

"Do you know what must have happened to Ichigo?"

"Rukia, do you know what's today's date?"

"Well Kisuke, if that training ground of yours had nights too, i would have known" Rukia said with a huff.

"It's June 17" Kisuke said in a serious tone.

Rukia's eyes widened.

'His mom's death anniversary?! I've got to tell the younger Ichigo. He won't know the date cause of the training ground' Rukia thought as she quickly got up and started running towards the ladder.

"Don't tell the younger Ichigo, Rukia chan. His whole family is the hospital, it won't do him any good. And with real Ichigo missing, i doubt that you should tell anyone about this" Kisuke said as he pulled his hat down and Rukia walked back to her seat.

"We need to search for Ichigo! How will everything work out? Orihime thinks it's her fault, younger Ichigo has to go to school because of him, Kazui's search is on hold in this timeline, we don't even know if he is training, Younger Uryu still has to stay with us without any reason, heck we don't even know if he is alive! Ichigo is causing so many problems! He can't just run away from his responsibilities you know?!" Rukia said as she slammed her tea cup on the table with anger boiling inside her.

"When was the last time Ichigo has ran away from his responsibilities?" Kisuke asked with a poker face.

"What do you mean?"

"Ichigo from the future is very strong...too strong for his own good. Everyone depends on him if something goes wrong. Ichigo is always around, helping soul society clean up their messes, keeping watch on towns, saving his friends, learning something new about himself everyday, trying to keep everyone together, taking care of his family, being near death almost once every year...protecting. Do you think he wanted this? Of course he didn't want to do this, he was forced to do this when he was 15...15? Can you Imagine? It wasn't his fault that he was born with the ability to see ghosts, but what did it cost him? His mother and his normal life. He runs around saying everything is okay but in the end, it IS too much for him. And he isn't around for one day and you guys are getting your panties in a bunch? Aren't i right everyone?" Kisuke asked to Rukia and the paper door, behind which everyone had been standing since he started his speech.

"Even now i am sure that he isn't taking a break. That guy is probably training his ass out alone so that he can fight back and protect the ones he loves. You think Kazui's disappearance only affected you guys? He is his father, can you imagine how he must be feeling when Kazui was taken away in his presence?" Kisuke said firmly as he got up and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Sometimes people suffer in silence, and never let their cries of help make slightest of noise" Kisuke said as he closed the sliding door and Rukia sat there, speechless.

Everyone who were standing behind the door, now came out and sat around the table.

Suddenly Ichi15 spoke up as he looked at Orihime,

"Guys i know i should have said this earlier but i think i may know why Ichigo acted out so much when you told him to learn to use a kitchen"

Tony snorted and with heavy sarcasm said,

"Is this really a right time to discuss why he didn't want to learn how to use a kitchen?"

Ur15 looked at Ichi15 and gave him a look that said, 'Continue'

"Two months before mom died, she had started to tell me that i need to learn to cook stuff cause i might need it in future. I was okay with it. For those two months she just gave me fun lessons that didn't involve going into the kitchen. I always told her to let me in so that i could learn faster and help her out. I loved her so much that i wanted to help her in every way i could. But she always said that she will, once my lessons are over"

Everyone was silent and in pure guilt.

Ichi15 continued,

"She had told me she will allow me to come in...that was two days before she died"

Everyone looked up to see Ichi15 look away in pain.

"She had told me she will let me in and help her out after we got home...but i ended up reaching home alone that day" Ichi15 said as the painful memory of his dead mom lying in a pool of blood flashed into his mind.

"Yuzu and Karin knew that she was giving me lessons and such, so after she died, they never asked me to be in the kitchen. Yuzu would always do the work. And at times when Yuzu was sick, Karin would somehow manage even though the food she made would make us all sick the next day. But none of them let me in" Ichi15 said with a smile as he chuckled at his sister's instincts.

"How in the world will i ever make up to him?" Orihime said as tears streamed down her face.

"He isn't mad at you, i am sure of it. He just needed to be alone i guess" Tony said.

"But we laughed at him..."Ori15 said with sad eyes.

"We will somehow make up for that..." Ru15 said.

"How should we talk to him when he comes back?" Ur15 asked.

"I think calmly will be good..." Rukia said.

Suddenly the front door opened to reveal none other than Ichigo with his battered shinigami clothes.

Everyone looked at him comically.

"Uhhhh Hi?" Ichigo tried with a smile.

Suddenly Rukia kicked him in his stomach and said,

"Where the fuck have you been?! Gone for 2 days?! Who the fuck do you think you are?! We were worried sick you asshole!"

'So much for talking calmly' Ur15 thought with a sigh.

'Doesn't she realise that there are 15 year olds and her own young kid in this room? Since when did i Start to curse so much?' Ru15 thought.

"Well I am your captain and i order you to sit there and listen to my explanation!" Ichigo said in a authorized tone.

Rukia's honour mode switched on and she quickly ran back and sat beside Ru15 and said,

"Yes captain!...wait, why you?!"

When Ichigo looked at her seriously, Rukia flinched and everyone stopped talking.

"Okay so here is my explanation; I was training" Ichigo said as he crossed his arms and sat on the floor, in front of them.

Both the Rukia's flared up at such pathetic explanation and ran towards him with a kick ready in air.

"Bakudō 81: Dankū!" Ichigo casted fearfully and two powerful kicks were blocked from his face with a sheild.

"What kind of stupid ass explanation is that?! Even we know you were training! We are talking about why you didn't come back for 2 days!" Ru15 yelled.

"Well i-" Ichigo started but when he saw that Orihime was crying, he walked over.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked carefully.

"So we have no value huh?" Tony asked with a scowl and got his answer when Ichigo didn't pay any attention.

"You didn't come back for two days...i was so scared that it was because of me" Orihime said as she cried more.

"I am so sorry...it was my fault. I should have just let Uryu train me. I caused so much trouble, I know i was stupid and i should have been more responsible, i am-"

"Say sorry once again and we will hit you" Rukia warned.

"Well it really was my fault so what's the problem with apologizing?" Ichigo asked with a scowl.

"We know why you don't learn to cook" Ori15 said silently cause it was pointless to take this any further.

"Oh.."

"Ichigo, why didn't you come back?" Rukia asked seriously.

"I was training...I was training on the mountain, you know, where my mom's grave is?" Ichigo said.

"You should have just said so" Ur15 said with pity.

"Well i had not decided to train there. I really had gone out expecting to just go have a run and come back. But when i passed the mountains, i had this idea. And look at the bright side, i completed my training a day early, now we can go and look for Kazui!" Ichigo said with a smile.

'So that's the real reason...that idiot' Tony thought with a smile.

"Fine but we will talk about this more later" Orihime said and Ichigo nodded.

"Ichigo... where is your gigai?" Ru15 suddenly asked.

Ichigo thought for a second and then ran back out.

"He left it there didn't he?" Ur15 asked.

"Yeah he did" Rukia said and started to follow him with a sigh.

When they both reached where Ichigo had been training, Rukia's eyes widened.

"You burned an entire patch of jungle to train?!"

"No, i burned it so i can heal it" Ichigo said as he got back into his body.

"Huh? Burn it to heal it?"

"Look" Ichigo said as he walked over to the burned patch and made a blue ball of reishi in his hands.

Then he dug a small hole in the ground and put the ball in it.

Suddenly all the trees that might have been there, started to grow back. It was satisfying to watch.

"H-How did you do this? It's amazing" Rukia said as she walked over to a tree to see if it was real.

"There are a lot of advantages of being a Quincy and a soul reaper at the same time. Quincy use reishi and manipulate it, but they can't convert into other form of energy, hence they only use defence. Soul Reapers can manipulate energy but can't contain reishi, so they are capable of defensive moves like Bakudō and Hadō. So being a Quincy and shinigami hybrid, i can manipulate reishi and use it how i want"

"...How did you end up doing sciency stuff?"

"Well i thought of all the scientists i know; Banner, Tony, Kisuke and Kurotsuchi. I thought what would they do if they got to know something about themselves. They would test it out" Ichigo said as he started walking out of the jungle.

On their way back Rukia saw Ichigo's mom's grave and her eyes widened when she saw a statue almost the size of the grave beside it, Knowing Ichigo was the one who must have made it.

'Her mother used to be so beautiful and pretty...no wonder he was a mamma's boy' Rukia thought with a chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" Ichigo asked with a clueless scowl as both of them kept running.

"Oh it's nothing"


	37. Chapter 37

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS.**

"Hey guys, we are back" Rukia said as she closed the shoji door and looked in front to see an empty hall.

"Maybe they are at the training ground?" Ichigo suggested and they both climbed down the ladder.

When they reached down, they saw everyone gearing up and running around.

"Woah woah, what's happening?" Rukia asked as she looked at the heavy rush.

"We are out for our first search petrol for Kazui" Ichi15 said as he put his sword on the back.

"Okay so how are we going to form the pairs?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

However dumb Ichigo might seem, he was a captain for a reason and he was good at his work.

"Okay so here it is. Ururu and Jinta will go with Kisuke. Tessai will go with younger Orihime and Older Orihime. Me, Rukia and younger Ichigo will go together. Tony, younger Rukia and younger Uryu will go together. There are four groups and 4 directions exist. So everyone knows what to do right?" Ichigo asked firmly and everyone nodded.

"But didn't we plan to do it in pairs?" Tony asked.

"With all the things that have been happening, we cannot be extra careful" Ichigo said as he removed his shihakusho and tied it around his waist. (The typical TYBW Ichigo look)

Tony nodded in understanding.

"Kuchiki?" Ichigo asked in an authoritative tone.

"Yes sir?"

"Divide all the spiritual cams that Tony has, between our groups equally. Learn from Tony how to make them work manually and teach one person from each group how to use it"

"Yes sir!" Rukia said with a slight bow and ran towards Tony who was now sitting below a rock and adjusting a few manual arrangements of his suit.

Ichi15 was giving them a weird look so Ichigo asked,

"What?"

"How can you both fight like kids, call each other Strawberry and Midget yet end up being a captain and lieutenant?"

"War makes you many things. Knowing when, where and how to act is one of them" Ichigo said with a shrug.

Ichi15 nodded with a thoughtful expression.

"Okay everyone, ready?" Ichigo asked from as wind blowed his hair to shackles on the rooftop of the building.

Everyone nodded.

Ichigo sighed and gave an approving look.

"Hey it's gonna be okay Ichigo. We will find him! Don't worry!" Tony said with a big grin.

* * *

**After hours of searching in and around Karakura.**

"We did NOT find him!? But how is that possible?!" Tony exclaimed as his suit removed itself from Tony's body and rested on the side of the roof.

"Well i told you it wasn't going to be easy" Urahara said.

"What about you? I felt a different spiritual pressure from your direction?" Tony asked Ichigo with a scowl.

Trying to suppress the shock from the fact that Tony was able to sense spiritual pressure, Ichigo said,

"We came across a few hollows"

"Had to fight them for a minute" Rukia continued.

"A FEW hollows?!" Ichi15 said as he jumped onto the roof while his shinigami clothes were tored apart badly.

"There were 10 freaking MENOS! And you guys told me to defeat it even when you could have done it in a minute?!" Ichi15 continued.

"Well we did help you out in the end, didn't we?" Ichigo asked.

"After i defeated one and almost died?" Ichi15 asked with heavy sarcasm.

"Well don't be ungrateful. We defeated the other 9 for you" Rukia said with a huff.

"Yeah be grateful for that" Ichigo said with a huff.

"You know you are acting just like how Rukia acted when i first met her" Ichi15 said as he noticed Ichigo's strict behaviour.

Ichigo flustered cause he obviously did like being called similar to Rukia. He knew what Ichi15 meant by that and he did not like it.

"No i am not!" Ichigo said as he made a big cross with his arms.

"What's so bad with being similar to me?" Rukia and Ru15 whispered to themselves with a pout.

Ichi15 continued.

"At least Uryu could have helped me! I sensed that he was near" Ichi15 said with a final sigh.

"You were with a captain and a lieutenant. I didn't need to do anything" Ur15 said.

"But-"

"Oh stop that now. What are we going to do about Kazui?" Ru15 asked.

"I have a plan" Kisuke said in a serious tone but with a smirk.

"I don't like it already" Ichigo and Ichi15 said together.

* * *

Everyone stared at Kisuke in shock and silence.

Rukia finally decided to speak up.

"You want us to leave Ichigo. The captain of 5th division, the strongest shinigami among us and our best chance at winning this thing..."

Kisuke nodded.

"And go back to our timeline and pretend that we somehow lost Ichigo in this timeline and ALSO pretend that the time machine with which we got back to New York doesn't work now and we want to gain the time machine they took from us to get Ichigo back?"

Kisuke nodded again.

"All that just so we have a Ichigo wild card and they stay busy in protecting the time machine while we save Kazui?"

Kisuke nodded again.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK LIKE THAT?" Ichi15 said while everyone nodded in agreement.

But Ur15 was silent all this time.

"Maybe he is right" Ur15 said as he continued with his thought process with a hand below his chin.

Ichigo gave the man an incredulous look.

'Even after 14 years he never stops surprising me with his common sense' Ichigo thought with a scowl.

"Just by doing this; I can train Ichigo a bit more, I can even teach him the second level, Ichigo can enter the battle when the enemy thinks they are winning, we can save Kazui and we will save a lot of time too. This way the enemy will not only underestimate you but will also be weakened with Ichigo's suprise attack. And we would save time cause we won't have to look for Kazui and fight the battle at two different times. We can do it at once" Ur15 said as he pushed his glasses up.

Ichigo thought over it and surprised himself as he found himself agreeing with such a plan.

"I like this plan too" Ichigo said.

Everyone looked at him and saw that he was serious.

"Are you sure Ichigo?" Rukia asked seriously.

"It has more advantages than disadvantages"Ichigo said.

"Yeah, the only disadvantage i see is that they catch up on our plans" Orihime said.

"We will have to be careful" Tony said.

"We can do that" Ichigo said as he folded his hands over his chest.

"But this will tamper our plans about reducing the shenenju's power by 1/4th" Rukia said.

"Yeah but this will be more efficient. We weren't even sure if the plan about reducing 1/4th of it's power would work"Orihime stated.

"Well we have ourselves a new plan then" Kisuke said as he closed his fanf and finalised this plan.

Everyone around the table was silent as they were thinking of any other disadvantage.

"Let's do this" Kisuke said and everyone gave a nod.

* * *

**Back in New York of future.**

"Okay so you guys heard the plan Kisuke told us right?" Toshiro asked everyone who was seated on the floor of the lab.

"Correction: My past self, not me" Kisuke said.

Rangiku just rolled her eyes and said,

"They have asked if we have any problems with this plan?"

"Well the plan doesn't have any holes according to me" Nat said as she looked around and observe everyone's faces.

"The only disadvantage is that, if they get even a small hint of the plan, we are done for" Steve said.

"We can be careful about that" Renji said.

"It would be an advantage to us...we would already be weak at that time because we would be short on people" Uryu said.

"Yeah, some of us would be in search for Kazui and some of us... mostly Kon, Chappy and Tsuki will have to stay back with Ichika" Clint said.

"Yeah however stupid the mod souls might act, they are VERY strong. I don't know why they don't show it, i guess they were designed that way" Fury said.

"Yeah, they are designed to act naturally around humans. So that's why they don't go around flaunting their skills" Kisuke said with a sigh as a memory of Kon flashed in his mind where Kon was flying around the city like a supernatural human being.

"Let's see...Kon has amazing leg strength and can hit HARD, like he can break buildings and jump till their heights too and he also has great reflexes and can come up with plans quickly too. Chappy is designed to use anything she finds around herself as an usable OFFENSE weapon. She can basically stab you with a ice cream cone if she is determined enough and she has a bit of strength too. Kon and Chappy can cast offensive kīdo like Hadō. Tsuki has fighting levels similar to Chappy but his talent is different. He is capable of casting defense kīdo, which is Bakudō. And Tsuki can use things found in his surroundings to make DEFENSE weapons" Yourichi finished.

"Wow i have never heard someone say so many good things about Kon and Chappy at once" Ichigo whispered to Rukia in the hologram and obviously his voice boomed.

**(Yes the hologram call was ON this whole time)**

"Asshole be grateful" Kon said with a scowl.

**(The mod souls are in their owner's bodies)**

"I never thought about it but why is Kon stronger than Chappy and Tsuki?" Uryu asked.

"Well Kon was among the first ones that were made, the first batch that had been disposed off. They were made stronger and more durable but as you know they were destroyed. And the ones that were made later were only given 50 percent of powers compared to the older ones to reduce the chances of them being too dangerous" Kisuke of the past explained as his face was shadowed by his hat.

"Does it always sound so creepy when i explain things?" Kisuke of the future asked.

"Yup" Orihime

"You thought otherwise?" Rukia

"Seriously, you even needed to ask?"Uryu

"Uh-huh, never had a doubt" Ichigo

"Totally" Chad

"Even though i am new to you explaining stuff, your explanation still looks like something that can be put in a horror movie" Peter

"Fine fine, don't jump all over me" Kisuke from the past said in defense of his future self.

"So everyone agrees with this plan?" Kisuke from the past asked.

Everyone nodded with determination in their eyes.

* * *

**FINALLY THE DAY THE MISSION STARTS**

Old Kisuke had created a copy of the time machine and soon the old timeline had two time machines.

Rukia, Tony, Orihime now stood in front of the time machine through which they had entered this timeline.

"Thank god Kisuke's second time machine can work with a lieutenant's spiritual pressure or else we would have never come up with a plan" Rukia said as she took out her sword.

**( I wanna clear out the no of time machines now. There are 4 time machine:****[1st] one is the one through which Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia landed in soul society and the time machine was destroyed at that time.**

**[2nd] one is the one which future Kisuke made to save the 3 people in soul society but Tony and Kazui ended up in soul society with it.**

**[3rd] is the one future Kisuke made to save all the 5 people that were in soul society but was stolen by Ronan and Loki**.

**[4th] one is the one made by old Kisuke and through which Ichigo will go back to his original time line as a surprise attack while Orihime, Tony and Rukia will use the (2nd) time machine to travel back before Ichigo)**

"Ready you two?" Rukia asked as she gave a last glance back.

Orihime nodded as she held Rukia's shihakusho's sleeve while Tony did the same.

Finally Rukia raised her sword and said,

"Dance...Sōde no shirayuki"

Her sword turned into a pure white sword with a white ribbon attached at the end of it's white hilt.

Then Rukia inserted the sword in the sword hatch and started pouring spiritual pressure into it.

After a few minutes the portal brightened up and all three were pulled inside and the time machine vanished too. Soon it was confirmed that everyone had gone back to the inserted timeline.

Ichigo gave a sigh of relief as he finally realised that everyone had gone back safely.

Ur15 stared at Ichigo's back and waited patiently for him to turn around.

Then Ichigo turned around and gave his signature grin.

"Finally ready to achieve the second level are we?" Ur15 asked with a smirk, knowing that Ichigo didn't knew about vollständig.

"You mean vollständig?!" Ichigo asked with wide eyes.

"You know Vollständig?!" Ur15 asked with the same expression.

"Well... you can say i am too familiar with it..."Ichigo said as he scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground.

'I can't say much to him' Ichigo thought.

"How many?" Ur15 asked with a very serious expression.

Ichigo knowing he was asking about the number of Vollständig of sternritter he had fought, he said,

"Five..."

'Nothing else... please don't ask anything else' Ichigo thought again.

Ur15 flinched with a look of fear and disgust and asked,

"How did you survive that?"

There was a waver in Ur15's voice that he didn't like. He never wanted to talk about the people who didn't exist because of a wannabe god (Yhwach)...who he had to kill with his own hands.

"Somehow...it was hard but i had friends who did most of the work...i had to go for the boss" Ichigo said as he looked anywhere but at Ur15 cause he knew that Ur15 knew who the 'boss' was.

Ichi15, Ori15 and past Kisuke were staring at the scene cause they knew NOTHING.

Ur15's eyes widened and he took a step back. Then another. Then another.

"Did you win?" Ur15 asked, this time without a waver but hatred in his voice.

Ichigo knew where this was going. The past Uryu knew nothing about the situation at that time. If he told them the truth, all Ur15 would see is a traitor.

But he could not lie to him. He never did.

Ichigo looked up and squeezed his eyes shut as he saw the look of disgust on Ur15's face and turned his head away.

Ur15 finally got his answer and swiftly turned around and shot an arrow at Ichi15.

Ichi15 barely doged the suprise attack.

'Since when did he get so fast? Leave that! Why is he attacking me anyways?! What did my future self do?!' Ichi15 thought as he landed on another big rock.

"What are you doing Ishida?!" Ichi15 asked Ur15 as he took out his sword to block another arrow.

"I am killing you so that your future self cannot kill Yhwach!!" Ur15 yelled and started attacking Ichi15 again.

"Why you-"Ichigo said as he flash stepped towards Ur15 and held his arm before he released another arrow.

"Let go!" Ur15 yelled at Ichigo's face who just flinched and gave a disgusted look at how blind Ur15 was by Quincy pride.

"Uryu you need to calm dow-"Ichigo started.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down!"Ur15 said as he snatched his hand away from Ichigo's grip.

"But you have to!" Ichigo said firmly.

'Don't burst your bubble, don't break, don't spill your problems at people who don't deserve to listen to this...at least not now...don-' Ichigo kept telling to himself.

But his control was broken when Ur15 said these words,

"I knew soul reapers cannot be trusted! I was so blind! You are just like them! You soul reapers take everything from me! The only reason for the existence of my powers is Yhwach and you have killed him too! What are you planning next **Kurosaki Ichigo** !?! Killing all your friends too!? Maybe kill your own wife and son too after you find him!! It's better if you don't try to save him cause you are going to kill him any-"

A slap resonated through the room and everything went silent.

Ur15 held his own red right cheek with his palm and his eyes were wide.

Ichigo didn't pull his own hand down. The arm which he had used to slap, still held itself high in mid-air.

Ur15 looked up to see an expression of extreme pain in Ichigo's eyes.

Kisuke just covered his face with his fan knowing this was going to end up in a word vomit.

"You think you are the only one that has lost something?! I lost my mother too! And i lost her not only because of a hollow or some asshole soul reapers! I lost her because of me! I lost her because of Yhwach too! Do you even know the whole story Uryu?!" Ichigo yelled.

Ur15 took a step back not knowing how to reply.

"Yhwach was the one that killed your mother too! Yhwach was the one that killed my mother and your mother and you always blamed your fucking dad for it! That motherfucker was the one who wanted to become a god!"

"I lost Old man Yama, Unohana, Ukitake and my own mom because of Yhwach! And i haven't even mentioned my freaking allies yet! Do you know how close these people were to me?! I freaking lived with them Uryu!"

Kisuke and the others flinched at this and Ru15 looked away in pain as tears had started to form at the end of her eyes.

"Do you even know how it feels to be the half son of a wannabe god who wanted to destroy the whole fucking three dimensions...who killed your own mother?!"

"And do you know how it feels when all three of those dimensions are relying on you to kill him?!"

At this Kisuke snapped his fan close cause he didn't want to hear any more pained words from Ichigo's mouth.

Younger Ichigo would have stopped talking at Kisuke's any small action but when Ichigo continued, Kisuke knew that future Ichigo couldn't care less.

"Have you been locked in a cage and have been forced to hear all your friends yell for your help while you can't fucking escape the cage?!"

"Were you forced to reach the level of power to kill that god with your very own hands?!"

Ichigo yelled and stared at Ur15 in anger while Ur15 stared at him with shock and regret in his eyes.

"So let me tell you this Uryu! You haven't been told to do all that! You have all your friends with you! Enjoy this moment and forget Yhwach cause all he is doing is manipulating quincy to kill them in end!" Ichigo said as he pushed an accusive finger at Ur15.

"I am-" Ur15 started but Ichigo had more to say.

"In a war you won't have time to eat or sleep or smile for more than a few minutes...You cannot even cry or mourn over people that die! You will have to bear with it as you keep killing more people who could have been useful to everyone and could have lived a happy life themselves if it weren't for Yhwach"

Ur15 looked away...he had never seen Ichigo in such state of pain and personally he would never like to.

Everything was silent for a good few minutes then suddenly Ichigo fell on his knees and held his arm which had slapped Ur15 when he finally realised what he had done.

Ru15 went towards Ur15 to ask him if he was okay cause it seemed like Ur15 was in a trance while Ori15 went towards Ichigo to ask if he was okay.

Ru15 was getting replies back but Ori15 wasn't.

"Kuchiki san! He isn't speaking! Is he okay...i don't know what to do. I-"

"I am sorry"

Everyone looked at Ichigo as he spoke those words.

"What are you apologizing for? It was clearly Uryu's fau-" Ru15 started but Ichigo beat her to it.

"You shouldn't face the burden of the coming future. I shouldn't have slapped Uryu. I shouldn't have told you all those things... it's my fault and it always will be... that's why i am apologizing" Ichigo said as he never looked up from his lap...his eyes always gazing down at his hand in shame.

Kisuke was going to make a joke so as to 'lighten' the mood in his words but Ur15 beat him to it.

After a few minutes of silence Ur15 said,

"Guess i had been a bit stupid in future?"

Looking at the small smirk on Ur15's face Ichigo couldn't help but smile himself and said,

"A little...but we fixed you"

Ichigo finally said quietly.


	38. Chapter 38

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE COMMENTS GUYS! IT REALLY HELPS! PEACE AND LOTS OF LOVE!!**

**Tempest09: Thanks!!**

* * *

**At Ronan and Loki's base who knows where.**

"Are you sure this was the child who was scared of you?" Loki asked Ronan who was staring at Kazui while he ran around the completely metal made room, asking blanks to play with him and scaring away a a few stronger blanks with his innocent laugh.

"I am not... sure anymore..." Ronan said with a reluctant look.

"I guess that's expected from Kurosaki Ichigo's son" Loki said while Ronan just nodded with a sigh.

"So what are we gonna do about their misinterpretation of the information we possess?" Loki asked Ronan as he walked on the steel floors and towards the said man.

"Well we would have to inform them don't we? Or else it won't be any fun to defeat them easily right?" Ronan said with a small evil smirk as he stares at the big green glass ball in front of him.

Inside the green ball, which was powered by the time machine he and Loki had stolen, there was Ichigo Kurosaki in view with all his allies in a hologram, discussing their 'ultimate' plan to defeat Ronan by a suprise attack.

"Heh heh heh heh Ha Ha Ha Hah!" Ronan laughed evilly while Kazui stared at the man as if he had lost one of his screws.

"You think you can defeat papa? He has fought people stronger than you, even before i was born" Kazui said with a confident smile.

"Well i don't think i can win" Ronan simply stated.

"You STILL think you can win- wait what?" Kazui asked with wide eyes.

"Well I don't think i can win. He is simply too strong. I can even be defeated by that Kuchiki girl or his husband" Ronan said as he started to walk towards Kazui.

Kazui stayed at his place, his hands reaching out to his sword, expecting an attack at any moment.

"But i know their weakness now" Ronan said he now stood in front of Kazui.

"And what would that be?" Kazui asked weakly as he started to feel dizzy.

That was when Kazui noticed the green smoke that had started to surround him.

"Poison?!" Was Kazui's first guess.

"I won't kill you so don't get any strange thoughts about poison. I can do the killing after i have used you. It's just a sleeping drug, it's painless" Loki said with a smile.

But Kazui had different thoughts.

Soon Kazui's knees gave up and he found it hard to breathe as his body temperature started rising to heights too high for him to handle.

"Well i guess not COMPLETELY painless" Loki added as he took another look at the miserable condition of the child.

Ronan bent down so that he can watch the child more closely.

"Don't you still wanna know what is the weakness your family and the Avengers possess?" Ronan asked with a small smile.

Kazui just scowled at him as he clutched at his small chest, trying to breathe.

"Oh you look just like your father when you scowl" Ronan added with smile.

But Kazui just wanted to hear what 'the' weakness was. He was starting to see black spots in his vision, which meant he was going to black out soon.

"Well anyways their weakness is..." Ronan trailed off as he started to walk away while Loki followed him.

Soon Ronan reached a steel door at the end of the steel flooring and opened it to go out.

But he looked behind at Kazui one last time and said,

"You"

And soon enough Kazui's eyes closed and the hands that he had used to clutch his chest went limp and he fell forward.

He had blacked out.

The blanks in the room kept staring at Kazui, doing nothing, while Loki closed the door with a small grin.

* * *

"Welcome back guys!" Renji said as he ran towards Rukia to hug her, who just punched him, while the others breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's good to be back" Tony said as he finally felt the smell of his lab hit his nose.

Soon when everyone had greeted each other, they got/turned/transformed into their normal human forms and sat around the time machine in a circle.

"Soooooo... what's next?" Clint stated breaking the silence.

"I don't know...guess we wait for the attack and act like we are losing and then Ichigo comes in with the suprise attack and we put in some effort to...win?" Nat said with an unsure tone.

"Why do i have this... you know, a feeling that this is getting too easy?" Rangiku asked.

"For the first time in my life...i agree with you" Toshiro said as he put a hand on his chin and stared at everyone.

"Maybe we are just overthinking?" Chad suggested.

"All of us have fought wars and the only problem we could have right now is overthinking" Tony whispered to himself.

"What?" Chad asked, thinking he heard something.

"Nope, it's nothing!" Tony said quickly, being intimidated by the large man.

'Did i say something wrong?' Chad thought innocently.

There was a long awkward silence and everyone ended up not knowing what to say.

"It's nothing" Fury finally added and everyone nodded, thinking that they really are just overthinking.

"I hope it's nothing" Steve whispered to himself.

Suddenly there was a blast outside and everyone looked at the window to see a faraway building falling to rumbles.

Everyone's eyes widened and they got up and started gearing up. It was easy as all of their weapons were in Tony's lab.

"How did that building fall?!" Steve asked Tony and Kisuke who were checking on the footage of the building falling again through Tony's satellite.

"It...just fell out of no where... it's like, suddenly the centre of the building was blown to bits" Tony said in shock.

"This means... it's a spiritual being that did this" Nat said and everyone looked at her, knowing what she was getting at.

"But wasn't Ronan going to attack tomorrow!?" Fury asked as he started to gear up, picking up different types of guns that used reishi (made by Banner with the help of Kisuke).

"Yeah! I had calculated it properly!" Uryu said as he wore his quincy bracelet and took 5 of his seele schneider to put onto the back of his belt while his while coat covered his entire uniform. (TYBW uryu)

**(Seele schneider is the only Quincy weapon with a blade and it can work as sword and a bow too. Yes, even the blade is made of condensed reishi)**

"Then how the hell he attacked earlier than the schedule human?!" Thor asked as he called out to his hammer.

"For the 76th time you freaking lord of rain, I am NOT a human!" Uryu yelled as he walked around with frustration.

"Call me GOD of THUNDER damnit! You stupid human!" Thor yelled.

Everyone rolled their eyes while Banner came running in between of the circle they were standing in.

"Guys guys! I still checked! He still CANNOT use Kazui as a power source! It's not possible! Ronan's body...uhh the shenenju's body has to mature for another day to hold in so much spiritual pressure!" Banner said as he furiously typed on his computer.

"Then why the fuck did the guy attack today!" Suddenly Loki's voice boomed.

Everyone turned around to look at the lab's entrance to see Loki standing there, fully geared up with his helmet and sceptre.

"Is it Halloween yet?" Rangiku whispered.

"I heard that!" Loki yelled with a ignorant look.

Everyone ignored Loki and continued to discuss what was going on.

"Look, We can figure this out okay? Think! How else can Ronan find a way to contain Kazui's large amounts of spiritual pressure?" Banner asked calmly.

Everyone began thinking while Uryu finally found a idea.

"The only way for him to contain such power without waiting for his body to mature for another day would be...for him to have another container that has large spiritual pressure holding capacity. But the real question is what did he use as a container?...ohh" Uryu said to himself as he finally realised what was wrong.

Everybody gave him a questioning look and finally Uryu said with a serious look,

"He took the time machine from us"

Soon everyone realized what he was getting at and Toshiro asked,

"Is it really possible for him to use the time machine like that?"

"It is! The time machine is actually just a container for spiritual pressure and the other half of it is the part which will help travelling through time with the help of that contained spiritual pressure" Banner explained.

"So if you remove the correct parts..." Tony said.

"...It's basically a really big container" Kisuke completed.

"Well my job was to inform you of your failure and you have figured it out yourselves. So goodbye" Loki said as he teleported away.

There was a long silence as everyone took in what had just happened.

"We fucked up didn't we?" Peter asked.

"Yes kid, yes we did" Steve said with a sigh and tightened his sheild on his arm.

* * *

Ichigo suddenly stopped shooting arrows and looked towards the sky with a doubtful look on his face.

(roof of the training ground is painted like the sky)

"Kurosaki! Why did you stop?!" Ur15 asked with an irritated tone.

"I don't know...i just had a bad feeling all of a sudden" Ichigo said with a clueless look.

"What? What feeling could you have when all you have to do is shoot arrows at a rock?" Ichi15 asked as he was now getting bored of just watching Ichigo shoot and shoot and shoot and shoot and shoot and shoot an-

"I don't know what i feel... but it's bad, that's what i know" Ichigo said.

Ur15 wanted to ask what he meant but Ichigo cut him off.

"But what i wanna know more about is-" Ichigo said and bought his left hand up and pointed at his all bloodied up fingers and palm and continued,

"-Is THIS supposed to happen?"

"Yeah" Ur15 said with a sigh. He actually had expected Ichigo to ask this earlier but Ichigo asked why this this was happening after 5 hours.

"But you didn't mind your hand bleeding till now. Does it hurt too much now? Maybe i can heal it a bit-" Ori15 started but Ichigo cut her off.

"No Inoue. It actually doesn't hurt, i just wanted to know why it's bleeding. I mean, it hasn't been that long for it to start to bleed so easily" Ichigo stated.

"Well Quincy use reishi around them to form arrows. But when you train for Vollständig, you use your own reishi. So you bleed easily as your hand isn't able to withstand such transfer of power" Ur15 explained as Ichigo nodded.

"Well it doesn't hurt much you see" Ichigo said as he stared at his bloodied hand.

"It doesn't hurt? That's unusual... your hand's been bleeding for so long, it should hurt a little by now. What if something is wrong-" Ur15 started but Ichigo just shot an arrow towards Ur15 who dogged it in time and looked at Ichigo with surprise.

"I did that to stop you from rambling. I am okay, i can feel that my hands are bleeding but it doesn't hurt, so leave it be" Ichigo said with a scowl.

Past Kisuke had been watching the events unfold from a faraway rock and his expression changed to that of a grimace.

He then looked at Ichi15 and continued to look at him with pain in his eyes.

All Kisuke could feel was,

_R__egret_

'What? regret? But why?' Kisuke thought to himself.

_Guilt_

'Wait-'

_Pain_

'How-'

_Suffering_

'Enough!'

_Loss_

'Stop!'

When his thoughts finally stopped, he took a deep breath and wiped the sweat away from his forehead.

Now he was able to think straight.

'Regret? Guilt? Pain? Suffering? Loss?...where are these thoughts coming from?...i don't regret anything-'

Was Kisuke's thought until he saw Ichigo shooting arrows at the rock with a smile, as if his hands weren't bleeding at all.

'What is he smiling about?' Kisuke thought.

Then he saw Ur15 scowling while the others smiling too.

'Someone must have cracked a joke on Uryu' He thought.

'But still...how can he smile through all that pain...what if...no...or am i just overthinking?' He thought with a serious look as his eyes were shadowed by his hat.

He finally sighed and got up and stood on the rock as wind blew over his face. He placed his hand on his hat to stop it from flying away, and then smiled.

'Let's test my intuition shall we?' Kisuke said as he took out his sword from his cane.

* * *

"Okay, now i want you to shoot at that other rock, this one's almost dust" Ur15 said and Ichigo nodded.

With a grin he shot an arrow right above the rock Ichi15 and Ori15 were leaning onto.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ichi15 yelled with a scowl.

"Well he is basically you soo..." Ori15 said with a smirk.

Ichi15 just huffed and he and Ori15 walked towards another rock to lean on.

"C'mon Kurosaki! We don't have all day!" Ur15 yelled.

"Yeah" Ichigo said with a scowl.

Everyone waited for Ichigo to form a bow and start shooting but Ichigo did something different, his eyes turned towards his left as if he heard something and his facial expression turned completely serious.

He suddenly back flipped and with his both palms supporting all his weight on the ground, he jumped and kicked Kisuke in his stomach with both of his legs.

Kisuke was pushed back while he still held his sword gripped tightly in his hands.

Ichigo held his stance on the ground. (kinda like Spiderman lol)

Urahara looked at Ichigo as if he was figuring out a puzzle and Ichigo was the only one who noticed it.

"What the hell Kisuke?!" Ichigo yelled at him with a scowl.

(You know that sweet and normal tone that is actually a warning or not innocent at all, you just say that to intimidate the opponent, yeah that tone, remember it)

"Well maybe i won't attack you if you don't attack me" Kisuke said in that 'tone'.

"Well maybe i won't attack you if you seal Benihime" Ichigo said in that same 'tone'.

The other three teenagers were already used to Kisuke using that tone, but not Ichigo.

And for Kisuke, he himself hadn't noticed when he had released his shikai.

Kisuke just smiled and ran towards Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed and just stood up only to land a roundhouse kick on Kisuke's head that sent the man flying through 2 big rocks.

"Kurosaki kun! What are you doing?! Urahara san will get hurt!" Ori15 yelled.

Ichigo looked at the three teenagers who were looking at him as if he had lost one screw and smiled.

"Sometimes that man gets these quirks. You just need to go along with them" Ichigo said and sighed only to continue, "And the guy i kicked in the head was his gigai, that damn bastard"

"Oh so you figured that out. So the future you ~thinks~ during a fight" Kiuske said as he glanced at Ichi15 and again bought his sword up and stood against a rock.

Ichigo again rose his hands in front of his face and his legs took a stance too, ready for any attack.

'That stance... where have i seen it?' Kiuske thought but didn't show it to his face.

He leaped towards Ichigo again but was still in his thought process.

Ichigo seemed to notice this and let Kisuke cut his back once.

Kisuke's eyes widened once he noticed the blood that was flying in the air.

"Never stop paying attention to your opponent" Ichigo said from above Kiuske.

Kisuke's eyes widened and he thought, 'When did he-'

But he was cut off when Ichigo punched Kisuke at his chest from above and now Kisuke was lying in a crater while Ichigo was just looking at him from the outside.

Kisuke stood up and dusted himself off.

'I have an idea what this is...but i will have a final check' Kisuke thought.

"Kisuke would you stop this" Ichigo said with a scowl.

He raised his sword again but this time he used his other half of the palm to launch an Hadō.

"Hadō no 33: Sōkatsui" Kisuke said as he launched an blue ball of light.

"Bakudō no 81: Dankū" Ichigo casted and a yellow translucent sheild covered the Hadō's attack range from Ichigo.

But Ichigo flash stepped from the sheild's protection to behind Kisuke.

Ichigo had left the sheild behind, which he had casted, only as a distraction and said, "Bakudo no 61: Rikujōkōrō"

Soon 6 yellow rods of light binded Kisuke, making him immobile in between the crater.

"A Bakudō that high? I am impre-" Kisuke started with a smile but Ichigo cut him off.

"I am not done yet. Hadō no 73: Sōren Sōkatsui"

And a doubled up version of Sōkatsui hit Kisuke, or at least that's what the three teenagers that were watching thought.

"I still can't get over the fact that i learned Kidō in future" Ichi15 said with a scowl.

"And surprisingly you are good at it" Ur15 added cause the way he remembered it, Ichi15 was bad at controlling spiritual pressure.

Kisuke had not been hit by the hadō and Ichigo knew that.

'That bastard had been trying to test me by making me attack him with kidō. So i am pretty sure he escaped my Bakudō before my Hadō hit him' Ichigo thought and bought up his hands again, just to make sure he can cast another Kidō in time.

"Wow you sure have gotten stronger huh?" Kisuke asked as he walked out from the cloud of smoke.

"Well it's been 14 years Kisuke, what did you expect?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

"But..." Kisuke said as he looked at Ichigo with a questioning look,

"-Why won't you use your sword?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at this question and asked,

"Is this why you have been attacking me?"

"No i had a different reason to attack you but now i am curious about other things too" Kisuke asked as he noticed how relaxed Ichigo appeared in midst of a fight.

"Well i don't want to hurt you, that's why i am not using my Zanpaktō, but what i wanna know is why you are attacking me?" Ichigo asked with a scowl.

When he received no response Ichigo just sighed and took his fighting stance again, knowing Kisuke was not going to listen.

'What the hell is he up to?' Ichigo thought but still kept his focus on Kisuke who had been watching him with a calculated gaze this whole time.

"Ichigo...do you even remember how many times you have gotten hurt today? Remember, i am talking about the whole day." Kisuke asked with a knowing gaze.

"Huh?" Ichigo said.

Now THAT made him think.

'Well he had cut me once so i guess that's it?' Ichigo thought and said,

"Once"

Kisuke grimaced and asked,

"Don't you feel the pain Ichigo?"

Ichigo flinched back because of the guilt ridden look Kisuke was giving him.

'Pain?...I don't know-' Ichigo thought but then he looked at his body once again.

He noticed his arm with which he had been shooting arrows, it was still bleeding.

He noticed the cut which Kisuke had given him on his back, it wasn't only just one, but two.

He then noticed the burn he had gotten from Kisuke's Sōkatsui as he had flash stepped past it.

"I don't-" Ichigo started but Kisuke cut him off.

"You don't remember when you were struck or you didn't feel the pain cause you are so habitual to it?" Kisuke said as if he had stared right into Ichigo's thoughts.

"And what's with that stance Ichigo? That fighting stance..."

Ichigo looked at his stance and thought,

'What's wrong with this stance? I have been using it since Yourichi thought me how to fight...Is it weird? Or is it wrong? Hmmm maybe it's not perfect'

Everyone waited for Kisuke to tell what he meant and when Kisuke said it, they weren't sure how to react.

"Ichigo...what made you learn assassination?" Kisuke asked with a serious look.

Everyone was silent. Then suddenly Ichigo spoke up.

"What do you mean Kisuke? Assassination? What even gave you that thought?" Ichigo asked as he had never even thought about assassinating anyone.

"The stance you take, the way you use your Hakuda and Hohō and the way you trick your opponent using kidō... it's the techniques taught in Squad 2... Assassination squad" Kisuke explained.

**(Hakuda is hand to hand combat. Hohō is about agility and footwork)**

"Well to save Rukia from being executed i had to train in secret. So the ones who trained me were you and Yourichi" Ichigo explained.

"Save me from being what-" Ru15 started with wide eyes but Kisuke cut her off.

"But you won't have so much time in a situation like that i guess... so that means you have trained further haven't you?"

"Yeah, When the stuff with Yhwach started, squad 0 thought that i needed some other important aspects...so they taught me-"

"Assassination" Kisuke completed with a sigh.

Everyone stared at the scene.

'Assassination' and 'Teenager/kid' are two words that shouldn't be together in anyway.

And Kisuke understood that. And now he regretted his decision of bringing a teenager into a war. He regretted being the link in between Ichigo, Rukia, Soul society and Aizen.

He regretted his decision of turning Ichigo into a soul reaper.

"You shouldn't have had to learn that. You shouldn't know how to ignore your injuries so accurately that you don't feel the pain anymore. You shouldn't know how to move like an assassin. You shouldn't be able to have a relaxed posture even though you are always on high alert. You shouldn't be able to fight so well without a sword...what happened in the future that forced a teenager to learn all that?" Kisuke asked as regret laced his voice.

"It wasn't your fault Kisuke. The circumstances made me like this. It was never because you chose to turn me into a soul reaper. Never." Ichigo said with as much honesty he could muster.

It was silent for a minute before Kisuke made a decision.

"Fight me with a sword Kurosaki" Kisuke said as he raised his sword again and the three teenagers in the background flinched.

"No" Ichigo said with a determined look.

"I will never raise my sword against you and you know that" Ichigo said as the only time he remembered raising a sword against Kisuke was when he was training with him.

"Well then you won't mind me doing this" Kisuke said as he sat on the ground with crossed legs.

"Bankai" Kisuke said and everyone's eyes widened.

"Guanyin Biraki Benihime Ata-" Kisuke continued but was cut off when Ichigo struck his own sword on Kisuke's to distract him and stop him from completing his bankai release statement.

"Have you lost it Kisuke?! You will put everyone in danger if you release your Bankai here baka!" Ichigo said as he forced Kisuke to stand up by holding him by his collar.

"You have seen my bankai?" Kisuke asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah no shit! I am from 14 years into the future damnit! Being able to restructure anything you touch?! What were you thinking when you thought you should release it here?!" Ichigo yelled at the man's face.

"Well at least you took your sword out, now we can fight" Kisuke said with a smirk while Ichigo just growled.


	39. Chapter 39

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS.**

"Should we start using Kazui's power now master Ronan? I have let the fools know what they did wrong, it won't be long before they try to retrieve the kid" Loki said as he entered the ship's control room.

"Yes, but before that we have some work to do" Ronan said as he pressed some buttons on the control pannel and soon an circular hatch came out from the metal floor.

"What's this?" Loki asked as he stepped closer to the hatch to see what's inside.

"It's a drug, the same one we gave the brat" Ronan said as he took out the dart gun from the hatch and the hatch closed.

"Who's that for?" Loki asked as he gazed suspeciously at Ronan who just ignored his gaze.

"That's for Kurosaki Ichigo" Ronan said with a smile as he started to walk towards the room where the second time machine which they had taken from the Avengers was kept.

* * *

"We don't know what Ronan is going to do now. He hasn't started attacking yet" Clint said as he walked around the room in circles.

"So he struck that building just to warn us?" Nat asked sarcastically.

"Or he is starting to prepare for the battle to come?" Renji suggested.

"Well the process may take time if he starts now but knowing Ronan, he must have already been prepared for it. So what is he waiting for?" Fury said as he crossed his arms.

"Well he said that he knew our plans...so the only main threat in his plan is-" Tony started but Rukia completed him and said, "Ichigo"

"And nothing else is in his path. So he will remove that one nail lying on the smooth road instead of taking the rough road" Fury said as he stated the obvious.

"We need to tell him right now" Kisuke said calmly.

Everyone nodded and got to work so that they could communicate with Ichigo with the black ball.

"Uhh guys?" Tony asked.

Everyone looked at him with a look that said, 'What now?'

"I bought the black ball with me" Tony said as he held up the ball.

"Wow, just wow" Toshiro said sarcastically.

"O-Okay...umm...Oh yeah! We still have the time machine with which we came back! Let's go back and tell him!" Orihime suggested and everyone nodded.

When all of them turned around to face the time machine, they now noticed the empty space it used to reside at.

"Ohh, so now they don't only have one time machine to store Kazui's spiritual pressure BUT they also have one in perfect condition to travel back to Ichigo's timelime. Great" Banner said as he raised his hands up in air in defeat.

"Guys, what are we gonna do now?" Uryu asked and nobody said a word.

* * *

"What do you mean Kisuke? I don't wanna fight you! What has gotten into you?!" Ichigo said as he jumped a few feet away from Kisuke.

Kisuke stared at Ichi15 for a few minutes and then said,

"I want to fight you, defeat you and take your powers back and then take your younger self's power back too. You won't suffer like you did"

"Kisuke i am telling you i am fine-"

"No you are not. You will now live a normal life, sorry for putting you through all this" Kisuke said as he raised his sword again.

"Fight me with your full power Kurosaki san. I know you still have your Gentei Reiin on you" Kisuke said.

"Kisuke have you finally lost it?! I don't wanna fight you! Why can't you-"

"You have your Gentei Reiin on you. Am i wrong?" Kisuke asked ignoring whatever else Ichigo had to say.

"Yes i have my fucking Gentei Reiin on me but this doesn't change the fact-"

"Release it"

"What?"

"I said remove your seal Kurosaki san"

"I can't remove my Gentei Reiin without soul society's permission damnit!"

"You are in a different time line. Nobody is going to know anyways"

"Will someone tell me what this Gentei Reiin really is?!" Ichi15 yelled at the two of them.

Ichigo sighed and pulled the right collar of his shihakusho to reveal a black crecent moon tattoo. It was just had a diameter of 5 centimetres.

"Gentei Reiin. It's a seal that seals 80 percent of spiritual pressure of a soul reaper. It's compulsory for all captains and vice captains to have one on when you are going to the world of the living or else you would effect the the living souls and humans around you" Ru15 explained.

"But I haven't seen a crecent moon Gentei Reiin? Squad 5 has a different seal" Ru15 said as she stared at the tattoo.

"When i became the captain of squad 5, I changed the squad's symbol" Ichigo said.

"Enough talks Ichigo" Kisuke said.

"Well it sounds destructive to unseal 80 percent of your powers when you are already that strong" Ori15 said as she indirectly tried to convince Kisuke to stop.

"Well i have been trained to fight gods...it was a long way but i had to fight two beings on the power level of a god. And it wasn't just me, it was all the captains and vice captains too. We had to train hard to win" Ichigo said and pinched the bridge of his nose to get rid of his head ache.

When he realised what he had said Ichigo looked at Kisuke and thought, 'Oh crap! Just what i needed to say to convince him that i am not depressed asshole!'

"Release. Your. Seal." Kisuke said with a warning tone.

"Why are you-"

Suddenly there was a bright light and a portal opened up above everyone to reveal Ronan walking out of it and standing in mid air.

It took everybody a moment to absorb what was happening but when they did, things went haywire.

"Ronan! Where is Kazui?!" Ori15 yelled.

"Oh he is with me alright" Ronan said casually.

"Give him back!" Ichi15 yelled.

Ronan thought for and second and then with a smile said,

"No"

Ichigo gave a side look to Kisuke and a conversation passed between them.

A 'Help me out' from Ichigo and a 'Okay' from Kisuke.

"Gentei Kaijo!" Ichigo yelled and his seal disappeared and all his spiritual was restored back.

**('Gentei Kaijo' is the release command of Gentei Reiin)**

Ori15 almost passed out because of the sudden release of spiritual pressure upon her but tried to stay awake.

"Now now Kurosaki Ichigo, this is new to me. I didn't knew about this seal of yours" Ronan said with a curious look.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled and then raised his hand in the air.

"Bakudō no 63: Sajō Sabaku!" Thick chains of yellow light rised from the ground behind Ichigo and then coiled themselves around Ronan.

'Aren't the chains a bit too thick?' Kisuke thought.

"Well now is this necessary?" Ronan started but Ichigo casted again.

"Bakudō no 61: Rikujōkōrō!" Ichigo said and 6 large rods of yellow light went through Ronan and made him immobile in his place.

"His Kidō seems to be larger and more stronger now" Ur15 said.

"Well he has released his 80 percent of powers NOW. What did you expect?" Ichi15 asked with a reluctant look.

"How many Kidō spells are there anyways?" Ichi15 asked.

"There are 100 Hadō and 100 Bakudō and some extra spells too. And it's very hard to cast Kidō above the level of 70. That's what my grandfather had told me when he was teaching me about soul reapers" Ur15 said and Ichi15 nodded.

"Now Kurosaki san, it's not necessary to cast anymore kidō alright" Kisuke said with a nervous smile cause he knew this could turn bad.

Ichigo then joined his hands as if he was praying and stared straight into Ronan's eyes.

"The oozing crest of corruption. The arrogant vessel of madness. Deny the seething urge to let things stun and flicker. Disrupt the sleep. The crawling princess of iron-"

And Ichigo continued while Kisuke widened his eyes.

"What's up with that weird incantation?" Ichi15 asked as he casually put his hands in his pocket and stared at the fight.

"The fact that HE has to go through the full incantation means this kidō is above 80!" Ur15 said as he widened his eyes.

'Hadō 90?! Has he lost his screws?!' Kisuke thought.

"-The eternally self-destructing doll of mud. Unite, repulse, fill the earth, and know your own powerle-"

Ichigo was going to continue but suddenly he felt something pinch at his neck and when he glanced back he saw a empty dart that was pierced into his neck.

He looked behind him to see Loki waving his hands and walking away into the portal.

"You thought i would let you cast Hadō 90 just like that?" Loki asked before finally disappearing completely.

Soon his vision started to blur and he looked at his other side and saw that Ronan had already left too.

Black spots started appearing in his vision and it didn't take him long, before he fell forward and fainted.

"Kurosaki kun!" Ori15 yelled and started to run towards the said man.

"Wait!" Kisuke said and walked towards Ichigo to see if his powers were sealed back.

When he saw the seal intact he yelled,

"Okay Inoue san! He is safe to be near to!"

Ori15 nodded and used her sheild to try and heal Ichigo.

But alot of time had passed and her sheild seemed to have no effect.

"Why isn't it working?!" Ori15 said.

Kisuke thought for a second and then answered.

"It's poison. Your sheild can reject damage but poison will keep spreading" Kisuke said and put his sword back in his sheath/cane.

"What should we do no-" Ur15 started but a sudden cough startled him.

He looked down to see that Ichigo was waking up.

Ichi15 and Ur15 helped Ichigo to sit upright and patted his back.

Even though Ichigo seemed to be dazed, Kisuke needed some answers.

"What happened?" Kisuke asked.

"Mayuri" Ichigo answered with a smirk.

"Huh?" Ichi15 asked with a weird look.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi. First i thought i was done for when the dart hit me. But then i realised that Mayuri has made all of us captains and vice captains repellent to many types of poisons. And when i say many... it's really MANY" Ichigo said as he got up.

"So Mayuri was finally some good use to soul society?" Kisuke asked with a smile while he kept staring at Ichigo.

"Yeah, besides from his useless and mostly dangerous experiments, he is pretty useful" Ichigo said with a chuckle.

"So what are we going to do now?" Kisuke asked.

"Well, Ronan will now do his arrangements slowly as he thinks he has me out of his way so i will now have to prepare for my Vollständig quickly and probably within the next hour" Ichigo said and Ur15 nodded.

They both got to work while Ori15 healed the injuries that occurred in the middle of training.

Now Ichi15 sat beside Kisuke and asked,

"Why aren't you attacking him anymore? You seemed pretty determined back there. You literally wanted a guy who has fought gods to fight you with his sword" Ichi15 said with a chuckle.

"I felt bad to make you go through all that pain...But when i saw how determined your future self was to save his kid, how you smiled remembering your teammates and your allies, it reminded me that even though he has gone through bad times, pain and suffering...there was still a lot of good in it. It made him who he is today. I don't think you would be as confident today if it weren't for your powers. The way you talk, walk, fight and protect... it's all because of the decision i made that day. The day i turned you into a soul reaper again"

Ichi15 thought and absorbed what Kisuke had said and then gave a small smile and said,

"Guess i have to thank you for that huh?"

Kisuke just smiled as his hat shadowed half of his face.

* * *

"What the fuck are we supposed to do now?!" Rukia yelled frantically.

"Mama! No swearing!" Ichika yelled for the 6th time that day.

"I am sorry!" Rukia said again.

"What are we going to do?! What has he done with Ichigo?! We don't even know if he has done anything at all?!" Renji said.

"Well let's calmly ask what we should do to the responsible captains shall we?" Rangiku suggested.

Everyone turned towards Toshiro and Fury who were standing together who just narrowed their eyes at them and looked away.

"No don't look at us like that. Don't expect us to have solution to every problem" Toshiro said while Fury agreed.

"They bothe are so similar. And they are completely useless too" Steve said while Chad nodded.

"Okay guys...just calm down and think" Uryu said.

"Well it's not like we are going to lose if Ichigo isn't here. Our main concern is what Ronan is going to do to Ichigo, we can't even warn him. And our another concern is that they now have two time machines" Steve said.

"So if we look at this step-wise, then we need to save Kazui first and then bring the other time machine along with it" Rangiku said.

"Poor Kazu, he has been with that freak for 3-4 days" Yourichi said and shaked her head.

* * *

**Few**** hours ago.**

Kazui had woken up when he had heard Ronan walk into a room which was 5 to 6 rooms away from his own.

This happened just a few minutes after he was drugged.

"How?" Kazui asked himself.

"Oh...Uncle Mayuri" Kazui remembered.

'So uncle Mayuri's treatments were useful in the end huh?' Kazui thought with a grin.

He suddenly felt Ronan and Loki's spiritual pressures disappear.

'No they cannot die yet. They must have stolen another time machine to time travel' Kazui thought.

He got up and looked around to find the blanks just staring right at him.

This alarmed him cause they might tell Ronan what they saw.

'But blanks are memory less...so i guess that's why they haven't taken any action yet' Kazui thought and walked towards the steel door.

On his way he saw the first stolen time machine powering a big green glass sphere that was showing the conversations that were occuring between his family and the Avengers.

'Well he doesn't need that now does he?' Kazui thought and raised his small arms.

"Hadō no 32: Sōkatsui!"

But when nothing happened Kazui looked at his arms and then tried to remember where he went wrong.

"Wait, was it 32 or was it 33?" Kazui asked himself.

Then he looked at one of the blanks who just raised his one hand and took out 3 fingers.

**(sorry for this lame and too unreal part, i kinda had a writer's block)**

'Did i just help him?' The blank thought.

"So 33? Well let's give it a try?" Kazui said and raised his hands again.

"Hadō no 33: Sōkatsui!"

As Kazui casted, a small blue ball of light was released from his palm.

Though the Kidō wasn't strong at all, it was enough to destroy the time machine to bits.

"Now how do i escape this metal box?" Kazui asked himself.

He looked out through the door's window to see if there were any security cameras.

And he found nothing.

He pulled on the door handle and surprisingly found the door open.

"Well this Ronan guy sure does trust his drugs alot" Kazui said and walked out into the steel hallway.

* * *

"Well Ronan sure does trust his drugs alot" Ichigo said as he let Ori15 heal his arm as he had now finished his training.

"You still have an advantage Kurosaki Kun, use it!" Ori15 said with a determined face.

"Sure" Ichigo said with a smile as he ruffled Ori15's head who just blushed and looked away.

Ichigo sighed at that and then removed his swords.

He walked towards the time machine and then said his shikai release command.

He then put both pf his swords in their respective hatches and looked back at everyone.

"I can't believe you all won't remember any of this" Ichigo said.

"Do you believe that you have once experienced this too but you just forgot about it?" Ichi15 asked.

"Woah i don't remember a thing!" Ichigo said in astonishment while Ichi15 just rolled his eyes.

Ichigo then rolled up his shiakusho's sleeves and then painted his arms with black kidō ink patterns to cast the memory loss Kidō which Rukia had teached him before she went back.

"I STILL can't get over the fact that i learned Kidō" Ichi15 said as he watched Ichigo say the spells and cast the Kidō.

"Well you won't remember it so it's okay" Ur15 said with an annoyed look.

"Well i will have to teach you one day and that fact alone is making me tired" Ru15 said as she crossed her arms.

"Okay it's casted" Ichigo said as he rolled his sleeves down and now stood on the time machine and held his swords in place.

"Why do we still remember you?" Ru15 asked.

"It will work after i leave" Ichigo said.

He then glanced at Urahara and said,

"You know what to do right? Just remember that part or write it down somewhere"

"As you say Kurosaki San" Kisuke said with his innocent shop keeper voice.

"Okay bye guys" Ichigo said and then started to pour his spiritual pressure into the time machine.

Soon the portal glowed white and Ichigo was pulled into it.

Then everything disappeared.

"Well he is finally gone" Ori15 said with a smile.

"Wait why do we still remember him?" Ru15 asked.

"Remember who?" Ur15 asked.

"He! Don't you reme- wait what is she talking about again?" Ichi15 said.

"Hey guys, where even are we?" Ori15 asked as she looked around.

"In a desert with big rocks?" Ichi15 suggested as he looked around too.

"Who is that guy?" Ur15 asked as he pointed at Kisuke.

'What the hell is Urahara doing here?!' Ru15 thought.

"And what is he doing? Hand reading of some sort?" Ori15 asked as she curiously gazed at the man.

Kisuke was reading what was written in his palm and his eyes were wide.

In his palm it was written:

_You will know what this means in the future and yes it is written by you only. For now you need to give these kids some memory replacement and leave them at their houses as if they dreamt about the desert._

_\- Sincerely Past Kisuke-_

_p.s. you don't remember because of a memory loss kidō._

_p.p.s. don't try to investigate what happened, please._

"Well fuck it" Kisuke said and decided to comply with what was happening.

"Hey what are you doing with that stick of yours?!" Ichi15 yelled at Kisuke.

"Don't! Don't go near Kurosaki! No not Inoue! Don't touch anybody! Who are you!??" Ur15's voice yelled.

"Ah! He is feeding us some weird tablets!!" Ori15's voice yelled.

"Wait are those memory replacement tablets?!" Ru15's voice yelled.

And soon, all four of the voices stopped.

* * *

"Now what should i do?" Kazui said with a nervous chuckle as he finally accepted that this was happening.

**5 mins ago.**

"Why are there so many blanks?!" Kazui asked outloud.

From the second he had walked out of the room he was trapped in, there were blanks at every corner.

But the thing that was bothering him the most was the fact that they weren't attacking him even though he was the enemy.

"Why won't you attack me?!" He yelled at one of the blanks out of frustration.

Then he started to walk again with huff and but then a smile graced his face.

"Finally a door! At least it would lead somewhere!" He said and ran towards the door.

Kazui opened the door and looked around to check if someone was watching besides the blanks.

The control room was empty.

He looked at the big control pannel that was in shape of half donut.

"I am hungry..." Kazui hummed to himself.

But when his eyes reached the very large window above the control pannel, he almost passed out.

There it was, outer space.

'Space...i am in outer space!! How am i supposed to get out now?!" Kazui thought as he ran around the control room frantically.

"Now what should i do?" Kazui said with a nervous chuckle as he finally accepted that this was happening.

"C'mon Kazui think! What's the use of all those action movies that you watch!" Kazui yelled at himself.

"Yes! First i will have to take a look at the control panel! Maybe i can turn this ship!"

Kazui picked up the stool that was lying around and then kept it near the panel and climbed it.

But with one look at the complicated control panel,

"No, not happening"

'Well let's search for what looks the simplest' He thought.

He ran his eyes on the panel and saw a hologram at the end of the panel's right.

He walked towards it and saw that the hologram was actually their location in space.

There was a keyboard below the hologram.

"Well this looks like Google maps if we leave out the outer space and the hologram part" Kazui said as he typed EARTH on it.

But the red light on the corner of the keyboard blinked and beeped, indicating the information was wrong.

"Well then what kind of location can it provide?"

Kazui then looked at the hologram again, on the hologram's point where they were located, there was something written.

"Dark Aster...now what is that supposed to mean?"

Suddenly a woman's voice spoke up,

"Hello, what can i do for you today?"

Kazui almost fell off from the stool he was standing on and asked,

"Who are you?! Where is that voice coming from?"

"I am an automated AI of this ship. My name is Dark Aster. When you spoke my name, it activated me" The woman's voice replied sweetly.

"Okayyy...what can you do?"

"Anything you can ask for and is related to the ship"

"Well... yeah, seal off the control room so that no one can enter it from the outside"

Soon there was a swishing sound and a metal clack that indicated the room was locked.

"But why are you helping me anyways? Don't you serve Ronan?"

"I serve who is able to activate me. Only Ronan knew my name and he hid it in a place that was too obvious for a phycological being to notice"

"Woah AI's can roast you..." Kazui whispered to himself.

"I don't understand what you mean by 'roast'. I don't remember harming you with fire in any ways. Can you elaborate so i can help you?" The AI asked.

"He he You don't need to know what that means. Can you tell me what this hologram does?"

"This hologram is like a GPS or SOS system. Depends on what you consider it. It will show you your location in space, as well as the location of other ships around you"

"What's the nearest ship? And a safe one?"

"Well the nearest ship is 'Milano'. It's members are called Guardians of the Galaxy"

"Is there a way i can go there?" Kazuo asked hopefully.

"Yes there is. But this ship, along with its members, has been labelled as 'threat' in the files"

"Well anything that's a threat to Ronan is a blessing to me" Kazui said with a smile.

"I would still advice to have a check through another alternative"

Kazui looked at the control panel with a annoyed look but solely agreed.

"So what kind of alternative way should i use to know if Guardians of the Galaxy are NOT a threat?" Kazui whispered to himself with a finger on his chin.

'Oh i have an idea' Kazui thought with a smile and started asking questions.

"What is Tony Stark labelled as?"

"Threat"

"What is Thor Odinson labelled as?"

"Threat"

"What is Uryu Ishida labelled as?"

"Threat"

"What is Inoue Orihime labelled as?"

"Threat"

"What is Natasha Romanoff labelled as?"

"Threat"

"What is Kurosaki Ichigo labelled as?"

"Threat"

"Okay so it's final that the Guardians of the galaxy are NOT a threat. At least to me"

"So how can i go there?"

"There are three escape pods right in the control room. I can set the location for you if you desire"

"That would be great, thanks!"

* * *

"What's the most possible location at which Kazui might be located?" Rukia asked.

"Space" Tony said flatly.

"Space in the sense...outer space?" Renji asked with wide eyes.

When Tony nodded, Renji was ready to almost run out of the freaking town.

"Okay calm down. It's not that bad...we just have to save 3 things instead of 2 now. And we even have to build a new time machine, a new communication device, and a new... you know what? Just calm down." Uryu said with a nervous chuckle.

"Calm down? You want me to freaking calm down?! How am i supposed to calm down?! THE THREE WORLDS MIGHT COLLAPSE FOR ALL YOU KNOW! AND YOU WANT ME TO-" Banner yelled as he started to turn green and his height started to increase on alarming rates.

Nat and Thor ran towards him and Nat looked at Thor with questioning looks.

"The sun is going down, the sun is going to go down real soon. The sun is going dow-" Thor started but Nat cut him off.

"What are you doing?"

"What am i doing? I am calming him down"

"Well it's not working and i was the one responsible for this job"

"Oh i have done this before and who said only you are capable of doing it" Thor said as he crossed his arms.

"Has it worked?" Nat asked sarcastically as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well...uhh...Yes! Yes it has! Well you see, when we were traveling to another planet...well i wouldn't exactly say 'travelling' cause it was kind of kidnapping-" Thor started but Tony cut him off and said,

"Now's not the time Thor! Look!"

They turned and saw that Banner was trashing around while his size kept increasing and decreasing along with his colour which was going from green to skin every second.

"Is he- Is he turning into a hollow?!" Rukia and Renji said as they, along with Toshiro and Matsumoto, took out their swords and got ready for attack.

"But where is the hollow's hole or the soul chain?! There is nothing! Not even a mask!" Uryu said with wide eyes as he geared up with his bow too.

"Don't shoot at him! Are you crazy!" Clint said as he pointed his own bow towards Uryu.

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime said and a sheild appeared between Clint and Uryu.

"Are you both crazy!? Don't shoot ANYONE!" Orihime yelled.

"Woah woah woah! Wait a second would ya!? He is NOT a hollow!" Fury said as he jumped in front of Thor, Nat and Banner.

"This is going to turn bad" Steve said as he crouched down and held his sheild in front of him and Chad.

"We have the tranquilizers ready! Tell us when to shoot!" Tony and Kisuke said from behind their desk.

Jinta picked up his spikey hammer and Ururu picked up her missile gun.

Tessai casted a kido around the trashing man who he once called 'Banner'.

All the three mod souls just stood at a corner while they held Ichika behind them for her safety.

Everyone stayed in the position in which they were and stared at Banner who was still trashing around inside the kido barrier.

Suddenly there was a bright white light and a circular portal opened up at the entrance of the lab.

And then Ichigo stepped out with a smile while his eyes were closed because of his grin.

"Guys i am back!" Ichigo said as excitement laced his voice.

But the second he opened his eyes, he stared at the scene for a minute, he took a step back and took a deep breath while he kept lowering his hands in a 'calming himself down' gesture.

"Okay...now i am ready" Ichigo said to himself in a small whisper which could have been heard easily in the NOW very silent room.

And then he finally asked,

"What the fuck his happening?"

* * *

"Okay, this is turning out to be very easy. Too easy to be honest" Kazui said as he entered the escape pod and looked around.

There were 3 seats on each side of the the escape pod, a control panel in front and the door at Kazui's back.

"According to your height and weight, i advice you to sit near the doorway.

Kazui nodded and sat on the seat nearest to the door.

"Okay. I have set the location and all protocols in case of an emergency. A copy of my AI database has been installed in this pod as well" The AI said.

"Okay thanks for all the help!" Kazui said with a smile while he checked if he had plugged his seatbelt properly.

'She seems too motherly for an AI' Kazui thought.

Suddenly there was a loud clank outside and Kazui bent forward to look that Ronan was trying to break in.

"We need to go now. It won't be long before he realises he can use teleportation to get inside" Kazui said.

"Now that there are two AI (one on the escape pod and one on the ship). Do you want to change anything?" The AI asked.

"Yeah there is one thing you could do" Kazui said with a smirk.

* * *

"Okay so the time machine is destroyed and Kazui has vanished! How the hell did this happen?!" Ronan yelled at Loki.

"Well i didn't know the kid knew kidō. And also YOUR drug didn't work on him" Loki said as he crossed his arms.

Ronan said nothing and just started walking towards the control room in search of the boy.

"Just how long is this hallway anyway!" Loki exclaimed.

But when they finally saw the door they ran towards it and saw Kazui entering the escape pod.

"How did he have access to the escape pod?!" Ronan asked Loki in a warning tone.

"Well how am i supposed to know?! It's your ship!" Loki said as he tried to find a way to open the door.

"He must know the AI's access code...i had hidden it in the hologram GPS" Ronan said with a look on confusion on his face.

Loki thought for a second and then looked at Ronan with a 'I am tired of this' look.

"Well on that control pannel, what seems to be the simplest tech a child could use?" Loki asked.

Ronan looked over and the hologram seemed pretty attractive if he saw it from a kid's point of view.

Ronan realised his mistake but ignored it.

"We have to open this first" Ronan said and Loki nodded.

Suddenly they heard the doors of the escape pod closing and it's engines starting up.

"Do something!" Ronan yelled at Loki.

"Don't yell you-" Loki said as he suddenly got an idea.

"We have a teleportation range" Loki whispered with wide eyes.

Ronan looked at him and then without a second thought he teleported inside.

But the pod had already been pushed 50 feet away from the mother ship.

Loki had now entered too and was going to teleport on the escape pod but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"What?"

"You cannot teleport beyond 30 feet in space. Especially without a power source. And we don't have Kazui nor another source like Tesseract. And to make another power source that can make us teleport farther, we will have to dismantle the other time machine" Ronan explained.

"Are we just supposed to do nothing?!" Loki asked in astonishment at the man's words.

"Who said we will do nothing? This ship is mine. We can chase him down" Ronan said with a smile.

"Dark Aster?" Ronan asked outloud.

But the AI didn't answer.

"Dark Aster?" Ronan asked a little bit more loudly.

But even though he kept trying, the AI won't respond.

When realisation finally hit him, he slammed his hands against the control pannel and said,

"That little brat changed the AI's access code"


	40. Chapter 40

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS.**

**Continuation from the time Ichigo had come back to his timeline.**

"What the fuck is happening?" Ichigo asked as he narrowed his eyes at every single person that was standing in the room.

Banner had finally calmed down when he had seen Ichigo and was wondering why he was inside a Kidō barrier.

Toshiro was the first one to speak up.

"Well you see...we kinda had a problem which we couldn't handle. And it's kinda your fault too Kurosaki" Toshiro said with a nervous smile.

"I see Banner inside a high level Kidō barrier made by Tessai, Thor and Nat arguing, Clint and Uryu attacking each other while Orihime keeping her sheild between the two, Fury trying to stop Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto and You from attacking Banner, Tony and Kisuke standing behind a desk holding a tranquilizer, Jinta and Ururu with a missile gun and a spikey deadly bat, Steve and Chad taking cover behind Steve's sheild and all the three mod souls desperately trying to save Ichika from any harm!!"

Ichigo said as he pointed at the scared child. And now that everyone had a look on themselves, they really did look stupid.

Then Ichigo looked at Toshiro and Fury and they took a step back too, knowing a whole other lecture was coming their way.

'Great, all that was left in my life was to get lectured by a half-dead-teenager-parent who fights monsters with swords' Fury thought sarcastically.

"And you say this is my fault?! What the hell is wrong with you?! I was hoping to find a team ready for battle and all i see are idiots trying to attack each other while saving each other too?! I don't even wanna know what was happening?! You and Fury were responsible for anything that happend while i was gone! That was because we three had decided to guide everyone but can't just the two of you handle a few people?! Care to explain to me what in the world were you doing **Hitsugaya Taicho**"

Ichigo said this with so much venom in his voice that for the first time Toshiro wished that Ichigo should not call him using honorifics.

When nobody said a word, Ichigo then finally sighed and calmly said,

"Tony and Kisuke get the communication buds ready, you can join everyone else after you do that. Uryu, you and me are going to head out first. When Uryu and I signal you guys, you come out. We will cover different spots. This is war, so no messing around"

Everyone nodded while Rukia quietly took Renji to another corner and asked,

"Does he seem a bit different to you?"

Renji looked at her as if Rukia had grown another head,

"Of course he does! Didn't you notice it till now?"

"What do you think must have happened?"

"I don't think anything has happened"

"What do you mean?"

"Well even though he seemed like he hadn't paid any attention to it, the topic about what we are going to do about Kazui hasn't been solved yet. He probably expected us to have rescued him already, that's why he was on edge"

"And even he knows that the only way to save Kazui now is to confront Ronan directly instead of going behind their backs cause we don't have much time" Renji added.

Rukia thought for and second, nodded in understanding and walked away.

* * *

**In space on the ship 'Milano', the residents are guardians of the galaxy.**

"We are picking up interference from nearby" Gamora said to Peter who just kept singing along the song that was currently playing.

"Peter" She called again

"Peter.."

"Peter!"

"PETER!"

"Yes! yes! I heard you! What is it?!" Peter asked as he handed the ship's control to Rocket.

"We. Are. Picking. Up. Interference. From. Nearby." Rocket said on Gamora's part.

"You knew what she had said all this time?" Drax said.

"Well she wanted to say that to Peter sooo" Rocket said with a shrug while Peter just rolled his eyes.

"Which ship is it?" Gamora asked Mantis.

When she received no reply, she looked behind to check if Mantis was even at her station, which she was.

"What's wrong?" Gamora carefully asked as she saw the horrified look on Matis's face.

"The ship...no, it's an escape pod" Matis said.

"Andd???" Rocket asked cause he couldn't make out where she was getting at.

"It's an escape pod from Ronan's ship" Matis completed.

This was when Peter stopped singing and Groot stopped eating his candies.

"Are you serious?" Peter asked.

Matis nodded.

"Are you 100 percent sure that the escape pod belongs to our little evil smurf? Cause in case you don't remember, he is dead" Peter asked.

"Yes, and the SOS signal is being sent to us" Matis added.

"Well that's weird" Gamora said.

"What do you mean?" Rocket asked.

"Well considering Ronan is NOT dead...for now...he would rather DIE than ask for OUR help cause if he did, he would get killed anyways" Gamora said.

"Well i say we blast the pod" Drax said.

"Dude!" Peter said as he gave a disgusted look.

"What?!"

"She told us why we should NOT do that a second ago" Peter exclaimed.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Drax asked.

"I say that we keep our guns, swords, bombs, lasers and EVERYTHING ready and we allow the pod to dock into our ship" Peter said.

"And then?" Mantis asked with a smile.

Everyone looked at her as if they were waiting for her to get up and say i was kidding.

"You seriously don't know what we are going to do with the guns, lasers, bombs and-" Peter started but Rocket cut him off.

"Hey idiot! The pod's here!" Rocket yelled.

"Guys gear up! Rocket stop the ship!" Peter yelled and Rocket nodded.

After a minute, all of them were standing in front of the docking door with all of their weapons in hand.

Soon the door opened but no one came out of the pod.

Peter looked at Gamora who nodded in understanding.

She went in while everyone followed her, slowly.

"Why is no one there?" Drax asked.

Till now all of them were staring at the front where the pod's control panel was .

When Mantis turned her head towards the right, she took a sudden step back that alerted everyone.

Soon enough, all of them noticed the sleeping child at the seat that was closest to the door.

"** *_Snort_****_*_** Who has orange hair?" Peter whispered.

Gamora elbowed him with a angry look.

"Whaatt?" Peter said while he continued smiling.

"Insulting a kid? Seriously?" Gamora asked.

"Well he won't be so innocent to you if he ends up being the strongest of us all and kills us which would throw us into angony that will last forever" Drax said.

Everyone just gave Drax a look and ignored further.

"Well whatever guys. But whisper instead of yelling. We might wake him up" Peter whispered and everyone agreed.

"Well Gamora, in space anything can be dangerous. Even a kid with orange hair and a fake sword" Rocket whispered as he pointed his gun towards the child in case of an attack.

Gamora wanted to disagree but she couldn't cause that was the truth in outer space.

Mantis slowly approached the child.

'He is so cute up close!' Mantis thought with a teethy grin.

She touched the boy's forehead gently to check if he really was sleeping.

Her antennas glowed and gave off a bright white light, indicating that she was reading his dreams.

Suddenly she gasped and took a few steps back.

Everyone raised their guns sensing danger.

"No don't! He really is dreaming! It's just that he is having a nightmare!" Mantis quickly whispered as she stood in front of the kid.

"What was he dreaming about?" Rocket asked as he pulled Mantis away from the kid.

"He was running on a river bank that i think might be on earth. And he was running away from someone. He knew who it was but i wasn't able to see the face of the monster as the boy had already passed that part. And then his mom tried to save him with a sheild but the monster broke the sheild and killed her. His dad tried to save him with two swords but his dad died too. There was soo much blood! I couldn't see anymore so i came back" Mantis whispered with a apologetic look.

"It's okay...but your description of the dream tells me that we should wake him up" Rocket whispered cause 'blood' and 'dream' didn't sound good at all.

"Yeah but still be on guard. Just because he is a kid who is having a nightmare doesn't mean he cannot kill us. Everyone was a kid once and everyone has experienced nightmares" Gamora whispered as she started to approach the child while the others stayed behind.

"Dang Gamora, can't you be a little more heart less" Peter whispered sarcastically.

Gamora just rolled her eyes and slowly crouched in front on the little boy.

"Hey wake up" Gamora said.

The boy didn't budge.

"Hey buddy, c'mon it's time to rise and shine"

The boy still didn't budge.

"Hey orange, wake up would ya?" Gamora said as she lightly tapped the boy's hand.

"Maybe try to speak a little louder" Drax said.

Gamora nodded and yelled,

"Hey brat wake up!" as she one-slapped the boy awake.

"Gamora what the fuck?!" Peter exclaimed.

"He told me to speak a little louder!" Gamora yelled back in her defense.

"You didn't have to hit him!" Rocket yelled.

"Look! He is waking up!" Mantis pointed out.

Kazui wasn't able to see what was happening at first. His vision was very blury and he was still sleepy.

"Moooooommmm 5 more minutes" Kazui said as he turned his head away.

The Guardians were silent for a minute and then Rocket asked,

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"Try to wake him up again?" Mantis asked in an unsure tone.

"Okay" Gamora said as she started walking towards the boy again.

"Ohhhh no you don't!" Peter whispered as he stepped in front of Gamora.

Gamora narrowed her eyes at him but Peter continued,

"This time we let Mantis wake him up with her empath powers"

Gamora and Peter stepped away and let Mantis make her way towards the boy.

She closed her eyes and touched the boy's forehead with her finger and said,

"Wake up"

Kazui jolted awake and this time he was able to see clearly.

He stared at Mantis's face for one whole minute and the only image he took in of her, were her antennas and big black eyes.

And suddenly he yelled out of fear.

Everybody else yelled too because of Kazui's sudden outburst.

Everything else that happened afterwards, happened in seconds.

***in ****slow motion with orchestra music playing***

Mantis runs away from Kazui.

Peter, Gamora, Rocket take out their guns and start shooting lasers at Kazui.

Drax throws 4 knives at Kazui.

Groot silently watches the show while silently chewing on jelly beans.

Kazui's eyes widen at the coming attacks and before anyone could realise it, he had to make an ultimate decision.

'I have no choice but to-' Kazui thought as he bought his hands up.

"Bakudō no 81: Dankū!"

Soon a yellow translucent sheild protected Kazui from the coming attacks.

***orchestra music stops***

But the amount of spiritual pressure used for a kid like him to cast an 80's level Kidō was almost killing. The kidō drained him from most of his current spirit energy that had been there to keep him conscious.

The Gurdians realised what they had done and soon took their weapons down.

"Wow that's a neat way to store weapons" Rocket said as he looked at the yellow sheild that was still intact in front of Kazui, their knives and laser beams were still impaled into the sheild.

"We have more worrying matters than that" Drax said as he now noticed the child that was swaying on his feet.

"Hey is he okay?" Rocket asked Peter.

"Does he look okay to you?!" Peter asked sarcastically.

"Well i just asked you cause you are a human like him!" Rocket yelled back.

"You think i look like this orange shit head!" Peter yelled back.

"Are you seriously trying to insult a kid because of his hair colour?! I am literally green and you never said anything!" Gamora yelled.

"Well that's because it's you and you are in your place and the kid's in his place" Peter lamely explained.

They were bought out of their arguement when Kazui suddenly fell forward and fainted.

Before anyone could say anything, the sheild which Kazui had casted started to fall apart and the laser beams that were held in place were starting to push forward and towards Kazui.

Drax lept into action and took Kazui out of the way before the sheild completely disappeared.

Drax jumped to the other side of the pod with Kazui in his hands. The second he jumped off, the lasers and knives hit the spot where Kazui was standing on.

"Just in time" Peter said with a sigh.

"C'mon guys, let's go inside" Rocket said as he stashed his gun on his belt.

"Drax, keep him on the table, we are having a check on him to see if he is having any dangerous weapons. And we are having a meeting too" Gamora said and Drax nodded.

* * *

**On the Avengers tower on the terrace.**

Ichigo and Uryu stood on the helipad and stared at the horizon as the wind blowed Uryu's coat and Ichigo's squad hayori that was tied around his waist.

**(Ichigo and Uryu have the typical TYBW look. Consider everyone is present in their best forms. You can Google what TYBW look looks like if you haven't read the Manga)**

"Ready?" Ichigo asked as he tightened his obi around his hayori.

**(obi is the strap that holds a kimono together. Ichigo is wearing a shihakusho and he basically has two obi. One on his shihakusho and one to tie his hayori. So i am just calling it obi now)**

"Yeah let's go" Uryu said as he pushed his glasses up.

"Guys we are heading out" Ichigo said as he touched his right ear and the communicator in his ear picked up his voice.

"Got it. Signal us when needed and we will head out. The cameras are with you, they will record you every second in case you won't be able to give a signal" Kisuke's voice reached Ichigo through the communicator.

"You heard that right?" Ichigo asked Uryu just to make sure if all of the communicators had a common link too.

Uryu nodded and then both of them jumped off the helipad and then stood in mid air on top of the tower.

"Let's go towards the center of the city" Uryu said and both of them started flash stepping towards the centre of the city.

'Just wait a little more bud. We will get you out of there' Ichigo thought of Kazui as he ran behind Uryu.

* * *

**Back at Milano.**

Kazui was awake but he didn't want to open his eyes. He could feel the warm and bright light that was above him and he was definitely on a table.

"So what should we do with him?" Gamora asked.

"Shouldn't we ask something to the little guy?" Rocket asked.

"You wanna ask what we should do with him to him? Don't racoons have brains?" Peter asked with a accusing tone.

"I was talking about asking him his whereabouts! Not what we should do with him!" Rocket fired back.

"I say we blast him into space" Drax said.

Kazui internally flinched.

"I am groot" Groot said and continued to chew on his candies.

"Is he serious right now? Groot you need to stop eating those candies. You are getting sugar high" Rocket said as he snatched the bag of candies away from the tree.

"What did he say?" Mantis asked.

"He said that we should chop the guy into peices and blast him into space" Rocket said with a sigh.

"Maybe it's not those candies, it's those video games you let him play!" Gamora said.

"Don't push this on those video games!" Drax yelled.

"I had told you guys that video games aren't good for kids!" Gamora yelled back.

"Let's decide what we are going to do with the orange shit first shall we!?" Peter said as he tried to change the topic.

"Don't the change the topic! I would blast the orange shit into space but i want to have this conversation right now!" Rocket yelled.

"Oh yes let's blast him! Even i am tired of the video games!" Matis said with an excited smile.

'That's enough' Kazui thought.

Without a second thought he jumped so he was now standing on the table and then back flipped to the other side of the room.

He then took out his sword and held it in front of him, hoping to avoid any attacks.

Everything was silent for a minute and then Peter said,

"Woah that was cool"

But Kazui didn't care if what he did was cool. He had been trying to be calm and keep himself safe but he was slowly breaking and he had realised that. Even though he had been trained to fight and had IQ higher than most of the kids who are older than him, how much can a 8 year old take?

"You will do nothing with me!" Kazui yelled as he tried to hold back his tears.

Peter sensing that the kid was scared to death, he said,

"Okay, it's okay. We won't do anything-"

"No! You were discussing something right now!" Kazui yelled back as he sniffed.

"No, we really won't do anything! I swear!" Peter tried again.

"You won't cut me into pieces and blast me into space?!" Kazui asked as tears now streamed easily down his face.

"That was just my teammate being an idiot. We won't do that for real" Gamora said carefully as she looked at Rocket with accusive glares.

"I am groot" Groot said.

Kazui looked at the small tree and his tears stopped and he said,

"I am Kazui Kurosaki"

"I am groot" Groot said again.

Kazui looked at the tree as if he had lost a screw and said,

"I know, i am Kazui Kurosaki"

"I am groot" Groot said again.

"Huh? I know that already. What are you talking ab-" Kazui started but Gamora cut him off.

"You know what? We will keep the introductions for later on. Now we wanna know something else-" Gamora said as she walked towards the boy and crouched so that she was on his eye level.

"What we wanna know is wether you are one of Ronan's allies or not?" Gamora said.

Kazui looked at her and then a big grin graced his face.

"That means you aren't Ronan's allies?!" Kazui asked happily.

"Yes...but answer our question first-"

"Yes i will answer everything!"

"Okayyy...are you Ronan's ally?"

"No! He was the one that kidnapped me!" Kazui said with a huff.

"Kidnapped you? Why would he do that?" Peter asked.

"Well my dad, mom, aunts and uncles along with some super heroes tried to save earth and it's souls and he wanted me as the energy source to do that so he kidnapped me but i escaped in time" Kazui explained.

Everyone looked at him with questioning looks and Kazui said,

"That's the best i could explain in a short time"

"You have all the time in the world, what are you running for?" Peter asked.

Kazui looked at him with a 'Are you serious?' look and said,

"I am the key between the destruction of the 3 dimensions and Ronan. Ronan is after me. Everyone would be searching for me and worrying about me when they should be worrying about the 3 dimensions. If i am found, we are done for. My dad was in a different timeline, I don't know what has Ronan done to him or if he has returned. Actually I don't know anything that is happening back at earth. And you say that i am NOT running out of time? Funny"

"...Did you say three dimensions? There is only ONE dimension" Rocket said.

"No there are 3. World of the living, Hueco Mundo and Soul Society"

"What? I am not getting what you are saying...care to explain?"Gamora said.

"No. I mean, i will explain later. But now i want to know wether you will drop me off at earth?" Kazui asked hopefully.

"Well of course we would. We cannot just leave you. We may even help out, it's our job. We are Guardians of the Galaxy" Peter said.

"Oh so your name meant literally what is was? I thought you kept it just cause it sounded cool" Kazui said.

"I knew it sounded cool !" Peter whispered to himself.

Gamora rolled her eyes and then said,

"Well now you know that we are going to help you. So tell us what happ-"

"No, you need to secure the ship first" Kazui argued.

"We are on the ship. It's secure enough" Drax said.

"No it's not. Ronan could track us back from his escape pod. You need to undock it. If we undock the pod in the middle of nowhere, he will get to it but we will be long gone. And your ship's homing signal is on. Anyone can track you. Even I, as a kid, was able to use Ronan's equipment and was able to see you" Kazui said as he folded his arms.

"Uhh that undocking part is clever, he really can track us with it...And now i want to ask Mantis...why the fuck was our homing singal on?!" Rocket asked.

"I may have thought it was the tracking signal instead" Mantis said with a awakward smile.

Peter kicked Rocket lightly and whispered,

"No swearing when there is a kid around!"

"And don't call me a orange shit" Kazui said to Peter flatly.

"Oh okay...sorry" Peter said.

"Is it wrong that a kid is intimidating me and i am getting intimidated?" Peter whispered to Gamora.

"Yes it is! You thought otherwise?" Gamora whispered back with wide eyes.

"Mantis please, just switch off the homing signal" Rocket said.

Mantis nodded and went away.

"Drax, you undock the pod" Peter started but Kazui yelled,

"Wait! Do you guys have an AI storing device?"

"What for?" Gamora asked.

"Well i bought a friend with me" Kazui said with a smile.

**A few minutes later.**

"So your friend is an AI that you stole from Ronan's ship?" Gamora asked.

"I didn't steal it. I copied it. There is one back at his ship too" Kazui said.

"Should have just deleted it" Drax said.

"Oh i did something worse" Kazui said with a cheeky grin.

"And that is?" Drax asked.

"I changed the access code to - 'I am just a evil little smurf'. It sounded the best option at that time" Kazui said.

Peter gives Gamora a side look of shock and whispers,

"This little guy is my spirit animal"

* * *

**Back on Earth.**

"Well i didn't sense anything on my way here. Did you?" Uryu asked Ichigo.

"No i didn't" Ichigo said with a sigh.

"Wanna try spirit ribbons?" Ichigo asked.

"How the hell is a spirit ribbon going to work when the target is in outer space?" Uryu asked.

"Well it's better to say something when you know nothing" Ichigo said as he sat down and stared at the skyline.

**(In mid air...i am kinda tired of mentioning that they are doing everything when they are casually standing in sky)**

Uryu looked at Ichigo for a moment and then sat down beside him and said,

"You do know that it wasn't your fault right?"

**Back at avengers tower.**

Everyone watching through the spy gear cameras and hearing the conversation with the ear buds.

"Shouldn't we let them talk instead of eavesdropping?" Nat asked.

"Nah. We don't see Uryu advising often" Chad said.

**Back in mid air.**

"I know" Ichigo said.

"Really?" Uryu asked with a knowing glare.

"I mean it IS kinda my fault. I could have saved him if I hadn't been so slow. And i could have used a Getsuga Tenshō or I could have used Kidō or i could have-"

"Stop!"

"What?"

"You do think this is your fault don't you?"

"...yeah i do"

"Idiot"

"Well it kinda was-"

"I am not telling you it wasn't, so don't even try"

**Back at the Avengers tower.**

"Wow...THAT was unexpected" Thor said.

"Harsh" Tony said.

"I think i know why Uryu doesn't try to advise people" Renji said.

**Back in mid air****.**

"Yup there it is. I was wondering when you will show your true colours" Ichigo said with a glare.

"Well i am no good at advising people" Uryu said and looked away.

Then they were silent for a minute and then Uryu said,

"Well it's no use dwelling. Let's just train for a while?"

Ichigo looked at Uryu and they both stared at each other for a minute before Ichigo saw Uryu's finger twitch and then flash stepped a few meters away from Uryu before the arrow could hit him.

"Well i guess quincy training helped you a bit" Uryu said as he prepared another arrow.

"Oh i was faster than you, even before" Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Oh don't joke Kurosaki"

"I was trained by Squad 0 baka. What do you expect?"

"Stop talking. Remove your sword"

"I am going to do something else" Ichigo said as he raised his left arm and pulled his sleeve aside.

"That tattoo...is that how you-"

"How i access my quincy powers? Yes" Ichigo said as he formed a bow and held the arrow behind with his right hand.

And before Uryu could realise it, Ichigo had let go of the arrow and it was coming straight towards Uryu.

Uryu blocked it by shooting his own arrow at it and they clashed.

"That was a nice attack. But what's wrong with your stance?" Uryu asked as he put down his arrow and forgot about the training.

'Why is everyone having a problem with my stance today? Kisuke thought i had learned assassination. What does this guy think?' Ichigo grumbled to himself.

"What's wrong with my stance?" Ichigo asked.

"You have to lift your arm a little more. Keep your feet a bit more apart. Raise your head, don't bent it and... you know what? Just look how i stand" Uryu said as he demonstrated.

When Ichigo finally got it Uryu said,

"I am glad i thought about training or else you would have been shooting arrows here and there without even noticing"

"Well i had a great teacher you see?" Ichigo said with a smirk.

"All that was left of you was to compare me to my 15 year old self?" Uryu asked.

"Hey you had it coming" Ichigo said.

"And i would have done just good enough with my stance earlier" Ichigo added with a scowl.

"Oh it would have been a wonderful experience to kill everyone by mistake and let the enemy take over the three dimensions, right?" Uryu asked with heavy sarcasm as he pushed his glasses up and innocently smiled at Ichigo.

Ichigo stared at Uryu for a good few seconds and said,

"Uryu, if sarcasm was your Zanpaktō, you would have achieved Bankai in a week"

Uryu returned to his original look of disgust and said,

"Oh i am flattered. C'mon let's train more"

"Alright"

**Back at Avengers tower.**

"Can a zanpaktō depending on sarcasm even exist?" Banner asked.

"No" Rukia said with a sigh.

* * *

**Back at Milano.**

"So you are a shinigami? You have a dad who is a shinigami and a human as well as a Quincy. You have a mom that has rejection powers. You have aunts and uncles who have quincy, shinigami and hollow powers. The Avengers are currently the ones helping you...i see" Peter said.

Kazui nodded and walked off to play with Groot.

"I see?! Do you even believe in this shinigami and shit?!" Rocket asked.

"What better option do you have?!" Peter yelled back.

"And we cannot just leave a kid alone. And the fact that Ronan's ship was working is enough proof that Ronan is alive" Gamora said and walked over to her station.

"I am setting the coordinates for Earth. Rocket and Peter, get ready to drive. Drax be on guard for another ship. Mantis, bring the kids in and strap them. We are going to Earth" Gamora said and everyone got to work.

* * *

**In a different timeline.**

"So which timeline is this? I thought we were going to use the second time machine as a container?" Loki asked as he walked behind Ronan who was currently walking in Karakura town.

"We are in 1997" Ronan said.

"And?"

"We are a here a year before Ichigo Kurosaki's mother died. And we are a year early because we want to take her back alive" Ronan said with a smile.

"And why would we wanna do that?" Loki asked.

"To meet her son" Ronan said as he prepared a tranquilizer.


	41. Chapter 41

I **DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS.**

**SORRY I SAID YEAR 1997 IN THE LAST CHAPTER. I AM BAD AT MATH. ICHIGO WAS 8 IN 1998. PEACE AND LOTS OF LOVE!!**

**P.S. Awriternotamurderer: Thank you so much!!**

* * *

**In 1998, Karakura town, Kurosaki Household.**

"Isshin? Is Ichigo awake and ready?" Masaki yelled from down stairs.

"Yes my dear! He is fully ready for the day!" Isshin yelled as he had an 8 year old Ichigo with him on his shoulder while running down the stairs.

"Dad...i can walk" Ichigo stated as he tried to get off his dad's shoulders.

"No don't! I will carry you all day!" Isshin yelled as he finally reached down and picked up the picnic basket.

"Is the babysitter taking care of Yuzu and Karin?" Isshin asked as he picked up the final basket.

"Yeah they are fast asleep" Masaki said and then all three of them walked out of the house.

Ishhin and Masaki had decided to take Ichigo out for a picnic as they were busy with Yuzu and Karin for 3 years. This was the first time since then that they were out just for fun.

"So what do you want to do Ichigo?" Isshin asked.

"Me? Why are you asking me?" Ichigo asked.

"Well it's your day" Masaki said with a smile.

"Okay then what about the amusement park that opened a few months ago? It has a garden too so we can eat the food we bought with us!" Ichigo said excitedly.

"Sure" Masaki said and the three of them started walking towards the amusement park.

Little did they know that the amusement park had to wait.

They had been walking for 20 mins and the amusement park was just 10 mins ahead.

Suddenly Masaki felt 2 new and very strong spiritual pressures enter Karakura out of nowhere and they weren't a shinigami's or a quincy's.

Even when new babies are born, the spiritual pressure they possess is almost nul.

So this was new.

"Isshin" Masaki said in such a way that made the father and son stop beside her.

"Ichigo why don't you go and buy mom and dad some ice cream?" Masaki said as she handed Ichigo some money and pointed at the ice cream shop.

"But I don't want any ice cre-" Ishhin started but Masaki's stern look stopped him and he became serious.

Ichigo nodded and gladly ran towards the shop.

"What's wrong? Isshin asked as he continued to keep an eye on Ichigo from far away.

"Two strong spiritual pressures just entered Karakura"

"Are they-"

"No they aren't shinigami"

"Then what are you worrying about Masaki? Then it should be fine!" Isshin said with a grin.

"The fact that two spiritual pressures THAT strong are roaming around carelessly is more worrying" Masaki said with a sigh.

"How strong?" Isshin asked. He wasn't expecting anything major so this was new.

"... above Captain level...too strong, near Yamamoto to be exact"

**(Masaki dear, everyone in future has a god level riatsu)**

"I think it's best if we go back home, take the kids and go to Kisuke's" Isshin said without even thinking twice. Safety came first with his family.

"Yeah, You are powerless and i am not that strong. And i think Kisuke might know some answers too. That smarty must have felt them enter too" Masaki said with a smile.

Suddenly a voice behind her asked,

"And who are 'Them' ? I wonder"

Masaki jumped and landed beside Isshin who glared at the blue skinned man and the greasy haired guy that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Isshin asked as he glared at the two men.

"Oh where ard my manners? I am Ronan and this is my assistant Loki" Ronan calmly said as he jumped down and finally stood on ground.

"Well what do you want from us?" Masaki asked as she clenched her Quincy bracelet in her palm.

**(Backstory for those who haven't read the manga:**

**Masaki was a quincy who was once attacked by a hybrid hollow made by Aizen (villan). Isshin who was a shinigami, had come to Karakura to get rid of the hollow but was losing. Masaki interfered and defeated the hollow. But she started to go through hollowfication (turing into a hollow). She needed a strong power source to stop that process. Kisuke helped Isshin and gave him a way to save this woman unknown to him. Isshin gave up his powers, which now protect Masaki. And he had to stay with her at all times. They fell in love and had Ichigo. Then after 5 years, Karin and Yuzu)**

"We don't want anything from the BOTH of you. We want something just from Mrs.Kurosaki here" Loki said.

"And what is that?" Masaki asked.

"I want you to come with us... to the future" Ronan said.

After absorbing that he REALLY said 'future' and that he was being serious, Masaki made a quincy arrow from her bracelet and said,

"What if i refuse?"

"Who said i was asking?" Ronan said with a smile.

Soon Loki was behind Isshin and Masaki and put a spell to lock both of their hands behind their backs and made them fall on their knees.

"Why are you doing this?" Masaki asked as anger laced her voice.

Ronan just looked down at them in passive anger for a minute, deciding whether he should say anything or not.

"Well i want you to meet your future son" Ronan said and without sparing a second he took Masaki and Isshin TOO with him into an empty ground where he had kept the time machine

"Why did you take Isshin too?" Loki asked.

"One Kisuke Urahara is enough. We don't want another one to know as well" Ronan said and they went into the year 2019.

* * *

**In year 2019, New York.**

"This is getting boring real quick" Ichigo said as it had been an whole freaking hour of standing in the sun but no one was showing up.

"I agree that the weather is hot but we are standing in mid air, there is plenty of wind here. Stop complaining" Uryu said.

"God i am tired" Ichigo said as he laid completely on...in mid air.

"You definitely CANNOT sleep right now" Uryu said.

"Oh i will, you can't challenge me on sleeping" Ichigo said as he closed his eyes.

After 3 seconds, soft breaths were heard, indicating that he was now asleep.

"Did he just fall asleep in the span of 3 seconds?" Tony asked as he stared at the screen in front of him. **(The spy cams)**.

**(Remember, they can hear each other through their ear buds)**

"Yupp" Orihime said with a sigh.

"He can literally sleep anywhere" Renji said with a sigh.

"I smell a backstory on this" Banner said.

"Oh there is" Rukia said.

"Well we have free time" Nat said as she sat down and looked at them with a look that said 'continue'.

"So there is one tall and rusty captain in soul society with scars all over his body and his skin is like literal steel. He is always blood thirsty for war or a good fight. He would KILL anybody for a good fight. In a war where we avoided fighting, he ran towards it. He has a VERY bad temper too. He is the combination of all bads. Ichigo fought him in his early stages of shinigami and both of them almost died with serious wounds. Even though Ichigo is stronger than he was the first time he had fought Kenpachi as he was trained by squad 0, he still avoids fighting Kenpachi Zaraki at all costs" Rukia said.

"So how is this related to Ichigo's sleeping habi-" Banner started.

"I am getting to that. Zaraki has a lieutenant who is VERY childish. Actually, she would literally be a kid if she wasn't strong enough to fight at captain level"

"One day she decided to prank her captain like always" Rukia said as a shiver ran through her spine as the scary memory ran through her brain.

"I don't like where this is going" Thor said.

"Me neither. She drew some stupid things ALL over the captain's FACE. And do you want to know what did she use to draw? She used a sharpie. A FUCKING SHARPIE?! Do you believe it?!"

"She then ran out of her squad barracks with Kenpachi on her tail. Kenpachi didn't know it was her, he thought he was chasing a random soul reaper. She reached squad 5 and saw Ichigo standing there talking with me. She came over, handed the marker to Ichigo and ran away. We didn't know what was going on so we just kept staring at the marker in Ichigo's hand wondering what it has to do with anything"

Banner flinched knowing what was going to happen next.

"Kenpachi saw Ichigo. Ichigo saw Kenpachi. Soon we connected the dots. Ichigo ran"

"I shit you not, i have never seen Ichigo run so fast in his life, the dumbo even forgot he could use flash step. Kenpachi came back saying that he lost Ichigo and i was relieved. And when the captain was calm, i explained what actually happened"

"Kenpachi then went on a rampage to find his lieutenant. But when Ichigo didn't return, that's when trouble started. By midnight, more than half of seireitei was searching for the lost captain in soul society and world of the living while trying keep the captain that went on rampage, calm"

Then Hitsugaya continued,

"Next day there was a captain's meeting to discuss about finding Kurosaki. And suddenly Ichigo entered the hall casually as if nothing was wrong and stood at his place. He asked us why we were looking at him like that and he got a whole 1 hour lecture from Head Captain Yamamoto"

"Guess where he was that whole time?" Rangiku asked.

"Hiding?" Clint tried with a smile knowing it was going to be something stupid.

"Sleeping in his bedroom in his barrack" Renji said with a straight face.

Nobody was able to say anything, all they were able to hear was Ichigo's soft breathing in their ear buds.

"...wow. I want the ability to sleep though all of that noise" Tony said.

Kisuke just sighed at the story and asked into the ear bud,

"Is Ichigo awake now?"

"Nah he is still sleeping" Uryu said back.

* * *

**Back at Milano.**

"What is the kid doing?" Peter asked Gamora who was just watching over Kazui.

"He is sleeping. It must have been one hell of a ride for him to escape Ronan's grip" Gamora said.

**(Haha little do they know)**

"Yeah i know. Anyways i wanted to tell you that we are going to start our course towards earth after 15 mins" Peter said and walked out while Gamora just hummed.

A few minutes passed but suddenly Kazui woke up with a jolt and started to fall off the table.

"Hey be careful" Gamora said as she helped Kazui up.

But Kazui didn't listen. He looked dazed and Gamora was obviously worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Grandpa Isshin"

"Grandpa Isshin?"

"My granpa is somewhere near!" Kazui said with a worried expression.

"Grandpa means your father's father? And your father was... Ichigo right?" Gamora calculated.

"You didn't know what grandfather means?" Peter said as he entered again.

"I still don't"

Peter just rolled his eyes and said,

"Well if me and you had a kid then my father, Ego, will be our kid's grandfather"

"That's not the point! We need to find out why they are here?!" Kazui yelled.

"We?" Peter asked.

"They?" Gamora asked.

"Well I don't know how to make a ship work and the AI is not completely activated or else i would have used the escape pod to save them alone and without asking for your help. But anyways aren't you Gurdians of the Galaxy? Isn't it your job to help people out?" Kazui said with a pout.

"Oh i didn't think you REALLY thought we would say no and had already made a back up plan in mind" Peter whispered to himself.

"That's not the point. You said 'they' and 'them'. Who else is there with your granpa?" Gamora asked.

"I don't know...but i think the person who is with him is not harmful?" Kazui said.

"I don't like that question mark in the end" Gamora said and got up to gear up.

Suddenly Rocket burst in through the door and yelled,

"Are you seriously believing a kid who is telling you his grandpa is somewhere around in outer space? And didn't you two wonder how he knows that?!"

"Well i know that cause my grandpa has spiritual pressure. All of us do. If you guys didn't have any, you would not have been able to see me" Kazui said.

"He roasts us by giving an proper explanation when we are talking emotionally" Drax said as he entered the room.

"That's the point of it. It shuts people up" Kazui said with a grin and fist bumped Peter.

Rocket just huffed away at the accurate explanation.

"Well considering your family's story and history, i think he must have bought your grandpa here to... I don't know...to blackmail your dad?" Peter asked.

"But my grandpa should have been back on earth. He doesn't even know that we were in New York from last week. There is no apparent reason he should be in outer space right now" Kazui said as he jumped down from the table.

"I don't know. But we cannot just leave him there" Gamora said.

"Okay... let's pay Ronan a sweet visit" Rocket said with a grin as he held his guns in the air.

* * *

**Back at Karakura town in 1998.**

8 year old Ichigo walked out of the ice cream shop with 3 cones in his hand.

He looked across the road expecting his mom and dad to be standing there but he did not find them.

He started looking around while the ice cream melted in his hands.

Soon he started crying and miraculously the first person to ask him what's wrong was Ryuken Ishida.

**(Ryuken Ishida is Uryu Ishida's father. He was supposed to be Masaki's husband but as matters changed, he married his life long servant, Katagiri, who loved him from the start. And if you think it was unfair for Ryuken, the marriage between him and Masaki was an arranged one and he cared for Masaki alot, but not in a romantic way. And he really loved Katagiri too. He was basically glad that Masaki was alive and happy with Isshin)**

"Hey kiddo? Where are Isshin and Masaki?" Ryuken asked with a smile as he removed his white hair out of his line of vision.

**(Ryuken is not old, he just has white hair)**

"Uncle Ryuken?!"

"Yeah it's me. Where-"

"I don't know! They were here before! They sent me to buy ice cream and when i came out they were gone!" Ichigo cried.

'That's weird, they won't just leave him here. Something must have happened, I need to stay on high alert. I can't sense their spiritual pressure but i am sure they are not dead' Ryuken thought.

"Well we can wait for them. Wanna go to the amusement park?" Ryuken asked even though he was obvious to the answer.

"YES!" Ichigo yelled, the melted ice cream on the ground, long forgotten.

* * *

**Back at Milano.**

The Gurdians were gearing up as they were now close to Ronan's ship.

"Now listen everyone. We are NOT going to dock our ship into his because, obviously. And we are going to enter his ship from it's hatch at it's top. Our ship is non traceable right now so he won't know what hit him" Gamora said as she explained half of the plan.

"When we are inside, the blanks won't attack us, according to Kazui. Then we are going to need to go to the room in which the time machine is kept. Then we have to destroy it. Then we need to save his grandfather. Everyone, did you get it?" Peter asked.

Everyone nodded and soon Mantis said,

"We are here"

* * *

**On Ronan's ship.**

"Why are we going to unlock the room a minute before the kid and the Guardians come?" Loki asked as he saw Ronan walk away from the room in which they had kept Masaki and Isshin, after having a 'talk'.

"We want Kazui and the Guardians to save them" Ronan said.

"What?! Weren't we going to use them to blackmail Ichigo?" Loki asked as shock covered his face.

"No. We are going to do something else. And by doing this, his parents will be on our side" Ronan said with a smirk and walked away while Loki kept thinking what the man was planning to do.

Loki then looked inside the door once more to see that Masaki had now gone back to resting while Isshin was in the corner of the room, probably thinking about the 'information' that was given.

* * *

"Okay, i want you to wear this" Peter said as he handed Kazui a batch.

"What's this?"

"Just put it on your chest and press the button"

Kazui did as he was told and soon a breathable layer of blue suit**(something through which the Gurdians breath ya know? I don't remember the name) **surrounded him.

"You can breathe in outer space with this?" Kazui asked with glowing eyes.

"Yes, don't get so excited" Rocket said from across the room.

"This is so cool! On earth, if we want to go out, we have to wear these heavy suits" Kazui said with a frown.

"You people need to learn how to appriciate our things like this little kid does" Drax said while Mantis nodded.

"Let's just go kid" Rocket said with a sigh.

* * *

**On Ronan's ship.**

Masaki slowly woke up and sat up straight. She felt a shiver run down her spine because of the cold metal floor.

"A room made of metal and nothing else. Clearly not a good interior designer" Masaki whispered to herself.

Then she noticed that her hands weren't locked anymore.

"Keeping their prisoner's hands open? And they didn't even take my quincy bracelet. That's weird" Masaki said suspiciously.

'The floor is so cold. Lucky Isshin, wearing full pants while i wear skirt. Wait, where is Isshin?!' Masaki thought.

She then started to look around and then noticed the said man sitting in one of the corners of the room and he appeared to be thinking deeply.

"Isshin?" Masaki asked worriedly.

That was when Isshin noticed that she was awake.

"Hey, glad to see that you are awake" Isshin said with a smile as he sat in front of Masaki, ready to discuss.

"So where are we?" Masaki asked.

"No clue. But it appears that we are floating"

"So we are in the ocean?"

"I am not sure to be honest. They didn't tell us that. God, I am not sure about anything actually" Isshin said as he looked away.

"You are talking about the going into the future part aren't you?"

Isshin just looked away more.

Masaki sighed and said,

"It's no use worrying about that. We don't even know if the guy was telling the truth-"

"Masaki...he knew about Ichigo" Isshin said.

"Well if he knows about us then it's no wonder he knows about him too"

"No...he didn't sound like we were the reason he was targeting Ichigo. It sounded as if Ichigo was the reason we were being targeted. And he said that we should with our own eyes, what we have created" Isshin said with a grim look.

"Hey, I don't think a 8 year old would be a lot of trouble to men that powerful-" Masaki said as she tried reassuring Isshin.

"So he must be troubled by someone stronger by him" Isshin said as he completed Masaki's incomplete sentence.

Masaki's eyes just saddened more and she said with hurt in her voice,

"What did Ichigo do in the future? Was it good or bad?"

* * *

"Okay we are in" Peter said into his earbud.

"Okay, now all i want to do is walk straight and... actually all you have to do is walk straight" Mantis said from Milano's communicator.

"These sraight halls and these blanks? What's up with them? They look so weird" Rocket said as he pocked one.

"And the worst part it that they aren't doing anything" Drax said.

"When he said 'Ghosts with large white coat thingy and red pointy hat' . . .I thought it would be something like santa claus" Peter said with a reluctant look.

"Yeah, been there, did that" Kazui said with a sigh and all of them except Mantis walked into the straight long halls of Ronan's ship.

They walked and walked and walked and THEN they saw the doors.

Kazui peeped into one of the doors to see the remains of the time machine he had destroyed.

He then walked further and saw an empty room which had unconnected plugs and wires in it.

"He must have moved the second time machine somewhere else, he probably knows that you know that he has another one" Gamora said.

"Let's save his grandpa first. We can think about the time machine later on" Peter said.

**(Assume that the Gurdians know everything that had happened from the start to now. Kazui has explained them. The explanation of the situation is basically all the chapters till now. And i am not going to write that again)**

"That's the last room of this hall" Drax said as he pointed at the room straight ahead.

"Why is EVERYTHING made of metal?" Rocket asked.

"What do you expect from a blue skinned guy?" Peter asked.

Everyone just chuckled and moved on.

Now they stood in front of the room, ready to enter with their guns.

Peter slowly opened the door and thought, 'Unlocked door? Seriously?' and walked a few steps in with everyone on his side.

In front of them was a woman sitting with her back facing them. And there was a man sitting in front of her whose face had been blocked by the woman.

Kazui recognized Isshin's riatsu and stepped towards his left a bit and noticed Isshin.

He smiled brightly and yelled,

"Grandpa Isshin!"

Isshin was too confused at the moment. Anyone would be if a boy who is apparently your son, calls you grandpa and enters the place you have been locked away to, with a racoon wearing gear and guns, a human, a fully tattooed man with knives and a green skinned woman with a sword, a gun and a small talking plant on her shoulder.

"...Ic..hi..go?" Isshin asked fearfully.

Masaki's eyes widened at the name and she looked behind to find her son standing with some weird people.

But Kazui was in a whole different realm.

He realised something was wrong when Isshin called him Ichigo. Isshin didn't even have his goatee?! How was he supposed to call him goat chin?!

But the second the woman turned to face him, he almost fainted.

He had seen the woman many times at his house but only in albums and photos.

Masaki Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki's mother, Isshin Kurosaki's wife, had died when Ichigo was 9.

Kazui fearfully took a step back which didn't go unnoticed by the Gurdians.

Masaki noticed her son's fear towards her and got up and started to walk towards who she thought was Ichigo.

"No don't come near me!" Kazui yelled at the verge of tears.

This was enough of warning for the Guardians and they raised their weapons against the woman.

"Stay where you are or else you die woman" Drax said with protectiveness for Kazui.

But Masaki kept walking.

"We won't refrain to kill you just because you are a lady" Peter warned again.

But when Masaki kept walking and was almost near them, Peter powered his laser gun and shot.

Kazui had heard the power up and looked behind just in time.

He flash stepped the best he could and stood in front of Masaki to block the laser that was coming towards her, with his sword.

Ths Guardians refracted in a second while Kazui fell on Masaki.

"Kazui?! Why are you saving her?!" Rocket asked.

"Cause she isn't dangerous! I was just shocked!" Kazui said.

"Ichigo! Are you okay?" Masaki said as she got up from the ground and had a glance over Kazui.

'Shinigami clothes?' Masaki thought with wide eyes.

"Ichigo dear, tell me what's happening?" Masaki begged as Isshin nodded too and sat beside Masaki.

Kazui knew that they were considering him as Ichigo but he didn't have time to explain. All of them needed to get out of there first.

"Mom, we need to get out of here first" Kazui said calmly but calling someone else mom felt so bitter to his tongue.

The Guardians realised that Kazui was upto something and said nothing.

Masaki and Isshin were worried. Actually they were beyond worried, but they knew they had to escape.

They had to stop their son from destroying the three dimensions.

* * *

"God i am fucking tired of waiting!" Ichigo yelled at top of his lungs.

"And i am tired of listening to you complain about something which is not in our control" Uryu said.

Uryu then sighed and spoke into his earbud,

"You guys there?"

But nobody replied and Uryu knew they fell asleep as it was currently night time.

* * *

**Back at Milano.**

Everyone escaped Ronan's ship and were back at Milano.

"Guys...this was TOO easy! I am telling you! Something isn't right!" Rocket yelled.

Currently everyone, including Masaki and Isshin, were standing around a table with Kazui and Groot on the table.

"I know that dumbass! But we can't just leave them because it was too easy! At least we know that Ronan is planning something we don't know about! And it was Peter's idea anyways!" Gamora yelled back.

"Why the fuck are you guys yelling?! And it wasn't just MY idea! It was yours too!" Peter yelled at Gamora.

"It was Peter" Drax quietly said.

"Did you even listen what they were talking about?" Mantis asked.

"No, but it's fun to blame Peter" Drax said with a shrug.

"I am Groot!" Groot yelled.

Isshin and Masaki just stared at Peter, Rocket, Mantis, Drax and Groot fight.

"Do they always do that Ichigo?" Isshin asked while giving Kazui a weird look.

Ignoring the 'Ichigo' part Kazui said,

"I got to know them only a few hours ago but i assure you, yes, yes they always do that"

Gamora heard that and flared up.

She hit her hands on the table and silenced everyone.

"Don't you have anything else to say?!" Gamora said to Kazui as she looked from him to Isshin to Masaki.

"Hey don't yell at a kid!" Peter whispered as he saw the fearful look in Kazui's eyes.

Isshin and Masaki raised their eyebrows at that and stared at their apparent 'son'.

"Okay... first of all, you are in the future" Kazui said.

Isshin said with a confident smile,

"Yeah we know"

'Then how do you still believe i am your son?!...wait' Kazui thought.

"Do you know how many years into the future are you?" Kazui asked.

"We don't know. But looking at you, i guess just a couple of years" Masaki said with a finger on her chin.

"From which year are you guys?" Peter asked with wide eyes as realisation had started to dawn on him.

"1998, Why?" Isshin asked.

"I- I don't know what to-" Kazui said as he asked from help from the Guardians.

"What! Tell them-" Gamora started but Peter put his hand in from her.

"You know, he is just a kid. He may be abnormal but he can't explain things to adults, he might find it uncomfortable you know?" Peter whispered.

Gamora looked at him and nodded.

Peter was going to step forward but Kazui whispered something that stopped him in his tracks.

"What?" Peter asked.

"21 years"

"What?" Masaki asked to make sure she heard the right thing.

"You are 21 years into the future" Kazui repeated.

Masaki and Isshin looked at each other for a second with worried eyes.

"But that's not possible! Y-You still look like a kid, you ARE a kid Ichigo! You must have made a mista-" Isshin started but Kazui cut him off.

"I am not Ichigo!" Kazui yelled to silence the both of them.

"W-What?" Masaki asked.

"I am not Ichigo" Kazui said again.

After a minute Masaki had tears in her eyes and said,

"You tricked us... didn't you?"

"Nobody tricked you lady. He really IS from your family. And we didn't tell you that he wasn't Ichigo because it would have taken a lot of time explaining stuff" Gamora said.

Masaki and Isshin looked confused.

"You are from my family? I don't remember anyone else having orange hair besides me" Masaki said with a hand on her chin.

'How much of an air-head can they become?' Rocket thought.

"How old was Ichigo when you came here?" Mantis asked.

"Well he was 8"

"And it's been 21 years since that. Let that sink in first! Do the math!" Peter said with an annoyed look.

Masaki and Isshin just stared into nothing and then suddenly yelled,

"Our Ichigo is 29?!"

Everyone just rolled their eyes on this, even Groot.

"But still, it doesn't tell us who YOU are" Isshin said as he pointed a finger at Kazui.

Kazui gave them a weird look and thought,

'How in the world was my grandma the second last pure quincy and my grandpa the captain of squad 10? Their brains don't work like i expected to'

"Look at me closely. What differences can you find between Ichigo and me?" Kazui asked.

Isshin and Masaki stepped closer and looked closely at Kazui's face.

"Well you mostly look like a carbon copy of Ichigo at first glance but..." Isshin said in an unsure tone while Masaki got more closer to Kazui's face.

"Your hair is more straight than Ichigo's, but it's still spikey so it isn't THAT noticeable...You have same eyes...but just a bit bigger and rounded...and are those grey specks in your eyes?" Masaki asked with wide eyes.

Isshin was shocked to hear that and stepped closer too Kazui's face too.

"Yeah, he does have grey specks. It's like the inside of his eyes are grey and then they merge to light brown" Isshin said.

"Are they seriously having a discussion just about his eyes?" Gamora quietly asked Peter.

"Yup" Peter said.

"Stop staring at my eyes.. it's getting creepy" Kazui said with a pout.

"Just who are you kid?" Isshin asked as he picked Kazui up from the table and set him on ground and crouched in front of him so he could be on Kazui's eye level.

"I am Kurosaki Kazui" Kazui FINALLY said.

".Could it be that . . . ."

Everyone looked at Masaki hopefully

"You are my fourth kid?" Masaki asked with a smile.

"He is your son's kid damnit!" Rocket yelled.

Masaki and Isshin took 30 seconds to take in that information and then both of them started crying comical tears.

"My grandson is so adorable!" Isshin cried while Masaki nodded hastily.

Everyone just left the room instead of Peter, Kazui, Isshin and Masaki.

"I am going to chart a course to earth. You explain everything to them" Peter said and left too while Kazui just nodded.

Kazui then looked at the smiling Isshin and smiled and thought,

'He looks so young and good without his goatee'

Then he looked at Masaki and frowned. The woman he had only seen in pictures was standing in front of him, but he didn't know how to act. He probably would have to make them meet everyone back on earth so that they could protect them.

But will Ichigo be ready to meet his mother who died in his presence?

* * *

**Back at Avengers tower.**

Yuzu and Karin were sitting on the sofa and just chilling after a long day of shopping with Yourichi.

Suddenly the front door opened and Uryu and Ichigo walked in."You guys are back already?" Yuzu asked as she saw Ichigo and Uryu enter the hall.

Uryu said nothing and glanced slightly at Ichigo and then back at Yuzu and Karin.

Yuzu and Karin looked at Ichigo and saw that he looked overly tired and pale and his one arm was holding his stomach while the other used Uryu's support so that he could stand properly.

Yuzu immediately ran towards his brother and asked,

"Ichi Nii! What's wrong?"

"He threw up on his way here. It was worse than the times he got hungover" Uryu said with a disgusted look.

"Nothing, i just feel...sick" Ichigo said as he glared at Uryu from the corner of his eyes while breathing heavily.

"Is it cold outside? Or ANYTHING that could have made him sick? If no, then don't bother us" Karin said with a tired look and continued reading her magazine.

"No" Uryu said in a firm tone so that he could get Karin's attention.

Karin looked confused and put her magazine down and finally had a good look at Ichigo and asked him something.

"Do you feel nauseated and too tired to move? As if ALL your energy was all of a sudden drained from your body and someone started pulling out your insides?"

Ichigo, surprised at the accurate explanation of how he was feeling, asked,

"How do you know?"

Yuzu and Karin looked at each other with a knowing glace and nodded.

Yuzu said,

"When we were shopping, i felt the same so we thought of returning home but i felt better again after 1 hour. So we got off the train we had caught and thought we should continue shopping. Then just after i felt completely okay, Karin started to feel the same way. There was literally no difference in the symptoms. And she felt okay just when we were reaching Avengers tower. Both of us suffered the same thing for 1 hour each"

Uryu's eyes widened and he asked,

"How long ago did Karin start to feel better?"

"15 mins ago"

"That's when Ichigo lost balance and almost fainted in mid air..."

Yuzu looked worried at Uryu's revelation and asked,

"Do you think all of this is connected?"

"Yeah i think it is. But why and how are the questions here. I don't think this is related to Ronan" Uryu thought.

Then Uryu made a face as if he had made up his mind.

"I want you three to give me perfect discriptions of what happened" Uryu said to Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin.

"Guys... dying here?" Ichigo called out as he was starting to fall out of Uryu's grip.

"Oh i forgot about you!" Uryu said as he picked up Ichigo properly again.

Yuzu and Karin followed Ichigo and Uryu into Ichigo and Orihime's room.

Kon was called and Ichigo went back into his own body.

"Well how long has it been since he felt like that?" Karin asked.

"It has been 30 mins. So if he recovers in 30 mins, we will know something is wrong cause you both recovered in one hour too. And I don't think that can be a coincidence" Uryu said as he put Ichigo on bed and put the covers over him.

Then Uryu picked up Ichigo's notebook and oen from the desk and sat on the floor in front of the bed.

"Now, i want you both to give me each and every detail of how you felt. I will ask Ichigo later cause he is asleep" Uryu said.

The twins nodded with determination in their eyes, sat in front of Uryu and gave him the best explanation possible they could muster.

"Okay, i think this will be enough. We just have to wake Ichigo up after 20 mins cause he has been like that for 40 mins right?" Uryu asked and the twins nodded.

After they were done, they got up from the floor, switched off the lights and left Ichigo alone without a word.

The room was silent and dark for a few minutes then,

"Mom..." Ichigo whispered in his sleep as his Gentei Reiin, the black(colour) crescent moon(shape) seal on his neck, turned into a full moon as the left over space (the other 3/4 th of the moon that was required to make a full moon) of the full moon was filled with blue colour.


	42. Chapter 42

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS.**

**P.S. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I HAD EXAMS! PEACE AND LOTS OF LOVE!!**

**Awriternotamurderer: Thank you SO much! I am glad someone liked it cause i had done so much work on it!**

* * *

**Back at Milano.**

Kazui, Masaki and Isshin were left alone in the room to talk while everyone else was at the control station.

Kazui had been sleeping while Masaki and Isshin were upto something else.

Masaki was on the floor, meditating while Isshin kept an eye on her and Kazui.

Masaki's eyes fluttered open third time that day.

"Okay, Ichigo is done too" Masaki said with saddened eyes.

"It's okay Masaki...it was for the world's good" Isshin tried.

"I know...but blocking their powers must have been a painful 1 hour for them. And i don't like the IDEA itself Isshin... Blocking their powers could risk their lives if they are already aware of the spirit world" Masaki explained as she got up and sat on the bench next to the table.

"I know but we cannot let them destroy the worlds Masaki... you KNOW what Ronan told us right?" Isshin said as he sat on the bench in front of her.

"Yeah but is this how we raised our kids in the future?" Masaki asked.

Isshin sighed. He knew that there was a very large chance that this could be a flop show, but precaution is better than cure.

Soon they saw that Kazui was walking up.

"We need to ask him some questions. I don't know how Ichigo is raising him but this is bad! A kid should NEVER be a soul reaper" Isshin said with a disappointed look as he sneakily changed the topic.

* * *

**Back in New York.**

"We should wake him up" Yuzu said as she entered Ichigo's room and switched on the lights.

"The times up right?" Karin said from right behind her while Uryu nodded, already standing there with his notebook.

Yuzu was going to walk up to her brother but Karin stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me do it. Let's see if Goat chin's genes have found their place in my blood stream" Karin said with a grin.

**(Goat chin is Isshin)**

Karin rolled up her right sleeve and stood at one corner of the room and got into position.

While Uryu just sighed and opened the window to let in some cool air.

Karin then ran towards Ichigo's bed and jumped up HIGH. She then bought down her right elbow and smacked it right into Ichigo's stomach.

Ichigo on instinct, woke up with a jolt, picked karin up from her shirt and her hands and threw her out of the window cause that's what he always did to Isshin.

Karin almost crashed into Uryu at that time but the window was open and Uryu had ducked instinctively.

Karin just grinned and naturally bought down her hands and crouched to stop herself from sliding on the ground** (mid air)**.

But she didn't feel the air solidify **(it's invisible btw, the solidification)** beneath her hands and her legs.

Her eyes widened and soon she had started to fall from the top floor of Avengers tower.

Ichigo without thinking twice, used his soul reaper batch on the side table and got out of his body.

He jumped out of the window and caught Karin when she was just one floor away from crashing into ground.

Karin was trembling in his arms and that's when the big brother instinct kicked in.

He picked Karin up bridal style and took the stairs instead of just jumping into the sky. She was probably too scared to do anything like that again.

Uryu and Yuzu were waiting in Ichigo's room calmly. They were calm cause they had seen Ichigo catch Karin just in time.

When Ichigo and Karin returned, Ichigo just sighed and set Karin down until she was calm.

Yuzu, Ichigo and Uryu just waited until she was ready to tell them what happened.

"I- I wasn't able to solidify reishi" Karin declared with a waver in her voice.

"What?" Ichigo asked to make sure he heard the right thing.

"I wasn't able to solidify reishi to stand on! I don't know how but..." Karin started but didn't want to go further.

"But what?" Uryu asked.

"But i think my Quincy riatsu just vanished" Karin completed.

Nobody said a word for a minute.

"You cannot run out of riatsu right?" Ichigo asked dumbly.

"No you cannot. And EVEN if you can, let's consider a VERY small possibility that you can lose riastu. She hasn't even fully trained to be a quicy yet" Uryu said as he rose his hands in defeat.

"Well then what else can be wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"I have an idea" Uryu said.

"Yuzu, i want you to jump out of the window the same way Karin did and try standing in mid air. But don't worry, this time Ichigo will be there to catch you if you fall. You will be just a few feet apart from him" Uryu added with a assuring smile.

Yuzu was anxious but she nodded anyways.

Now Ichigo was standing in mid air, just in front of the floor below the floor they were living on.

"God i can't believe we are doing this" Ichigo said as he waited for Yuzu to jump out of the window.

"Ichi nii! Are you sure that you will catch me!?" Yuzu yelled for the 6th time with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah! Just jump!" Ichigo yelled back with a annoyed look.

Yuzu nodded and jumped without a second thought.

She tried to solidify air to stand on but failed too. Nonetheless Ichigo caught her and bought her up.

"So what was your conclusion from this?" Ichigo asked with a tired look.

"Not yet. Ichigo, i want you to shoot a arrow" Uryu said.

Ichigo sighed but nodded anyways.

He faced towards the window and raised his left arm. He then raised his right arm to pull out the string of the bow.

When he pulled, he expected the bow to appear and the arrow to form as he pulled

But nothing happened.

"What?" Ichigo said as he tried again and again.

"Okay that's enough. I want you to go back into your body. We have to figure what's happening" Uryu said while Ichigo just nodded.

After everyone was done, the four of them sat on Ichigo's bed.

"So tell me what's going on? Any ideas?" Ichigo asked.

Uryu nodded and said,

"I have 2 till now"

"Ichigo, can you talk to your other zangetsu? The Quincy one? By this we can figure out whether your Quincy powers have left you or they are just blocked" Uryu said.

Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes.

'Zangetsu o san? You there?' Ichigo thought.

**_'Yes Ichigo, i am right here' Old man Zangetsu said._**

**_'Me too king!' Shiro yelled._**

'Do you know what's happening?' Ichigo thought while completely ignoring shiro.

**_'I don't know Ichigo. It was as if, i was giving you your power but something blocked my riatsu from reaching you. It isn't that the block is harmful in anyway, but it does have a mutual dominance over me for some reason' Old man Zangetsu said._**

Ichigo nodded, opened his eyes and said,

"Zangetsu o san says it's some kind of blockage. It isn't harmful but it has a dominance over him"

Uryu put a hand over his chin and thought for a minute before he nodded to himself.

"Okay. Ichigo, do you remember how you had gotten rid of your blockage earlier? The one we discovered a few days ago?" Uryu asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, i had to throw up" Ichigo said and then realisation dawned on him.

"NO, I am not going to do that!" Ichigo yelled.

"But Ichi nii! This might be our only chance!" Yuzu said with a pout.

"God gave me the weakest stomach out of the three of us even though i am OLDER than you twins! And you guys want ME to gag myself?!" Ichigo yelled with wide eyes.

"Hell no!" Ichigo added with a huff.

"Ichi nii... please?" Karin asked with a weak voice.

Ichigo looked at Karin from the corner of his eyes and noticed that she still hadn't recovered from her fall.

"What about you Yuzu? What reason do you have?" Ichigo asked.

"Well i just don't want to" Yuzu said with a disgusted look.

"Why can't i just say that too?"

"Because you are our older brother, Ichi-nii~" Yuzu and Karin said with a smile as they gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no i am not going to fall for that" Ichigo said in a determined tone.

_~10 mins later~_

"Do you need any help?" Uryu asked as he tried hard not to laugh.

Ichigo, sitting on the floor, wondered why he had to do this as he narrowed his eyes towards his friend.

"Why do i have to throw up in a bucket?" Ichigo asked.

"Well cause if you throw up in the toilet, nobody is going to put their hands down it's rim" Uryu explained.

"And how should i do this?" Ichigo asked as he continued staring at the bucket in his hands.

"You have never tried to gag yourself?" Karin asked with wide eyes.

"You say that as if everyone does that. It isn't healthy you kn- Wait, you don't do that often do you?!" Ichigo asked while Karin just rolled her eyes.

"No dumbo. When you eat something you shouldn't have, you do this" Karin explained.

"But how?"

"Well you just reach down your throat with your two fingers and pull that dangly thingy"

"That sounds wrong in so many ways" Ichigo said with a disgusted look.

"You don't know what that dangly thing is? It called the Uvula-"

"I know what that is! I am a doctor for god's sake! But i also know that doing what you are telling me to do is bad for your hea-"

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just get it over with"

Ichigo just sighed and first looked at his fingers and then at the bucket and then at his stomach**.**

"I am so going to regret this" Ichigo finally said and gulped.

* * *

**Back at Milano.**

Kazui opened his eyes only to find Isshin and Masaki with their faces an inch away from his.

"What in the name of-" Kazui said before he fell off his seat.

"What are you guys doing?!" Kazui asked as he got up and dusted himself off.

"We were waiting for you to wake up" Masaki said with a smile.

"Who wakes someone up like that?" Kazui asked with a pout.

"Well i prefer waking Isshin up by hitting him. You should be happy about it" Masaki said with a smile.

'So that's how grandpa Isshin got the habit of waking dad up like that. I thought it was in his blood or something' Kazui thought.

"And i used to wake up everyone else at my squad like that! So that's actually from where i learned this skill!" Isshin said proudly.

'Oh so it really was in his blood' Kazui thought with a reluctant look.

"That's not something to be proud about Grandpa" Kazui said as he folded his arms.

"Why not?" Isshin asked with a smirk.

"Cause when people are woken up, they are usually in their REM sleep. That's something like the deepest a person can go into sleeping. If you wake someone up every day like that, their sleeping habits might get affected. That's why you have to be gentle" Kazui explained.

Isshin taken back looked at Masaki for help but she just smirked.

"I didn't think you would have an explanation for that..." Isshin said in a low whisper.

"You have to think before you do things grandpa. You never do that" Kazui said as he sat on the floor ready for a discussion.

"And why is it necessary?" Isshin tested his grandson as he sat on the floor along with Masaki, ready to listen like a kid.

"You never know the situation you can be in. Dad always told me that we should know at least ONE thing about our opponent so that we can guess what the other facts are as we fight. Dad said that he used to jump into fights without thinking when he had gotten his powers just because he wanted to save his friends. But during dad's time, they always got into trouble for some reason...it was hard and there were many wars and stuff so-"

"War? Not one but _Wars?_" Masaki asked wide eyed, cutting Kazui off.

'Am i saying too much? Can it affect the timeline? What about the memory Kidō? But if something happens, i won't be able to cast it. I guess giving information away will have to wait till we reach earth' Kazui thought.

"I am sorry. I can't say much more" Kazui said as he got up and started to walk towards the control room.

"But we have so many questions! Like why are you, as a kid, a soul reaper?! Did our son marry a soul reaper?! If yes, then does it mean he has lost his human body?!" Isshin splattered with hurt in his eyes.

"There are some things i cannot tell **you guys**" Kazui said as he closed the door behind him.

"Things that he cannot tell **us**? In what way are **we **dangerous?" Masaki asked ad she stared at the door through which Kazui went out.

"Everything good is dangerous if you have done bad Masaki" Isshin said with a serious look.

**(Goddamn how stupid is Isshin! How can you doubt your own parenting methods?! Your own son??... honestly, the way he wakes people up is my only answer)**

* * *

**Back at Avengers tower.**

Ichigo stared...no wait... Ichigo GLARED at Uryu who just kept laughing his ass out on the bed.

Yuzu and Karin were chuckling too.

Ichigo then threw the bucket of plain vomit out of the open window and took deep breaths as his stomach churned because of moving too much.

"I. Will. Kill. You." Ichigo said as he plopped back on the floor.

"Whatttt??? I told you this could be a total flop too" Uryu said with a smirk.

"No you didn't!" Ichigo yelled as he fake cried.

"I told you this COULD be a way. I didn't tell you that this would SURELY work" Uryu said while Yuzu and Karin burst down laughing.

"You told me to throw up a second time too just because you thought the first one could have been a bluff and i need to chuck my lunch out too so that the blockage could make it's way!" Ichigo yelled.

"And you believed me?" Uryu said with a cheeky grin.

"Why you-" Ichigo said as veins popped on his head.

"Well it's nice to hear you wimper in pain. You never get hurt. Even if you do, you don't feel it. And that's no fun right?" Karin said from Uryu's side while Yuzu nodded.

"OH I WILL TELL YOU WHAT PAIN IS ! I WI- ugh whyyyy??...I will after a few minutes though!" Ichigo said as he slowly walked towards the bathroom to chuck out the three glasses of water he had managed to drink in the last hour.

Uryu just laughed so much that he fell of the bed while Karin and Yuzu were laughing to their deaths.

* * *

**Back at Milano.**

"Miss. Gamora? When are we going to reach earth?" Kazui asked as he peeped inside the control room.

Gamora blushed at the honourific but kept her cool and said,

"We are going to reach the jump-point in a minute. And from there, earth is just 2 jump-points away"

"Getting called 'Miss' got on your nerves didn't it?" Drax whispered.

Gamora ignored him and kept staring at the screen in front of her.

"I am so going to call her miss from now on" Peter whispered and Rocket smirked.

Knowing that if he didn't say something else the Guardians were going to fight again, Kazui asked,

"What's a jump-point?"

"It's like a shortcut through space" Mantis said.

"So it's a wormhole?" Kazui concluded.

"No it's not a wormhole. A jump-point manipulates time, space and gravity so that we can shorten our distances" Rocket explained.

"That's basically what a wormhole is. I saw it on Geographic channel" Kazui said with a pout.

Peter just sighed and said,

"Yeah it's a wormhole. Now go buckle up and tell your grandparents to buckle up too. We are now standing in front of a jum-wormhole, we will have to increase our speed while going through it"

"How long are we going to be inside the wormhole?" Kazui asked.

"Just a second or two. Now go. We are going to reach earth in 5 minutes max" Gamora said while Kazui ran away with a relieved smile.

When he entered the room in which he was earlier, he saw that his grandparents were already buckled up around the 'discussion' table.

"You know it's bad to eavesdrop" Kazui said with a smirk while Isshin and Masaki blushed.

Kazui just walked up to them and sat on the seat next to them. But his seat belt was too big for him.

"It's okay, you can sit on my lap and we will manage the belt size of my seat" Masaki said with a smile.

Kazui looked at Masaki's smile and for some reason he was scared of it. It wasn't that she seemed to give off bad vibes, it just felt weird to sit on an 'apparently' dead person's lap.

"I will sit on Grandpa Isshin's lap" Kazui said and Isshin gladly accepted.

Masaki just stared at Kazui's expressions as he walked towards Isshin and adjusted on his seat.

'What's up with him? And why are his expressions so unreadable' Masaki thought.

Suddenly the speed of the ship increased greatly and Kazui held onto Isshin's pants for his dear life.

Then there was a stop and the three members sighed in relief.

But the speed increased again and everyone held on tightly. Then the speed reduced again.

"It wasn't so scary the second time" Kazui spluttered.

Suddenly Mantis entered the room and said,

"We are here"

* * *

**Back at Avengers tower.**

Orihime walked out of the control room **(Tony's lab) **where apparently ALL of them had fallen asleep.

She started to look around for the four missing occupants of the control room.

"I haven't seen Yuzu, Karin, Ichigo and Uryu since yesterday" Orihime said as she started to walk towards her and Ichigo's room to take a bath and then sleep some more.

She opened the door and the reek of vomit was what reached her first.

She closed her eyes and nose and asked,

"Okay so who amongst you four got drunk yesterday?!"

When she didn't get a reply, she opened her eyes to see Ichigo and Karin sleeping on the floor while Uryu and Yuzu were sprawled on the bed. All the sheets and pillows were scattered across the room while the lights of the bathroom were still on. The wide open window was letting in the cold morning wind inside.

She walked over to the window and closed it so that the cold wind stopped coming. Then her eyes fell on some nausea tablets on the side table.

Orihime was never the one to curse but the scene made her think twice,

"What the fuck happened here yesterday?"

"Everyone wake up!" Orihime yelled but it had no effect.

Orihime sighed and took out her phone. She then walked over to her bag near the window and took out the Bluetooth speaker and connected it with her phone.

"Sorry, i had no choice" Orihime said as she started playing 'The' song.

**~BABY SHARK DO DO DO DO DO DO BABY SHARK DO DO DO DO DO DO BABY SHARK DO DO DO DO DO DO BABY SHARK!**

**MOMMY SHARK DO DO DO DO DO DO~**

"WHO THE FUCK IS PLAYING THIS SONG?" Ichigo and Yuzu yelled as they got up while Uryu and Karin got up because of the yelling.

But the song continued.

Yuzu and Ichigo noticed Orihime with the speaker in her hands and gave her puppy eyes.

"Not unless you tell me what happened" Orihime said with a stern look.

"We will if you stop playing Orihime nee chan!" Yuzu yelled.

"Okay" Orihime said and stopped playing.

"God i am tired of this song" Yuzu said as she slid down the bed.

"I had to listen to it for 7 years until Kazui found it irritating too" Ichigo said as he caressed his ears.

"At least you had to stop listening to it. I have to still listen to it everyday at the daycare" Yuzu said with a tired expression.

**(Yeah Yuzu works at daycare. The job suited her personality)**

Karin and Uryu just sighed and Orihime asked again,

"Now tell me what had happened"

~After a few minutes of explaining~

Orihime stared at Ichigo and a small smile started to grace her face.

"Don't you dare laugh" Ichigo said with a *trying to keep his anger in control* look.

But Orihime couldn't help it and started laughing hysterically while the other three joined her.

"Oh i am changing my shirt, it smells like vomit. All of you laugh all you want" Ichigo said with a irritated glare.

He walked over to his bag and removed his shirt and picked up a fresh one.

The morning sunlight had started to seep in through the window and Orihime was was able to take a look at Ichigo properly.

"Wait! Don't put the shirt back on!" Orihime said as she got up and started walking over to where Ichigo was standing with a hand reaching for his face.

Ichigo asked her why but she won't reply. She got closer and closer to his body and Ichigo said while blushing wildly,

"U-Uh Or-Orihime, i-i would be glad to do something but there are people in the r-room"

Orihime got closer and Ichigo thought 'fuck it' and went for a kiss, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when Orihime firmly held his jaw and twisted it to the left side so she had a good look at Ichigo's neck.

'I sometimes hope too much out of my life' Ichigo thought as Shiro laughed his ass out in his inner world.

"What is this?" Orihime asked that bought everyone, including Ichigo, out of their trance.

"What?" Ichigo asked, not being able to look at his neck.

"Your Gentei Reiin..." Orihime trailed off.

**(Remember, Gentei Reiin is the seal that seals 80 percent of a soul reaper's power so that their spiritual pressure doesn't harm the humans in the world of the living)**

Ichigo walked over to the mirror and saw that his Gentei Reiin had turned somewhat different.

Uryu got off the bed and walked over to Ichigo and yanked Ichigo's head to the other side, harder than Orihime.

"You guys snap my neck as if it's made of steal" Ichigo said with a angry pout.

"So what do you think is wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. I can't describe the change. It's as if i can describe the seal's physical appearance but not the spiritual change" Uryu said.

"What does it look like?" Karin asked.

"It's now shaped like a full circle with the old 5 cm diameter. And his old Gentei Reiin is still visible because it's still in shape of the crescent and mainly because it's still black colour. But the problem is the remainder of the circle, it's light blue for some reason" Uryu said.

"Can you sense anything from it?" Yuzu asked.

"No. But i think i know what this is" Uryu said.

"What is it?" Orihime asked.

"It's some kind of seal. Just like Gentei Reiin. But this one is for Quincy powers. That's probably why you weren't able to fire arrows yesterday" Uryu explained to Ichigo.

Yuzu and Karin looked at each other and joined the dots. They suddenly walked over to the mirror and saw that a waning moon shaped tattoo of light blue colour was on their right side of the neck.

"It's on us to. But we don't have a full moon because we don't have soul reaper powers. We have a waining moon" Yuzu said as she touched her tattoo and tried to feel any presence.

"Did you know about a Quincy Seal?" Orihime asked Uryu.

"No I didn't" Uryu said with a thoughtful expression.

Ichigo just let out a huge sigh and said,

"Well i can still use horn of salvation and my hollow attacks. That's mostly my fighting forte. If i can't use my Quincy powers, i just won't be able to use blut and shoot arrows. I didn't use those tricks much anyways. We can figure out what thid seal is later. So let's not get all sad over this and get to work. Ronan might attack today at any time and we would want to be ready for that"

Everyone looked at the change of attitude for a minute and then nodded. All of them went into their respective rooms while Orhime stayed and got ready.

"Are you sure Ronan is going to attack today?" Orihime asked Ichigo who was staring out of the window while she picked out the clothes she would today.

When Ichigo didn't reply Orihime asked,

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned around with a dumfounded look, looked Orihime over for a second and said,

"Yeah, you can wear whatever you want. You look beautiful in whatever you wear"

Ichigo said and kissed Orhime's forehead and walked away.

Then Orihime looked at her hands and saw her jean shorts and babypink shirt.

'So he didn't hear what i said and just guessed what i had asked?' Orihime thought as she shaked her head in defeat.

While Ichigo was in his own thoughts as he walked towards the control room.

'What is this familiar riatsu? Whose riatsu is it anyways?' Ichigo thought as he opened the door to the control room to wake everyone up.

* * *

**Near the Avengers tower.**

Kazui stared out of the window of the Milano and smiled in relief as the Avengers tower came in view.

"Won't anyone spot a alien space ship flying over the city?" Masaki asked.

"We have cloaked the space ship. Now come on Kazui, we are going in" Peter said and everyone around him nodded. Rocket was the one who was landing the ship on the helipad of Avengers tower.

Soon the ship had landed and everyone was ready to get off.

When the gate opened, Kazui was the first to run out of the ship as if his life depended on it.

The second he felt that he REALLY was back on earth and was standing on the Avengers tower, he felt relieved.

All the Gurdians and Kazui's grandparents looked around, taking in the city view.

"Don't you guys wanna come in?" Kazui asked with a smile.

Everyone walked behind the small boy without a word while Kazui was having a nervous breakdown in his own mind.

'Well i bought grandpa and grandma here but how will i explain?! The explaining isn't even the problem here! How will dad react? I am worried about him...he is still depressed about the war. Everyone is to be honest, but bringing Papa's mom will be too much for him. But i couldn't have left them there. I could have sent them back if Ronan hadn't hidden the second time machine. But even if i tried to, i didn't know the memory kidō to wipe out their memories...' Kazui's trail of thought continued until a small tap on his shoulder bought him back to his senses.

"What is it?" Kazui asked Isshin.

"We are in the elevator bud and we don't know which floor" Isshin said as he thought what Kazui was thinking.

Kazui hadn't even realized when they had reached the elevator or walked in.

Without another thought Kazui punched in the floor.

The spiritual camera made by Kisuke and Tony **(~updates people~)** in the elevator looked for a familiar face. And Kazui's face had been entered by Tony, in hope if the boy returned unannounced, he should be able to enter the building.

The lift moved and within seconds they reached where they were meant to be.

"Okay, so we will move in slowly. We don't want to scare anyon-" Kazui started but a yelp startled him.

Orihime was standing in the hall near the sofa and tears were bought into her eyes.

She didn't even notice the Gurdians and Ichigo's parents standing there.

Orihime ran towards Kazui, knelt down and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Oh i was so worried about you! You we-were gone and we didn't know what to do and-" Orihime said as she buried Kazui's face further into her chest as she sobbed.

Kazui hugged back and waited till his mom was ready.

Orihime finally pulled back and ruffled Kazui's head with a smile, the tears long gone.

"Sorry for worrying you" Kazui said with a sad smile.

"No it's okay, it wasn't your fault" Orihime said in a reassuring tone.

Suddenly Gamora cleared her throat to bring Orihime's attention to her.

Orihime looked up and saw the Guardians.

Her expression turned into a stern one and she pulled Kazui closer to her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Surprised at the change of demeanor Peter said,

"We are the ones that saved him. He was on Ronan's ship. He escaped and got onto our ship. We decided to save him, drop him and help you guys out with the blanks as well"

Orihime looked at Kazui who just gave a nod.

She smiled and stood up and with a light bow said,

"Thank you so much, really"

"Mom there is something else you should know as well..." Kazui said as he looked at the group standing in front of him and her mom.

Orihime noticing that, looked at the group again, that's when she noticed Isshin standing there.

"Isshin san? How did you end up with all of these people? And how did you know we were in New York anyways?" Orihime asked with a surprised look on her face.

When she got a closer look on Isshin's face she asked,

"Where is your goatee? Not that it looks bad, it's just, for some reason you look too young without it"

Isshin was confused, he was BEYOND confused.

He was staring at his apparently daughter in law, who happens to be Orihime Inoue who had once came into his hospital to save her now dead brother.

**(Orihime had a big brother Sora, who she had bought into Isshin's emergency clinic as he had been hit by a car. But Isshin was unable to save him, that's the last time Isshin of the old time line had seen Orihime)**

"Inoue? You came in with Sora a year ago..." Isshin said with a apologetic look.

"Huh? That was years ago Isshin san, what are yo-" Orihime started with a worried look on her face as she thought Isshin might have hit his head somewhere but then she noticed the woman that was hiding behind Isshin.

"And who might you be-" Orihime started with a smile but when the woman stepped a bit forward to give a clear view of herself, Orihime's eyes widened.

She picked up Kazui and back flipped three times, which was a safe distance from the elevator and without a second thought she yelled,

"Sānten Kesshun!"

A big translucent yellow triangular sheild covered her and Kazui from any danger that might have been in front of them.

"Is having cool ways to back flip in their family blood?" Peter whispered to Drax.

"Not the time Peter but yeah it was cool" Rocket whispered back with an annoyed look.

"Mom-"

"I knew the story was too good to be true. Who are you? What are your real identities?" Orihime asked as set Kazui down and glared at everyone.

"We are not impostors, really-" Masaki started but Orihime thought otherwise.

"Shut up woman. You want me to believe that you aren't a imposter? The last thing we want is to Ichigo to see you and get more hurt" Orihime said, clearly indicating that the woman was not wanted here.

Masaki thought over on how Ichigo would get hurt on seeing his own mom but tried anyways,

"I really am Masaki Kurosaki. Please unde-"

"Masaki Kurosaki died when Ichigo was 9! If you want to lie then at least know the basic facts!" Orihime yelled back.

Kazui flinched at her mom's tone but decided to speak before anything more happens.

"Mom she is 21 years from the past!" Kazui yelled.

Nobody was able to say another word for the next whole minute.

Suddenly there was a sound of the door opening.

"Hide" Orihime said quickly.

"But where?!" Peter whispered.

"I don't know! But you can't be here! What if it's Ichigo!" Orihime said as she drew back her sheild into her hair pins.

Before anybody was able to do or say anything else Rukia walked in.

"Kazui? Oh my god Kazui is okay! Orihime! How did you find him?" Rukia said as she ran towards the said boy and checked him over to see if he was okay.

"Rukia, where is Ichigo?" Orihime asked seriously.

"Uhhh Ichigo and Uryu went for the patrol like yesterday. They went out just a few minutes ago" Rukia said with a hand on her chin.

"And how did you find Kazui?" Rukia asked with a smile.

"I didn't, they did" Orihime said and that was when Rukia noticed the other occupants of the room.

Then she spotted Isshin.

"Isshin san? What are you doing he-" Rukia said but then her eyes fell on the woman beside him.

"Bakudō no 1: Sai!" Rukia casted as all of the Gurdians and Ichigo's parents fell on the ground with their hands tied behind their backs.

"No don't!" Orihime yelled.

"But why?! Don't you see? How can Masaki be aliv-" Rukia started but Orihime gave her a stern look that said *shut up and listen*.

"Rukia, remember that Ronan had stolen TWO of our time machines?" Orihime reminded.

Rukia realised what was happening and asked,

"How many years?"

"21" Kazui said.

Rukia slowly let the riatsu level of her spell lower and her Bakudō broke.

"Let's go to the control room. We have a LOT to discuss" Rukia said as she glared at Masaki.


	43. Chapter 43

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR AVENGERS.**

**SO SO SOOOO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG!! I HAD A WRITER'S BLOCK AND TRIED MY BEST TO WRITE THROUGH IT!! PEACE AND LOTS OF LOVE!!**

**sugoijack9: Sorry if the characters are OOC, please read further chapters and tell me if they are still OOC. I will try to make Fury and Steve a bit more BIC.**

**sugoijack9: Yeah the Avengers were trespassing into Soul Rraper's matters but i guess they had to interfere, they didn't know if the Soul Group was completely safe at that time.**

**Sugoijack9: If you any more suggestions please comment more so i can improve! Thank you so much!**

**PEACE AND LOT'S OF LOVE!!**

* * *

**Back at Avengers tower.**

Everyone was weary of the woman that was standing in front of them. And Masaki knew that.

"When is Ichigo coming back?" Toshiro asked.

"He will come at midnight, just like yesterday" Yourichi said.

"Yeah but we will probably have to fight Ronan today. That little blue idiot won't delay any further" Tony said.

"Why is Uryu here? Didn't he go with Ichigo for patrolling?" Thor asked.

"Well i told him i was tired and didn't want to do the whole city. So he going to do it by himself. And i guess this will take a bit more time" Uryu said with a shrug.

"And by the looks of it, we are in need for some time" Uryu said as he glared at Masaki and Isshin who only flinched.

Everyone was silent but then Kisuke sighed and thought,

'I guess it's time to start the discussion'

"Is everyone here? We need a plan cause we cannot let Ichigo know that she is here. Never." Kisuke said.

"But why Kisuke? You don't have any problem with me but only her... why?" Isshin asked with a stern glare.

"Didn't you tell her?" Renji asked Orihime.

"I kinda did but we were in a hurry" Orihime said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Tell me what?" Masaki asked with an annoyed look on her face. Nobody was telling her anything and it was getting on her nerves.

"You see when Ichigo was 9 yea-" Rukia started slowly but Chad stopped her with his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked as she looked behind her to see Chad with a nervous look on his face.

Suddenly steps were heard outside and before anyone had time to do or say anything, Yuzu and Karin walked in with smiles on their faces.

"Guys we made breakfast! We didn't make much cause we have a lot of work to do today! We don't want anyone to have a stomach ache!" Yuzu said cheerfully as she set the tray of food beside a computer on the desk.

"They are not babies you know? They can eat normally and function normally too. You shouldn't mix up adults and babies because of your job at daycare" Karin retorted as she set down the second tray next to the first and picked up a glass of juice from the tray.

"Karin chan! It's still good to take precautions" Yuzu explained with a pout.

"God this is going to end up bad" Steve and Clint whispered to themselves.

"Ka . . . rin? Did she say Karin?" Isshin asked as he got up and started walking towards the said girls.

"Goat chin? How are you here? And where- Where is your Goatee?! How will i call you goat chin now!?" Karin said with a pout as she crossed her arms.

"Wow dad you look young... almost too young" Yuzu whispered carefully as she took a step back and pulled Karin with her.

"Yuzu? Karin?" Masaki spoke up.

At the sound of new voice, Karin and Yuzu tilted their heads to look behind Isshin who was blocking their view.

Masaki's eyes widened at the sight of the twins.

She had never thought of how they would look if they were grown ups but for some reason she knew it was them standing in front of her.

Tears started to stream down her face at the sight of how beautiful her kids look in the future.

Yuzu's legs gave up and she fell on her knees and shivered. Karin wasn't doing much better.

"Okaasan?" Yuzu asked to make sure she was seeing right.

**(Okaasan means mother in Japanese. So does Haha)**

"It's me. Why are you so scared of me? Come here Yuzu" Masaki said with a reassuring smile.

Yuzu had tears in her eyes and she started to half crawl towards her mother.

"No wait!" Karin said as she held Yuzu's arm firmly to hold her back.

"What is it Karin chan!" Yuzu yelled angrily.

"Think twice Yuzu! This is not possible! Don't let your emotions cloud you!" Karin yelled.

"But-But-" Yuzu said as she started sobbing.

"Yuzu, Karin, there is an explanation for this-" Nat tried but Karin wasn't ready to hear any of it.

"What kind of explanation could you possibly have in this case! What in the world is happen-" Karin started then suddenly a blue coloured reishi arrow shot out of nowhere into the roof, although it didn't do much damage.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Tony asked Uryu as he raised his hands in defeat.

"It wasn't me tin can" Uryu retorted.

Everyone looked around until they noticed that Masaki was holding up her left arm and her Quincy bracelet was dangling from her wrist. A bit of steam/smoke was coming off her arm, telling she was the one that shot the arrow.

"Masaki, you need to list-" Fury tried.

"No i am not going to listen! I don't know what in the world is happening! I was kidnapped from a different time line just so i could be used as a bait?! And then i was saved by my apparently 8 year old grandson! And then i find that not only my grand son and my daughter in law, but my own two daughters are afraid of me! I cannot even TRY to guess what the reason is!" Masaki yelled at everyone while Isshin just sighed at the outburst.

Then there was a loud thump.

Everyone looked at Kisuke who had slammed his left hand on the desk while the stick in his right hand rested on his shoulders. Half of his face was shadowed by his hat yet his eyes said something.

"Creep" Gamora said out loud.

"Kurosaki san, if you don't have any idea on why they. . .or WE are acting like this then you should shut up before anyone here loses it" Kisuke said as he walked over to where Masaki was sitting and stood in front of her as he passively glared.

"How dare you talk to her like that Kisuke!" Isshin yelled as he held Kisuke's collar.

"Oh shut up Isshin. Tell me, how many years into the future are you?" Kisuke asked as he pushed Isshin's firm grip away with a light smack.

"21, But what's the point of al-"

"Then don't you think that the level of power of each and every person in this room might be beyond your reach?" Kisuke said as he pointed his crane at Isshin's chest.

"What do you mean?" Isshin said as he flicked the crane away.

"Let me put it simply. Each and every person has gone through experiences you haven't gone through, even the 'You' of THIS timeline hasn't suffered what THESE people have suffered. And they have trained hard to survive those instances-" Kisuke started but was interrupted.

"Get to the point" Masaki interjected.

"Each and every person has trained to fight gods and beings you never know of. Each and every person in this room knows exactly what to do and what not to do in any situation. And each and every person in this room WOULD NOT refrain to kill the both of you if you act up. So i will say what i had said, again, Shut up" Kisuke said as he walked back to his desk and sat on the chair.

**(It was at this moment that she knew, she fucked up. . . lol kidding)**

And that was the moment Masaki regretted her decision of trusting her future family and not trusting Ronan.

**(Tbh by the sounds of it, it really does look like she is close to fucking up)**

"Masaki san. . . We don't want you to feel this way but we can't help but act like this unconsciously" Rukia said as she looked away.

Masaki's firm expression softened and she for some reason felt. . . pity.

"What happened?" Masaki asked with a saddened desperation.

Rukia looked at Renji who just gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Nodding, Rukia looked into the woman's eyes and started.

"It happened 20 years ago on June 17th. You were taking Ichigo back home from his Martial Arts class. It was raining heavily so the road was muddy and the surroundings weren't clear. On your way back, near the riverbank, there was a girl standing and it looked like the girl was going to jump into the river. Ichigo, being a kid, ran towards the girl to save her and the last thing he knows is getting up under your bloody body while the girl was gone" Rukia said with a grim look.

Masaki gasped at the last sentence while Karin and Yuzu started crying again knowing what was coming next. It hurt everyone to see Karin cry. Yuzu used to be the crybaby but the only times Karin cried was when something hurt her too badly.

"Do you know what happened?" Isshin calmly asked.

"That girl was an hollow's illusion. The hollow was after Ichigo because of his high spiritual pressure. And Ichigo was able to see the hollow just because of that same reason. Ichigo ran after the hollow but was attacked and Masaki san tried to save him, but she died trying. But Ichigo doesn't remember anything because he fell unconscious the second he reached the girl and Masaki yelled for him. And being a nine year old, he didn't know what to do" Uryu said as he watched Karin take Yuzu out of the room to calm her down.

Masaki had tears in her eyes. Her nine year old son had to go through so much just because of his high spiritual pressure. And him having it wasn't even his fault.

"But why wasn't Masaki able to save him or herself? Even if she wasn't able to attack the hollow because she couldn't make a arrow in time, she should have been able to use **Blut** and she wouldn't have gotten a scratch" Isshin asked as he started to understand the situation a bit.

"She could have easily killed that hollow. But that wasn't the problem here" Uryu said bitterly.

"Then what was it?"

"On that same day, at that same moment, Yhwach had decided intiate Auswählen. This technique robs most pure Quincy of their powers. Because of that, Masaki wasn't able to defend herself and she chose to give up her life to save Ichigo" Uryu spat out with venom for that wannabe god.

After looking at that explanation Masaki and Isshin nodded and observed Uryu.

Isshin was the first to speak up.

"Are you Uyru. . .Ishida?"

"I thought you had already noticed. Yeah, I am Uryu Ryuken Ishida" Uryu said with a slight bow.

"You look just like your dad when you are angry for a stupid reason" Isshin said with a big grin while Masaki internally face palmed.

'Uryu is already irritated and Isshin is CLEARLY not helping' Chad thought.

'This isn't going to end good' Masaki thought.

"Stupid reason? Angry because of a stupid fucking reason? Do you even realise the gravity of the situation Isshin Shiba! Or should i say Kurosaki! That name you borrowed from your dear wife who died! And she wasn't the only one who died Isshin! Even my mother fell into coma and died after 3 months because of what that asshole Yhwach did! You have no fucking right to call this a stupid reason to be angry about" Uryu spat at Isshin as if he wanted the man to be dead right then and there.

'Thank god Kazui and Ichika aren't in the room' Banner thought as he counted the number of cuss words.

". . .You are right, I don't" Isshin said with a serious apologizing look.

Uryu started at him for a few seconds and when he knew that Isshin really was sorry he said,

"Whatever, i am going out. You guys make a secret code which you can speak into the ear bud. With that i would know that i can bring Ichigo back here, he would want to meet Kazui and the Guardians. The least we can do is suprise him" Uryu said as he flashed his eye one last time over the Guardians of the Galaxy.

"Oh well then the secret code is Unicorns" Matsumoto suggested.

"Why in the world you would choose Unicorns?" Toshiro asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It seems out of the blue so Ichigo won't think something is up" Matsumoto said with a grin and a thumbs up.

"That's exactly how he would get suspicious!" Renji yelled.

"You know what? Just leave it to that. I will somehow manage to bring. . . Unicorns into mine and Ichigo's conversation and you have to manage it too" Uryu said as he picked up an ear bud from Kisuke's desk, turned it on and put it into his left ear.

And with that, Uryu flash stepped away.

'So fast' Masaki thought.

**( Peter is going to be Peter parker. Quill is going to be Peter Quill)**

"Why did he wear it in his left ear?" Peter asked as he felt his own ear bud in his right ear.

"While using a bow and arrow, you shoot arrows from your right hand. And for communicating, you need to tap the ear bud once to turn it on and tap again to turn it off. So if he is being attacked and he wants to communicate, he can't do both the tasks together" Clint said as he pointed at his own ear bud that was fixed into his left ear.

"The earbuds aren't turned on right? Cause while going out Ichigo had taken his own earbud. And if even ONE of the buds that is in this room was on, he would be able to hear the whole conversation" Tony said out of nowhere.

For a second there was a look of terror on everyone's faces but then Banner said,

"Relax guys, i checked the connections. This whole time only Ichigo's was on. And Uryu's ear bud turned on just 30 seconds ago when he went out"

Everyone's tense shoulders relaxed.

"So how are you going to hide us and the lady here?" Rocket asked as he pointed at everyone with his gun.

"Firstly, put that gun down" Nat said and Rocket reluctantly complied.

"We are only going to hide Ichigo's parents. We won't hide you guys, we are very much in debt to you for bringing Kazui back" Rukia said with a slight bow and smile.

"Oh there is no need for that. . ." Mantis said awakwardly.

"How are you going to hide Ichigo's parents? You cannot just simply lock them in a room so Ichigo can't find them. He has been a soul reaper for so long that i think he would be easily able to trace the spiritual pressure" Gamora said.

Everyone including the Avengers except the Guardians gave her a weird look as of how she knows so much about soul reapers.

"Oh we had alot of time so Kazui told us about the whole situation on our way here" Drax said casually.

Everyone relaxed at that but Kisuke spoke up.

"As much as i would like to rest, the point made by Miss Gamora is right. Ichigo can sense spiritual pressure well, he is not the old Ichigo" Kisuke said.

"Says the man who trained Ichigo in sensing spiritual pressure" Renji mustered.

"That was because he had an captain's exam coming up. Now back to the point" Kisuke said as he clapped his hands.

"Why is everyone here so damn respectful" Gamora whispered to herself as Quill snickered at her being called 'Miss' again.

"Well we can't do anything about that. So what are we going to do? Cause i have an idea in mind" Banner said.

"What is it?" Kisuke asked.

"We can use the cloak that Ichigo had used in his teenage time line to hide everyone in Kisuke's training ground" Banner said.

"But how are we going to make two more in such a short not-" Kisuke started but Clint cut him off.

"Oh don't even say that Kisuke, we know you enough now" Clint said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, you probably have more that two with you already" Thor said and looked at Steve to continue.

"I bet he even has modified it a bit" Steve added.

"I bet on the Kitchen again" Chad said.

"Oh why don't we try-" Yourichi started but Kisuke said with a pout,

"Fine fine! I may have made some arrangements! Don't jump on me like that everytime"

Rukia and Renji just fist bumped while Nat and Kisuke walked out of the room so that they could bring the hidden cloaks from the kitchen.

* * *

**In mid air, somewhere in New York.**

"Hey wait up!" Uryu yelled as he FINALLY caught up to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked behind and stopped in his tracks as he rested his back on a tall sky scraper. They were on the shadowed side of the building so it was cold there.

Ichigo just gave a light smile as Uryu came and stood beside him. But Uryu's expression made him take a step back. But he should have taken more than just A step back.

Uryu came punched Ichigo in his stomach.

"What the hell was that for?! I was leaning on the building! What if i had lost balance and had fell through the glass!" Ichigo yelled.

"Even if you would have fallen into the glass, there are no people inside! Don't you remember that the city was evacuated 2 days ago!" Uryu yelled back as nerves popped on his head.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and stopped his hand from punching Uryu then and there for his idiocy.

"I wasn't here two days ago! I was years into the past baka!" Ichigo yelled.

Uryu's face softened and he casually said,

"Oh yeah"

"Don't speak so casually! And you still haven't told me why you fucking punched me!" Ichigo said as he leaned on the building again.

"Because-" Uryu said as he took out the ear phones out of Ichigo's ears and held them up,

"-of these stupid ear phones"

"What have these ear phones done to you?" Ichigo asked as he crossed his arms and looked away with a scowl.

"Well first of all you shouldn't be wearing earphones at ALL when you are on the battlefield cause you won't be able to hear when you would be attacked! And second, you should put your communication ear bud in one of your ears instead of these. And third of all, i had been calling for you and yelling so that you stop running but you had these damn ear phones on!" Uryu said as he took Ichigo's music pod out of his shihakusho too.

"And what were you listening to anyways? It's not like you are idiot. You are brash but you aren't stupid" Uryu said as he put one ear phone into his empty right ear.

And he heard nothing. Then he looked up to see Ichigo smirking and almost bursting into tears from holding in his laughter.

"You just acted like you couldn't hear me for 25 mins?" Uryu asked as Ichigo's tears fell and he started laughing so hard that his face became red.

"And then you kept running even though you could hear me?" Uryu added and Ichigo somehow managed to nod this time.

"Why in the world would you do that!" Uryu yelled as he threw the ear phones and the music pod down.

It took Ichigo a minute to control his laughter and then finally being calm enough to give back an answer he said,

"Hey, you shouldn't have thrown the pod you know. It's probably broken now that you have thrown it from this height. We are practically 50 floors above the ground" Ichigo said as he scratched the back of his head and stared at the ground even though the ear phones and the pod weren't visible anymore.

"Don't avoid my question damnit" Uryu said as he smacked Ichigo lightly on his head to bring Ichigo's attention to him.

"You remember last night? Where you deceived me into believing that i needed to throw up to get rid of the blockage Twice! Yeah, that's the part you should be worried about" Ichigo said with a smirk.

"So this was all about revenge? I didn't think you would be that kind of a person Kurosaki" Uryu said as he pushed his glasses up, trying to show that Ichigo's prank wasn't a big deal.

"Oh don't give me that look. I know you are greatly flustered~ by my revenge cause you only call me Kurosaki when you hate me" Ichigo said as he poked Uryu on his shoulders.

"Well i guess you are right. . . But it wasn't as bad mine" Uryu said with a smirk.

"So how's your stomach now Ku-ro-sa-ki?" Uryu retorted in a accusive tone.

Ichigo huffed and looked away.

"I guessed it right" Uryu said and both of them started running for patrolling again.

* * *

**Back at Avengers tower.**

"I wanna know what happened last night?" Quill asked as he heard the whole conversation along with screen view in Tony's lab.

"Don't they realise that we can see what they are doing with the help of Spy cams. Not only seeing, but we can also hear each and every word too" Banner said.

"I think they know, but they just don't care" Thor said as he chucked up his last pancake.

"But seriously though, who knows what happened last night?" Jinta asked as he looked at Orihime for an answer.

Orihime just laughed at the memory of the three siblings **(Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin)** and their cousin **(Uryu) **sprawled in the completely messed up room.

"You see it started when Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin felt that they weren't able to use their quincy powers. They somehow got a seal on themselves, they still haven't gotten rid of it. Now that we are on this topic, i can tell you what happened last night later, it wasn't even that important" Orihime said with a shrug and then looked at Masaki.

"Do you know about any quincy seal? Just like Gentei Reiin?" Orihime added.

"No i don't" Masaki lied.

"But why are you asking? They can't use their powers at all?" Masaki asked with a concerned glance towards Isshin.

"No, not even Blut. The three of them tried to get rid of the block with Uryu's help but nothing worked. But it's okay i guess. Ichigo only needed his Quincy powers for Blut and Hirenkyaku. He can just use his Hiero and Flash step or sonido. He still has his Getsuga Tensho and Horn of Salvation" Renji said with a shrug.

**(Blut: Makes skin very strong and immune to weak attacks.**

**Heiro: A hollow technique that makes skin very strong (Basically same as Blut).**

**Flash Step: Going from one spot to another in an intense speed, so it looks like teleportation.**

**Getsuga Tensho: An attack released from Ichigo's sword that is composed of spirit energy.**

**Sonido: It's a hollow flash step but faster.**

**Hirenkyaku: Quincy flash step. But it is faster than flast step and Sonido**

**Horn of Salvation: Ichigo's shikai release that forms a horn on his left side of his head and . . . you know what? Horn of Salvation has a lot of discription. So you just search Horn of Salvation on internet and you will find a LOT of photos)**

"These many attacks even after he has one part of himself blocked?" Isshin asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, he is like that. You will get used to it" Rukia said as she walked away.

"What about you guys? Are you trained enough to fight these beings? We were trained by the Soup Reapers, Quincy and humans with super powers, so we won't have much problem" Nat stated as she looked at the Guardians.

"Fight on different planets with gravity WAY greater or WAY lower than earth's and you will find yourself being extremely reflexive on earth" Rocket said with a smirk.

Fury who had been hearing this conversation from a good few feet away looked at Kisuke who just nodded as he had been hearing it too.

Without a second thought Fury took out a knife and threw it straight towards Gamora.

Nat had seen the Knife coming but didn't say anything. She knew this was a test.

And suddenly Gamora raised her left arm and caught the Knife before it sliced her face.

"You done playing?" Gamora asked with a smirk.

Nat smirked back and said a small 'Nice' as she walked away.

* * *

**Back somewhere in the middle of the city.**

"So Ichigo, I have been wondering. . .What do you think about Unicorns?" Uryu asked out of the blue.

* * *

**Back at Avengers tower.**

While Tony who was sipping his coffee spat it out and looked at the screen with wide eyes. He tapped his ear bud once to turn it off.

Everyone followed the same step.

"Did Uryu just do that?" Chad asked.

"I thought that he would use his brain a bit to bring Unicorns into his conversation!" Tony yelled.

"I didn't expect that from Uryu" Nat said.

"How else can you expect him to bring out the topic" Fury said with a look.

"Yeah but-" Rukia started but Fury cut her off and said,

"Just leave it to that. We know that Ichigo is going to be here in 30 mins now. So let's start preparing for it"

Rukia nodded and turned to Kisuke.

"Are the cloaks ready?" Rukia asled.

"No. It would take a lot of time to modify two cloaks" Kisuke said.

"Then what are we going to do?! Don't just stand there Kisuke" Renji said as he walked around aimlessly.

Banner looked behind at Renji and rolled his eyes, then he looked towards Kisuke in front of him and said,

"Don't worry, we have a plan"

"And that is?"

"We are going to join the two cloaks and then modify them. It will be a large cloak instead of a smaller one" Banner said as he held up the now big black cloak.

"How much time will this one take?" Thor asked.

"20 mins. . it can go a bit up and down too" Kisuke said with a shrug.

"I can help you out with that" Thor said with a smile as he reached out to his hammer.

"What are you going to do to Uryu and Ichigo?" Masaki asked with a worried look.

"Oh no i am not going to harm them. You forgot that i am God of Thunder" Thor said with a cheeky grin and went out the lab door.

"Did he just say that he is the God of Thunder to make us not worry? Isn't that doing the opposite?" Mantis said.

"Yes it is" Quill said.

"So he is going to make it thunder?" Clint concluded.

"Sounds like that" Chad said.

"Well let's get to work, he isn't a god you know" Steve said.

Everyone looked at him and Jinta said,

"He said he was the GOD of thunder just a few seconds ago"

"I meant it in a metaphorical way. Now c'mon everyone! Get to work!" Steve said firmly and everyone complied.

* * *

**Back somewhere in the middle of the city.**

"So you wanted to know what i think of Unicorns?" Ichigo asked again to make sure he heard the right thing.

". . . Yeah?" Uryu said with a hopeful shrug.

"Okayyy. . . I think they are fake as shit" Ichigo said flatly.

"Oh" Uryu said and then there was a awakward silence between both of them.

"Should i even ask from where that came from?" Ichigo asked without looking at Uryu.

"Nope" Uryu said as he did the same.

After a few seconds Uryu finally had a plan as to how he was going to take Ichigo back.

"Let's go back, i am hungry" Uryu said as he turned around and started running.

"Hungry? We just came here 30 mins ago" Ichigo said but Uryu kept running.

"Uryu what's wrong with you? We have survived wars without eating for days and now suddenly you are hungry? Tell me, is there something you aren't telling me?" Ichigo genuinely asked as he started running too.

"No, i just want to eat that's all. And i specifically want you to eat. You had chucked out all of your food last night if you don't remember" Uryu said with a smirk.

"Oh don't start with that topic again-" Ichigo started irritatingly but Uryu's next sentence made his brain stop.

"I am making you eat food because i regret doing that to you" Uryu said.

* * *

**Back at Avengers tower.**

Rukia and Renji dropped the tools which they had in their hands.

Chad opened his eyes so much that they could see his OTHER eye too.

Toshiro stopped arguing with everyone.

Mastumoto stopped drinking.

Kisuke removed his hat.

Yourichi stopped yelling at Jinta and Ururu.

Jinta and Ururu stopped fighting.

All of them were like this because this was the first time in their WHOLE life that Uryu had apologized.

"Judging from your reactions, this does not happen often" Quill said as he cut the silence.

"This has NEVER happened" Kisuke said.

"Oh i am sure you guys are just overreacting. I mean what he did to Ichigo really was bad" Banner said with a half smile as he picked the tools up from the ground which Rukia and Renji had dropped and continued working on the cloak.

"And maybe he is using this excuse of regret just to bring Ichigo back here" Banner added with a shrug.

All the members of the Soul Group looked at Banner as if he had lost his screw and that's when Banner thought that he shouldn't have said that.

"No you don't understand! Uryu still hasn't apologized to Ichigo for pretending to side with Yhwach at the start of the Blood war! And you think he will apologize this time just because of a prank!" Yourichi said with a stern look as she crossed her arms.

"That sounds BAD. What do you mean by the Blood war?!" Isshin asked frantically.

"We cannot tell you anything else. If you want i can tell you what happened last night and then you can judge why we are acting like this" Chad said as he decided that they wouldn't want to discuss why Uryu apologized, it would turn into a heated debate.

"But how can we judge if we don't know what kind of a person Uryu is?" Masaki asked as she went with the flow.

"He is just like Ryuken. Trust me" Yourichi said as she made a face.

"That's not the point! We want to know about the Blood war and you are trying to make a deal with us by telling us about a prank Uryu did on Ichigo?" Isshin asked.

"Know what the prank was or know nothing" Tony said from across the room, tired of this discussion.

". . . .Fine"

* * *

**Back somewhere in the middle of the city.**

"YOU are sorry?" Ichigo asked with wide eyes as he pointed a finger at Uryu.

"Yeah I am sorry, why do you look so surprised?" Uryu asked as he pushed his glasses up, but never looked behind and continued running.

"Oh it's. . . nothing i guess. So you wanna go back and make me eat food?" Ichigo asked with a amused look.

"Yeah. Don't push this any further. I am trying to be nice for once" Uryu said as he pushed his glasses up again.

'He is fidgeting' Ichigo thought as he noticed that Uryu had pushed his glasses up too many times by now.

Now that Uryu had finally paid attention to his surroundings, he saw the Avengers tower was just a few sky scrappers away.

'Oh this is bad' Uryu thought and he stopped running.

"Why did you stop-" Ichigo asked as he crashed into Uryu but balanced himself again.

"You need to stop doing that! I might fall you know! We are standing and running around in mid air" Ichigo said as he glared at Uryu who just ignored him and kept looking around.

"Umm maybe we should go back later and do a bit more patrolling?" Uryu suggested as he turned to look at Ichigo with a hopeful look.

"What? The tower is just in front of us!" Ichigo said as he pointed at the tower behind Uryu.

"I know but-"

"Hey humans!" Thor yelled from above them.

Ichigo and Uryu looked up to see Thor flying towards them.

Thor lowered his foot to stand in mid air but just fell down a few feet.

"Oh yeah i cannot stand in mid air" Thor whispered sheepishly and continued levitating.

"What are you doing up here?" Ichigo asked.

"I am here to train with you guys" Thor said as he spinned his hammer.

"Yeah but didn't we already train?" Ichigo asked as he rested his hands on his waist.

"You ask a lot of questions" Thor said with a smile as he raised his hammer.

Suddenly clouds covered the sunny sky and lighting started collecting at one point.

Ichigo followed the lines and noticed that the point at which the lightning was getting collected in large amounts was Thor's hammer.

"Woah woah woah! What are you doing?!" Ichigo asked as he covered his eyes with his arm from the harsh wind that had started blowing too. Uryu did the same.

"I said we should train!" Thor yelled as it was hard to hear clearly at the large amount of sound the lightning was making.

"I know what you said but why?!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Cause i want to!" Thor yelled back.

Then Thor backed up his hammer and then with lightning speed bought it upfront as if he wanted to throw it. But what he really was throwing was electricity.

Thunder to be more precise.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the massive attack while Thor looked as if this was his first step in the morning.

Ichigo bought out his small sword from his waist just in time to avoid the attack that was going to hit his neck.

Before Ichigo had time to say anything else, another attack came without a second to spare.

Now their surroundings looked like thunder and clouds and nothing else.

Ichigo moved away from the attack range and asked,

"Why are you doing this all of a sudden?!"

"Oh just a hunch" Thor said and prepared another attack aimed towards Ichigo.

Ichigo then looked at Uryu who was just standing against a building, just 10 feet away from Thor.

"And why in the world you aren't attacking him?!" Ichigo added.

"I-" Thor started but didn't know what to say.

Suddenly Uryu whispered,

"Just attack me too!"

And Ichigo wasn't able to hear that because of the thunder.

"What did he say?!" Ichigo yelled.

"He said he wants to train too! Thor yelled.

"Wha- Uryu! You want to train?!" Ichigo yelled.

"What is wrong with training!? You just lost your quincy powers anyway!" Uryu yelled.

"What- No that's not what i meant!" Ichigo yelled but didn't have time to say anything else as another attack was thrown at him.

* * *

**Back at the Avengers tower.**

Rukia walked over to the glass wall (basically the whole wall was a window) and stared at the scene of Ichigo, Thor ans Uryu fighting.

"Should i be worried?" Rukia asked out loud.

"Maybe?" Clint said.

Rukia turned around and gave him a look.

"What? You do know that Thor's attack cannot harm Ichigo right now?" Clint asked.

"Uhhhh. . ." Rukia was speechless cause she didn't understand a word.

"Are you serious? You didn't know that Thor's attacks aren't even touching Ichigo?" Clint asked with a playful smirk.

Steve just sighed and said,

"Thor will have to go through a reishi separator so that his soul can come out of his body without anything happening to his soul chain"

"Yeah but that doesn't explain how his attacks aren't working?" Rukia asked as she crossed her arms.

"That's because the ban Odin had put on every citizen on Asgard. It's still on Thor. The ban not only protects Asgardians from a soul's attack but also souls from an Asgardian's attack"

"But why? Didn't soul reapers and Asgardians join forces again?"

"Yes they did. But Odin had kept it just in case. He said it was for their own 'safety'. But i think he was just anxious" Renji said.

"Thor's attacks right now will only work on other beings. Ichigo doesn't know that, if the attack will hit him, then it will just go right around him"

"So he is jumping around for nothing?" Toshiro asked and Steve shook his head.

"So it's just like how me, Uryu and Chad needed to change into our soul form to be able to go to soul society to save Rukia from Byakuya and rest of the soul society even though we were human?" Orhime asked Kisuke.

"Yes but a bit different. Here Thor could have been able to attack in his living form even without being dead. But you guys weren't extraordinary people like him at that time, that's why you needed to be in your soul form to have more effect in your attacks and obviously you also needed to pass the precipice world" Kisuke said.

"Who is Byakuya?" Nat asked out of curiosity.

"He is my brother" Rukia said plainly.

Clint choked up and asked with an incredulous expression,

"Your own brother tried to kill you along with rest of the soul society?"

"Yeah, it's a long story" Renji said as he waved his hand as if it was nothing.

While Isshin and Masaki were having a WHOLE different conversation at another corner of the room.

"I thought Ichigo having a weak stomach was just a baby thing and that he would grow out of it after he turned 10 or something" Masaki said casually to Isshin.

"Well now we know that it isn't just a baby thing" Isshin said with a light chuckle.

Their son could be fighting for his life and she would be worrying about the silliest things.

"How long till the cloak is done Kisuke?" Fury asked.

"Just 5 more minutes" Kisuke said as he concentrated at the task in hand.

"All of this just to give Ichigo a suprise?" Matsumoto asked.

"Well we really do want to surprise him with Kazui but mostly we need this extra time to hide Masaki san and Isshin san" Ururu said.

Everyone got surprised at the new voice and Renji asked,

"When did you come in?!"

"I was here the whole time. I just didn't say anything" Ururu said while Jinta just face palmed.

"Is it done Tony?" Chad asked.

"Yeah yeah wait you impatient menaces" Tony said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

The cloak lying in front of him was too intricate to work on. Each of it's threads had a kido spell on them with a proper mixture of tech. He wondered how the hell Kisuke managed to even MAKE this thing. But then again, the man was centuries old.

* * *

**Outside the Avengers tower.**

"You know Ichigo? I thought you were fast" Thor said as he launched another attack.

"I haven't even TRIED flash stepping yet!" Ichigo said with a smirk.

'He is enjoying this? I thought he didn't want to train?' Uryu thought as another attack came towards him.

Uryu flash stepped away and released an arrow towards Thor who just used his hammer as his shield.

"Uryu i think you all are overdoing it a bit" Rukia told Uryu through their ear buds. She had requested Tony to switch off Ichigo's earbud for a bit cause she wanted to talk to Uryu.

"What do you mean?" Uryu asked dumbly.

"Thor is getting serious. . .a bit too much" Rukia said.

Uryu looked over and saw that Thor indeed was now starting to attack with more than just training intent.

"Umm. . . Thor! Maybe you want to ease up now!" Uryu yelled.

"Stay the hell out of this human!" Thor yelled and attacked Ichigo again.

"For the last time i am a quincy! Not a hu-" Uryu yelled then noticed something.

Even though Ichigo wasn't attacking back, Thor's attacks weren't affecting Ichigo a BIT.

'It is as if the attack is invi-Oh. . .the soul reaper ban Odin had put on Thor. . .' Uryu thought as he mentally face palmed.

'So Ichigo is doing that hard work and dodging and defending himself with his sword. . .all for nothing?' Uryu thought.

"Rukia, Ichigo isn't going to get hurt anyways. So why are you getting worked up?" Uryu asked into the earbud.

"That's not what i meant! Look at Ichigo! They are shifting towards the Avengers tower without realising!" Rukia yelled into her earbud.

Uryu looked back at the fight and noticed that they REALLY are a LOT closer to the Avengers tower now.

Then be noticed the heated battle between Thor and Ichigo. Both of them had forgotten that even Uryu was there with them.

"Well what the fuck am i supposed to do now?" Uryu asked out loud with a sigh.


End file.
